Surrender in Blue
by ShatteredGlassHouse
Summary: Dean and Castiel are cops in New York. They don't get along and are constantly fighting with each other. They drive their co-worker nuts, but what their friends don't know is Castiel and Dean have a secret. While Dean and Cas work on keeping their personal life out of work, fate has a different idea and challenges soon arise. Their relationship is then tested. Police AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like you're riding with Novak again," Chuck chuckled as he looked at the names written on the board.

"Fuck," the other officer groaned, and found his name. "Who are you riding with?"

"Tran; remember, I'm his new TO since he requested a switch," Chuck replied after finding his name just below Dean's.

"Trade with me," Dean begged. "I'll put those tires on your car. You know, the ones you've been on my ass about since May." Dean was desperate; he didn't want another shift with Castiel Novak, it would be his fourth in three weeks.

"No way, Winchester. I'm not trading. I did that already when you got Fitzgerald two days ago. You're also not a TO. And besides, Kevin owes me lunch since I volunteered to take him on. I'm thinking that Italian bistro downtown." Chuck backed up and winked at Dean before turning around and walked out of the parade room.

"Damn it," Dean growled, glaring at the door where Chuck disappeared.

"Looks like I'm with you, again," said a familiar gravelly voice from behind the officer.

"Oh really," Dean sneered and rolled his eyes. "I didn't notice." Dean smirked when he heard the irritated sigh, and turned around to face his partner.

The officer was only a couple of inches shorter than Dean. He had almost raven coloured hair and deep blue eyes—it had been the first thing Dean had noticed when they had first met. Then they had been intense and alluring. Now, all they did was piss Dean of every time he met his partner's gaze.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and grunted, "Jeez, only ten minutes into our shift; new record for you?"

Dean didn't dignify the comment with a response and stalked out of the room, Castiel close behind.

"I'd rather not spend the day bitching with you," Dean grumbled as he unlocked their patrol car.

"You're the one that started it. I was just making an observation. It's not my fault you can't be civil." Castiel started pointedly at Dean as he opened the trunk.

Dean gritted his teeth and shoved his bag into the trunk with a little more force than necessary. Damn it, why was it that the two of them could never go a shift without the other making a smartass comment. Granted, it usually was Dean, so he had to give Cas that, but it was still annoying as Hell. Most of his partners usually would just shut up and listen, but not Castiel.

"Okay, fine," Castiel sighed and moved to the passenger side, looking over the car to Dean, "I'll promise to behave, if you promise to behave."

"Fuck that," Dean snapped. "I'm not doing anything that you tell me to do. Got it?" He yanked open his door and slid into his seat.

"We're partners, Dean," Castiel deadpanned. "We're supposed to work together and 'listen' to each other." He sighed heavily when Dean continued to ignore him and start up the car. "Okay, look," he spoke after a couple of minutes in silence, "it's a ten hour shift—let's just try to get through this without killing each other."

"Always the peacekeeper. Aren't you?" Dean's tone was mocking when he finally spoke.

"Dea-"

"Fine," Dean cut him off. "I'll try."

Castiel nodded and relaxed in his seat. Neither spoke for a long time after that.

* * *

"Hey there! Novak! Winchester!" Chuck shouted from the side of the road. "You two haven't killed each other yet. That's what I like to see!"

"It's still early!" Castiel called back.

Dean and Castiel were currently sitting in the bottleneck traffic of New York. Chuck and Kevin were currently parked at the side of the road, in front of a cafe.

"But you made it to noon. That's got to be something," Kevin joined in.

"Easy there Tran, don't knock your superiors," Dean retaliated. "Hey, Chuck! How's the babysitting going?"

"You're never going to let that one go, are you? Unlike you, I actually am doing my job. Right, Kevin?" Chuck smirked and turned to the rookie, who just smiled and nodded his head.

"I feel obliged to say 'yes'," Kevin answered in an affirmative tone.

Castiel and Dean burst out laughing at the sight of Chuck's deflated face. "Looks like you've got him on a short leash. He knows where his allegiance has to be," Dean teased.

"You've definitely made him your bitch," Castiel smirked as Chuck flipped them off. Kevin, the good kid that he was just smiled. He was used to the officer's teasing; there was no malice behind any of it.

"Yeah! Yeah! You both are fucking hilarious. Knock it off." Chuck narrowed his eyes at the other two men, but his smirk reassured them that it was all in good nature.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Garth and Anna?" Chuck asked, changing the subject. "Some little shits paint-balled their car while going down Lewis. Crowley is furious."

"Did they at least catch the punks?" Castiel called out. The fact Garth and Anna now had Crowley up their asses and a damaged squad car, meant that those two would be pulling extra hours. Staff Sergeant Crowley wasn't one to be trifled with, and if anything resulted in a less than perfect day, everyone was in for it.

"Nope," Kevin replied, but the noise he made after hinted like there was something more to it.

"Punks got away, and wait until you fuck up," Chuck addressed Kevin. "Trust me; we'll be the ones laughing at you."

"_23-03 requesting back-up at 702 14__th__ Street. Apartment 204."_

"You going to get this?" Dean asked as the call echoed through the two cars. Dean lifted his radio and waved it at Chuck.

"No way! That's you. Besides, I'm still on my break." Chuck made a point by taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Here," Dean shoved the radio at Cas, while rolling his eyes at Chuck.

Castiel pursed his lips and grabbed the radio from Dean. "Mark, 23-07 responding," he said into the radio.

"See you later," Dean called and drove off down the street.

"You know, it's concerning how our co-workers assume that we are going to kill each other every time we work together."

"It's just a joke, Cas, lighten up." Dean said, sounding almost bored as he continued staring at the road.

"It might be a joke, Dean, but it's embarrassing that everyone thinks this. It's unprofessional."

"It's embarrassing to _you_," Dean corrected. "I don't have a problem with it; it's not stopping me from doing my job. You just need to lighten up."

Castiel scoffed and turned to stare out his window. Of course Dean would act that way—make him feel like he was the problem, and had no sense of humour. It was something Dean always did when he felt like Castiel was just feuding.

"And not everyone thinks that way," Dean added, continuing to aggravate the situation. "You're just choosing to look at it that way."

"Whatever," Castiel grumbled just as they pulled up to the apartment complex.

"204, right?" Dean asked when they walked to the apartment entrance.

"That's what the call said," Castiel responded snidely, which resulted in Dean letting go of the door just before Castiel stepped over the threshold.

"Jackass," Castiel muttered, following his partner with narrowed eyes.

"I told you to get out of my fucking face, bitch!" a man yelled, echoing around the hall.

Dean gave an annoyed huff and Castiel just rolled his eyes. A domestic, what else is new?

"Vic?" Dean called, steeping through the open apartment.

"Henrikson," Castiel corrected, which earned him another eye roll from his partner.

"Officer Winchester; Officer Novak," Victor greeted them with a curt nod. Victor was currently standing in front of a middle-aged man, who was sat on the couch, handcuffed and reeking of alcohol.

"What's the problem?" Dean and Cas glanced around the apartment, taking notice of the broken picture frames and upturned furniture.

"It's all his fault!" a woman piped up, drawing Castiel and Dean's attention to the connected kitchen. "If he had-"

"I told you to shut the fuck up, bitch!" the man yelled, cutting off the woman.

"For God's sake," Victor sighed. "Officer Walker, please take Ms. Staub outside—get these two away from each other."

"So, do you want to fill us in?" Dean walked over to a broken off chair leg and some glass, which was everywhere.

"That bitch attacked me! She just came here and- " the man began to shout again, causing Victor to raise his voice again.

"We received three noise complaints to Mr. Staub's apartment. When we got here, these two were going at it. They took a couple of swings at each other, not to mention Mrs. Staubs threw a couple of things, as you can see." Victor waved his hand illustratively. "We called for backup, and just as you guys got here we were finally able to get control over the situation."

"Do you know what they were fighting about? Or have you not been able to get that far yet?" Castiel moved to the other side of the couch."

"Yeah, according to him, he and his wife have been fighting over their assets; they're getting divorced. She's demanding more than she deserves, and has been harassing him for the past couple of weeks. She came over today to get some of her things and they started arguing over money. He claims that she punched him; judging by the state of Mr. Staubs and his wife, he's right, but we're taking both of them in for assault."

"Okay, so we'll take the wife?" Dean walked back out into the living room, following Victor. "Novak," he snapped and pointed to the door to leave.

"Oh, and hey," Victor called just as Dean and Castiel reached the door. "It's good to see you two with your heads intact." He gave them a cheeky wink.

"Ha ha, yeah," Castiel laughed humorlessly. "Really, Dean? Not everyone?" He groused as soon as they were out in the hallway. "Seriously, were getting a reputation."

Dean just rolled his eyes—again—and stepped into the stairwell. "They're just having fun—let them."

Castiel gaped at his partner and his unconcerned attitude. "Really? It doesn't bother you at all that-"

"Hey, Aiden!" Dean called out when they exited the building, promptly cutting Castiel off in the process.

Aiden Walker was a young cop, just transferred from precinct 13 after an undisclosed dispute. The guy was always eager and sometimes missed obvious things because he was distracted. Personally, the kid irritated Dean, but he wasn't a bad guy.

"I just got her statement," the young officer informed, when the other two cops approached the car. "Her story is almost identical to her husband's, except for the fight, where it's exaggerated more in her favour. So, I guess assault for both of them. You'll take in the wife."

"Got it," Dean walked over to the car and opened to the door. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

Dean stepped back and let the woman shift her legs. "Fine. Whatever. And it's Nicole, not _ma'am._" she sighed and almost rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "It's not like he didn't deserve it. Dumb bastard never gave me anything," Nicole continued to rant as Dean walked her to the other squad car.

"You're being taken in for assault, you understand that?" Castiel explained as he followed behind.

"Yeah, yeah. Little boy blue over there explained it all to me. As I said, he deserved it. And besides, he attacked me."

Nicole let Dean seat her in the car before continuing her griping. "Aren't you going to do anything about that? He hit me."

"We know and we will deal with it." Dean shut the door and walked to the passenger, since Castiel was already at the driver's side.

"I took the keys for a reason, Cas," Dean grumbled and yanked open his door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Castiel feigned remorse. "Did you want to drive? You've driven for the past three shifts we've worked together. It's my turn or don't you trust my ability?" He spit out the last part.

"God, you're conceited. Just drive." Dean dropped into his seat, leaving Castiel standing outside the car.

* * *

"You were supposed to go left onto Willett St," Dean snapped when Castiel went straight through the green light instead of stopping.

"There's more than one way to get to a place, _Dean_, and besides Columbia Street is backed up due to construction."

"No, that was yesterday. It's open today or do you not listen to the morning traffic report?"

Castiel gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. His grip was tight on the steering wheel and he may have taken the next turn a little too sharply.

"Aww," Nicole cooed from the back. "You're just like my husband and me. You know: before all this." Nicole moved her hands to the side, hinting at her cuffed hands. "Though, judging by pretty boy's grip, he's struggling not to deck you."

Dean glanced down at Castiel's hands, which were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel and showed no sign of loosening.

"You two married?" Nicole spoke up again, which caused Dean to almost blanch.

"W-what?" Dean babbled. Castiel let out a small chuckle, but didn't look away from the road.

"Married?" Nicole repeated, like it was the most obvious thing. "Wife? Girlfriend?"

"Oh," Dean suddenly felt a little hot and was now cursing for acknowledging the woman. He shifted in his seat, staring ahead at the car in front of them.

"So are you?" Nicole asked again. Both officers ignored her this time. Nicole took the silence as confirmation and clicked her tongue. "Just as well; you'll only get screwed in the end. You know I-"

"You talk a lot," Dean interrupted, "Why don't we practice silence."

"I'm just trying to make conversation. You're the one that can't seem to handle friendly small talk."

"Mrs. Staub," Dean protested, "You've been arrested; you're not supposed to have anything to say."

"Dean," Castiel warned, peaking at Dean at the side of his eye, "don't bother."

"It's Nicole," the woman corrected hotly. "Haven't been Mrs. Staub since I walked out on that loser."

Dean remained silent for the rest of the car ride. Nicole continued talking, but Dean begrudgingly took Castiel's advice and didn't bother answering.

"Milton," Dean greeted, walking into the booking room with Nicole shuffling next to him. "Thought you were on desk duty."

"Was switched," Anna grimaced and handed Dean a plastic bin. "Officer Bell had to leave, thus here I am."

"I heard about the car, and I just wanted to say, I am so sorry," Dean made an effort to keep his features solicitous.

"No, you're not," Anna scoffed with a mocking smile. "You're just relishing in my misery."

Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "This is Nicole Staub. She was picked up for assaulting her husband. And, uh, just her I.D." He handed the bin back to Anna. "Nicole, this is Officer Milton, and you will address her as such. Henrikson should be here soon with her husband."

"Actually," Anna smirked and walked around the desk, leading Nicole to a holding cell, "George Staub is already here." She pointed to the first cell where the beat up man sat, watching them. "Beat you here by ten minutes, I think."

"We'll at least I beat her at something," George laughed.

"Oh, don't be so proud of yourself. You're in a fucking cell," Nicole bit out, struggling to get over to the other cell.

"Hate to tell you princess, but so are you."

"Hey!" Anna snapped after closing the cell door on Nicole, "Quiet. I don't want to hear you mutter a single word to each other."

"I guess I'll leave you here. Have fun," Dean sing-songed and walked out the door.

"Hey, Winchester."

Dean felt an arm fall over his shoulder.

"Aww, fuck. No, Tessa." Dean pulled away from the woman. "I am not doing whatever it is you need."

"Oh, come on, Winchester. I haven't even asked," Tessa rolled her eyes and flipped open the folder she was carrying. "I just need a uniform; Crowley said to help myself. Rumour has it; you're paired with Novak today. Just thought I'd save you from the torture."

"Thanks for the offer, _Detective_, but I think I'd rather sit in a car, torturing myself than in an interview room with some pompous prick who grew up on daddy's money."

Tessa raised her hands in surrender and tsked at him. "Your loss, Winchester. I'll see you later." Tessa turned on her heels and walked down the hall.

"Dean!" Castiel voice snapped, catching his attention. "Let's go! Our shift isn't over and it's not lunch yet."

Dean followed him out of the station and to their car. "I assume you're going to drive, _again_."

"Well, I still have the keys." He pulled out the ring of keys, dangling them in front of his partner with a triumphant smile.

* * *

"Do you want something to drink?" Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of bills. "My treat." He had calmed down in the past hour and was trying to make peace with the man.

They were currently on break. After an extensive disagreement over where to go for their lunch—Dean wanting a burger and Castiel arguing that they always go where he wanted. They finally agreed on some hole-in-the-wall Mexican restaurant. They were now parked outside a café because Castiel wanted an iced tea.

"Nah," Dean took his water bottle and held it up. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Castiel's eyebrows raised. "You are never fine just with water. Are you sure you don't want a coffee? Lemonade?"

"I'm fine. Just go get your stupid drink."

Castiel huffed and got out of the car. He returned five minutes later with an iced tea and a coffee. He placed the coffee in Dean's cup holder, ignoring Dean's bemused expression.

"I know you'll want it later," was the only explanation Castiel gave before pulling back onto the road.

The rest of the shift went by without much bickering. They got into it when a call came in for a noise complaint and Castiel wouldn't take it because it was "too tricky" to turn around.

There was also the occasional snide remark from both partners. However, Dean did end up drinking his coffee, which resulted in a smug smile from Castiel, and Dean telling him to "fuck off".

By half past five, Castiel was changed and walking out of 23 to his car, ready to head home. Dean had disappeared as soon as they walked into the precinct. He either was already gone or dicking around with one of his friends.

"Hey, Novak!" a voice called out just as Castiel reached his Prius. The man turned to see Victor walking up to him.

"Victor," he greeted politely and turned his attention to the other man.

"A bunch of the guys are going out for drinks. Wanna join us?"

"It was a common tradition for a group of them to go to local bars and just hang out. Recently, it had been every night since the warmer weather had begun. Normally Castiel would join them, but tonight he was too tired to spend any time around people.

"Thanks for the invite, Victor, but I'm going to have to decline." Castiel tried to make the weariness in his voice evident so Victor wouldn't try to persuade him—he wasn't in the mood.

"Winchester give you a tough time?" It was meant as a joke, but Castiel could only manage a small chuckle and a grimace.

"Something like that," he muttered and fiddled with his keys. "I'll probably just run some errands and head home.

"All right. Well you know where to find us if you change your mind."

Castiel nodded and got into his car. He made a stop at the grocery store and picked up a few things he needed, and stopped at a Chinese restaurant to get takeout. He wasn't in the mood and couldn't be bothered to cook anything for dinner, especially if he was going to be eating alone.

The rest of the drive was a drag. Castiel had hit rush hour traffic and the normal fifteen minute drive took him twenty-five minutes.

"Damn it," Castiel mumbled when he pulled into the underground parking garage. He pulled into his spot, but the space next to his was empty. Yep; he would be eating alone tonight.

* * *

"Dean? You're still here? Our shift ended an hour ago."

Dean turned to see Chuck still in uniform, standing at a desk. "You're still here," Dean shot back, "And you're still in uniform."

"W-well I, fine," Chuck groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. "Tessa's on my ass about this case she's on. It was supposed to be you, but she dragged me in as her minion. I'm a training officer; I don't get dragged into investigations."

"So you're the one Tessa picked? Ha, tough break." Dean patted Chuck on the shoulder and stepped back. "Tough break, dude."

"It wasn't me. She chose some dick up on the desks, but he fucked up the photocopy. So she's asking for my help."

"Again: tough break."

"Yeah, I know you're just devastated over this." Chuck batted Dean's hand away and glared at the man jokingly. "Anyway, a bunch of us are heading down to that pub we went to for Victor's birthday. Want to join us?"

Dean grumbled inwardly. This would be the third invite into two weeks he's declined. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just preferred to be alone for a few hours after being paired with Castiel. All the bickering just exhausted him, and as hard as he tried to be civil with his partner, they just constantly butted heads on every single thing.

"Thanks for the offer, Chuck. But I'm just going to have to pass. I'm just going to get some food and head home."

Chuck made a noise of disappointment and patted Dean on the arm. "Well, offer is always open if you decide on a change of scenery."

"Thanks, Chuck," Dean nodded and walked out of the building and to his car.

Traffic was unusually steady for a six at night. The sun was still up, considering it was June, it wouldn't darken for another few hours.

Dean was tempted to drive up to Yorkville to see Sam, but he knew his brother wouldn't take too kindly to the visit. He would never admit it, but Dean could tell it pissed Sam off when he dropped by unannounced. He would always feel rushed and ignored when he visited Sam. It was a little insulting and sometimes Dean wanted to confront Sam, but at the same time, he couldn't be bothered with confrontations. His brother would only stay pissed and possibly drag their friends into it.

It was still reasonably early for the night. It was Tuesday, which meant Dean had tomorrow and the next day off, so there wasn't really any rush to get home and relax or wake up at an ungodly hour.

After driving around for a bit, Dean was seriously contemplating taking Chuck up on his offer, but the bar was over on the west side, and he really wasn't that desperate to drive the twenty minutes it would take.

Driving home was the only option in his mind. He was hungry, but wasn't in the mood to fight for a parking spot in front of some mediocre diner.

He parked the Impala in his spot and noticed the blue Prius parked next to his spot, as usual.

The elevator ride was quick and Dean walked down the hall to his apartment.

"Glad to see you're home," the man on the couch greeted him without taking his eyes off the TV. "I was starting to get worried."

"Like you would worry," Dean huffed and dropped his bag next to the closet.

"There's leftover Chinese in the fridge if you're hungry. I wasn't going to save you any but morals got the best of me."

"Geez, you're a fucking angel," Dean replied, the sarcasm clear in his voice. He walked past Castiel and into the kitchen. There were actual leftovers for him, and not just pitiful servings. There were two containers half filled.

Dean took the containers and a beer before walking back into the living room. He kicked off his boots and took the other end of the couch.

"I'd ask you how your day was, but I think we both know how it went." Castiel threw Dean a flirty wink before looking back at the TV.

Dean gave Castiel an unimpressed look before glancing at the TV, trying to figure out exactly what his husband was watching. "Why do you watch this? Reality shows are crap." It was some show where a team of celebrities were playing against another team and guessing pointless shit.

Castiel sighed heavily and mirrored Dean's unimpressed look. "I don't _always _watch this. There was nothing worth watching, but I didn't feel like turning off the TV."

"Well, isn't there a playoff game or something? I feel like this is going to rot my brain."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Cas complained. "And the game is tomorrow."

"Well find something else to watch. I don't want to watch this."

Castiel made a growl low in his throat and tossed the remote to Dean. "You find something then if you're so concerned. And we have two TVs. You can just go into our room."

Dean ignored Castiel's comment and flicked through the guide, trying to find something else to watch besides Castiel's shitty show. Why was there never anything good on to watch on Tuesday nights? There was nothing but cooking and home improvement shows.

Grumbling incoherently, Dean closed the guide and tossed it to the middle of the couch. Dean ignored Cas' satisfied smile when the show returned from its commercial break.

They sat quietly on opposite ends of the couch, watching as the show faded into another reality show—this one didn't look familiar.

Two beers and four and a half hours of random TV later, Dean was crawling into bed, ready to sleep. Cas wanted to finish an email to one of his brothers, which meant he wouldn't head to bed until well past midnight.

Whatever; like Dean cared. They haven't gone to bed together in weeks. To be honest, he liked having the bed to himself when he went to bed before Cas. There wasn't any awkward maneuvering to avoid each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to everyone who left a review for the first chapter. They all put a smile on my face. And of course those who followed and Favourited**

**And happy anniversary to my parents who are celebrating twenty-two years! It's a happy time in our household, which is why you are all getting this chapter early.**

**Thank you again to my amazing beta. You are so awesome!**

**Oh! And two things I forgot to mention in my last chapter! I did disclaim that a lot of my information about law enforcements in New York is based on research, but I am Canadian, and so their might be a combination of the New York law system and the Canadian one. Some things I couldn't find for the NYPD, but I knew from my Canadian Law class. So I'm sorry if I offend anybody.**

**Another is the precincts Dean and Cas work at—23—is not in its accurate spot (East Harlem). Surrender in Blue takes place in Lower Manhattan, which is actually where 7th Precinct is, but 23 is my favourite number, so I am taking some liberties here. Also, the boundary lines of "23" is a combination of 7th Precinct and 9th Precinct. Again, just taking some liberties.**

* * *

"Three shifts in a row. God, I'm going to be so fucked up after this," Charlie complained as she walked into the precinct with Dean.

Dean chuckled and followed the woman over to the changing rooms. "Don't act like you haven't done this before, Bradbury."

"Yeah, and every time it fucks me up," Charlie bit back. Dean gave a halfhearted eye-roll. "I need my sleep. Not everyone can run on four hours of sleep like you can, asshole. Anyway," she sighed, "I'll see you outside." She huffed in annoyance and stalked into the women's changing room.

Dean chuckled again and made his way into the men's room.

It was the first night shift in his rotation for this month—they weren't his favourite shifts, but he handled them a lot better than some of the other officers (Charlie) did.

"Glad to see you finally showed up. Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Castiel turned and smirked smugly at Dean when he stopped at his locker. The little shit knew why he was almost late—it was all his fault after all.

There were a few other officers in the room, so Dean couldn't respond the way he wanted. It would be too easy for them to pick up on what Cas had meant.

Castiel's smirk grew wider when Dean fiddled with his lock, refusing to answer him. "What's the matter, Winchester? Silent for once?"

A couple of officers nearby snickered, while some rolled their eyes at the two's familiar theatrics. True to Castiel's words, it had become a known thing throughout 23 that Dean and Cas couldn't go ten minutes without one taking a shot at the other.

Dean just smirked impishly instead and leaned closer to Castiel's ear, lowering his voice so no one else could hear. "We both know how untrue that is." He swept his tongue over the shell of his husband's ear. He heard the sharp inhale and flicked his tongue once more. Thankfully, the angle he had his head tilted at blocked them from view.

Dean pulled back and raised his eyebrows when he saw Castiel's eyes narrow and the light blush staining his cheeks. He winked and pulled his t-shirt over his head as Castiel huffed and walk out the room.

Dean had just finished changing when Chuck came barging into the room.

"Dean, hurry up!" he snapped, looking a little frazzled. "briefing is about to start, and if you miss it, you know Crowley will put you at a desk today."

Dean glanced at Chuck for a second; the officer looked as if he'd had one too many energy drinks, or was in serious need of a Xanax. "Calm down, dude. I'm coming." The officer closed his locker and followed the agitated man out of the room. Sure enough, Crowley was standing up at the front of the assembly of officers, about to begin just as Chuck and Dean slipped into the room.

"I told you," the officer grumbled and moved to the sill at the back of the room, where a couple of other men stood.

"Cool it, Shurley. We made it, so calm down. You're going to wind yourself up and we haven't even started yet." Dean leaned against the ledge, next to Chuck. He could see Castiel sitting at one of the tables on the left side of the room. He was fiddling with his notepad when Kevin took the seat next to him. He smiled politely, but didn't engage Kevin in a conversation.

"And I swear if I am ever partnered with anoth-" Dean had realized Chuck was still talking—he didn't even know what he was saying—complaining about.

"All right you insufferable lot, let's get started," Crowley announced, gaining everyone's attention at once.

Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley's opening. It may be unconventionally brash, but the staff sergeant didn't seem to care about who he offended.

"Do you think, just for once, he could start parade without insulting us?

Dean snorted quietly and shook his head. It didn't really bother him. After being at 23's force for eight years—six of which were under Crowley's supervision, he'd gotten used to the Staff Sergeant's rough demeanor—however, some of the rookies found it insulting; Crowley never cared if they complained.

"Assignments are up on the board; I don't want to hear too much bitching," Crowley concluded, closing off with the usual "serve and protect", while adding his own twist of "and do your damn job".

"Does he have to be so crass, though? I mean, I'm sure it doesn't take that much effort for him to be nice." Chuck was still ranting. Normally the man didn't give a second thought to older officer's speeches, but today he seemed at little off beat.

"Dude, it's just Crowley. He hasn't exactly changed in the past five years," Dean argued, not really defending the man's behaviour, but it was no use in wasting breath over the situation. "I doubt he'll change anytime soon." The officer walked up to the board, hoping he wasn't stuck with Cas for this shift.

"It's still unpleasant," Chuck muttered and looked at the board for his assignment.

"Aww, damn it. I'm stuck with Tran on desk duty. Why is it when he's on desk, so am I?"

Dean looked around the room for Kevin. He hoped the kid wasn't in earshot, he didn't want Chuck to add "provide Kevin with therapy" to his list of things to do. The last thing the man needed to do was console a wounded Kevin.

While looking around for the rookie, Dean spotted a familiar mop of dark hair leaving the room, alone. Thank God. Castiel either had desk duty or was partnered with some other officer. Regardless, he wasn't partnered with his husband and that was a relief.

"Winchester!" a soft voice snapped, "you're with me. Let's go."

Dean turned to see Charlie standing at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. "I want to stop for coffee first," the red-head said, when Dean reached the door, "So, let's go. Come on—quickly."

"Maybe I don't have it so bad," Chuck teased as he followed the two officers out of the room.

"Shh, don't let her hear you," Dean warned in a joking tone and lightly swatted his friend on the shoulder, while glancing at the back of Charlie, who was walking a few steps ahead of them. "I'm the one who has to ride with her."

"Well, have fun," Chuck snickered, patting Dean on the back and walked off to the briefing room.

* * *

"Do you want me to drive or do you?" Charlie asked once they reached their car.

"Doesn't really matter," Dean shrugged his shoulders and moved to the trunk to place his bag in the compartment.

"You drive," the female officer decided, tossing the keys to her partner. "I want to enjoy my coffee and I can't if I have to worry about protecting your ass."

"You're so thoughtful," Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Can it, asshole," Charlie warned and got into the car, giving Dean a smug smile. "You're chauffeuring."

"I'm not you're damn chauffeur, Bradbury." Dean started the car and pulled out onto the street.

"Fine. Just the coffee shop," Charlie frowned in a mock pout and crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean snorted and lightly rubbed the woman's shoulder as he pulled onto the main road and drove for about five minutes before Charlie spoke again.

"Just turn right up here, after the lights and down until I say so." She directed them to a small cafe stuck between a hair salon and a dry cleaner."

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat once he saw the place. The fluorescent open sign was flickering as if the light was on its last circuit. The windows were stained around the edge, and inside there was only a counter with a few tables and chairs.

"What?" Charlie questioned and cocked an amused eyebrow.

"This place looks about one second away from going bankrupt," Dean gave a half laugh in disbelief, and gestured to the shop. "You don't honestly go here?"

"Hey!" Charlie slapped Dean's hand away. "I actually like this place. Their coffee is cheap and decent; better that that Starbucks shit." She got out of the car but leaned back in to stare at Dean before heading to the coffee shop. "And to prove it, I'm going to buy you one." She gave him a mischievous smile just as he began to protest.

"No, you don't. I don't eve-" Dean was cut off but that slam of the car door.

Charlie came out five minutes later, carrying only one cup.

"I didn't want to waste my money on you," she explained and took a sip of her drink.

"Uh," Dean clicked his tongue at the woman's comment. "I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved."

Charlie just smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

"Why the hell did you even need that?" Dean questioned when Charlie moaned obscenely loud. "We still have nine hours together."

"Exactly," she exclaimed, "I have nine hours stuck with you and I have to stay up until seven."

"We all have to stay up until seven, Charlie. Let it go," Dean replies, drawling out the last part. "Maybe if you thought more positively about your shift than you'd be less surly." He let out a low chuckle and smiled broadly while raising his eyebrows

"Fuck you," Charlie gasped and punched Dean in the shoulder. "Thinking positive won't change the fact that I'm still stuck with you all night." She spat out the last part. Despite the hostile tone, a smile spread across her face and soon both officers were chucking together.

* * *

The shift passed quickly. They had pulled someone over because of a broken taillight, and arrested a man for public intoxication. That had been an interesting one, since the man claimed to not have been drinking while drinking simultaneously chugging a Guinness and trying to run off, only to get about two steps before tripping over his own feet.

"I swear I'm going to clock the next drunk who throws up on me," Charlie growled as she walked out of the woman's change room, freshly changed.

They had made it back to the station without out any trouble, save for some rowdy comments from their drunk detainee. The worse had occurred when Charlie led the man out of the car and he proceeded to empty his stomach contents all over the officer's shoes and pants.

"Wouldn't go around advertising that while in uniform and a room full of cops."

As if to prove his point, a senior officer walked by.

"This is the third time this year. Do you know what it's like to have someone's vomit on you? 'Cause I do," Charlie snapped, her eyes were wide and she was gritting her teeth.

The officer was getting herself worked up and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. It was funny to see his friend get as red as her hair.

"Hey," Dean soothed, holding up his hands in defense. "At least you were at the station—you could have been on the middle of a call." He gave her a wide grin, to which his partnered responded in a huff and stormed down the hall, muttering something about "overbearing ass".

Fortunately, for Charlie—and Dean's sanity, the rest of their patrol went without any more hiccups.

By half past seven, Dean was walking out of the station and to the Impala.

The sun was up and far too bright for his liking. Even though some buildings blocked the its light directly, it didn't hide the fact that it was still far too bright, and he would have to close the curtains if he wanted any hope of falling asleep for the day.

When Dean got home, Castiel's car was already parked in its spot. Recently it had become normal for Castiel to arrive home earlier than he did. Ever since they got onto the same group schedule, they'd worked the same shifts, which just increased the fighting. When they had overlapping schedules, there was one or two days where he would get their condo to himself or Cas would. Now, there was no escaping each other or at least until their schedules were switched up again.

* * *

When Dean walked through the door, the whole place was dark. Castiel was asleep; judging by the heavy curtains closed over the windows. They had learned soon after moving to the condo that dark curtains were essential if they ever wanted to sleep after their night shifts.

He kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag by the door before shuffling over to the bedroom.

The door was left slightly ajar, allowing him to slip in the room without making too much noise.

Castiel was on his side of the bed, his back facing the door. His clothes were lying in a pile by the closet and soon Dean's joined them as he changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Dean pulled back the blankets on his side and laid down on the mattress. He tossed around the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He punched his pillow down, finally settling down when an arm swatted at his chest.

"Find a fucking position and lie down," Castiel grunted, still keeping his back turned to Dean.

"You moved my pillow," was Dean's petulant answer and he could practically feel Castiel's eye roll.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" Castiel's voice was low and muffled from his pillow. "I'm tired, Dean. I just want to sleep, and I can't if you're shaking the bed every damn minute."

"Good night to you too, sunshine," Dean quipped and turned his back to Castiel, purposely shaking the bed more than necessary.

"It's morning," Castiel corrected, causing the Dean to grit his teeth. Of course, his husband had to be literal.

* * *

Dean woke a little after one. The loud crash of thunder was almost deafening and yet Castiel still managed to remain passed out.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Another crash of thunder echoed around the room and this time Castiel stirred but still did not wake.

Considering the amount to time Dean had been asleep for, he knew there was no hope in trying to get more rest.

He tossed the sheets aside and unceremoniously climbed out of bed. He didn't really care if he woke Cas or not; his husband had done it to him more than once.

He shuffled around the bedroom, picking out a new set of clothes, and then crept into the hallway. He closed the door behind him so he could open the curtains without Castiel bitching at him that the light was too bright.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing and heading into the kitchen for something to eat. He opened the curtains first, letting the dull glow dampened by dark clouds fill the room. Despite the sun making an earlier appearance, the dark grey sky hid any evidence that the day had started out brightly.

Castiel woke a little before two. He was still in his sweatpants and an old band t-shirt of Dean's.

"That's mine," was the first thing Dean said when Castiel walked into the kitchen space. He almost felt bad for his rough tone, but then his partner retaliated and any sympathy he may have felt diminished in that instant.

"I was tired," Castiel glanced down at his—Dean's shirt, "it was the first thing I grabbed. If it's of such importance to you, then don't leave it on the fucking floor.

There had been many times when Castiel wearing Dean's clothing was such a turn on, where Dean wanted to do nothing but pin Cas down to the nearest surface and ravish him. Mainly when they were newlyweds and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now, more times than not, seeing his husband in his clothes just served to piss Dean off.

"Sorry. I thought the maid was coming around today," Dean taunted.

"Don't patronize me." Castiel let out an annoyed huff. "Here, if it's such a big deal to you, take it." He yanked the fabric up and over his head, and tossed it to Dean.

Dean caught the shirt, letting it lay limp in his hand. It really wasn't about the shirt anymore—once he got a reaction out of Cas, he loved it. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but push his husband's buttons.

"Now you're just being childish." Dean stood up and let his eyes rake over Castiel's bare chest. He noticed the younger man stepped back a bit and a dark smirk spread across Dean's face.

Dean walked around the table and to Castiel, backing him up against the counter. "Dean, not now," he protested, putting a hand against the older man's chest, pushing him back. "I'm not in the mood for this; just let me eat."

Castiel stepped to the side, trying to get around Dean, but the other man extended his arms, trapping him between him and the counter.

"You know," Dean spoke lowly, "I really hate whe-" Castiel let out a frustrated growl and dropped his head back. Just before Dean could finish his sentence, the phone rang, redirecting the man's attention.

Dean pulled back and let out a heavy breath before walking over to the phone lying on the kitchen table.

"What do you want?" He sighed into the phone, omitting a formal greeting. Dean glanced at Castiel from the corner of his eye, and smirked when he saw his husband's reaction.

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to get something to eat. Sometimes he seriously questioned Dean's manners, or lack thereof.

"Because your every waking minute is spent studying for that damn test. You don't call unless you need something. Now what?"

Castiel tried to figure out who Dean was talking to. His tone was patronizing, and judging by the banter and topic of school, it was either Sam or Jo.

"Fuck no," Dean exclaimed and took a seat at the table. "I am not coming up to visit. I'm working tonight and I'm not spending a better part of the day watching you study Law for Dummies."

Sam it was then. Ever since the youngest Winchester graduated law school almost two weeks ago, he'd been devoting all his time to studying for the bar.

"Where's Jess? Just ask her. I'm sure she'd love to watch that; you two are shaking up now aren't you?

_"I'm taking a break, actually. As for Jess, we are not…living together."_ The way Sam said 'not living together' made it seem like there was something more. Dean was going to ask, but Sam spoke up again. _"And I haven't been spending all my time studying. I'm just reviewing everything,"_ Sam shot back a little hotly.

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed softly. "Right, like you're going to forget everything you've learned in the past three years in two months. Sam you were top of your class. And I thought you couldn't study for this test." He could vaguely remember Sam freaking out over the fact that he was going into the test "blind"—or something like that.

_"You can't study like a school exam; you can take prep classes. But I'm not about to half-ass the most important exam of my life. I'm just-"_

"Right: you can't study," Dean cut in, sensing his brother was going to work himself into despair. "So just wing it and hope for the best." He knew his joke would not go over well with Sam. He could practically see his brother's "bitch face" when he was met with silence.

_"The fact that you're suggesting to someone who just spent over a hundred thousand dollarlas on school to just 'hope for the best'—astonishes me. How the hell did you actually pass school?"_ Sam's tone was low and disapproving.

"It's all in the attitude, Sammy," Dean declared broadly and smirked when he heard his brother huff. "You'll never get anywhere with that view on life." He ignored Sam's protest to shut up. "And you didn't spend a hundred grand; you got at least half of that in scholarships and grants."

The older Winchester heard a muffled "damn it, Dean" and a humorless chuckle.

_"I called because I wanted to just get away from my school work, not to be ridiculed for how fortunate I am. And I know your schedule. I just wanted to know if you want to go out for dinner,"_ Sam bit out and Dean knew he might have crossed a line; he was just taking his frustrations out on his brother.

The officer ran a hand over his face and exhaled loudly. "So, dinner?"

_"You're shitty at apologizing,"_ Sam observed. It was something Dean had gotten used to hearing whenever he refused to say sorry, but he knew by his brother's tone that they were putting it behind them. _ "I could come over there or you could come here—I just figured that it would be easier to go to you, so you didn't have a long drive to work." _Sam's voice had returned to its usual calm tone; they were good again.

"Yeah, that's fine," Dean agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic. He ignored Castiel's critical frown. He knew Cas could see through his act. He really didn't want to go out, not because of Sam; he just preferred to stay at home while he was scheduled on night shifts. "Anywhere in particular?"

If Dean had it his way, it would be at a bar &amp; grill, where a burger and fries were the staple. Sam, however, was adventurous and always insisted on trying new things.

_"You can pick. I just want to go out."_

"That place I took you to after your graduation," Dean decided. He could never remember the name of that place, but he'd gone there before with Victor and Chuck, and they had a great burger.

_"We just went there,"_ his brother whined and Dean snorted.

"You said I get to pick, so can it."

_"Fine. Whatever,"_ Sam muttered glumly. _"Hey,"_ his voice instantly perked up, _"Feel free to bring Cas, too."_ Dean froze; he looked at the other man, who was now seated beside him, reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Um, he can't," Dean lied and stared at Cas warningly.

Castiel frowned and slowly shook his head, disappointed with Dean. It wasn't something uncommon for Dean to decline an invite on "his" behalf, it just wasn't usually in front of him.

This had become a touchy subject lately. Sam was always willing to include Cas in their plans, no matter if it was just going out to run errands. Cas and Sam had always gotten along; particularly from the moment they first met—Sam was also one of the few people to know that Dean and Cas were married, along with Castiel's brothers, as well as Dean and Sam's friends Ellen and Jo, and of course Bobby.

Dean just rolled his eyes and swatted his hand dismissively.

_"Why can't he come?"_ Sam questioned, curiosity laced in his voice. He remembered his brother saying he and Cas were on the same schedule.

"He's busy. Has a bunch of shit to finish before shift."

Castiel looked like he was going to say something—to protest, but instead he just sat back and stared out the window behind Dean. An irritated look was etched on his face. It never bothered him when his husband excluded him in his plans—he had done before it too. However, Dean had never done it in front of him and it pissed him off how Dean acted as if he wasn't within earshot.

"Okay. Okay," Dean said in an appeasing tone, "I'll pass along the invite."

_"Fine,"_ Sam's tone was resigned; he knew his brother wasn't going to actually pass along the message. Except on the occasion when Sam physically went to their place or it was celebration, the youngest Winchester rarely saw Dean and Castiel together. Come to think about it, he rarely saw his brother's husband at all. Sure, they were together at his graduation ten days ago, but that was because Sam had insisted that both of them attended.

There was a beep on Sam's end and Dean could hear some shuffling.

_"Hey, sorry, but Andy is calling me. Do you mind if I-" _

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll see you tonight." Dean hung up after Sam said a quick "good bye" and a promise to call when he was about to leave.

"So I guess I'm not invited," Castiel said accusatorily as soon as Dean placed the phone on the table. He got up and carried his dishes to the sink.

"Well, I'd prefer if you weren't there. I haven't seen Sam alone since the middle of May, but if you want to come, I'll suck it up." Castiel eyebrows shot up. Whatever response he was expecting from Dean, it wasn't this. He did not expect him to actually give up and let Cas come.

Dean stood and walked out of the room. "Just don't expect it all the time."

Castiel stood in the kitchen silently, only the low rumble of the thunder disturbed his thoughts. He was still trying to figure out if it was something Sam had said to get Dean to actually invite him to come.

He heard some shuffling in the other room and then Dean's footsteps left their bedroom. "I'm going to do some laundry. I have your stuff too," Dean called out, which was followed by a loud slam of the door.

* * *

During the time Dean was downstairs, Cas decided to tidy up the house. He vacuumed and wiped down the windows. He placed new towels in the bathroom, Dean having taken the old ones.

He straightened up their photos on the wall. They were mainly family photos of Dean and Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. One with him and his brothers, mainly because he refused to put up any more. Ironically, there were a few from their wedding. The central picture, was Dean and him standing outside of City Hall, smiling and so in love. The next one was Dean and Sam, and then one of Dean and him with Sam, Bobby, Jo and Ellen, as well as Gabriel and Lucifer all at some restaurant for the "reception".

Castiel smiled at the grinning Dean and Cas, only twenty and nineteen at the time—when things were so simple, and they were so eager to just be with each other. They had married just before Dean got too far in the academy, and a year later Cas joined. They had agreed to not disclose their marriage to anyone, mainly because it wasn't exactly legal in many places.

By the time their marriage was considered legal in New York, they were so deep in keeping it a secret, they almost couldn't be bothered to come clean. It had become routine; their life.

Cas gave a sad smile and ran his fingers over their wedding photo. He was so lost in his reminiscing he jumped when the shrill ring of the phone broke through his thoughts.

He started and glanced around, expecting to see Dean, but he was just met with an empty room and a ringing phone. Placing his paper towels on the sideboard, he went to grab the phone off the coffee table.

The caller ID flashed "Sam Winchester". Castiel was hesitant to answer the call—he was probably calling back for his brother, but Dean still hadn't returned from doing the laundry.

The phone rang a couple more time before the answering machine kicked in. Just as Dean's voice started to fill the room, Castiel pressed the "talk" button.

"Sam?" Castiel answered and berated himself a second later—of course, it was Sam.

_"Hey, Cas,"_ Sam sounded out of breath, almost flustered. Before Castiel could ask what was wrong, Sam continued. _"Would you tell Dean I can't make it tonight? Something just came up and I-I can't-"_

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion when Sam stumbled over his words. "Sam, is everything okay?" This attitude was completely different from only a few minutes ago, when the youngest Winchester had first called, practically begging Dean to go out with him, and now he was cancelling not 30 minutes later.

_"I'm fine, Cas. Everything is fine. Will you just tell Dean, please?"_ Sam's tone made it clear he wasn't in the mood to argue, and he didn't want to discuss it further.

"Yeah, I'll let him know," Castiel reassured. There was a deep sigh of relief on Sam's end and a small "thanks". "Listen, Sam," hetried again; he didn't feel right letting his brother-in-law go in this state, "If you ne-"

_"I have to go, Cas. Just let Dean know,"_ Sam cut in and all too quickly, the line went dead.

About 40 minutes after the call, Dean came back, carrying a basket of neatly folded clothes.

"What's wrong with you," Dean questioned when he noticed Castiel's pensive expression. "Did Gabriel send you porn again?" He smirked and chuckled at his own joke.

Castiel looked up at the man quizzically, not really understand the reason behind his humour. "I don't underst-"

"Never mind," Dean brushed off and went into the bedroom.

"Dean?" Castiel followed the man into the bedroom. He stood by the door, watching the older man put away the clothing.

Dean seemed to be ignoring him or was waiting for him to continue because he didn't stop his task or acknowledge Castiel had even spoken.

"Sam called back," Castiel continued, which did catch Dean's attention. "He can't make it tonight. He wouldn't say why, but he sounded really agitated, like something was off."

"That little bitch," Dean muttered—"Forcing me to go out with him and he cancels less than an hour later." He was complaining, completely ignoring the latter part of what Cas had said.

"Aren't you even concerned that something might be bothering him?" Cas started in disbelief. Dean seemed like he couldn't care less that his brother sound distressed.

The older Winchester shrugged and continued to hang up shirts. "Not really. He's probably realized he forgot he had to study about some bill that got passed."

One thing Castiel never understood with the Winchester brothers was their whole insouciant attitude towards each others problems. One of them could have been fired from their job or evicted, and the other would carry on as if there nothing had happened. If he did that to his brothers he'd be reamed a new one for "withholding" information, or for being a "heartless bastard", as Gabriel declared the onetime he didn't show enough interest in his older brother's problem of the week.

"Your lack of concern astonishes me." Castiel frowned; he still didn't understand the Winchesters at times. "I'm just saying, Sam sounded different, not the normal 'I'm stressed over school' routine. Maybe yo-"

"Cas, seriously," Dean interrupted, holding up a hand. "Don't tell me how to be a brother to Sam. If he wants to talk about it, he'll talk to me later."

Dean placed the last shirt in the closet and carried the basket back to the hall, brushing past the dark-haired man, who remained in the bedroom for a couple more minutes.

Cas and Dean spent most of the afternoon both ignoring each other. If Dean was watching TV, Cas either went into their room or took out his laptop.

When Castiel asked what Dean wanted for dinner, the man just grunted and said he didn't care, which resulted in him making a chicken dish and Dean griping that he practically married his brother.

"Give me the strength to not wring his neck," Castiel whispered into the empty room, just as he began to get ready for work. "Fuck." He growled and rubbed his eyes tiredly—it was only eight and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. It was going to be a long night. His only hope was the possibility that he wouldn't be partnered with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God, today is going to be interesting," Anna moaned and dropped in the chair next to Dean. "Friday the 13th and a full moon, ugh."

Dean chuckled and patted Anna on the back. "If it's any consolation, today will probably be better than last month."

"Anything will be better than last month," Anna grumbled and scowled at the memory of that day.

Dean and she had been partnered up and had resulted in a drunk man calling her "sweet cheeks" each time she addressed him; three teenage boys egging their car when they were responding to a noise complaint; her pants ripping at the knee when she wrestled an aggravated woman threatening to attack her boyfriend; and finally, a man butting her, claiming to be a werewolf—that one was her favourite.

Dean continued to laugh and lightly rub Anna's back. He hoped for her sake that she got desk duty this time.

"All right, werewolves and Robert England hunting us down. Let's get started," Ash announced, walking into the parade room with a too happy smile plastered on his face.

"That's Freddy Krueger, you dick. Wrong movie," Charlie laughed, following closely behind the officer.

"Whatever," Ash waved his hand dismissively, "This day is still going to be great."

"He's obviously never spent a full moon on the streets," Dean mumbled under his breath, which earned him a light chuckle from Charlie, who was sitting in front of him, next to Castiel.

"Hey, Milton. Ready for today?" Chuck taunted and nudged Anna as he walked by their table.

It was a thing they all did during Friday the 13th and full moons—to share their stories. Not every shift was an event, but there was always someone who had a hell of a day. Needless to say, Anna had beaten them all. Even though it happened in May, only a month ago, she was still being teased; but she took it like a champ.

Anna just moaned and kept her face pressed into the table. "Desk duty would be a blessing," her voice was muffled against the wood.

Charlie turned around and smiled. "Unlike you, I am actually looking forward to this. I hope I get booking; you get all the great stories."

"Yeah and uncooperative assholes who hate you because they're stuck in a 'cage'. Fun," Dean said sarcastically, and gave a mocking smile. "I just hope I'm not with-" hegave a short whistle and pointed at the back of Castiel.

Charlie glanced at the officer beside her and back at Dean. She was biting her lip to refrain from laughing.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh and look up from the table. "Just because I'm not looking at you, doesn't mean I can't hear you, nor understand what you are implying."

Even though Cas' head was facing the wall ahead of the, Dean could tell his eyes were narrowed.

There was a bit of scattered chuckling, and slowly the room began to fill. Anna finally looked up when they heard Crowley enter the room. The man looked exceptionally sour—more so than usual. He didn't greet the room with his usual offending introductions. Instead, he just strolled straight to the front and up to the podium.

There was still some light chattering coming from a few officers who did not notice the Staff Sergeant's arrival. Crowley either didn't care or was setting them up for embarrassment.

Someone gave and loud cough and soon the taking died.

Crowley smirked vindictively and began to speak. "Good, now that everyone has shared their insignificant gossip, I'd like to begin. If that's okay with you?" He nodded to the three officers who in returned blushed and hung their heads in embarrassment.

_Yep, sick bastard_, Dean thought, and judging by Chuck's now anxious face, he was having similar thoughts.

The staff sergeant gave a smug smile before actually beginning today's briefing. "Friday the 13th and a full moon." Someone had the nerve to actually howl, but judging by Crowley's face, he didn't care. "While I say the whole theory is bollocks, apparently to some the stories are 'true'. So I am required to warn you to be alert today." He made a point to glance around the room with a stern look, which everyone knew was just an act. "So patrol like usual, but keep an eye out for suspicious behaviour."

"Anna!" He called out, causing the woman to jump and stare wide-eyed.

"Yes, sir?" To her credit, Anna's voice was a lot calmer than her posture.

"Since your story last month is practically infamous, as an arrangement, you're being put on a desk." At the man's first words, Anna's whole body relaxed instantly. "The rest of you, your assignments are on the board. So, go serve and protect, and all that crap." Crowley waved his hand dismissively and walked off as the officers stood.

"Always with the pleasantries," Dean muttered sarcastically and got up with Anna. "At least you got your wish." He smiled and the woman's smile dropped.

"I feel like Crowley's act wasn't out of the kindness he was presenting. I'm still going to be hearing about this a—oh no." Anna threw her head back dramatically and let out a low growl. "Frankel is on desks. That kid is going glue himself to me and talk my fucking ear off."

"Oh, come on," Dean glanced at Anna, who looked like she was in the middle of a prayer, "Gary's not a bad kid. A little eccentric, maybe."

"You've never been stuck with that kid for long periods of time. I swear, you'll never want to listen to a sound for days after a shift with him," she ranted and turned away from the board.

"I think you're being a little too hard on the kid," Dean admitted. Though he found Anna's anger to be entertaining, he remembered what it was like to finally lose the 'rookie' title and become an officer; eager to prove one self. "Anyway," he continued and looked for his assignment for the day, "I'm-"

"Booking, Dean. Let's go," Castiel called out, walking by his husband and over to the door.

"Aw, you got to be fucking kidding me," he moaned, a little too loudly—earning a few chuckles from some fellow officers.

"Looks like we're both in the same boat." Anna grinned, clearly enjoying Dean's own annoyance.

"Let's go, Dean," Cas snapped from the door, after Dean didn't make a move to follow him.

"Wanna have lunch together?" Anna offered as she and Dean followed Castiel. "We can bitch to each other."

"I'll meet you in the break room," was all Dean said before they headed off to booking and Anna off to the squad room.

True to Anna's assumptions, Gary Frankel plopped himself down at the desk facing hers.

"Have you ever noticed people often say 'good night' when it's past midnight, and yet it's really morning?"

She groaned quietly; and so it began.

**SB SB SB**

Castiel and Dean walked quietly to the booking room. Castiel could tell how pissed Dean was that they were partnered together _again_. It would be five times in less than a month. Sometimes he thought Crowley had it out for them. He tried to think back to what they did together to piss off Crowley. There was that time they "allowed" (as Crowley had put) that drunk biker to drop a TV on their cruiser, putting a car out of commission when they didn't have the budget to replace it. That had been the only time Dean and he had messed up enough to end up in the Staff Sergeant's office, but that was two years ago. Crowley couldn't still be out for them. Could he?

Sure, Crowley was a dick, and constantly subjecting everyone to his daily insults. Possibly offending anyone who walked by him, but… Hell, it was probably their punishment. Karma showing its ugly face, having it out for them since they couldn't seem to hold their tongues every time they were together.

"I don't know what's worse: spending ten hours in a car with you or spending ten hours with Chuck Noland over there watching us," Dean grumbled and nodded to a holding cell where a scruffy looking man sat, staring at them.

"Do you really have to be so negative?" Castiel sighed and brushed passed him so he could take a seat behind the desk. "I haven't even said anything and already you're attacking me."

Dean smirked and sat down next to Cas, he really didn't care about being partnered with his husband today; it was easier to ignore him at a desk than in a squad car. But it was still fun to mess with him, especially when it would irritate him to no end.

**SB SB SB**

It was three hours into the shift and the day was holding up to its name. So far, they had processed and booked a man for causing a disturbance in a neighbourhood because his girlfriend locked him out, even though he had his key in his pocket. He would have been let go if he didn't punch Kevin in the face for suggestion that he check his pockets; poor kid. Two university students were in for stealing a coffeehouse sign and running from the on-scene officer.

"Okay, which famous landmark is constantly moving backwards?" Dean asked, reading off his computer screen, and looked over at Cas, who was working on some paperwork. They had just reached the three and a half hour mark, and things were surprisingly quite.

"Niagara Falls," Castiel answered, without looking up from his paper. He didn't get where the random question came from, but he wasn't about to indulge Dean further.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, sounding disappointed that Castiel had gotten the question correct.

"You know it's because of erosion and-" Cas continued, not able to help himself.

"I know, Cas. I was just quizzing you," Dean cut in before his husband could explain the whole "science" behind it. "All right, how about this one, since you're into all that historical crap. And you're Catholic right?" he didn't wait for an answer and continued reading off the question. "This thirteenth century monk and theologian-"

Castiel huffed in frustration and sat up, looking straight ahead, but Dean could see the impatient expression on his face. "I don't know. How the hell should I know this?"

"You didn't even let me finish," Dean argued and glanced at Cas who ran his hand through his hair, tugging on the ends.

"I don't care." Cas shifted and turned to the right, staring at Dean. "In case you haven't noticed, but I haven't exactly been practicing since I graduated high school." He lolled his head to the left, watching Dean with a bored expression.

Dean ignored the little speech and continued to scroll down the page on his screen. Cas just shook his head in disbelief and turned back to his work.

"How much screen time did Anthony Hopkins have as Hannibal Lecter in 'Silenc'-?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Castiel interrupted, and Dean heard the wheels of Castiel's chair roll over the floor as he pushed back and moved to his side of the desk, peering over his shoulder. "Trivia? Really?" Castiel's tone was clearly disapproving. "We're supposed to be working, not accumulating pointless shit that no one is going to reference but you."

Dean struggled to refrain the insult that was burning on his tongue—mainly because the men in the holding cells were now interested in the two officers' squabble.

"It's sixteen, by the way," Dean looked up at Castiel, a smug smile playing at his lips. He closed the webpage and leaned back in his chair. "Just so you know, this might be helpful; you may finally beat Gabe at 'Trivial Pursuit' if you paid attention to my 'pointless shit'."

He looked back up at Castiel, batting his eyelashes with a cheeky smile. Castiel slapped Dean's arm, with a little too much force, causing Dean to wince. Luckily, their only witnesses were the men in the cells, and they were more concerned with how entertaining the seen was with the two quarreling officers.

"Come on; just a few more," Dean whined, continuing to look up at Cas, who in returned frowned and shook his head. "They're fun, Cas. Come on." He straightened up and opened the webpage again. He scrolled down the page, trying to find one that might interest his purist of a husband. "You know," he continued without looking away from the screen, "If you continue to scowl like that, you're just going to end up with frown lines at twenty-eight; not very flattering."

Castiel gritted his teeth, keeping the insult he was itching to say to himself. Instead, he took a deep, calming breath and relaxed his face. He needed to get along with Dean. It wasn't like when they were patrolling together, where they could bitch at each other as much as they wanted—they were in the precinct, where any of their co-workers could walk in.

"What site are you on, anyway?" Castiel leaned forward again, almost letting his chin rest on Dean's shoulder.

"Just some trivia site. It has a bunch of shit on it. Mainly pop culture, so I doubt you'll get any of them," hejoked, though Castiel knew he was taking a jab at him for his lack of knowledge on popular movies and music. However, he knew more than when he first met Dean. Being married to a man who used movie and song references in his everyday vocabulary was helpful to some extent.

"I'm not incompetent, Dean," Cas deadpanned. Dean's little jeers were tiresome, but they weren't anything new. He had learned to let them roll off of him. "Being marri-"

Dean stiffened when he realized what Cas was about to say. Before Cas finished the word, the lanky college boy, who was twenty-two, but looked sixteen, cleared his throat, pulling Cas and Dean back to awareness of their surroundings.

Castiel hadn't realized how close to Dean he had gotten. He was practically leaning against his husband, able to smell the spice of his cologne. Dean seemed to realize this too, as their eyes met when Dean sat up.

A noise of protest came from the holding cell and Castiel straightened up and cleared his throat. Dean blinked a couple of times before turning towards the cell.

"What?" he demanded and watched as the kid stood up in front of the bars.

"How long are we going to be in here?" the guy moaned, throwing his head back theatrically. "We've been in here for hours."

"You still need to post bail," Castiel answered this time, and took a seat back in his chair.

"When will that be?" the man moaned again, earning an annoyed growl from the other man in the next cell.

"It will take however long it takes for your brother to get here. Now, please sit down." The man glared at Cas and started to pace the length of the cell. "But he's in Boston today," the kid whined and stomped his foot petulantly.

"Sucks to be you then," Dean chuckled and went back to reading his trivia questions.

"You know you really shouldn't-" Castiel was interrupted by Dean's cell phone going off.

"Shit," he cursed and reached into his pocket. He had no clue who would be calling him at work. Everyone he knew who had his schedule knew not to call.

"Really, Dean? You left your phone on?" Castiel watched as Dean finally got his phone out only to ignore the call.

"Thought I turned it to silent." He shrugged and placed his phone on the desk.

"Who was it anyway?" Castiel asked, mildly interested as to who would be calling Dean's personal number while he was at work. If it was someone important he would have answered it.

"No one," Dean muttered, hoping that Castiel would push for more information. It was one thing he had loved and hated about his husband, the way he could read people so easily. Dean's phone started ringing again, and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"No one? Are you sure? Who the hell would be calling you at work?" Castiel reached out to grab the phone, but Dean beat him to it.

Dean smirked tauntingly at Cas, while the other man just narrowed his eyes. "Nosey, huh?" Dean teased.

Castiel shrugged and watched Dean carefully. His husband, though it was barely noticeable, looked guilty. He kept glancing down at his phone, while trying to make an effort to do his job.

"It's just Sam," he sighed in defeat and changed the volume of his phone just as a third call came through.

Castiel's face softened and concern filled his eyes. "Have you talked to him?" he wondered; he hadn't spoken to his brother-in-law since that bizarre phone call last week. He had asked Dean about it a couple of days ago, but like everything else, his husband's answer was vague.

"Yep," Dean answered curtly, as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"And?" Castiel pressed, wanting more than a one syllable answer. "How is he?"

"Fine," he said in a similar fashion to his previous answer—abrupt and distant.

"Anything else?" Castiel knew Dean was probably getting pissed—if the long, exasperated breath he let out was anything to go by. But he hadn't heard from Sam and he was concerned.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and turned his attention back to his computer.

_Fine_, Cas thought, if Dean could be difficult then so could he. Castiel turned his chair so he was faced directly at Dean. He could see his husband peer at him from the corner of his eye, but quickly averted his gaze.

"That's it, really? Come on, Dean, you're brother called sounding like he was on the verge of a panic attack, and all you've got to say about him is 'fine'?"

"For fuc-" Dean started to growl, but stopped when he caught sight of the three men staring curiously at them. "Do you really have to be so stubborn? What the hell do you think 'fine' means? He's fine; just drop it." Dean sent Cas an icy stare.

A few years ago, Dean's threats may have caused Cas to back off, but not now. Now, he would just bite back.

"I have to be stubborn to when you refuse to tell me anything." He kept his voice surprisingly calm—probably using the self-control he'd built up over the years of being with Dean. It was something he had to do or he'd be punching everything in sight every time Dean refused to be open with him. "I care for Sam. I just want to make sure it's no-"

"Jesus, fuck. They broke up," Dean snapped, slamming his hand against the desk. "Sam and Jess broke up. She came over that day and they broke up. Happy?"

Dean knew he was being unfair; he knew Castiel cared for Sam as if he was his own brother. He should have told Cas the day he called Sam back after their cancelled dinner, but Cas had gone to Gabriel's and when he'd returned it was time for their shift and he wasn't in the mood to broach the subject.

Cas' startled expression over Dean's outburst quickly morphed into sadness. Dean groaned and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead. He slowly dragged his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't breaking any promises by telling Cas this. Sam couldn't care less if anyone knew, Dean just didn't want to explain it at work—in the booking room with three delinquents watching them.

"How is he taking it?" Castiel asked softly, feeling a little guilty for pushing him, he could tell he was stressed over it.

"He's doing okay. Honestly." Dean's eyes were sincere, but he knew the Winchesters long enough to know that "okay" was not "okay" by anyone's standards.

"We talked for a couple of hours; he didn't want me to come over. I don't think he fully realizes what's happened. He's kind of just thrown himself into studying," h ereplied truthfully. Now that Cas knew, there was really no reason in hiding the truth.

Castiel just felt concern for Sam. Jess and Sam had been together since the year before Sam started law school. It was probably devastating for him.

"Was it…sudden?" Castiel felt a little insensitive asking the question, but he wanted to know. By Dean's description of Sam, it sounded like everything had happened abruptly.

"Apparently they were having problems for a while, or so Sam said. I don't know. I think he's a little detached at the moment. I don't know what really happened, but next family dinner, I wouldn't bring it up." The last part served as a warning, which Cas noted.

"When are we-?"

"Kiss my ass, you bitch," a woman screamed, cutting the officer off, and causing both officers to jump up. "I swear when we get out of here I am going to shove my shoe up-"

"Okay," Charlie raised her voice as she came into view, leading a very angry, handcuffed woman. Her blonde hair was falling out of its clip, and her grey hoodie was falling off her shoulders. "If you make good on that promise, I have no problem arresting you again." Charlie struggled to get the woman over to the desk as the woman began to drag her feet, trying to get back to the door, where Dorothy Baum walked in, leading a brunette woman in a similar state.

"Yo, Winchester, I need a bin." The last word was said in a grunt, since the blonde woman began to struggle against Charlie again.

Both Dean and Cas stared at the situation, slightly alarmed and confused. Cas handed Charlie the bin, not taking his eyes off the other woman, who was struggling just as much as her friend.

"This is Jenna Skye. Found her and her friend going at it," Charlie cocked her head to the side, in the direction of Dorothy and the other woman. "Arrested them on assault and drug possession." She waved a little baggie of marijuana. "Her friend is Tracy Barr. Both claim the other started the fright. Both are refusing to talk. Enjoy." Charlie handed Jenna to Castiel who took her to get finger printed and photographed, while Dean began to process Tracy.

Once Castiel had returned, Dean moved to lead Tracy to the other room. Between the pass off of Tracy from Dean to Castiel and Dean seating Jenna on a bench, both women ended up taking a run at each other.

"I told you he didn't want you. Now look where you got us," Jenna cried, kicking Tracy's feet out from under her, causing Tracy to land on the ground hard. "You said just onetime, and now what, huh?" Jenna got a couple more kicks in before Charlie and Dean pulled Jenna off and away from the other woman, while Dorothy pulled Tracy up.

They received a couple of catcalls and derogatory remarks from the men in the cell.

"I'll fuck you up, bitch. As soon as we are out, we are done," Tracy yelled, and tried to take another run at Jenna. Dorothy struggled with her grip on the woman.

"Damn, this is like girls go-" one of the frat boys began to cheer, stepping up to the bars.

"Hey! Shut up," Dean snapped, glaring at the man. The last thing they needed was some asshole encouraging the fight.

The two women continued yelling; Dorothy trying in vain to get her voice heard.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, cutting through the two women's arguing, "Enough! Officer Bradbury," his voice quieted, "Please take Ms. Skye to interview."

"Tessa said she can get someone to talk to both of them now," Cas piped up from the desk, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder.

"Just take Ms. Skye for now. Ms. Barr still needs to be processed," Dean instructed.

"You know I'm not the one to be doing this," Charlie sing-songed as she lead Jenna to the door.

"Just do me this favour; I'm a little busy," Dean held up the clipboard with the paperwork he was working on for Tracy. "Officer Novak, take Ms. Barr and finish processing her." Castiel nodded and led the woman into the other room.

Dorothy smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "A little too much excitement, Dean?" she teased. "It's a full moon; got to expect a little crazy."

"Not my idea of fun," Dean mumbled.

"Well, at least you're only getting the tail end of it. Trust me; it's a lot more fun out there. I'll reckon it'll get a lot more exciting for you later on." She winked at Dean, getting the man to smirk and let out a small chuckle.

Dorothy was average height, slim built and brunette. Dean had talked to her a few times, mainly outside of work at the bars. She was good friends with Charlie, having graduated from the academy together. She was cute and spunky, a lot like Charlie, though Dean hadn't actually worked with her personally.

"Well, I got to go," Dorothy nodded when Charlie returned. "We still have six hours left, oh God." She groaned as she looked at her watch.

"See ya," Dean gave a little wave as the two other officers walked out of the room. A few minutes later Castiel returned, minus Tracy.

"Tessa took her," he explained, knowing what Dean was thinking. "She also said Rogers is almost done with Jenna, so she'll be placed in a cell soon."

"Let's just hope those two have calmed down enough," he said, walking around the desk to his chair, "I'd prefer not to have to wrestle them apart again. I think she scratched me." He examined his arm, rubbing over where a long red mark was.

"Really, a scratch? Dean, you're received worse," Cas teased. It was always interesting how Dean decided what to make a big deal of and what to ignore—usually he focused on the wrong thing.

"Shut it, hon," Dean retorted and gave a half smirk when he saw Castiel's eyebrows raise when he realized what Dean had just called him.

"Wha-" Dean raised his eyebrows and turned around to look into the hall. "No one's around. Do you really think I would be that reckless?"

"Look, it's miraculous that we've been able to keep this charade up for as long as we have. I would prefer to not let it all be in vain for some petty insult." Castiel knew Dean would never intentionally blow their secret—he wanted to keep it hidden just as much as he. However, Dean was reckless at times; if either of them were to let their secret slip, it would be Dean.

When they agreed to keep their marriage a secret that even included acting like they were in a relationship. No dating. No flirting. Only professionalism. It was becoming taxing, especially now when all either of them wanted was to wring each others necks. But they had fought too long to give it up now.

"Oh, come on," Dean huffed and threw his head back, "It was one comment. Drop it."

"You're the one who wanted to continue to hid-" Castiel argued, but again, Dean cut him off.

"They're going to find out if you continue to talk. Just shut up." Dean knew he was out of line with that comment, but he wouldn't apologize; they didn't apologize.

Castiel inhaled deeply and glared at him hotly for a brief second. "I'm going on my break," he muttered and pushed out of his chair.

"What? No," Dean turned to face Cas. He was supposed to meet Anna for lunch, he didn't want Cas to take his spot.

"Calm down, Dean. I'm going on my break; you can still have your 'lunch date' with Anna." Castiel didn't wait for Dean's reply and strolled out of the room, aware of Dean's gaze following him.

Once Cas had left the room Dean turned back around, facing his computer. "Fuck," he mumbled, throwing his pen on the desk and rubbed his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. They were getting along and then he just had to push it with that stupid remark. "What the hell is wrong with me?" It was odd, he felt really bad for his comment, and yet they both had said things worse than just "shut up".

**SB SB SB**

"I swear: I am going to kill him," Anna seethed when she entered the break room and stopped next to Castiel at the counter.

"I really hope you don't mean that. Especially since we are in a police station," Castiel remarked, looking down as his coffee swirled around the cup.

"I don't care. I cannot spend another five hours sitting with that kid, let alone one. I am about one-step from tasering his ass. Ugh." The female officer tossed the chip bags she was clutching in her hands, which Castiel figured were horribly broken now. She yanked open a cupboard door and grabbed two packets for sugar.

"It's actually five and a half," Castiel corrected, glancing at Anna. He grabbed a lid from the stack next to the coffee machine and placed it on his cup.

"Not helping," she moaned and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring her own cup. "Seriously, all he does is talk. I don't think I've had a moment of quiet besides the time he went to the washroom."

Anna was clenching her hands and taking deep, shaky breaths. Castiel didn't doubt she may taser Frankel if given the chance.

"For the last hour it's been about the World Cup. Who the fuck cares about soccer, or football, or whatever the fuck people call it. I mean, I do, but not enough to talk about it for an hour straight. How does he not run out of things to say?" Her eyes were wide and her knuckles were turning white as she pushed her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Come on, he can't be that bad," Cas reasoned as he tried to calm the flustered woman. He'd only dealt with Gary once, and luckily it was only for a couple of hours, but Anna was right…sort of.

Anna snickered and rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Dean," she noted, glancing at him sideways.

"Uh," Cas sputtered dumbly, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"It's weird; stop it. I think you're spending too much time with him." Anna chuckled again when she saw the practically horrified look on Castiel's face.

Were they really becoming that couple? After eight—almost nine years of marriage, were they really becoming each other?

"Relax, Cas, I'm just messing with you." She patted Cas on the forearm. She picked up her coffee and took a sip before speaking again. "So, how is it going with Dean? Is he being an ass like you always claim he is?" Even though Anna was supposed to be complaining to Dean, she couldn't help but extend the support to Castiel.

"He's been…" Castiel paused for a moment, trying to find the right words for Dean, "off and on. We were getting along earlier, but then we were in the middle of booking two women and they ended up fighting each other." Anna nodded, encouraging Cas to continue. "After we got them separated, Dean became moody and—anyway, now he's pissed at me or something. I don't know; I left before he could lash out at me."

"I still say I win," Anna teased and walked over to a table, taking a seat in a chair facing the door and windows, watching a couple of officers walk by. "You'll still be sane after working with Dean. You've done it before."

The ironic thing about Dean and Cas' co-workers were, they always saw Dean as the aggressor, the one always starting the arguments. But Castiel was just as guilty, he just made sure they were alone before he tore into Dean.

"I'll make you a deal," Cas changed the subject. He took his coffee and sat in the chair on Anna's left. "Next time, if you are partnered with Gary, I'll switch with you."

The noise of delight Anna let out was almost childlike and not something that would come from the twenty-eight-year-old woman—it was amusing.

"Really? You're not joking?" Her face turned stern in a matter of seconds. "You're not setting me up?" She pointed a warning finger at Cas.

Even though Anna's voice was threatening, it didn't bother Cas. There was no promise in her threat.

"I promise," Castiel reassured and took a swig of his coffee; his body was relaxed in his chair. "Though, I doubt you'll actually be partnered with Gary again anytime soon."

Anna hummed and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully, taking a quick glance at the hall before continuing. "Crowley's a sadistic bastard. He relishes in everyone's misery. If he knows you hate it, he'll make sure it's unavoidable. He's relentless. Just look at you and Dean."

"Touché," Castiel conceded; she had a valid point.

"This day is going to go by slowly—I just know it. Chips?" She offered a bag to Cas, but he just shook his head.

"I'm good." He held up his coffee, but Anna ignored the gesture and tossed the bag to him.

"You're not living off coffee for the day," she berated lightly. "You need to have something to eat."

"And chips suffice?" Castiel teased but took the bag. Anna shrugged and bit into a chip from her other bag. "Didn't have time to make anything," she explained, "And if I'm dealing with Frankel, I need comfort food, not food I'm supposed to eat."

"Just to let you know, I'm taking my lunch later; I'll eat then." Castiel checked his watch; they still had five minutes left before their break ended.

"Mm-hmm," Anna smirked and crossed her arms over her chest challengingly. "And where is your lunch?"

Castiel shrugged nonchalantly and sipped from his coffee again. "Forgot it. It's not a big deal, Anna," he argued when he saw the woman's head tilt. "I've survived longer hours on just coffee."

"We both know; more times than not you don't take your lunch break. Just take the damn chips, Novak." She pushed the bag until it brushed against Castiel's arm.

Castiel sighed and grabbed the bag, mainly to please Anna. She was right though, he usually got too caught up in his work and forgot to take his lunch break or couldn't if the day was too busy.

"Well, I guess I should head back," he announced once he finished his coffee. According to the clock hanging next to the door, their break was about over.

Anna grumbled a "Fine" and pushed out her chair. "Hopefully he'll go on his lunch soon and I'll get some quiet. Anyway." Anna tossed her coffee cup in the trash and grabbed her bag of chips from the table, "See ya." She waved to Castiel and as she exited the room.

Cas went to the coffee machine again and poured himself another cup and a second cup.

When he got back, Dean was spinning in his chair, looking bored. He noticed Cas' return and let his eyes follow Castiel as he walked back behind the desk.

"Here," Castiel handed Dean the other cup of coffee. "I know you won't go on lunch until later." Both Dean and Cas had a terrible habit of working straight through their whole shift without stopping. "You need to have something." He also tossed the chip bag onto the desk and took his seat.

Dean thanked Cas and took a sip of the coffee. He seemed to be in a better mood now, Castiel observed. On more than one occasion, Dean would greet him with a sarcastic remark when he returned after leaving for some time, but not today.

"You missed it," Dean spoke up after a few minutes. "Victor brought in some douchebag who was streaking up and down Clinton; lost a bet to a friend of something." He chuckled as he remembered the scene that had played out for him. "Jerry's got the unfortunate honour of interviewing him. But hey, easy for us—he didn't have any possessions to hand over."

"Real mature Dean," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Did anything… Less exciting happen?"

"Yeah, couple of college girls for shop lifting. Amelia is taking care of them. But I think it was all a misunderstanding—they'll probably be kicked free." Dean grabbed the bag of chips and held them up, "Are you having these?"

"No," was all Dean heard before he opened the bag. "These are all broken," he complained, pulling out a half-broken chip, but popped it in to his mouth anyway.

**SB SB SB**

The rest of the day was typical. They had a few more people come in, mainly for petty crimes, but there were certainly some interesting and colourful people out there.

Castiel was the victim of a few crude jokes from an intoxicated male, which resulting in Dean stifling a laugh, and Cas giving him a _very_ subtle kick to the shin.

By the time five o'clock came, both Dean and Castiel were ready to go home. The shift, overall, had gone surprisingly well. It was probably the most civil they'd been with each other in weeks.

Dean was actually in such a good mood, he took Victor up on his invite to get drinks. Castiel still declined. Dean and he had a decent shift—they were both in good moods and he didn't want to jeopardize that by "tagging along".

He figured he'd just head home, probably call Gabriel or something. His brother had been bugging him lately that they hadn't talked in a while. Though, Gabe's definition of "a while" was a week. Either way, they were both going to have a few hours away from each other and they were going to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am updating because of last night's 200th episode. **

**I thought it was so cute and all the little references and shot outs to different parts of the fandom, and older parts of the show was a nice touch. So I was hit with some inspiration and decided to post and work on my next chapter.**

**Thank you again to my beta BlueNeutrino! You're amazing.**

* * *

"Where the hell are you going?" Castiel asked, looking up from his book and furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Out," Dean responded and walked over to the coffee table to grab his wallet from where he'd left it the night before.

"I can see that," Castiel said flatly. Dean had just walked out of their bedroom fully dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and a marine blue button-up shirt that he'd left open. "Where to?"

"Bobby's," was his short reply before he grabbed his keys from the dish on the sideboard.

"Are you going to work at the garage?" Cas asked curiously. They both had the day off, so it wasn't uncommon that Dean would go over to Bobby's and help out at his garage.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' and gave Cas a cheeky smirk, which he knew irritated his husband. "Barbecue. Bobby's been on my ass about getting together since we're working the next three weekends. Plus he's convinced Sam to come out."

"Sam's going to be there?" Cas' interest was piqued now. He hadn't seen the younger Winchester since his law school graduation. Dean either went up to visit Sam or talked to him on the phone. Cas enjoyed visiting Sam—he was much more tolerable, but Dean was usually opposed to him going with him during their visits.

"Yep and so are Ellen and Jo. Are you coming or not? Because if you are we need to leave now." Dean checked his watched and groaned. Damn, he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

Castiel scoffed in disbelief. "Do you really want me there?" He arched an eyebrow and studied Dean's posture, trying to see if his husband was duping.

Dean shrugged. "I don't really care if you come or not. I just really need to go now, so if you're coming, _great_, let's go. If you're not-" he raised his hands as if say 'whatever' "Do whatever you want."

"You really don't mind if I come?" Castiel repeated, knowing the repetition may piss Dean off since it wasn't an answer, but he was just slightly stunned.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He rolled his eyes and fished his phone out of his pocket. He had a missed text from Sam, which said exactly what he assumed it would say: _Make sure Cas is there_.

Dean glared down at his phone. It was like Sam didn't trust him to bring his husband. He never uninvited Cas on purpose, just, sometimes they were fighting and were not in the mood to play "happy couple" in front of their family. Sometimes it was Cas who didn't want to go. They never let anyone know the real reason; they always had thought out excuses.

"Look," he sighed, "We need to leave now or we'll be late. I'm goin-"

"I'm coming," Cas cut in and a got up from the couch. He placed his bookmark into his book and closed it, dropping it onto the coffee table.

"Ten minutes, Cas," Dean warned when his husband walked out of the room to get changed.

While Cas was in out of the room Dean sent a reply to Sam, tell him to screw off. But quickly sent another one saying that Cas was coming, mainly to keep Sam pacified.

A minute later Dean's phone buzzed again with another text. "You're going to be late," the text read and Dean rolled his eyes. Instead of responding, he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Cas came out of their room six minutes later dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. Dean had picked up Castiel's shoes and shoved them in his husband's direction.

"Come on," Dean groaned when Cas grabbed the shoes and placed them on the ground in front of him. "We should have been on the road already."

Castiel glanced up at Dean from his hunched position as he finished slipping on his right shoe. Dean looked irritated, but more so about the time, since he checked his watch twice while Cas finished putting on his shoes.

"Dean, it's not even twelve. Calm down." Cas straightened up once he had his shoes on and grabbed his phone from the sideboard before following a grumbling Dean out to the hall and down to the Impala.

"Yeah, and Bobby wants us there for twelve. We have fifteen minutes to make a forty-five minute drive." Dean folded his arms across his chest and glared at the metal doors of the elevator as the spouses rode down to the garage.

"You just know I'm the one who's going to get the blame," he spoke again once they stepped onto the concrete floor. "Apparently living in a traffic filled city isn't enough of an excuse."

Cas glanced out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. "Sam just likes teasing you because you're his older brother. Besides-" Castiel looked over the top of the Impala.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean cut Cas off. He stared at the dark-haired man with a serious face. "Do you really feel up to it." He corrected, letting Castiel know he wasn't referring to Cas' tagging along.

"We've made it this far without fighting," Cas offered a bored smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "I think we can put on the act for a few more hours." The man pulled the passenger door open and slid into the car.

Dean clicked his tongue and sighed. "Just making sure," he mumbled to himself and slid in behind the wheel.

* * *

The first ten minutes was spent in silence. Castiel stayed on his side of the car, looking out of the window, and let the low bass of AC/DC fill the car. Dean sat with a relaxed, one hand loosely gripping the steering wheel and focused on the road.

Cas chanced a glance at Dean. The older man felt so far away, sitting on opposite ends of the seat. He remembered when Dean and he were dating, how he would sit in the middle, right next to Dean. It was only when they first met that Castiel had sat on the far side, but that had quickly changed. And now it had come full circle.

They had just pulled onto the I-495 when Castiel decided to break the silence. "It's a nice day. Very sunny."

Dean snorted. "Really, Cas? Weather?" He glanced over at his husband, who just shrugged. "After being with each other for so long, I would assume you could come up with a more compelling topic of conversation." He quirked an eyebrow and gave a crocked smile.

"Eh." Castiel shrugged again and grinned in amusement at Dean. "It got you talking."

Dean's smirk dropped slowly and he sighed. "Damn it," he mumbled. Cas had used to, and now again, broken their silence with some random comment. It had always been something so stupid, but it had gotten them to laugh and fall into meaningless chatter.

"You've got admit though, it is a very good day for a barbeque."

Dean hummed in agreement. "Jo will be pleased. Save us from having to move it inside. Remember last time?"

The last gathering they had tried to have had ended in a downpour, resulting in everyone relocating to the inside of the Harvelle household. Bobby was supposed to be the one to cook the burgers, but since they had moved inside, Jo refused to cook the burgers on the stove, mainly because it meant she had to help. Instead, they had ordered pizza, which Ellen made Jo go out to collect.

Cas laughed softly at the memory of Jo yelling at Dean when he teasingly demanded her to go get him another beer. Jo had known it was a joke, but not before she gave Dean an earful of 'get off your lazy ass' and the something about not being his maid.

"How's Sam doing?" He asked, redirecting the conversation. "Has he relaxed yet with the studying?"

"Nope, still a nervous wreck. Tried talking to him last night but he wouldn't pick up." Dean may have been exaggerating about his brother's behaviour; Sam was freaking out, but not so much that he wasn't functioning properly. "He'll be calmer today. He won't be bring school work with him, mainly because he annoyed Jo some much last time. I did warn her not bring it up around him, but I think she thought I was joking."

"He's going to pass," Cas said determinedly. "There's no doubt about that."

"You're basically repeating what I'm telling him each day," Dean exclaimed and shook his head. "The little bitch just refuses to listen."

"Oh-" his tone becoming more serious, "-Don't bring it up around him. Please. I don't want this to become some family intervention."

"Do you really think I would do that?" Castiel's voice held an undertone of annoyance. This was the third time Dean had warned him of this in the past couple of months. It was slightly insulting. "I saw what he was like when he was getting ready for graduation. And why would I bring up something you just said Sam's not even going to talk about?" Dean didn't respond and the two fell into silence again.

"Also don't ask about Jess," Dean spoke up, grabbing Castiel's attention. They were pulling off the I-495 east, about 15 minutes away from Bobby's. "I have no clue how he's dealing with the break up, but I'd rather not open up that can of worms."

"Dean," Castiel's tone was critical, "Do you really think I'd be that insensitive? I don't pry. I mean, I don't hide things like you do. The way you and Sam can keep things locked up, I'll never understand." His eyes widened and he tilted his head a little, his look emphasizing his words. "But I wouldn't stick my nose in a situation that is not my business."

"I'm just warning you." Dean's tone was a little softer; he only had Sam's best interst in mind. He just wanted to make sure Cas did too. "We may not share our shit with you—like you and your family with your family therapy sessions." Castiel rolled his eyes at the petulant jab Dean took at his family. He didn't know why, but Dean always seemed to have something against them. "But," Dean continued, not noticing the change in his husband's relaxed expression to one of boredom, "That doesn't mean we like it being brought up."

"I won't, Dean. I wouldn't do that to Sam. To you, I might," Castiel muttered the last part under his breath, too low for Dean to hear.

* * *

They drove for about ten more minutes before Dean pulled up to Bobby's house. His green Chevelle was parked in the driveway with a red Mustang parked behind. On the side of the road Sam's black Dodge Charger was parked.

"Damn it," Dean swore and pulled up behind Sam's car. "Everyone's already here." He shifted into 'park', using a little too much force.

"Dean, it's only half after twelve. I highly doubt Bobby will care." Castiel made a move to grab Dean's hand, but thought better of it and pulled back.

"It's not Bobby; it's Sam. He texted me to tell me we better be on time. Now he's going to be all smug when he sees us enter." Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand along his forehead. "All right," Dean said, his tone more serious now, "Remember, no bitching at each other. We save it until the ride. We don't need to give them anything to talk about."

Castiel made a bored face and refrained from rolling his eyes. He felt like a child being scolded by his parents. Instead of making some retort, he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the middle seat, bringing himself closer to Dean.

"Don't worry, baby," he reassured with a taunting smirk, cutting Dean off. He slid over and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss.

Dean stiffened for a moment before eagerly responding, just as Castiel pulled back. "I know how to act." The man gave his husband a flirty wink and pushed open his door to climb out.

Dean quickly composed himself and opened his door, clambering out of the car much like Cas did. He walked around the impala and to the sidewalk where Castiel was standing, waiting.

They didn't hold hands or wrap their arms around each other, but they did stay close together as they walked to the back of the house, where voices could be heard chattering.

"Well, look who finally made it," a smug voice announced as the couple walked into the backyard. Jo was coming out of the back door, carrying a case of beer. "Got to admit, we were starting to get worried about you two." She gave Cas and Dean a smug smile, matching the tone of her words, along with a teasing wink. "But then again, I might've finally been able to enjoy myself."

"Oh, come on, Harvelle," Dean protested with a joking tone, "You know you'd die without me. I'm the entertainment."

Jo rolled her eyes and followed Dean and Cas over to where Ellen and Sam where talking by a table of snacks. "You think too highly of yourself, Winchester. No one should be that conceited."

"Aww, come on," Dean cooed, "you know yo-"

"About time you got here," Sam greeted when he noticed his brother and Cas coming towards them. "I have a longer drive and yet I still beat you."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean brushed past Sam and grabbed a beer from the cooler. He used his ring on his right hand—the only ring he wore—to open the cap. "Don't be so proud about it. It's not like we're eating yet." Dean glanced around the yard seeing that the only food were chips and a few other snacks.

"No, but at least I'm not the last one here." Sam smiled proudly. "And it's great to see Cas here." He turned and faced where Cas was standing on the deck, talking to Jo and Ellen.

"Well-" Dean raised his hands as if he was presenting something. "It's not like I was going to leave him behind. He didn't have anything planned anyway."

Sam arched an eyebrow and snorted. Even though Cas and Dean never acknowledged the state of their marriage, he wasn't stupid. He may not be able to read people like his brother and brother-in-law, but Dean was his brother. He could read him better than anyone could. And he knew what the couple presented wasn't the truth. No one else; Ellen, Jo, Bobby or even Cas' family knew the true extent. If any of them knew something, they never shared it

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled. "Well, it's good to see him." Sam had always like Cas; he always thought the man was the best thing that ever happened to his brother, but Dean couldn't seem to see that anymore.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. Just continued to glance from Cas to his brother, trying to figure out if there were some ulterior motives behind this conversation.

"You know," Sam spoke up, sounding almost distant as he watched Cas, he turned back to face Dean. His face was almost unreadable. "You're lucky you still have Cas. You still have someone to talk to."

"Ugh, come on, Sammy," Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, if you're about to ridicule m-"

"No, shut up," he snapped, a little more aggressively than he had meant. His closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself.

Dean stared wide-eyed at his brother, shocked by the sudden outburst. He wasn't sure how this conversation escalated or even if it did. He had even made a complaint about Cas.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled and sighed heavily. "Look, it's just you always seem like you'd rather be anywhere than with Cas. Jo, Bobby and Ellen may not see it but I do. I am tired of having to watch you and your _husband_ put on the act that you do. Just stop. You still have someone Dean. Me, well you know what happened. I fucking graduated law school, probably the greatest accomplishment of my life, and I lose the woman I was most excited to share it with." Sam frowned and looked down at the grass.

Dean remained silent. He was a little baffled. He didn't think they were that obvious, but he also didn't think Sam paid that much attention to his love life or lack thereof. His normally quiet brother usually kept his opinion about Cas and him to himself. It was more like Sam had final reached the end of his tether and just needed to vent. Even though Sam's break up with Jess was amicable, Dean wasn't expecting his brother to just bounce back. Sam let out a heavy breath and pushed his hand though his hair, the strands easily falling back into place. "Look," Dean began, "I didn't know yo-"

"So how's work?" Sam asked, cutting Dean off. He didn't want to go into any more detail about his break up. He'd already said too much and now he was regretting it. It kind of startled Dean how calm and level his brother's voice quickly became, when he had sounded like he had been about to cry only seconds ago.

"The same since I last talked to you, three days ago. You know, when you actually answered my call." Dean took a sip of his beer and glanced at Sam, who nodded. Thankfully Dean had taken the hint and went along with the new conversation

"Jeez, Dean. I am about to write the test that will determine my career. You could be a little more empathetic and not bitch just because I didn't answer your call."

The older Winchester made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat just scoffed and took another pull from his drink. Maybe he was being unfair to Sam. He was constantly on his brother's case about taking a day of two off from studying, and maybe he should back off.

"I thought you were against talking about school." Dean smirked when Sam growled and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a jerk. You know that, right?" Dean chuckled and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"You remind me all the time, bitch." Sam muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'typical', but he didn't seem pissed anymore; they were back to their usual antics.

Jo and Castiel laughed at something Ellen had said, but both brothers kept to themselves.

"I guess I should go say 'hi' to Bobby." Dean glanced around the large yard for the crusty, bearded man, probably brooding over the fact that it was his turn to cook. "Where is he?" Dean looked back at Sam after noticing the man who helped raise them was nowhere to be seen.

Sam looked up from his feet and checked around the yard like Dean had. "He was here—he's probably in the kitchen," Sam suggested and walked to sliding glass door.

"You gonna bring Cas?" Sam stopped in the doorway, blocking Dean's way. Both brothers turned to look at the other man, but he was still talking with Ellen and Jo, his back turned to them.

"Nah, he can do it later," Dean decided and pushed his brother through the door so he could enter the house.

The door led them to the open kitchen and dining room, where Bobby was grumbling to himself and placing freshly stacked burger patties into the fridge. The kitchen was a decent size, but looked too big for Bobby if Dean was being honest. In fact, the whole house was too big for the man. Why he bought it fifteen years ago, he would never know. The sophisticated style didn't even suit the rough around the edges man. Ellen had shared with them once that Bobby's wife always wanted to live in a large family-home, but they couldn't afford it once she got sick. Sam and Dean figured this was a way to honour her memory.

There was an oak round table with four matching chairs off on the left. To the right was a long granite counter top with oak cupboards coming from the wall. In the counter top along the wall adjacent to the first counter was the sink, with a large window above looking out onto the backyard and two cupboards on each side. There was third counter that ran along the wall next to the sink, with four matching cupboards hanging against the wall. The stove was place in the middle of the last counter, splitting it in half. At the end of that counter was the larger stainless steel fridge.

"Hey Bobby," Sam stepped around the counter and over to the fridge. "Need any help?" Dean followed closely and leaned against the sink, arms folded across his chest.

Bobby moved back and stood up straight. He glanced at Sam as he closed the door. "Nope," he snapped, "All done." He then turned and his eyes fell on Dean.

"About time you got here, boy," the man said boorishly. He walked across the kitchen and picked up his beer on the counter.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dean complained. Sam let out a choked out laugh, and he shot him a less-than-impressed look.

"Because," the older man groused, "I said to be here by noon, not thirty minutes after." Dean looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. Like a half hour would make a difference; Bobby wasn't even going to start the cooking the food until three.

"And where is the other one? Sam said both of you were coming." Bobby took a sip of his beer and narrowed his eyes at Dean, as if he was suspecting the younger man of hiding something. As if on cue, Castiel walked through the patio door.

"Hello, Bobby. How are you?" Castiel walked around the counter and stopped right next to Bobby.

The older man nodded to greeted the dark-haired man. "Good to see you. Now that the food is all done, I'm going outside until Ellen busts my balls to get the burgers going." Bobby grunted and let the house, leaving the other three men standing in the kitchen.

"I guess we should follow," Sam suggested. "You know Ellen is not going to single out Bobby."

Dean and Cas mumbled in agreement and followed Bobby back outside. Dean had just stepped out of the door when someone called his name, or rather yelled.

"Dean, get your ass over here," Jo called from her spot besides the cooler. "We haven't caught up yet and your husband mentioned things I want details to." Jo gave Dean a cocky smile she held out her arms in an open embrace. Dean glanced at Sam, who just shrugged and smirked before he walked off to talk to Bobby.

"You're talking to Cas, why do you need details from me?" Dean groaned before walking over to the woman, who standing next to Castiel again. Just as he stopped, his was pulled in to a tight in brace.

"Because I want to talk to both of you, dude." Jo glanced from Dean to Cas with a large giddy smile. "So first, how have you been? I haven't seen you two love-birds in a long time."

"It's been less than a month, Jo," Dean snorted, ignoring her last comments. "You remember? I was graced with your charming presences at Sam's graduation."

"A lot happens in a month, Winchester," she offered. "And while you're off enjoying yourself in the big city I'm still stuck at home, busting my ass to find a job."

Jo had just graduated from Queen's College for Business Administration. And while she searched for work, she was back living with Ellen, bartending at her mom's restaurant to pay off her student loans.

"Sure, getting kicked and verbally abused on a daily bases is 'living the dream'." Dean shuffled backwards, unaware that he was moving closer to Castiel until their shoulders bumped together. Instead of pulling away, which was normally their initial reaction, both of them stayed still.

Jo huffed and shook her head. "Anyway," she drawled, "Cas here just mentioned to me that you two are finally thinking about taking a vacation together. And I want details."

Dean nearly chocked on his beer and turned to Cas, glaring. What the hell had the man told her?

"Punta Cana, wasn't it?" Jo asked, looking to Cas for confirmation, who nodded. "When is that going to be?"

"December," Castiel answered without skipping a beat. He ignored Dean's glare and focused on Jo as he answered her question.

"Well, I got to say; it's about damn time you two take time off. It's been—It was your honeymoon, right? When you last got away."

"Uh, yeah," Dean stutters, trying to snap at Cas. It wasn't a lie, the trip to the Dominican, but what Cas had omitted was the fact that he was the only one going. Gabriel had bought the trip—a family trip and was practically dragging Castiel there. Dean was supposed to go, but he was working on convincing Gabriel to let him out of the plans. The last thing he wanted, beside the plane ride, was to take a vacation and spend more time than necessary with his husband.

"Well, I'm glad. This must be something special if you're willing to get on a plane for nine hours." Dean made a noise of disagreement, but neither Cas nor Jo seemed to notice. "You two don't show enough affection with each other," Jo continued and nudged Dean in the side. "Hell, I think I kiss my own mom more than I've seen you two kiss." It was a dig—a very subtle dig, but an insult nevertheless.

"I'm going to get another drink," Cas excused himself and went back inside the house, despite the full cooler just a couple of steps from them.

_That bastard_, Dean seethed in his head. He was pissed. Everyone was assuming he was going to Hawaii. How would they explain why he didn't go because he was sure as hell that he would not be taking that trip.

"So," She said, looking very giddy, "Are you excited-"

"Jo," Ellen's sharp voice cut in, calling from the barbecue. "Come over here and help."

"I'm taking to Dean; one minute," she replied and Dean gave Jo a knowing smirk: she wasn't getting out of helping.

"Jo, I need your help now," Ellen called back, ignoring her daughter's excuse, which caused Jo to sigh and roll her yes.

"Okay." She finally nodded to her mom and turned back to Cas and Dean. "I'll talk to you later," Jo promised and Dean nodded, glancing over at Ellen, who was tearing open a package of hot dogs and laying them onto a plate.

"You told her?" Dean groaned, stalking up to Cas from behind, who had just popped a chip into his mouth.

* * *

"I was just making conversation, Dean. It just sort of slipped out and I forgot that you weren't going until it was too late," Castiel defended himself

"Yeah, well now we have to figure out an excuse why I'm not going. You know damn well I am not stepping foot into a plane, nor will I spend a week with that goblin you call a brother." Dean wasn't really pissed at Cas, surprisingly. He didn't know why, but he felt more annoyed than anything.

"Must you always insult Gabriel?" Castiel asked, sounding bored as he picked up a chip and popped it into his mouth. "Anyway, they all seem to think there isn't anything interesting going in our relationship and that it's about time something happened. Which," Castiel turned and glanced behind his shoulder where Jo and Sam were watching them, "you'd think that they would understand that is because we've been married for eight years." Dean cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Castiel's choice of words was almost ironic.

"Aww," Jo cooed from her spot by the barbecues. "You two are just so adorable." Jo winked teasingly while Sam snickered next to her.

The couple rolled their eyes and stepped away from each other. Jo chuckled when Dean glanced at Cas awkwardly, looking like he wanted to say something but decided not to. He walked over to her, switching places with Sam, who made his way over to Cas.

* * *

"Hey, Cas." Sam placed his beer on the table and picked up a chip from the bowl Castiel was snacking from. "How are you?"

"Hello Sam. I'm doing well. How are you?" Sam chuckled; Cas was still as formal as ever. He found it slightly entertaining that his brother, who could be blunt and crass at times, found Cas, who was almost the complete opposite. Though, he could see some of his brother had started to rub off on Cas. But, he guessed it was the whole opposites attract.

"I'm fine." Sam pursed his lips and picked up his bottle again. He startled fiddling with the bottle, sliding his fingers up and down the length.

Castiel noticed the younger Winchester's motions. Something was bothering Sam; his face was serious and staring down at the table. "

Sam? Is everything ok-"

"You shouldn't have to put up with that," Sam rushed out. Cas slowly lifted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I don't really know what yo-" Playing dumb was probably not a good idea with Sam, especially since Dean always complained what a shitty actor he was.

"Look," Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned his body to face Cas directly. "I know Dean can be difficult, but you can always talk to me, if you need to."

"Oh, Sam, I-" Cas began to protest. He appreciated the offer, he really did, but it was an uncomfortable idea to complaining about his husband to Sam. He didn't want to younger Winchester to know exactly what their marriage was like.

"I mean it, Cas," he cut in. "Dean may be my brother, and I love him, but he is also an ass."

Sam's face was sincere and gentle. He wanted Cas to come to him with any issues. He didn't want his brother-in-law to feel like he had to suffer with Dean because he didn't want cause any issues if he talked about it.

Castiel nodded and touched Sam's forearm. "Thank you Sam. I really appreciate it." He didn't know if he would actually take Sam up on his offer, the idea was still so strange, but it was worth accepting it just to see the smile spread across the younger man's face.

* * *

Dean walked over to Cas a few minutes after Sam had gone into the house. He went right up to Cas, leaving less than an inch of space between them.

"Jo is on about us showing affection again," Dean grumbled and pulled the chip from Castiel's hand, Damn, for a women being against Dean glanced back at him and the Cas.

"And why is she doing that?" Castiel reached into the bowl and pulled out another chip, which Dean took again. "Jeez, would you like me to feed you?" he muttered sarcastically when Dean snatched a few more chips from the handful Cas had grabbed.

"I don't know, something about how 'adorable' we were when we first got married," Dean explained, and then took a sip of his beer. "Then she added something about being a stuffy, old married couple. So I was thinking…" A mischievous gleam was in his eyes as he stepped closer to Cas, easily closing the distance between them. Castiel stared up at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's waist and pulled the man the remaining inch between them so he was now pressed against him. Castiel let out a gasp and before he could protest, Dean's lips were claiming his. Castiel let out another gasp, this time in pleasure, before he was eagerly reciprocating, completely forgetting their current surroundings for a few moments. Despite the desire to bite each other's heads off, the one thing they could not deny was the-still intense chemistry between them.

Jo and Sam made a noise of protest when Dean pushed Castiel against the table.

"Aww, come on boys," Bobby called from his spot behind Sam and Jo. "Nobody wants to see that before they eat!" Dean raised his hand, flipping off their audience. He pulled back a second later, breathless and chuckling at the content look on his husband's face.

"Give them a show; probably will shut them up for a bit," Dean whispered, shrugging like he really didn't care if Castiel agreed with him or not.

"The food's almost ready," Bobby snapped again. "I don't need to see any more of that. For God's sake, keep it PG." Dean laughed and pulled away from Cas, putting some distance between them, but not as much as earlier.

'Just for show,' Castiel thought, reminding himself to not get too into it.

"Oh, come now, Bobby," Ellen chastised as she walked out of the house, "it's not that big of a deal. Just finish the food so we can all eat." Ellen patted Dean on the back as she walked by them, winking.

Bobby grumbled to himself and went back to attending to the burgers, which were almost ready.

"I don't know if it worked," Castiel said in a low voice, glancing at Sam and Jo, the latter smiling impishly at them.

* * *

Castiel had his head resting against Dean's shoulder. He was starting to feel tired and about ready to head home. After a good helping of food and catching up, it was now inching closer to nine. How they managed to last that long, Cas would never know.

Now, everyone was sat around the large patio table making light small talk. Dean was in the middle of a discussion with Bobby about scheduling days when he could help out at the garage when he snaked his arm around Castiel's shoulders, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's right bicep. It was a rare intimate display for them, and oddly, Castiel was enjoying it. He sighed and burrowed his head further against Dean's neck, inhaling his fresh and spicy sent, coupled with the scent of the muggy air.

"I have every other weekend off, normally," Dean was saying when he felt Castiel's hair tickle against his jaw. Instead of the urge to push his husband away, like he usually felt, he only wanted to keep him close. Maybe it was the show of being the loving couple that they used to be that allowed them that temporary lapse into the past.

"Saturdays are the best. Any other day just call. Chances are I'll need more help during the week than weekend," Bobby explained, while sipping his beer.

Jo and Sam were discussing something about school. More like bitching as Jo growled the word "fucking" about three times in less than a minute.

Ellen sat quietly, ignoring her daughter. She visibly wasn't impressed with Jo's choice of words, but remained silent. She was just listening to Bobby and Dean talk, smiling at the affectionate display Dean and Cas were putting on.

"Well," Ellen spoke up, "I could always use the help on weekends. What do you say, Dean? Feel like busting table for old times' sake?"

"No way!" Dean protested and chuckled. The movement of Dean's shoulders bumped against Castiel's face. "I did enough tables for you. If I remember correctly, I didn't even offer. Came in for a burger, and ended up working six hours serving grouchy, middle-aged men."

Besides working for Bobby during his high school and college years, he also "worked" (work being a lose turn, since Ellen wouldn't take 'no' for an answer) at The Roadhouse. It had been irritating at the time, but Dean had some great times working for the woman who, like Bobby, had helped raise him while his dad went on one of his many benders.

Castiel chuckled at Dean's adamant refusal to work at _The Roadhouse_ again. From what he remembered, it wasn't _that_ bad. He enjoyed Dean waiting on him when he came in with his brothers on days that Dean just happened to be working.

Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulder, but it was a gentle and firm squeeze, not one intended to cause the man pain.

No one seemed to question the show of affection between the two men. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the friends and family of the couple. No one wondered why they were putting on an act because no one knew it was an act. As far as Bobby, Jo and Ellen were aware, Dean and Cas had been happily married for eight almost nine years. The only one who may have caught on was Sam, but Dean was almost certain his brother would never say anything.

"Well, it's just an offer," Ellen shrugged. "Personally, I'd rather you than Ash. He's a good guy, but fuck, he can talk—a little too much."

Ash had been working Ellen's restaurant for about three years now. He was a couple of years younger than Dean, having gone to school with Jo. He was a good guy, but he was quirky and sometimes that would be off-putting to the customers.

* * *

By nine thirty, Dean and Cas were back in the Impala, driving home. There were a couple of differences with this drive than the one going to Bobby's. Instead of the ongoing bickering, they sat in comfortable silence. Cas' head was resting against the window, only a step away from losing consciousness. So much so, that he was only vaguely aware of Dean removing his hand from the steering wheel and reaching over to him, gently running his hand through the man's dark tufts of hair.

Castiel hummed and closed his eyes. "Feels good," he mumbled.

Dean's hand froze for a second, realizing exactly what he was doing, but Cas wasn't complaining, so he continued to comb his hand through his hair.

Both men were content with the low rumble of the Impala to fill the silence. It was nice. It was nostalgic. It was like old times, back when they first met.

* * *

**This chapter was probably the most difficult to write. I actually rewrote it completely. I'm still don't love it, but it's a lot better than the original version.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is a flashback one. It shows how Dean and Cas met, and how their friendship started. Chapter seven will also be a flashback, which will go into details about the beginning of their relationship. And chapter six is finally when we get into a bit more of the plot, which I am excited for. However, this will be my last update until the new year. I just finished my exams, but I will be busy with holidays and work.**

**I will be back in January with a new up date!**

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you! :D**

* * *

_January 2002_

"Great," Dean sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, "Another school." For what seemed like the third time this year, Dean had started a new school. He had just finished talking with the bitchy secretary, who made it seem like it was his fault his father had been arrested again and that they had to move in with Bobby, thus forcing Sam and him to change schools once again.

After a snide retort to the middle-aged woman when she insulted his lack of organization when he couldn't find his papers, he _finally _got his schedule and locker number.

Dean exited the office, studying the map. God, why were all schools like a fucking maze? It was like they were designed to make the new kids lost on their first day.

"Fuck," Dean muttered and went straight—it was the best bet. As he walked down the long row of lockers, passing a large group of students, he could only hope Sam was having better luck than he was.

After some aimless wandering, he finally found his locker, which was an end one. _Thank God_.

Dean fiddled with the combination, having to do it two times since it didn't open right away. He opened the faded blue door, revealing the standard top shelf and hooks on each side. The back of the locker was dented from previous abuse and the hook on the left side was hanging upside down. The word "dick" had been carved into the metal of the door. All in all, the locker wasn't the worst Dean had had. That had been at the last school he attended, where the door was almost dented in half and hadn't been one hook to hang his coat.

Dean let his backpack slide off his shoulder and fall to the crook of his elbow. He shoved his bag into the locker along with his coat, hanging the bag on the middle hook. The bell had already rung, and the announcements had been read. He missed homeroom and everyone had already headed to their first class, so hurrying to class wasn't worth it for Dean. It was only biology and he was already five minutes late.

There were a couple of kids wandering the hall when Dean finally headed to biology. Two girls walking in the opposite direction, each gave him a shy smile. They were cute, he couldn't help noticing. They were both blonde and wearing dresses; probably not the best choice for the middle of winter and was probably going against the dress code, but Dean couldn't care.

He pushed open the door of 136, a spacious room with four large windows running along the right side wall. There were two rows of five lab tables, two students sat at each. A young, tall blonde woman, dressed in black slacks and a matching blazer stood at the front of the room, writing on the whiteboard.

The door slammed shut behind him, drawing the attention of every student to his side of the room. The woman stopped writing and glanced at Dean with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Dean Winchester, I presume," the woman, who was obviously the teacher, said as she closed the cap over the black marker.

"Yeah," Dean answered, though it sounded more like a question. "Are you-" Dean looked down at his schedule, "Miss. Cassity?"

"I am, and you're late," she lightly chides. Luckily for Dean, there wasn't any scattered laughing.

Instead of coming up with an excuse, Dean just shrugged his shoulders and stared at his teacher, who was obviously not impressed.

"Well then, why don't you take a seat." Miss. Cassity pointed to the only free spot at the front table, next to some lanky boy with shaggy blond hair. "And Jeremy will help you catch up."

Dean nodded and took his seat next to "Jeremy". The boy glared at Dean and scoffed.

"You can copy the board, right? You don't need me to help you."

Dean stared at the boy wide-eyed, struggling to not insult the kid. He'd only been in the room for less than ten minutes and already he was stuck with the class prick.

"Yeah." Dean narrowed his eyes. "I can read, if that was your concern. So don't worry about me."

The kid clearly didn't get sarcasm. He just nodded and went back to his notes.

Dean just opened his notebook too, knowing that talking to Jeremy would just be wasting breath.

"You've got the order wrong," Jeremy spoke up after ten minutes of silence. "It's metaphase and _then _anaphase." Jeremy's boney finger pointed to Dean's paper, missing the obvious arrow correcting the mistake.

"I know." Dean let out a frustrated breath. "That's what the fucking arrow is for." Dean slapped the kid's hand out of the way, paying no attention to the glare he was receiving.

The rest of the hour passed with Jeremy looking over his shoulder. When the bell rang, Dean collected his books and left the room quickly.

He had English next, which was on the other side of the school—conveniently.

In English, Dean met Lisa Braeden. She invited him to come sit with her and her friends, which Dean _gratefully_ accepted.

It was sweet of her to be so welcoming to the 'new kid'. It also didn't hurt that she was a very pretty girl; thin with long, silky brown hair.

At lunch, he sat with Lisa and her friends, whose names he was trying to remember. There was Tyson Brady, or 'Brady' as everyone called him. There was Ava, Hannah and two other people whose names Dean couldn't remember. There were all friendly, except for Hannah. She was a little annoying and seemed to like having control over her friends.

"So, Dean," Lisa started, turning to face Dean, who was glancing around the cafeteria, watching all the other students. "Where did you come from?" The girl leaned forward on her arms and smiled at Dean.

Dean hesitated for a moment. That was a loaded question. In the past two years, he had moved to five different states and cities.

"Indiana," Dean replied simply. It was a lie. Well, not really. He had come from Indiana; his home for the past five months. If he had been completely truthful, though he would have said he came from Lawrence. Kansas, his real home. But that would be opening up too many questions. People always wanted to know why his family moved from Kansas to New York. It also opened the floor to questions such as what his parents did that caused them to move. There was no way he was sharing his life story; he barely spoke of it at home.

"And why did you move here?" Ava, the petite brunette on Lisa's left spoke up.

"Dad got a...new job." Dean forced a smile, hoping his hesitation hadn't made it obvious he was lying.

Yeah, like his dad getting thrown in jail again was a "new job". But, hey, at least it was a different state. A new state.

"And what does he do?" Lisa added, curiosity sparkling in her eyes, trying to find out all she could on Dean Winchester.

"Yeah," Brady spoke up when Dean didn't answer right away. The boy's eyes were narrowed as if he could see through Dean's lie. "What does your dad do? I mean, it's not anything illegal, is it?"

Hannah snorted, trying to hide it with a cough.

The other two "friends" sitting next to Dean had turned their attention the new student.

"Tyson. Hannah," Lisa snapped.

Dean rolled his tongue along the inside of his cheek and let out a scoff. "You know what? I don't need to explain my fucking life story to a bunch of people I just met. Especially when they make accusations about things they don't understand."

"Dean." Lisa reached out to grab Dean's arm when the teenager made a move to stand.

Dean pulled away and grabbed his bag before stalking out of the noisy room.

_Fuck, and this is why I don't make friends_, Dean thought. People were always sticking their noses where they don't belong.

He walked back to his locker in a foul mood, wishing the day would hurry up and end. He still had history, Algebra II, and auto shop (the only class he was actually looking forward to). History was the subject he was looking forward to the least. It hadn't been his first choice for a course, but it was either World History or Spanish.

* * *

"How was school?" Dean asked Sam as soon as his brother walked through the door of Bobby's house. Unlike Dean, Sam had walked into the home with a smile on his young face.

"It was good." Sam beamed and moved into the family room where Dean was, reading over his stupid history book. The teacher, Mr. Jones was a complete hard ass and had assigned Dean all twenty pages he had missed in the past two weeks.

"I like my classes. My teachers are good." Sam dropped his bag next to the black recliner and sank down onto the cushioned seat. "How was your day?"

Dean looked up at Dean and shrugged. "It's another school. I wouldn't get attached to it. We'll probably be gone before March."

Dean knew he was being unfair to Sam. His brother was happy. He had a perfect first day and Dean was acting jealous.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked, changing the subject much to Dean's relief.

"Work. But he left some money for pizza." Dean tapped his pencil against his notebook and tilted his head towards the kitchen.

"Can we get Hawaiian?" Sam asked eagerly. They always fought over what kind of pizza they would share. Dean hated pineapple on his pizza, but since it was what Sam wanted Dean grudgingly agreed.

"Yeah, we can get Hawaiian. Why don't you start your homework and I'll order the pizza later," Dean suggested. He shifted on the couch and pulled his book closer to him.

Sam picked up his book bag and pulled out a geography textbook and a half coloured map.

"Seriously?" Dean snorted when he saw what Sam's homework was.

"What?" Sam looked confused and stared at his brother with wide eyes.

"They still make you colour those stupid maps in grade eight?" Dean pointed to Sam's left hand. "I thought those-"

"Yes, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of the coffee table, laying out his school work. "I still do _this_ in middle school."

Dean let of a short laugh and went back to reading. He still had twelve pages to finish before he got to the eight questions he had to answer.

Both brothers fell into comfortable silence, working on their assignments. By five, Dean was hungry and suggested that they should order dinner. He still had four questions left, but his stomach was growling and his head hurt.

Luckily, Sam readily agreed, complaining that his hand was starting to cramp.

They decided to order the pizza, taking a small break as they ate their dinner before going back to their homework.

* * *

It was now the first week in February. Sam was still thriving at his school, had even made a friend, whom Bobby allowed Sam to invite over a couple of time. Andy Gallagher was a hyper dude, who over thought a lot of things, but he was a good friend to Sam, so Dean tolerated the kid when he came over.

As for Dean, he was now dating Lisa. She had gone and apologized for Brady and Hannah's behaviour. Dean argued that she shouldn't be the one apologizing, but he caved and agreed to have lunch with her again. This time however, it was only the two of them at the table. By the end of the week Dean had asked her out.

That had been three weeks ago. He brought Lisa over to Bobby's two nights ago for the first time. It had gone over well, although Sam had been a little reserved around the girl and only spoke a few words to her.

Sam's behaviour was a little odd, but Dean wasn't too worried. He figured his brother just needed some time.

It was just after lunch and Dean was at his locker collecting his books for the next few classes. Auto engineering, biology and psychology were the only three subjects he didn't have with Lisa.

Dean was just pulling his Algebra II book when the door to his locked knocked into his arm with a loud bang and a gravelly voice groaned.

Dean pulled his door forward so he could look behind it. A shorter boy with ruffled dark hair was clutching his face as he bent down to pick up his fallen book: _Macbeth_.

Dean took one look at the kid, who was obviously younger that he, but not by much, and realized he had run into his locker.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." Dean closed his locker enough so the door was out of the way but didn't lock. "Are you all right?" Dean placed a hand on the kid's back, whose head shot up as he stared up at the older boy.

It was the eyes that got Dean. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen.

"I a—why are you apologizing?" the boy stammered over his words and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm the one that wasn't paying attention. I ran into _your_ locker." The boy squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "You're the one that got hurt. And you didn't answer. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I am," the boy insisted. "Thank you." The boy smiled and fiddled with his book while shifting on the balls of his feet.

"I'm Dean Winchester," Dean introduced himself, realizing he didn't know the kid's name.

"I know," the boy said. "You're dating Lisa Braeden, aren't you?"

Even though it was sort of early, Dean and Lisa were sort of the 'it' couple.

Dean was also in the younger boy's psychology class, but he wasn't going to bring that. The older boy clearly didn't recognize him.

"Oh, yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry."

"I'm Castiel Novak." The kid held out his hand, which was an odd gesture for a teenager, but Dean took it anyway.

"Castiel," he repeated, testing out the name on his tongue. "That's a-"

"I know. It's a stupid name," Cas sighed dejectedly. "I get that all the time."

"Hey," Dean protested. "I didn't say 'stupid'. It's unusual, I'll say that."

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. "To be honest, you are the first one to b-" Castiel was cut off by the warning bell. "I should go. It was nice meeting you, Dean." Castiel smiled and walked down the hall, leaving Dean staring after him.

He didn't know how long he stared after Castiel, but whatever trance he was in was broken by a sharp voice.

"Dean, come on. We can't be late for history," Lisa chided.

Dean blinked a couple of times and turned to see his irritated girlfriend. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"History," she said more forcefully. "The bell rang; we're going to be late, so let's move it."

"Oh, right." Dean turned his attention to Lisa. "Let's go." He grabbed his books and closed his locker before Lisa yanked on her boyfriend's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

Hand holding wasn't something Dean was particularly fond of, but Lisa liked it and he was willing to do if it meant his girlfriend was happy.

* * *

Castiel's nose was throbbing and his mind was reeling. He tried to distract himself from the pain and a certain green-eyed teenage boy. The boy had been so nice, especially considering he wasn't exactly invisible to the student body like Cas was, though the latter chose to be "invisible". He'd rather be considered invisible than what Gabe and Luke had been known for.

The dark-haired teen walked into his English class and took a seat in his usual spot, right next to Balthazar. The British kid—who had moved here last semester of grade nine—was not Castiel's friend, not by a long shot. However, the overly eccentric and sometimes verbally graphic boy had somehow gravitated towards the reserved teenager to _grace_ him with his company.

"Did you see that new kid make out with Lisa Braeden in the hallway during lunch?" Balthazar asked, seemingly not wanting to pay attention to Mrs. Moseley as she went over the previous assigned chapter of _Macbeth_.

Castiel tried to ignore the obnoxiously loud accented voice and focus on his work, but Balthazar clearly didn't get the concept of the silent treatment.

"I mean," he continued, tapping his pen against his desk in a rhythmic beat, "never mind her, though I do prefer the company of the ladies, but damn, you know, I wouldn't mind swinging that way for a day." Balthazar winked at Castiel.

"If you say so, Balthazar," Cas sighed, only speaking in the hope that the boy would finally stop talking if he did. "I've seen Lisa and Dean _together_. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that they are together."

Almost any kid in school knew that Dean and Lisa were the couple to envy. Dean was one of the most popular guys in school thanks to Lisa. The odd thing, though, that Cas couldn't understand was how someone like Dean could hang out with a group of conceited, self-absorbed juniors like Tyson Brady and Lisa Braeden. He may have only talked to the teen for less than five minutes, but he was almost certain Dean did not fit with them. It didn't make sense.

"Mr. Novak?" Ms. Moseley snapped, drawing everyone's attention to the middle of the room. "Do you have something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher tapped her fingers against her hip impatiently, waiting for a response.

"N-no." Castiel shook his head. "Sorry, Miss. Moseley."

The woman gave him a warning look before turning back to the board.

Castiel shot Balthazar an irritated glare, which resulted in the kid just shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Wasn't me," he mouthed and Castiel gritted his teeth.

* * *

Dean sat in psychology class, bored. Mrs. Peterson was going on and on about Pavlov's dog or whatever. He was counting down the minutes until the bell rang for lunch. Today, for some odd reason, the class was passing usually slow. Really, he would have rather been taking sociology, but the offered class didn't work with his others.

There were only twenty minutes until the bell would ring when the class room door opened. Dean looked away from the clock and glanced at the door as someone walked in. A student, judging from the height.

Dean didn't look closely, uninterested in a student who arrived late when most of the class was over. That's what made Dean roll his eyes. What kid went to class when it was practically finished already?

As the boy walked by Dean's desk, Dean unavoidably caught sight of him. It was Castiel. Wait, since when was the boy in Psych? It was a class for juniors.

Their eyes made contact, but just as quickly as they met, Cas' eyes flickered to the ground. He hurried to his seat in the row next to Dean's and four seats behind him.

For the remainder of class, Dean tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but his mind kept drifting to the kid a few seat behind him.

Finally, the bell rang and Dean hurried out of the room, but instead of heading out to the cafeteria to meet Lisa, he stood by the door, waiting for Castiel.

The boy was one of the last students to walk out of the room. His was fiddling with his messenger bag, pulling it over his chest. He either didn't see Dean leaning against the lockers or he just ignored him and walked by.

Dean watched Castiel walk by before he chased after him. "Hey, Cas," he called out, trying to grab the boy's attention.

"Cas," Dean tried again, and this time Castiel turned to look at him. The look of shock on the kids face would have been almost comical if he hadn't nearly walked straight into a couple of seniors.

"Whoa, hey there." Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him out of the seniors' way.

Castiel glanced up a Dean. He looked surprised, but a small smile spread across his face. "Hello, Dean. How are you?"

Castiel, though he kept calm, was slightly panicking on the inside. Dean Winchester was talking to him. Though Dean had only been at the school for only a couple of months, he had made a name for himself. A few people, mainly students from Dean's grade were staring them. There weren't many, but it was more attention Cas was used to.

"So you're in my Psych class?" Dean pointed out, though he felt slightly stupid when he realized it was sort of obvious now.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled politely. "You seem surprised."

"What? No, it-it's fi-" Dean began to sputter, but Castiel cut him off by laughing.

"Just not used to tenth graders in a grade eleven class?" Castiel's tone was teasing, but still held shyness, like he couldn't believe he was talking to Dean Winchester, again. Or, really, that Dean was talking to him.

Dean just shrugged, not really denying Castiel's assumption. He was kind of right, but it was also more about the fact that _Castiel _was in his class. The boy—even though it had only been two days—was already invading Dean's mind. He'd never admit it, but he'd actually looked for the boy a couple of times in the hall between classes.

"Are you one of those honour kids?" Dean teased, "Over achieving on everything."

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head. He hadn't looked at it like that, but maybe that is what it seemed like to the older kids. Maybe that was why he received so many dirty looks when the teachers complimented his schoolwork.

"I-I um… It's my brother. He kind of expects the best and insists that I take more 'advance' courses. I would have been happier taking another English class." Cas sighed and glanced over at Dean, who was smiling. He looked so interested in what Castiel was saying and it was a weird experience for Cas. He was more used to being on the receiving line end of mocking comments, or if it were his brothers, a commented of "shut up".

They were now passing the cafeteria—Dean's stop. It was getting crowded now, since class had been dismissed five minutes ago. Dean could see Lisa and her friends sit at their usual table. He knew he should really should hurry over, but he really didn't want to leave Castiel. He didn't know why, but the boy was interesting. A little quirky, but Dean really wanted to know more about him. Most people in school knew very little about Castiel, other than the fact that his was Gabriel Novak—last year's senior class' prankster's younger brother.

Acting on impulse, Dean asked the question that probably shouldn't have asked. "Hey, um, do you want to have lunch together? We have plenty of space and I'm sure they won't-" Dean trailed off.

"Oh, um-" Castiel glanced to the side and saw Lisa Braeden glance around the room, obviously searching for Dean. It would be nice to get to spend more time with Dean Winchester. He was certainly nothing like what the rumours said, but Cas also saw Tyson Brady at the table and knew exactly what his answer had to be. "Thank you for the invite, but, I'm supposed to be meeting my brother for lunch. He has my money. I'll see you tomorrow in psychology. Thank you again, though." he repeated and smiled.

"All right then. See you later, Cas." Cas nodded quickly and hurried down the hall without a second glance.

As Castiel turned away he smiled. Dean had given him a nickname. It probably meant nothing. His family called him that when they weren't trying to annoy him; but it felt nice.

Maybe it was for the best. Hannah and Brady probably wouldn't kindly welcome a tenth grader at their table. Yet, as Dean watched Castiel disappear though the crowd of students, he almost wished Castiel had accepted. He would be willing to take the ridicule from his "friends".

* * *

Two weeks later, the middle of February, Mrs. Peterson was in the middle of explaining the first partner assignment there would bein psychology class.

"You will then, with your partner, choose a topic related to cognitive psychology. Eye-witnesses, how one person's account compares to another's are a couple of examples you can pick from. You are then going to write a short paper—two to three pages long, and explain why people perceive the same thing differently. Why do people process things in different ways?" Mrs. Peterson glanced around the room, as if to make sure everyone was still following. "You have two weeks from today to finish this assignment. Next week I have two class booked into the library, but the rest will have to be done outside of class." There were a couple of groans, but the woman ignored them. "And," she stressed the word, "I don't want any repeat topics. Each group must come up with something different. Since you are all in the eleventh grade, I am allowing you to pick your partner, so choose wisely."

With the dismissal, students started scattering, trying to get to their friends or to not be the last on without a partner.

Dean looked behind him and saw Castiel sitting alone at his desk. Without thinking about it, Dean stood up and walked over to him. He took a seat at the empty desk in front of Cas'.

"Thought we could be partners." It was more of a statement than a question. However, considering most of the students had paired up already, Castiel didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay." He nodded his head and picked up the assignment page Mrs. Peterson had handed out. "Do you have any idea what topic you would like to do?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "Maybe something like about trying to remember important information. Or first impressions."

The younger boy smiled. "We could do eye-witnesses. Maybe explain how they're not always reliable; people sometimes only see what they want to see."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's fine. Umm, I can only get together a couple of times after school, so I don't know what kind of schedule you want to try and work out."

Tuesdays and Thursdays were the only days Bobby wasn't working late and Dean didn't have to watch Sam. Dean also helped out at the garage.

"Does this Thursday work? My brothers are supposed to be out, so they won't need the computer. It's nearly impossible to get on it when Gabriel is ho-" Cas trailed off and blushed when he realized he was rambling.

"Thursday works," Dean decided. "Uh, here." Dean took Castiel's notebook and pencil and scribbled down his number on top of the page. "Just in case anything comes up."

Castiel was relieved. He was glad Dean was willing to meet up on Thursday; it was the only time he was guaranteed the house to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about any embarrassment his brother may bestow upon him in the presence of Dean Winchester. That was the last thing he needed.

"We can meet up at my locker after school. I could drive you." Dean had just gotten his licence last month, and since his father was in jail, he had inherited his '67 Impala. "I also trust you don't need me to tell you where my locker is." The older teen winked and chuckled when a soft blush spread over Castiel's face for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Mrs. Peterson came over to their desks before Castiel could respond. They told her their choice and she seemed very pleased with it, compared to her reaction some of the other students received.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later and Dean stood to go collect his books. "See you later, Cas." He smiled and walked over to his desk.

* * *

"So, I found this article on how memory sometimes reacts in stressful situations. I thought there might be a few good points we-"

Dean was only half listening—he was more interested in looking around Castiel's house. The boy was obviously religious, since there was a crucifix hanging up in the front foyer, which Dean noticed when he had walked in. There was also a painting of the "Last Supper" hanging in the upstairs hallway, which Dean had seen when he went to use the bathroom.

"Dean? What do you think?" The older teen hadn't realized Castiel was still talking. He was confused; he didn't know what the answer should be.

'_Yes'. You can't go wrong with 'yes', right_? Dean opened his mouth, ready to test the theory but was cut off by a voice Castiel did not want to hear.

"Whoa, Cassie," the obnoxiously loud voice of his brother Gabriel exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "Got yourself a boyfriend finally?"

Castiel practically squawked and blushed as he glanced at Dean, only to see he was doing the same.

"Gabe," the youngest Novak growled warningly. He wasn't going to deal with Gabriel's bullshit today, not even if Dean was chuckling…wait. Castiel glanced at the boy on his right and saw that Dean was indeed chuckling at either Gabriel or him.

"What?" Gabriel asked, oblivious to his little brother's _embarrassment_. "It's nothing to hide. I know sexual attraction when I see it."

Castiel dropped his head in his hands and moaned. "Gabe, this is Dean, my _psychology _partner. We're just working on our psychology assignment."

"Gabriel Novak," the middle Novak introduced and held out his hand for Dean, which the teen politely took.

"Yeah, I know. We _are_ just working on a project," Dean defended, not sure why he felt to need to—Gabriel was obviously joking.

An uneasy feeling settled over Dean. Again, he knew it was a joke, but it felt more of an accusation.

"I'm straight," he said as forcefully as he could without making it sound like he was attacking Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned against the back of Castiel's chair. His eyes dragged over Dean like he was sizing him up. "Mmhmm," was the only response he got from the older Novak before he exited the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Cas apologized as soon as Gabriel disappeared.

"Don't worry about it," Dean brushed off. The thing was, neither of them listened to those words.

* * *

One May Saturday, Dean was working his shift _The Roadhouse. _It wasn't like he'd volunteered to help Ellen serve tables at the restaurant, but more like one day she'd just told him when he was starting and that was the end of that.

She did pay him and the hours were fair, so he wasn't complaining. Also, it did help that Bobby was friends with the woman, which meant she was a _little _easier on him. However, Dean wondered if it was also because she knew his father too, and knew what he was like.

His dad was still in jail, waiting to be released. He had only been sentenced for several months and would be out by early June. Sam and he had not openly discussed it, but the idea of their father coming back weighed heavily on their shoulders. They knew he wasn't really coming back. He'd show his face for a couple of weeks and then disappear again like he always did.

On top of his new job, along with the one Bobby gave him at the auto shop, Dean began saving for college. It wasn't a lot at the moment, but hopefully it would help reduce the loans he would need to take out.

Dean was starting to feel stressed from everything. His father was going to return, he was working two jobs—even though Bobby and Ellen were accommodating with the hours and he had to worry about senior year and taking the credits that would help him with his college education. Not to mention his relationship with Lisa was now serious. But even with a girlfriend, he didn't share his worries with the girl—he couldn't.

The weird thing, though, was that he talked to Cas about everything. After their first psychology project, Dean began sharing his time at lunch with Lisa and Cas. He started giving Cas a ride home—it was on the way after he picked up Sam from school. They started hanging out at Cas' every Tuesday, since Lucifer's schedule had changed at work and it was the only day Cas was home alone. He told Dean he'd rather not introduce him to his family. Dean questioned it, but the one time Cas invited him over a Thursday in March, he finally understood. Michael was a dick, and Gabe and Lucifer enjoyed embarrassing their brother any chance they got. Their friendship started to grow after that, and Dean began trusting Cas, very easily, which was rare.

Seriously, though, what was with their names? Dean almost laughed when he found out Cas actually had a brother called "Lucifer".

Cas knew about his stress with school and had offered to tutor Dean, since he had taken a few of Dean's AP course last semester. Dean had also shared his past with Cas—not everything, but he did talk about his mother and even confessed that his father was in jail.

Dean had thought their friendship was over after that. He had thought Cas was going to judge him for having an alcoholic father currently in jail for the second time. Except Cas didn't judge. He listened to Dean as he let go everything he kept hidden for year: the anger, frustration, disappointment—everything he felt towards the situation his father had put them in. It comfort Dean so much to have Castiel's support. It felt refreshing to get all his hidden secrets off his chest.

Castiel had just hugged Dean and let the older boy know he'd always be there to listen. The hug had been foreign, but it was comforting.

In return for Dean sharing his life story, Castiel shared his. Dean knew the boy lived with his brothers and not his parents. That had become obvious upon his first visit to Cas', but Dean had never broached the subject.

Cas had explained that his dad had never been in the picture, how he ran off shortly before Cas was born. His mother, much like Dean's, had passed away. But unlike Dean's, Castiel's mother died three years ago from breast cancer. It had been hard on the four brothers, especially Michael who had to step up as their guardian.

It was so strange. They had only begun hanging out three months ago and he had already shared things with Cas that he still had yet to tell Lisa. And judging by what Cas has shared with him, he was sharing what he could not with his brothers.

The biggest change to their friendship had probably been the first week of April, the Friday after the Easter weekend to be exact.

Castiel had ended up in a fight with a boy from his year. Well, the principal called it a fight; it was more like Castiel shoved the boy back because he had cowered him against his locker. The boy then punch Castiel in the stomach. That hadn't gone over too well with Michael. Instead of going home with his brother, Cas opted for a ride from Dean.

Cas had just walked up to Dean in the parking lot, a bruise beginning to form along his cheek. Dean had taken one look at his friend and demanded to know what had happened, ready to tear into the bastard who had laid a hand on Cas.

"_Dean, don't. Please," Castiel had begged, gripping Dean's arm and pulling him back to the Impala. "Just—let's get out of here, please." Cas' voice had been quit and pleading. He stared into the raging green eyes of his friend, which soften instantly when he met Cas' gaze._

"_Okay," Dean said softly and led Cas back to his car. "I'll just take you home?" It was more of a question than a comment._

"_I-I don't know. Can we just drive around?" Castiel looked down at his shoes, kicking a stone near the wheel._

"_We can," Dean confirmed and pulled his door open, getting into the driver's side. Normally he picked Sam up at school and then dropped Cas off at home, but Sam was over at Andy's again and he didn't want to leave Cas just yet._

_He was concerned about what had happened to Cas, but he wasn't going to pry until the boy was ready to talk._

_They drove around for fifteen minutes before Castiel broke. He explained how had tried to ignore Connor, the boy who had punched him, but he had kept insulting him and eventually pushed him against his locker, so Cas had retaliated. He shoved the boy back and Connor responded by punching Cas in the face and then stomach._

_Dean was furious after that, asking if Castiel had told the principal he was just defending himself._

"_Unfortunately, he didn't see it that way. I was told I shouldn't have acknowledged him and because I did, I'm suspended for three days."_

_They fell into uncomfortable silence. Dean wanted to say something comforting, but he also had pressing questions he wanted to ask._

"_What was it about? The fight, I mean," he clarified. He watched Castiel out of the corner of his eye. The young teen had tensed up and stared wide-eyed out the window._

"_I-I, um." Cas stared down at his hands, which were clenched tightly in his lap. Why was this the first question Dean had to ask? Couldn't it have been 'are you all right?'_

_Dean frowned and furrowed his brows. "It's all right, Cas. You can tell me. I promise I won't judge. You know you can always talk to me."_

_Castiel remained silent, still staring down at his hands. Just get it over with, he told himself. What was the worst Dean could do? Think he was pathetic? Taking a deep breath, Castiel said, "Connor was harassing me because he found out that I'm gay."_

_Thankfully Dean had been stopped at a stop sign or he might have run the Impala off the road._

"_Y-yo-" Dean cut himself off. He didn't want to say anything stupid and hurt Cas' feelings. Castiel was probably already feeling pretty shitty from today._

"_Yes, Dean. I'm gay. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out; you're a pretty smart guy." The boy almost chuckled, surprising Dean._

_Dean made a noise in the back of this throat and swallowed. Why should he have known his best friend preferred males? It wasn't like they talked about that stuff with each other._

"_Why should I hav—"_

"_Gabriel's joke when you first came over," Cas explained, knowing what Dean was going to ask. "He pretty much outed me by calling you my boyfriend."_

"_I thought he was joking!" His voice was slightly raised, a little defensive. _

"_He was, but only about you. It's all right, Dean. I understand if you are uncomfortable-"_

"_No!" Dean said forcefully, interrupting Cas. The teen looked to the older one with raised brows. "No, I mean I'm fine. I'm not bothered by it. I promise."_

_Dean made sure his tone was sincere. He wanted Cas to know that his sexuality was not going to change __their friendship._

And it didn't. Dean still continued to give Cas rides home and Castiel even started coming over to Bobby's house more—much to Sam's enjoyment. His little brother seemed to approve of Cas a hell of a lot more than Lisa. Castiel was important to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for the delay of this chapter. The past two months have been really hard for me. On top of school, three weeks ago my grandma passed away suddenly. It hit me really hard and I just needed some time to myself. I am slowly getting back into the groove of things, but it may still be a slow process. I hope you all can understand, but I promise I won't let updates get this delayed again.**

**This chapter is a little short, I apologize for that, but next chapter will be a much longer one, and it's another flashback chapter, which I am very excited for.**

**This is where we gets a little bit into the plot and hints at what's to come. :)**

* * *

"Fuck, Dean. Ignore it," Castiel bit out as the phone rang for the second time in less than ten minutes. He grabbed at his husband's shoulders to keep him in place. "They'll catch on eventual—Fuck!"

Dean squeezed his hand around Cas' crotch, triggering a gasp out. Right now Dean had Castiel pinned against the kitchen counter, lips moving from his husband's mouth to jaw, and his hand around Cas' jean clad dick.

What had started out as a disagreement over some stupid little thing—neither of them could remember what—had quickly escalated into a heavy make out and groping session, with the promise of sex if the asshole who kept calling would take the fucking hint.

"It's probably just Gabe; let it go." As Dean tried to pull back, Castiel grabbed onto his neck to keep him still. "You're not starting something and then not finishing it."

"Someone's demanding today," Dean observed, as Cas began to rut against his hand. He pulled away and kneeled in front of Castiel. "However, you're not in control today. I'm going to wind you up so tight." He pulled on the waistband of Castiel's jeans, pushing the button through the hole before tugging the zipper down eagerly.

"Dean, this isn't a fucking punishment. Are you really going to make me work—shit," he groaned when Dean reached in and cupped Cas.

"I'm gonna make you-"

The phone stopped finally. This time, the answering machine kicked in and after the cliché of Castiel's voice—since Dean refused to do it—instructing to leave a message, the caller did.

"_Dean," the angry voice of Sam bit out. "I know you're home so answer the fucking phone. Listen, I don't care if you are fucking sleeping, answer the damn phone. Dean!" Sam nearly yelled his name._

"Are you fucking kid-?" Dean pulled back and grabbed the cordless from the counter next to Cas.

The other man let out a frustrated growl and straightened up. His back hurt a little from bending back at an uncomfortable angle and so that the granite top pressed into the centre of his back. Though, he hardly noticed it at the time, being too preoccupied with… Other activities

"What?" Dean snapped into the phone. He was pissed over being sexually frustrated, and now at his brother and his persistent attitude.

"_About time you answered your phone. Do you how long I've been trying to ca-?"_

"Yeah, I know, Sam. You don't seem to be able to take a hint." Cas let out a heavy breath next to Dean and zipped up his pants. Their previous activities were now forgotten.

"Seriously, Dean. How many times do I have to call though? You usually are good a—oh fuck!" Sam groaned and Dean could vaguely imagine Sam throwing an arm over his eyes. "You two weren't in the middle of…?"

"No." Dean could hear a small sigh from his brother and decided to have a little fun with him. "But we were about to, until someone cockblocked us."

The sigh quickly turned into a groan and a "God damn it, Dean!"

"What?" Dean chuckled, enjoying how overly dramatic his baby brother was being. It wasn't like this was the worst he'd caught him doing. There was that one time at Bobby's during Christmas five years ago.

"Just because your sex life is on hold at the moment doesn't mean mine is," he added.

Dean didn't miss the little gasp Castiel let out.

"_Geez, thanks for reminding me," _Sam muttered flatly.

"Oh, come on, Sammy. Lighten up; I'm just messing with you. What is it you wanted?" Dean leaned against the counter, a small chuckle escaped past his lips.

There was a long pause on Sam's end and for a moment Dean had thought he had hung up. The long pause was not a good sign; it meant Sam was gearing up for something big. Cas was sitting at the kitchen table now with a cup of water, watching Dean curiously.

"_I'm going over to Long Island City, and I was wondering if-"_

As soon as the words were out, Dean's entire demeanor changed. A frown replaced his playful smile and his eyes narrowed.

"Dean-" Castiel began to stand up, but Dean held up his hand, halting his movements.

"Don't bother finishing that sentence, Sam. You know damn well better to mention him to me."

There was a loud groan on Sam's end and Dean's just rolled his eyes. Yeah, his brother never understood, and if Dean had it his way, Sam would continue to be oblivious to the truth. He'd rather his brother be ignorant than to burden him with his own crap. Sam didn't need to hear his bullshit.

"_Come on, Dean. He asks about you. Wants to see you."_ There was long pause again, but this time Dean could hear his brother's breathing. _"Can't you just give him an hour? Twenty minutes?"_ he changed when he heard the older man's scoff.

"I already said I'm not sitting in the same room as him. Not if I have a choice." Dean knew he sounded a little childish. He really should just swallow his pride—just for once and then he'd get Sam, and even Bobby off his back.

"_Dean, come on. It's been three years since whatever went down between you happened." _Sam's voice a cross between irritation and desperation.

He was not going to touch that subject. He was not going there. "No, Sam. I already told you no, and that's my finale answer." He pressed end before Sam could say anything else. He knew he was going to hear about this later. Whatever, he'd deal with that again when it happened.

There was a long pause before Cas took a deep breath like he was about to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean spoke in a clipped tone, knowing that Cas' was staring at him with concern and interest.

Castiel sighed and got up from his chair. He walked around the table, closer to Dean. "Dean, I've known you for thirteen years, and _every _time there is something-"

Dean shook his head and stepped out of the kitchen. "It's not worth talking about, Cas; let it go."

Dean began to pace the length of their living room, ignoring the impertinent eye-roll Cas kept doing each time he mumbled "not goin'" or "not now".

"You know, for someone who's about to wear a hole into out carpet, it really must be 'nothin'." Castiel leaned against the wall, tracking Dean with his eyes.

"Yeah, and after eight years you should know I don't want to talk about 'that'." Dean rounded on Cas and stared him dead in the eyes.

His stare was anxious and slightly threatening, but it wasn't anything Cas wasn't used to.

"About what?" the younger man nearly cried and held up his hands, palms facing up. "I don't even know what 'that' means?"

"Come on, Cas, don't act cute." Dean's tone was taunting and slightly condescending. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. His parole is coming up again."

Suddenly Sam's phone call made sense. The "not going" fit. Sam was asking Dean to go to Queensboro Correctional. He was definitely not going to talk about this. Not sober at least.

Castiel walked over to Dean, but the man moved back. "Dean," Cas sighed, "Let's just sit down. I'm not going to ask you to talk; you don't have to say anything, but just calm down. You can't go to work if you're too agitated." He reached out for Dean's arm, but just missed it as his husband pulled away.

Dean groaned and tossed the phone onto the coffee table, wincing at the crack of plastic against wood. He sank into the couch and stared blankly at the TV.

He couldn't go see he his father; it was too soon. Not since the last visit. Dean couldn't hear those words again. He made the mistake of going on his own, he was not about to be forced in front of the man that still haunted him despite the fact that it had been eight years since he had spent more than a half hour in the same room as John Winchester.

Sam would be there this time, but that wasn't as comforting as it should have been. He didn't want him little brother to hear what their father thought of him.

Castiel moved to sit next to his husband, but Dean nearly jumped when he felt the couch dip. He immediately moved away. He didn't want Castiel's comfort, but he allowed the man to place a hand on his knee. It wasn't too much of a touch, so he was okay with it.

They stayed like that for a bit, Dean fuming on the inside and Castiel staying close, keeping an eye on him. When it was two hours until their shift started Dean got up and went into their bedroom.

"I'm going in early," Dean announced, walking back out of their room as Castiel finished washing the dishes he had started before their argument. Dean was rolling up the sleeves of his dark brown shirt. His voice was even and his posture was relaxed.

He had either calmed down or was just hiding it well Over the years Castiel had gotten good at reading his husband. He wasn't as good as Sam, and he still got stumped at times, like right now, though he was almost certain Dean was anything but calm. Leaving early was just code for "needing space".

"Okay." Castiel wasn't going to fight him on it. The more he pushed Dean the more he would lash out, and they've been getting along decently the past week. It was petty arguments and sex, but that was how they worked. "I'll see you there then."

* * *

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Dean moaned and glared at the cup of coffee in his hand. With the coffee machine busted in the break room, they all had to resort to the coffee in the squad room, which tasted like gravel in hot water.

Dean had made it to the station, physically unfazed; his mind was raging. He ended up going to the gym; running on the treadmill for a good hour always helped him clear his head. He actually didn't realize the time until Anna came rushing in, warning him that he had fifteen minutes to shower and change before parade.

"I warned you," Charlie sighed and rested her hip against the counter. "You can't get a decent cup of coffee in here. Unless Crowley finally springs to buy us that new one _everyone _has been begging for."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," the man grumbled before tossing the "coffee" into the trash can next to the counter.

Charlie smirked and shook her head. "I also told you Garth was making a coffee run. You know there had to be a reason for _Garth _to make a coffee run." Charlie's gaze shifted from Dean to behind him. Her smile brightened and she let out and a moan of relief when she saw Castiel walk in their direction with a tray of three coffees.

"Where's Garth?" she questioned as Castiel handed her her cup.

Castiel then plucked the second coffee from the tray and held it out for Dean. "He gave me the tray. Something about switching cars with Victor. I don't really know." The man shrugged his shoulders.

He took a sip from the last cup in the tray before tossing the cardboard holder in the recycling bin. "He just handed me the tray and told me to find you."

It was only half a lie. Garth had given him Charlie's coffee, but Dean's had been purely his doing. He had stopped for coffee before heading to the station.

Dean had noticed Cas' handwriting on his cup. It may have been a sweet gesture, but Dean was uncomfortable; Charlie knew he hadn't asked Garth to get him anything.

"Wait, I thought you didn't ask for coffee?" Charlie looked confused.

_Damn it. Forgot about that._ Maybe he was reading too much into it, but he could have sworn that he Charlie raise a questioning eyebrow.

Dean glanced at Cas and just shrugged his shoulders.

Without missing a beat, Cas smoothly replied with "Garth texted me asking what I wanted and he asked about your order since he never got it." It was easy to say Dean was back. Whatever Sam had said was in the past now as far as Dean was concerned.

It was a safe excuse; no one would check with Garth.

"You know Dean's coffee order?" Charlie's voice was giddy and high. "I don't even know his order. That's just so cute."

"I ride with him about two—three shifts a week if I'm lucky." Castiel's tone was sarcastic. "You don't spend that much time with someone without learning their coffee order."

"Aww," Charlie cooed and shifted her eyes between the husbands. "He's got you covered."

Dean ignored the officer and favoured sipping at his drink. There was a low buzz around the station today. The morning shift was just getting off and the afternoon officers were ready to begin theirs.

"Did anyone get patrol today?" Castiel asked after Dean shot him a dirty look over the lid of his cup.

"I'm stuck doing traffic stops for seatbelts," Cas continued. He was also partnered with Gary today. By some high power, it seemed like fate was not on Anna's side—or was, depending on how he looked at it. Anna had been partned with the overly eager kid, meaning Castiel had to withhold his promise.

"Nope." Charlie popped the 'p' as she pulled the lid off her cup. "I got front desk today."

"And Dean?" Castiel faced Dean when the taller man didn't offer up his assignment for the day.

"I'm with Aiden," Dean sighed just as the younger brunet came into view. Dean rarely worked with the officer—only a handful since the kid started. He was decent at the job, better that Frankel, who he knew Castiel was partnered with today, having heard Anna's cry of "joy" when she saw who she had originally had.

"I got to go." Dean held up a finger, signaling 'one minute' to Aiden. "I'll see you later," he said to Charlie and then turned to Cas.

Castiel ran his thumb over the opening of hi lid. He moved his gaze to Dean's.

"Thanks for the…um the coffee," Dean said awkwardly with an even more awkward pat to Castiel's shoulder.

They were never good at acting civil with each other. Even when they were younger, Sam or Castiel's brothers always said they looked about two seconds from banging each other. Now, it was either one step from killing each other or awkward behaviour that made everyone around them cringe.

"Fuck," Charlie cursed once Dean had walked away with Aiden. "I think it's less painful to watch Chuck do karaoke at the Christmas benefit than it is to watch you two act nice to each other.

Castiel offered a smile but it came out strained.

"It's not natural. Stop it." Charlie shuddered and made a noise of disgust.

"You guys are always complaining to us about our fighting," Cas protest and raised his hand as if to say 'I give up.'

"Yeah, and as I said," Charlie nodded her head, "it's not natural. I actually think I prefer you two bickering. At least that's entertaining."

"Well, I'm glad my relationship with Dean is such a show," Castiel muttered sarcastically into his coffee cup.

"I think it's c…" Charlie trailed off. She gave a small wave to someone behind Castiel.

The male officer turned to see Dorothy walk by, returning the red-haired officer's wave. Behind the brunette was Gary Frankel _finally _returning from the washroom.

"Ready to go, boss? Sir?" he corrected when he was Castiel's unimpressed face.

"I told you not to call me that." Castiel gave Charlie a look, hinting his displeasure at being addressed so formally.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Gary bowed his head and stepped to the side to let the older officer pass.

It seemed that Anna had a problem with the kid's verbal filter. While Cas could easily tolerate the endless chatter, he hated being addressed as "sir" especially since he wasn't even a TO. Gary's training officer had been Rufus Turner before he retired, and that had been over a year ago.

"Let's just go." Castiel motioned for Gary to turn around and head down the hall. He followed closely behind, glancing back at Charlie who looked rather smug as he friend walked off.

"Castiel," a soft voice called out from behind the officer.

He turned and spotted Tessa descend the last couple of steps she was walking down from. There was a large file in her hand, though Cas doubted it had anything to do with what she wanted from him.

"Detective?" Cas turned his body to face the woman who was dressed in her normal light grey pantsuit, though her hair was tied back today.

"Have you seen Dean today?" She stopped about a foot away from Castiel. She was glancing down the hall and back to the two officers.

Gary had stopped as well. He stood off to the side awkwardly as his partner for the day and detective conversed.

Even though their actual marriage was kept a secret, the fact that Crowley paired them up so much, people always assumed they knew where the other was. It was like people thought they were twins or worse… Husbands.

It took an effort for Castiel to not roll his eyes. Really, was he the only one who had a vague idea where the man in question was? Charlie was always an option. Dean was always with her a hell of a lot more than he was. Kevin, Victor, even Chuck were other options.

Though Cas wanted to voice these, he didn't. Instead, he just told Tessa he didn't know exactly. "He's out on the street right now. Just left, I think."

Tessa shifted on her feet; her heels clicked against the ceramic tiles. She let out a huff and looked disappointed.

"Damn." She rubbed her hand across her forehead. "All right. Umm…" Her eyes were closed like she was trying to figure out an alternative option.

"Is it important?" Castiel's brows furrowed. "If I see him out there I ca-"

"No, no," Tessa sighed. "It's not that important. Lafitte is just having me hunt him down and he is impossible to find, and I am already stressed over the O' Ryan case."

Castiel gave her a sympathetic smile. The O' Ryan case had been a meth lab found in a pizzeria, and Tessa had been assigned the case, which should had been finished after a couple of days until they had found some untraceable guns.

"Look, if you see Winchester just tell him Benny's looking for him." Tessa's phone rang, attracting her attention. She answered her phone and without a second glance, turned back to the stairs she'd just come down.

* * *

Today's shift was probably one of the most routine shifts Dean ever had. There weren't any complaints they had to answer; it was just speeding tickets and expired tags. He wasn't even exhausted because of the shift, but because it was one in the morning.

Castiel had his shirt halfway over his head when Dean walked into the locker room.

The other officer's shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the black t-shirt he wore underneath it.

Without a word to his husband, Dean shrugged his own shirt off and opened his locker.

"Benny's looking for you," Cas spoke up. He peered over at Dean to see if he had heard him. "Tessa asked me to let you know."

Dean didn't say anything, but just nodded his head. He grabbed his button up and slid his arms through the sleeves.

Cas grabbed his bag and turned to Dean. There were so many questions burning through his mind. He wanted to know why the hell was an Organized Crime detective asking for Dean.

Benny Lafitte was one of the top detectives in Division 23. He dealt with gang related crime and had a high success rate. Cas had only met the man a handful of times; he was Dean's "friend", though that term could be used loosely. But if there was anyone Dean should be jealous of, it was that guy. He always felt, in some way, that Benny would take Dean from him. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he'd felt it since the moment he met the detective six years ago.

"Why is Benny asking for you?" Castiel asked, unable to stop himself, especially with how nonchalant Dean was being about it.

"How should I know?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and closed his locker. He turned to Cas, a tired look on his face. "You're guess is as good as mine. It's been a while since I've seen him. Anyway, I'm tired, so I am not about to go hunting for him. See you at home."

"Fine," Cas sighed as Dean strolled past him.

He watched as Dean left the room. He suspected Dean had an idea about what Benny wanted. A detective like Benny didn't call on anyone without them being vaguely aware of what it was about. And he had a sickening feeling that whatever it was, Dean wanted it, and it was not going to end well for them.

* * *

It was Tuesday evening when Dean entered the station, ready for his night shift. He was running a little late since Sam had decided to call twenty minutes before he was supposed to leave. The fact that his brother called at eight o'clock when he knew Dean had to be at work for half past eight really pissed him off. It also didn't help that he was asking if he wanted to get drinks since their last day planned had been cancelled—again.

He had made it to the men's locker room when he heard a deep, Cajun accented voice called his name.

"Winchester," he heard and turned around to see Detective Benny Lafitte walking towards him. "Glad I finally caught you. Been looking for you since Thur-"

"Yeah, Tessa mentioned something to me."

"Right." Benny nodded and handed Dean a file. Dean took the folder and glanced from it to Benny with a confused look. "We're going undercover again," he explained. "Still early; not gonna happen for a few months. I thought I'd let ya know so you could get your application ready for when we start accepting."

Dean's head snapped up as he stared at the detective. The man smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I know you wanted in last time and we were unable to take you up on it. Though I'd help ya out this time."

"But-" Dean paused. _Did he really have a chance? _He wondered, or was Benny doing this because he felt like he owed him. He had tried to apply for undercover a year ago, but he hadn't gotten his application in time. He had a hope when Cas told him about Benny that it was another opportunity, but he hadn't counted on it.

"Applications are being accepted next month," the man continued, ignoring Dean's pause. "Just find me and bring the application anytime."

Dean nodded, still feeling a little stunned. He felt a firm pat on his shoulder. The man's footsteps began to fade.

"What's that you got there?" a voice pulled Dean from his inner thoughts.

Kevin had come up from behind him and was staring at the yellow folder, hanging loosely in Dean's hand.

"Did you get pulled by one of the detectives? Was it Tessa?" Kevin's tone was teasing, but Dean didn't feel like joking back.

The folder, though it only had about five pages in it, felt like it weighed ten pounds in his hand. Dean just looked at Kevin and then back at the folder.

"No," he answered. "It's not."

Kevin opened his mouth to say something else, but Dean had shoved the file into his bag and walked into the locker room, leaving a somewhat perplexed rookie standing in the corridor.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and the wait was a little worth it. This is also where my knowledge of law enforcement isn't exactly accurate. As I said earlier, I am not a police officer, nor do I have a law enforcement officer in my family. All my knowledge comes from Google, which only takes you so far, and my Canadian Law class.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you, everyone, so much for the nice messages and condolences. I truly appreciate every one of them!_**

**_So, this is the chapter that I have been really excited about as it goes back to show the start of Dean and Cas' relationship (before marriage). I had this chapter planned for such a long time, and it's so exciting that I finally get to post it!_**

**_This will be the last flashback chapter for a bit. There will be some chapters that will flip back and forth, but those will only be little parts. And there are a couple more flashback chapters, but for now, we are remaining in present time._**

**_Warning, this is also where we get to the explicit part of the story and why I have it rated the way I do._**

**_Oh, also, I though I would mention, I do have the outline for this story all mapped out. It's still under construction, but I know where I am going with this. I know I have been lacking in my updates, and I apologize for that, but I thought I would let you know it's not because I am giving up. Everything is all planned out and it will be finished... In time._**

* * *

_**June 2003**_

It was graduation day, something Dean thought he would never have been able to say. Early on, the idea of finishing high school, let alone college had been a distant fantasy. His father had made it clear that Sam always came first, regardless of what Dean wanted. It wasn't until Bobby took them in after John had been arrested that Dean finally realized that, yes, he should be there for Sam, but he didn't have to sacrifice everything, especially since they finally had a stable home.

The ceremony had just ended and now Dean was getting pictures with Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Ellen's twelve year-old-daughter, Jo, whom Dean had really started to like. Even at such a young age, the girl had a sharp tongue, much like her mother.

"Congratulations," a gravelly voice spoke from behind the now legal adult. Bobby and Ellen had just taken Sam and Jo to the car, saying they would meet Dean at home. The newly graduated student had said he had someone to find.

"Son of a bitch," Dean gasped and spun around on his heels. His eyes were wide and he heart thumped loudly in his chest. "You can't fucking sneak up on me like that." He narrowed his eyes at the boy standing before him.

"My apologies," Castiel said, though by the smile on his face he was anything but. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Yeah, sure you are." Dean rolled his eyes and then smirked at his boyfriend.

Castiel returned the smile and glanced around them. No one was looking—all too busy with themselves and their children. He quickly grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him from the crowded field and out to the parking lot.

"I'm so fucking proud of you," Castiel said and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. The parking lot was essentially empty, save for the cars parked around them. They didn't have to worry about prying eyes watching them.

"Thanks Cas," the older boy mumbled as he pulled away. "Thank you for everything."

Castiel smiled shyly and pulled away from Dean. It had been a whirlwind year for Dean. After Cas had kissed him that weekend last June, he was sure their friendship was done. The kiss had sent him into a panic, resulting in him cutting off all communication with Cas for a week. It had actually been Sam that gave Dean the kick in the ass he needed to realize that his friendship with Cas was something special and not worth throwing away over a stupid act.

He had gone over to Cas house exactly a week after he stormed out on the boy. He had been nervous while waiting for Cas to open the door. He prayed that it was Cas who answered the door. He was not sure if Cas had told his brother what happened, and if he had would Michael let him talk to his younger brother. Michael, though Dean had only met him a handful of times, was a complete prick.

Luckily for Dean, Castiel had been the one to answer the door. As soon as he saw his friend, the apology he had thought up was forgotten. Instead of saying the long, carefully planned opening he started with, "I'm an asshole."

That had gotten Castiel's attention, who had looked like he was one second away from closing the door in his face. And by the end of his apology, Dean had concluded that Castiel was angel. How easily the boy had forgiven his was something he did not deserve, and yet Cas thought differently.

"You did a lot of it yourself," Castiel insisted. "You worked for it."

"Yeah, but you gave me the kick in the ass I needed." And he was right. Castiel had helped him with his school work. When John Winchester had returned a couple of months ago, he made it clear that he had did not believe that his son would finish high school. Words were said and the visit had ended with Bobby kicking John out. It also had not helped that Cas had been over that day and it hadn't taken long for John to put together that Dean and Cas were dating.

He could still remember that day, it was one of the first times John actually admitted to believing that Dean was nothing but a failure. There were also some homophobic slurs that nearly sent Dean off the edge. He had locked himself in his room for the weekend and had refused to leave until Bobby finally told him to forget John Winchester—that the man had stopped being their father when he left them the first time. It wasn't enough for Dean to forget what his father had said, but enough to give him the determination to prove his father wrong.

"I love you," he murmured and Cas smiled. Dean was never one to say the big 'L' word. He'd only said it to Sam a couple of times and that was it. It was so weird to say it to his _boyfriend_ who had only just been his best friend a few months prior. He hadn't even said the words to Lisa in the year they had been dating. In fact, everything he had done with Cas so far, he hadn't done with his past relationships, at least not as fast. Everything with Cas just felt natural—felt right.

Their break up had also been a hard time for Dean. They had been about to celebrate their one year anniversary. He had planned a special time: dinner out and then to the winter play that Lisa had wanted to see.

However, the date had started off rocky and ended even worse. Throughout dinner Lisa had stayed on her phone texting God knows who. Dean later found exactly who and it had not been the ideal way. After dinner they had sometime before the play, so they had gone back to Bobby's and that's when the date went to hell. This got a call and made some bullshit excuse about having to leave early. Dean had been hurt and demanded to know exactly what was happening. It had taken some coaxing, but Lisa finally confessed that there was someone—had been for three months.

That was the end of their relationship. Dean didn't even bother fighting, for some reason, which he didn't realize until months later, he wasn't even heartbroken over the break up. Sure, he was upset, having been cheated on, but within the month he was back to his normal, carefree, joking self.

"I love you too." Castiel smiled and grabbed onto the collar of Dean's gown and pulled his closer. Their lips met in a deep kiss. Dean pushed him against the Impala's passenger side, tugging on the stand of hair at the nape of his boyfriend's neck, his other hand found purchase on Castiel's hip.

It had taken a while but by March, after spending so much of his time with Cas, he realized why the kiss all those months ago had freaked him out. Why his break up did not leave him heartbroken, and, dare he say it, almost relieved. It had been an easy conclusion and almost scared him to say it out loud, but when he finally did, it felt right. He had feelings for his best friend. It may not have been love right away, but that had quickly changed as soon as Dean kissed Cas, similarly to the one his friend gave him last June.

"Dean," Cas nearly whimpered when they broke for air. "We-we're still in the parking lot." As much as he want continue with the kiss, he had to remember that they were in public and still on school grounds, where many of Dean's former classmates were walking around.

Dean sighed and pulled back. "Later then." He winked and reached behind Castiel, pulling the passenger door open for him.

He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Cas, but he wasn't sure how many of his old classmates and friends would react to seeing him with a boy, kissing said boy. Coming out like that was not a desire of his. If possible, he would prefer to keep it a secret, knowing that not everyone shared the same views on love.

Castiel smiled shyly and got into the car. They were supposed to go meet Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Sam at _The Roadhouse_ in a little less than an hour for a small celebration. Then they were going back to Cas' place to watch a movie. Conveniently, they would have the place to themselves. Castiel's family was away on vacation to Hawaii, having taken their "family bonding trip" (as Castiel called it) a little earlier than usual. Though it wasn't much of a family trip since most of the times everyone kept to separate areas of the resort. Somehow, he was able to convince Michael that he was old enough to stay home for a week. It may have also helped with the fact that Michael was only half paying attention since Gabriel was trying to make some type of dessert—he didn't even remember, and his brother might have just knocked the pot off the stove when he asked his question.

Either way, he had the house to himself for the next week and Dean going to be spending the night with him. The idea also made him anxious—what he had planned. How he was planning to finally give himself to Dean. It wasn't like he was completely inexperienced though; they hadn't had sex, aside for blow jobs and hand jobs, but they had never gone all the way.

What if Dean rejected him? The idea was a little crazy, considering on more than one occasion they almost went through with it, but he had gotten nervous and Dean had stopped immediately. However, even though he knew that Dean had never been with a boy before, his boyfriend still knew what to do and that was and little intimidating and yet thrilling. This time, Castiel was going tonight through with it.

"So?" Castiel grinned and turned himself to face Dean as the older boy drove. "How does it feel to have graduated?"

Dean gave a look as if to think for a moment before a smile like Cas' spread across his face. "Feels good to finally be fucking done with that place. Though," he glanced at Cas and took his hand in his, "I am going to miss you."

It was one of the downsides to Dean being older. He was now heading off to Queen's College for psycology and then (hopefully) to the New York City Police Academy.

Dean decided just before his senior year of high school that he wanted to be a cop. Castiel always thought that decision had something to do with Dean's father, who was arrested _again_ earlier that week for drunk driving. He never asked Dean if it was true, the thought always crossed his mind. Cas still had another year in high school and then, he planned to take psychology at Columbia University, at Michael insistence. Personally, he'd be happy at Queen's College with Dean.

"I'm going to miss you too. But it's only a half hour away. We'll still see each other." Since Queen's college was fairly close, Dean would be driving to and from. Even though that meant he'd be around more than if he was to stay on campus, Castiel wasn't naïve to think he'll get to see Dean just as much. They both knew college was going to be a lot more demanding and Dean was going to have to dedicate most of his time to studying.

"Still. I'll miss not getting to have lunch with you." That was another thing that came out of Dean's break up with Lisa. Though, they had lunch together while Dean was dating the girl, they started to sit alone together. It was like as soon as Dean broke it off with Lisa, so did the friendship with Dick, Hannah and Ava—if you really could call it friendship.

"We could have lunch on Saturday," Cas offered, stroking his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "I could become our thing: have lunch together every Saturday. Kind of like 'date night'.

"I like that idea." Dean smiled and turned right onto Bobby's street. The man's car was not parked in the driveway, which meant that either he was still with Ellen and Jo or had gone to the garage.

They got out of the car and walked up the front steps. Dean had his gown tossed over his arm and the sleeves of his button up were rolled to his elbow, trying to relieve some of the discomfort from the hot June sun. He unlocked the door, letting Cas go first.

"Do you want something to drink?" Dean asked, walking past Cas and into the kitchen. "We'll have to go soon, but-" He looked at the clock to see that it was quarter to five.

The boy shook his head. "I'm fine. We probably should have just gone right over there."

Dean tossed his gown over the railing and began to loosen his tie. "Probably, I want to change." He was uncomfortable in the formal wear, since he was made to wear a suit and a suit was not his usual choice of clothing. Castiel was dressed much simply in a white button-down and black slacks. They took all the pictures they needed, so Dean wasn't required to keep up his appearance. The Roadhouse also wasn't exactly fine dining; it was Ellen's bar and restaurant.

"I like you dressed like this." Cas smirked and walked up to Dean, taking the black tie. "You look really sexy."

Dean undid the first two buttons of his shirt. He cocked an eyebrow, as a playful smirk played at his lips. "Sexy, huh? Well, maybe I'll stay like this for another couple of hours." He moved close to Cas, causing the younger boy to step back.

"Save it for later, Winchester." He put his hand up to push to Dean back and rolled his eyes.

"Later?" Dean's tone rose with interest.

"Don't push it," Castiel warned, rolling his eyes again. He tried to sound coy, but nervousness fluttered in him as he thought about what he had planned for tonight. It'd be a huge step in their relationship, and for Cas in general.

Dean chuckled and stepped back. He enjoyed teasing Cas—he either got embarrassed or worked up and it was always entertaining.

"Okay, okay. I wo—shit." Dean glanced at the clock. It was now just after five and they were supposed to be at the restaurant for five. "Let's go." He pulled the keys from his pocket, and grabbed Castiel's hand, pulling him out of the house.

The drive to The Roadhouse was a little over ten minutes, considering the got every red light possible.

"It's your graduation dinner, Dean," Cas reassured when they stopped at the fourth red light. "I don't think Bobby or Ellen are going to hold it against you."

Dean was grumbling about how nothing works right when you're in a rush. His grip on the wheel was a little too tight and his face was scowling.

"I just hate all this stop and g—aw fuck," he cursed when they stopped at another red light.

"Look on the bright side," Cas tried to smooth his aggravated boyfriend, "We're almost there." He pointed to the left where the larger building stood just off the side of the road. Bobby and Ellen's cars were both parking in front of the entrance, along with three other random cars.

"Oh good, you're finally here." Sam sounder relieved when Dean and Cas walked through the door. The lanky fourteen-year-old with shaggy brown hair ran up to Dean, ushering him through the door.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Sam." The younger Winchester started guiding—more like shoving—his brother to a booth near the middle, of the place. Bobby and Ellen were nowhere to be found, though Dean suspected they were probably in the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to move your ass since you two are fifteen minutes late," Sam retorted and stopped in front of their table.

A moment later, Bobby and Ellen came out of the kitchen. True to Sam's assumption, they didn't comment on the fact that they were late.

Dinner was a small affair. They all ordered their good, making small talk as they ate. For dessert, Ellen had made an apple pie and blueberry pie.

* * *

College was a huge adjustment. Dean and Cas did their best to talk and see each other as much as possible, but it was becoming increasingly difficult for Dean to find time out of course work and working at Bobby's garage to pay off the loans.

Cas was understand though. If Dean had to cancel on him to finish a paper or presentation, he understood. It hurt sometimes, especially if it happened two or three weeks in a row, but he never held it over him. Since that night of Dean's graduation, their sex life had not developed more than a few nights a month, considering it was nearly impossible to get any alone time at Bobby's. They began to spend more time at Castiel's, since Gabriel began to stay in Boston during his school breaks and Lucifer was somewhere in the city. But even with everyone but Michael gone, it was still just as impossible to get any alone time. If it wasn't Dean's schedule conflicting, it was Cas'.

It had been annoying and frustrating. The first year had gone by quickly. Castiel, himself was busy with college prep and the SATs. When summer came, the couple was relieved, finally able to spend more time together.

Things become increasingly difficult when Cas did go to Colombia University for Psychology. He wanted to go to Queen's College like Dean, but Michael, being the self-appointed head of house, insisted for Gabriel and Lucifer to go to university, and practically forced Cas to attend Colombia University. Visits became increasingly difficult, since Cas didn't have a car and for Dean to make the hour dive was too hard each weekend. Instead, they settled on nightly phone calls and every other weekend Dean would drive up to visit Cas.

The system worked well and by the summer of Dean's graduation, Cas had enough saved up for a half a year's rent, so they could get their own apartment in lower Manhattan. It was his gift to Dean since he was the one who came to him every time they wanted to meet up, every time they hung out and it was at his dorm. Cas appreciated it and he wanted to prove it to Dean.

"Welcome home," Dean greeted, standing in the kitchen space, boiling a pot of spaghetti noodles for dinner. "How was your day?" Cas had just come home from work. It was only their third night in the apartment. Boxes were still waiting to be unpacked.

Cas dumped his school bag down on the couch and then walked over to Dean. He pulled a glass from the drying rack, filling it with water. "Busy. Tiring. I just want to lie down and sleep."

Dean switch the red spoon to his left hand and moved to wrap his arm around Cas. "Mmm, well you're home now. Just relax and I'll bring you your dinner." He leaned over, kissing Cas gently.

"I'm not that incapable, Dean. I'm a little tired, but I like watching you cook. It's so-" Castiel paused, smiling at Dean. He ran hand though the man's hair. "Domestic," he finished and pulled on Dean's collar to kiss him again.

"I know you're not." Dean pulled away and smirked. "But seeing as how you're the only one working at the moment, I need to pull my weight. Wouldn't want you getting tired of me." He winked and chuckled when Cas swatted at his shoulder.

"I highly doubt that. You're too much fun. A little irritable at times, but I still love you." Cas grabbed Dean's beer he just set on the counter next to the stove and took a sip, receiving a disapproving look from Dean. The younger man continued drink before Dean snatched the bottle away. "You're the one who bought the beer."

Cas glanced around the kitchen for another moment, looking for something to do. "I'm going to go change," he announced when he realized that Dean almost had everything done. He just lowered the heat on the stove and the jar of sauce was now opened.

He smacked Dean on the backside, winking and nickering when Dean shied away from his touch. "Just call me when dinner is ready," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into their bedroom.

Dean watched as Castiel walked away. He was lucky. Castiel was a great guy and he knew he didn't deserve someone like him, but for some reason, he returned his feelings and now…well now they were living together. Seeing how far he'd come since high school, it was almost impossible to believe.

In the time Dean had 'come out' and began his relationship with Cas, he felt he, himself had changed. Even after only three years, those three years were some of the best Dean had ever had and it was all thanks to his boyfriend. The man had crashed into his life, and something amazing came out of it.

* * *

It was the middle of July; both men were lying in bed together, exhausted. Cas had just started working at the local coffee house near his campus, having quit his job at the grocery store. It wasn't the best job and the pay was terrible, not to mention he got almost every night shift possible, but the pay was better than the grocery store, especially with the tips.

Since moving in together, things were a little tight when Dean couldn't find work. He applied to the NYPD, but until he heard back, he was just looking for something to help support them.

Tonight, they weren't talking, just cuddling and letting the sound of the traffic three stories down fill the room. Cas' head was resting on Dean's chest. He was running his fingers up and down the man's bare chest, drawing random patterns. They enjoyed moments like these with each other, where nothing needed to be said, they were just content with each other's company.

The past summer had been hectic to say the least. Besides the money situation and looking for a job, there had been a fall out with John, yet again. While drunk, John Winchester had managed to wrap his car around another, and finally got himself thrown in jail for longer than a year—nine years to be exact.

It was only a month since that night they got the phone call from Bobby, and a month since the fall out between Dean and John. Though they've fought before, this one was different, this time John had taken a life with him.

Being in this moment, Dean thought back to what his father had said to him—yelled at him, about his relationship with another man.

"Marry me," he whispered, breaking the silence between the men. He was tired of living his life for his father. He wanted to do something for himself. Something he would be proud of.

Cas hand stilled and for a second Dean thought the younger man had stopped breathing.

"Cas?" Dean's tone was just as quiet.

"Are you serious?" Cas finally answered, glancing up at Dean with one of the most unreadable expression he had even seen on his face.

He was serious. The proposal may have been unconventional and not carefully planned out. But he wanted this with Cas. He wanted everything with Cas.

"It wouldn't be legal," Cas argued and for a moment, Dean felt his heart sink for a moment. Did Cas not want this?

"I don't care." Dean sat up and looked down at him. "I just want to make it official. If that just meant only in one state, hell, let's still do it." He needed to prove to Cas he wanted this and wasn't just a 'hey, let's get married'. "We've been together for three years; we live together. I Love you. I want make it official."

Castiel bit his lip, going over Dean's words. He wanted to say yes, he really did. But Michael's words of 'don't rush into anything blind,' played through his mind. His brother always preached to go over every possible detail when someone proposed an idea. There was also the fact that Michael would disapprove of him getting married at twenty, but he needed to remember that he was _twenty _and his brother didn't have any control of his life.

"Okay," he whispered, leaning towards Dean. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Dean inhaled heavily and looked Cas dead in the eye. "You mean it?"

He nodded and smiled. "I do. I want you too, Dean. I want to marry you."

Dean returned the smile. He grabbed Cas' shoulders, pulling the man so he was straddling his lap. "We're getting married then."

"We're getting married," Cas echoed before kissing Dean eagerly. Tonight was for celebrating, tomorrow they would deal with their family.

* * *

_**September 2006**_

"Ready?" Dean and Cas stood in front of City Hall in Massachusetts. Bobby, Sam, Ellen and Castiel's family were all with them. Today was the day, the day they finally took the biggest step in their relationship. They had already picked up their license a few days prior and now the day where they took their vows was finally happening.

"So," Lucifer cleared his throat and the couple turned to him. "I guess we'll all just wait out here." Only Bobby and Gabriel were going in, as they were both Dean and Castiel's Best Man and witnesses. Dean had originally wanted Sam, but his brother couldn't legally be one at seventeen, so Bobby was stepping in.

"Yeah, umm, I guess we should go." Cas looked at his watch, seeing that they had a little over fifteen minutes before their 'ceremony'. He turned towards everyone. Gabriel was grinning impishly beside Lucifer, while Michael still looked very sour. He had not been pleased when his brother and Dean announced their engagement. His first words were actually along the lines of "being too young" and "will only end in divorce." However, since Cas was twenty, he had no hold over his youngest brother's decisions.

"Let's do this then!" Gabriel exclaimed and smacked Castiel playfully on the arm. "Let's get you two fucking married." Unlike Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel were looking forward to their little brother's "wedding". Considering that Lucifer couldn't care less what someone did, as long as he was a part of it and Gabe was mainly looking forward to ridiculing his little brother and future brother-in-law, embarrassing them as much as possible.

"We'll be here waiting." Ellen silenced them and kissed both Cas and Dean on the cheek, wishing them luck. Jo and Lucifer were next. Jo gave Cas and Dean each an awkward hug, while Lucifer just teased Castiel about finally stepping up and actually acting like a man, though added that Dean must be the man in the relationship since he proposed. Michael only gave a curt nod to both Cas and Dean before walking over to Lucifer. It was awkward and left an uncomfortable silence amongst the group.

"All right, kiddo," Gabriel spoke up and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road and get our brothers married."

Sam rolled his eyes, but let the older—yet shorter—male lead him up the steps with Cas, Dean and Bobby following.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Cas and Dean came out of the building, signed marriage license in hand and each wearing a gold band.

Before they had gone into the room Sammy hugged both Dean and Cas, which was probably an interesting sight since the seventeen-year-old was now as tall as his older brother, and a couple of inches taller than Cas. He told Dean how much he loved him and was so glad he found someone like Cas. He then told Cas that he was glad to get to call him part of the family and how much he makes his brother a better person.

There wasn't much of a celebration after. They took a few pictures and then Michael took them out for lunch—their wedding present, which Gabriel muttered something about "could have given something better," considering Michael was some executive at a corporate company in Boston.

By seven Dean and Cas were back in the Impala, making the three and a half hours drive back to Manhattan. Dean had to head back to the academy, having called in sick today, while Castiel skipped school. Gabriel and Lucifer drove back together and Sam had decided to ride home with Bobby, Jo and Ellen, giving his brother and new husband some time alone.

"How do you feel?" Cas asked, as soon as they pulled onto the highway. As happy as he was, and he was pretty sure Dean felt the same, they hadn't had a moment alone since before Dean and he picked Sam up from Bobby's. Dean had wanted to ride with his baby brother one last time like they used to. Though, they assured Sam that nothing significant would change after they married, it was still something Dean wanted to do, so Cas was more than happy to sit in the backseat for Sam.

"I'm fucking great." Dean reached over and took Castiel's hand, idly playing with Cas' ring before bringing his hand up, kissing his knuckles. "New York may not recognize us as married, but I'm fucking ecstatic to have a piece of paper to say we're at least married somewhere."

"Hopefully one day." Castiel turned and looked at Dean—his husband. It felt so weird think about that. They had only said the words once, back at City Hall.

"Hmm. That would be nice. But all I care about right now is getting to call you my husband. And the special perks that come with the title." Dean winked at Cas as he rolled his eyes at the flirty tone his _husband_ used.

"Who says you're getting any? It may be our wedding night, but I still have school tomorrow, and so do you. We had a long drive and I think it's best if we went to bed early." It was fatuous excuse. Cas had said it to tease the older man, but they both knew exactly how the night would end.

"Now I like the direction you're heading, bed. Though I disagree about sleeping. We're clearly not going to get much sleep tonight." He smiled suggestively, causing Cas blush lightly at the man's innuendo, something that only he could cause.

They got home just before eleven. Both men were now eager to get to the... Best part of their day. On the last half hour of their drive, Dean had gotten very grabby. His fingers started tracing light patterns on Cas' thigh, slowly moving higher and higher. Cas had to swat his hand away before it got to close to a specific area. He was also feeling the urge, but since Dean was driving, he was still reasonable enough to not try and distract his obviously very eager husband.

The walk up the stairs was interesting. What should had only been a short, two minute walk up three flights of stairs, turned into a ten minute struggle with needy kisses between each flight. The building they lived in was small, only five storys high and six units per floor. The apartments were nothing bigger that a combined kitchen and living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was squishy and not very accommodating for more than two people. Dean's job with the NYPD and the money Castiel earned from his job at the coffee house were the only reasons they could afford the place. It was overpriced for the size, but it was their own place and they were happy with it, even if it meant one had to do homework in the living room while the other used the bedroom.

As soon as they got through their door—having the decency to wait before they attacked each other—Dean pushed Cas against the door.

He practically purred before sealing his lips over Castiel's. The younger man's arms wrapped around Dean's neck while his hands found purchase on Cas' hips, using the belt loops to pull him closer.

The kiss started out slow and sweet, which quickly turned heated. Dean's hips pushed against Castiel's, lightly grinding against him.

"Dean," Cas mumbled, pulling away. "Bedroom. Now." He pushed him back.

They stumbled from the door towards the bedroom, clothes dropping to the floor in their wake. Dean had just pushed Castiel's shirt from his shoulders when Castiel pulled at his tie.

"Eager, aren't we?" Cas teased, pulling away from his lover's lips. His fingers found the white buttons of Dean's shirt and quickly pushed each one through the holes, revealing more and more tanned skin.

"Just want to be with my _husband_." Dean smirked and shrugged off his shirt once Cas finished with the buttons.

Cas kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, carelessly tossing them to the floor. His hands went to his belt, but was stopped by Dean's hands.

Wordlessly, Dean pulled at the buckle and slipped the leather from around the other man's waist. He made quick work of Cas' pants and pulled his cock from his boxers. He dropped to his knees and took him in one go. He sucked around the hardening flesh, pulling a strangled groan from Cas' lips.

"D-De-" Cas cut off when Dean swirled his tongue around his head. "Shit, Dean." His fingers tangled in his lover's hair, pulling roughly on the ends. His grip may have been a little too tight, but Dean didn't seem to notice. The man's mouth was warm and wet around him; and perfect.

Dean felt his pants tighten at Cas' moans. He ran his tongue along his lover's length, catching the beads of pre-come as they leaked from the man's dick. His hands grabbed at Cas' ass, pulling him closer. He lazily pulled up, dragging his tongue against the underside.

"Dean, please. I need you," he panted. He didn't want to come like this and it seemed like that was Dean's intention. He wanted Dean to be in him—making love to him.

The older man pulled off with a lewd 'pop' and smirked up at Cas before standing up.

"Whatever you say, baby," he whispered and placed a soft kiss below his husband's ear.

Castiel pulled down his boxers, letting them pool around his feet as Dean pulled off his own pants and underwear, having already taken off his shoes and socks.

"Dean," Cas said softly as his eyes travelled up and down Dean's body, darkening with lust. "Please." The younger man was then pushed back. He let out a yelp of surprise when Dean crawled over him, peppering his skin with light kisses.

He reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube. The snap of the cap echoed around the almost quiet room. Cas was breathing harder, anticipating Dean's next move as he coated his fingers.

His breath hitched when a finger circled around his hole. Slowly, Dean's finger pushed forward, groaning at the feeling of Cas' tight heat. His groans mixed with Cas' as the dark-haired male let out a low moan.

"More, Dean. Come on." Castiel hissed when Dean added a second finger and began to move them in and out. Castiel rutted against the movement, sighing out Dean's name and little pleas of 'more' and 'oh, God'.

A third finger pushed in, pulling a long whine from Cas. "Fuck, Dean. I'm ready. Come on; I'm ready."

Dean's fingers brushed over Castiel's prostate, causing the man to arch up and grind down onto Dean's fingers.

"You're ready, huh?" Dean's tone was light and teasing. A smug smirk pulled at his lips when Castiel whined as he hit his prostate again.

"Yes, Dean. Fuck, don't be a prick." Dean laughed at his husband's desperate tone. He was soon cut off when Cas wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Now."

Cas was flushed and a thin layer of sweat had begun to form on his tan skin. Whether it was from winding Cas up or the heat, Dean didn't know.

He slid his fingers out, pulling a groan of protest from Castiel. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, the man's cock brushed over his hole.

"I love you," Dean whispered, placing a brief kiss to Castiel's lips before pushing in. He groaned at the feeling of being in the man once again. He was tight and warm. Sex with Cas was always great, but right now, it was… Different. Dean let out a heavy breath, taking a minute to control himself and for Cas to adjust.

Castiel's hands flew to Dean's back, his fingers gripping onto his shoulders. He shifted his hips, letting Dean know he was ready. He started placing kisses to Dean's shoulder, working up his neck and to his lips.

"Dean," he gasped as Dean began to rock, setting a slow and tender pace. "O-ooh, Dean," he whined, hands raking up and down the man's back.

Their foreheads pressed together, both panting, slowly building up speed. Dean's breath tickled over Castiel's face.

"Cas, so beautiful," he marveled, pulling back to get a better look of his lover's face. Castiel's skin was a light pink, hair was falling over his eyes, damp from the sweat. He eyes shined up at Dean with love and passion.

"I-I'm close, Dean. I-I'm-" he cut off, wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping in time with Dean's thrusts.

Dean's thrusts increased paced, but were still slow and gentle. He brushed over Castiel's prostate every other thrust, causing him to gasp and sigh little praises.

"C-Cas, baby. I'm gonna-" He buried his head in Castiel's neck as the man underneath him arched his back, letting out a soft cry of 'oh, God' and 'Dean' as he came, spilling over his hand and chest.

Dean thrust a couple more times, letting Cas ride out his pleasure before finally letting his orgasm wash over him. "Cas," he groaned before falling next to Cas, curling around his body.

* * *

"Fuck, Cas," Dean sighed and turned on his side, pulling Cas to him. They were both sticky with sweat from their second round, and though it was a little uncomfortable as their skin rubbed together, it was right. They were finally together and no matter what his father had to say about it, Cas was his forever.

"Mmhmm," Castiel managed to get out. His eyes were closed; he was exhausted. He knew they should move and get cleaned up before both of them fell asleep. It was two in the morning and Dean had to get up for seven to head back to the academy.

About ten minutes later Dean sat up, wordlessly dragging Cas over to the bathroom to take a shower. They were both too tired to do anything besides just washing each other.

* * *

"I love you," Castiel whispered. He was now freshly cleaned, and wrapped in Dean's embrace, his head rested on Dean's bicep. The sheets were pooled at their hips. For a September evening, it was unusually hot. The ceiling fan was going gently, blowing a saft breeze over the couple, as was the light air from the open window. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

Cas' left hand trailed over the tattoo Dean had on the left of his chest, just below his collarbone. He and Sam had gotten matching ones back in May once Sam turned seventeen. Cas didn't understand the meaning behind it. The youngest Winchester had tried to explain it, but it was really something between the brothers.

"I love you, too." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and stroked his thumb over his spine. He was replaying today's events in his head, thinking about how _he _was finally getting what he wanted. He never got what he wanted, not freely, there was always some condition attached. He should be weary, but right now he just wanted to live in the moment. There weren't any more sacrifices he had to make on behalf of his father.

Everything his father had said didn't matter. He still had Cas and he wouldn't have to face his father's disappointment. If he was lucky he wouldn't be seeing his father for a long time, and by then, they would still be happily married and in love. No matter what John Winchester said, it wouldn't change anything. He would love Castiel Novak until the end.

* * *

**_*Hides behind a curtain* So that was the first sex scene I've written by myself. I'm sorry if it wasn't great. It's a skill I am still working on._**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed seeing a glimpse into Cas and Dean's earlier relationship._**

**_I'm also sorry if this chapter seems to jump around a lot. If anything feels like it's missing, I promise you it's not. This chapter was originally close to 10,000 words long and my beta helped me decided that it would be best to cute this down a bit and move some things around. For the parts that I did take out, they are not gone! They will be explored in further detail and explained later. Some things that happened (John's arrest and Dean's coming out), I wanted to go into more depth as I felt they should not be breezed over, but the chapter was already becoming too long, so I took them out. I have them all saved for later on in the story. We will get there!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**In light of the season finale I am updating! I hope you all enjoy it, and I should be back next month with an update. :)**

* * *

"Calmly approach him," Castiel instructed as Dean and he walked over to a teen male. "Let me do the-"

"Hey." Dean ignored Castiel's voice and called out to get the kid's attention.

The kid jumped and stared wide-eyed at the two officers moving towards him. He didn't hesitate for long before he took off down the sidewalk.

Castiel and Dean both groaned—for completely different reasons.

"Damn it, Dean!" Castiel's voice was a growl as he ran past his partner, chasing after the kid.

Dean quickly followed, easily keeping up with his partner's speed.

The kid ran down three blocks before entering Tompkins Square Park.

"Watch it!" Cas barked as the teen threw his backpack directly in Dean's way. The man barely dodged it, but not without stumbling a bit. He regained his pace and soon Cas was throwing another order at him.

"Get his left." Cas swerved, nearly missing a metal fence as the kid changed directions.

The teen, whom Cas and Dean were chasing after, had stolen a few video games from a shop.

"Fuck, since when did kids become so fucking fast," Dean grunted, keeping pace with Cas, but still a couple of metres off from the boy. For a teen only a few inches shorter than Dean _and _Cas, he certainly was putting up a challenge.

"Dean, take his left," Cas ordered again, since his husband didn't seem to have "heard" him the first time.

"Really? All this for a few plastic discs?" Dean passed Cas, who had slowed down to avoid colliding with a metal bench.

He didn't listen to Cas' demand and instead kept on the boy's right. He nearly got a hold on the teen's arm, but at the last second the kid turned left and hopped over a fence, landing in a long stretch of trees and grass.

"Shit." He let out a low growl. He had to skid to a stop and turn around, jumping over the fence a few metres away. He turned to his left, trying to spot Cas, but couldn't get a proper glance without completely stopping. Up ahead, he caught a flash of blue on the other side of the fence. Suddenly the kid was face down on the stone pathway.

"I told you to get his left," Cas scolded and looked up at Dean as he patted down the delinquent. He sounded out of breath and his sunglasses were slipping down his nose. He didn't wait for a reply before he gave another order. "Just get his backpack." He cocked his head back to the path where the boy had thrown it.

Dean huffed and stepped back onto the stone walkway. He picked up the black bag and led the way back to the squad, which was almost four blocks away.

"Do you ever listen to me? Or is there some part of your brain that insists you must defy me?" Cas led the boy—Dylan as they had found out when Dean asked him his name.

"Jesus, calm down." Dean grumbled to himself. He did not want to have this argument in front of an arrested teenager. They were supposed to be professional, not two kids arguing because the other wouldn't "play nicely". "I don't have to take orders from you. Just drop it."

The younger officer thinned his lips into a hard line. Dean wasn't sure, but he was willing to bet that Cas was glaring daggers at him behind the tinted lenses.

"Just get in the car, Dean." He turned away from his partner and opened the door for Dylan.

"Yo, Frank and Marie! Shut up." Apparently the kid thought he was being funny—even had a smug grin plastered over his face.

"That's a fucking TV show," Dean rebuked.

"Yeah, and you two act just like them, except it's not as cute." Dylan then winked at Dean, just as Cas shoved the boy into the car. Fucking bastard.

"And yet you're the one in the back of the car." Dean snorted, amused that Cas seemed to have some sense of humour.

Once Dylan was seated in the backseat and Castiel had shut the door, Dean walked around the car.

"I'm driving." He was only vaguely aware of Cast muttering a 'whatever you want'.

* * *

"Officer Novak, Winchester." Aiden stood up from the desk and greeted the older officers politely.

"Officer." Dean smirked and led Dylan over to the Desk. The drive hadn't been eventful. The kid tried to make conversation, making other remakes about how the two officers quarreled, but neither officer entertained him.

"This is Dylan Theo," Cas relayed the information they had collected. He lifted the kid's backpack and huffed in frustration. He was vaguely aware of Dean's amused smirk as he watched him.

It irritated him that his husband could be so smug when _he _was the one who almost let the kid get away.

"Got a problem, Dean?" Cas snapped and turned to the man and delinquent. Dean's eyebrows rose significantly and the kid smiled, seemingly more interested in the situation now.

"Castiel? Is everything okay?" Aiden stood behind the desk with a worried expression, not entirely sure what was happening. He never saw Dean and Cas' work dynamic before. Was this what most of the officers talked about?

"I-"

"Ignore him," Dean chuckled, speaking up on Cas' "behalf". "He's just pissed because I didn't let him drive."

The dark-haired man gritted his teeth. There were a number of insults on the tip of his tongue, but he willed them down, anyone of them were too crude and unprofessional. Instead, he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"You know what?" He turned to Dean, his tone was eerily calm and his face was relaxed. "You finish processing him."

He gently placed the man's belongings on the desk and walked over to the door without a second glance at Dean or Aiden.

Anyone else who just witnessed the dispute would just think Cas was keeping professional and taking the high road, but Dean knew the man, and he knew that tone meant he was pissed and this was not the end of it. _Bring it on._

* * *

"I told you to watch your right," Castiel snapped and shoved Dean, against the wall. Their faces hovered inches apart. "But you never fucking listen to me. You just drown me out."

Dean growled, but was cut off by Cas' lips, hungrily and demandingly sucking on his, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was not loving or gentle in the slightest.

Dean growled again into the kiss. He grabbed Cas' hips tightly and pushed the man back into the other wall.

Cas' hand grabbed the man's face roughly, while his other tugged on Dean's shirt collar.

He let Dean have the upper hand for the moment before pushing back, knocking him against their bedroom door. He pressed himself against him, feeling his husband's hard body and erection against him.

He moved his hand from Dean's face and to his collar. Using both hands on the fabric, he led the taller man to the bed; the kiss never once breaking.

He lifted the fabric up and over Dean's head and took advantage of his moment of distraction to push him back.

Dean didn't realize what Cas was doing until he felt two firm hands press on his chest, and a second later his was flat on his back on the bed with watching his husband still standing.

Cas pulled at his own shirt, yanking the black garment over his head. "You're an arrogant, self-righteous prick, Dean Winchester."

"Fuck you!" Dean growled, sitting up on his elbows, glaring as his husband kneeled in front of him on the bed. He didn't need this. As arousing as Cas being all demanding was, he was not going to take the verbal abuse even though...he kind of deserved it.

Castiel just chuckled darkly and pushed Dean back against the mattress. "No, Dean," he growled lowly. "I'll be fucking you." It was a cheesy line, but neither man decided to comment on it. "It's been a while since I've taken you. You need to learn to listen."

"Fuck off, Cas," Dean growled. "Like I'll willingly give it up to y-" he was silenced by a pair of rough lips pressed hard against his own. Castiel had straddled his lap, pushing him flat against the mattress.

He struggled for a moment. He was not about to be Castiel's bitch. The man was too smug from earlier as it was.

Cas moved his mouth to Dean's neck, sucking at the smooth flesh. He scrapped his teeth lightly, feeling his husband shiver under him.

"Jesus, Cas. Not so fucking aggressive. Do you want to leave a mark?" Dean pushed Cas back, but he grabbed his arms and held them to his side. He continued his assault with less aggression.

"Happy?" he grunted and began to pull at Dean's shirt.

Dean pressed up against him, trying to regain control; he was not going to give up easily.

He cupped Cas' face and dragged their mouths back together. He nipped at his partner's lips, pulling the plump flesh between his teeth. Cas moaned, but pulled back. He sat up and tugged at Dean's jeans, pushing the button through the hole. He tugged the zipper down and (with a little help from Dean) removed Dean's pants and boxer-briefs.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. He popped the cap open and coated his fingers. He pressed a slicked up finger to Dean's hole. The man shivered at the cool touch, and quickly, but steadily, he slipped his finger in Dean.

Cas' hand was steady and gentle as he worked Dean open. As pissed off as he was, he wasn't about to cause Dean any pain.

By the time he had three fingers pumping and working Dean open, the older man was grunting, taunting Cas to do "better". Cas fingers brushed past his prostate for the third time in the row, cutting off whatever insult that had been about to fall from Dean's lip with a "fuck, Cas".

Cas smirked vindictively and pulled out. Dean swore and glared at him. He stood up, finally removing his own jeans and boxers. His cock sprang free, standing fully erect, tip glistening with pre-come.

"What the hell? You gonna leave me on the fucking edge?" Dean watched Cas raised his eyebrows and crawl over him.

He settled himself between Dean's legs and teasingly rubbed his tip over Dean's hole. This was his payback.

The older man bucked up, trying to gain more… Anything. He hated it, but he was done with Cas' teasing and just wanted his husband to fuck him.

"Come on, Cas. I thought you were going to tea-" Dean was cut off with a loud moan as his husband thrust into him without any warning, pushing him up against the pillows.

Castiel stilled for a second, more for his sake than Dean's. He pulled back and pushed in again, starting a quick and hard pace.

"Fuck, Dean." He gritted his teeth. "You infuriate me. Do—do you know how—Jesus," he cried when Dean tipped his hips up, taking Cas in deeper.

The older man chuckled but it quickly turned into a sharp cry when Cas grabbed at his hair, pulling his head back to expose more of his neck. Cas latched his mouth onto the spot from earlier, paying no heed to Dean's broken pants of "not there". If he left a mark, then so be it, Dean would just have to deal with it.

The pace had also changed. Castiel's thrusts were now slow and deep as he moved within Dean.

Dean removed one hand from Castiel's shoulders, where they had moved as soon as Cas had entered him, and grabbed a handful of his hair. He had undoubtingly left scratch marks all over his husband's back; an eye for an eye. Cas wasn't being careful, so he wouldn't either.

He tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck. The dark-brown tufts were longer than usual, making them stick out in random directions. He needed a haircut, but Dean wasn't going to be the one to point that out.

"You're too cocky," Cas warned, pulling out of Dean. He whined, but Cas, forcefully turned him onto his stomach. He settled between Dean's thighs and pushed back in, filling him in one hard thrust.

"Shit!" he cried out when Cas hit that spot, and arch against his husband's chest.

Cas slipped an arm around Dean chest, keeping him pressed against him. His right hand gripped the headboard.

"You never listen," Cas whispered harshly. His breath was coming in short pants. A few beads of sweat trailed down his forehead.

His thrusts were fast and hard, and the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around the room. The bedframe rattled and banged against the wall. Castiel was only somewhat aware that they were probably disturbing their neighbour, unless they were lucky and Amie was working the nightshift at the hospital. Either way, they would find out later.

Dean's cries were muffled by the pillow. His hands gripped the blankets underneath him. "Fu-fuck, Cas. Is-is t-hat the best you go—fuck!" His taunts stirred something in Cas.

The man angled his hips, striking Dean's prostate over and over.

Dean knuckles were turning white. A trail of sweat ran down his spin. Cas' chest rubbed against him; their skin was slick, making it easy to slide together.

Castiel moaned into Dean's shoulder, biting down on the flesh. It left behind an angry red mark, but Dean was too far gone to feel the pain.

"So—so close, Cas. Fuck. Harder, baby. Y-you said I need to learn a-" Dean broke off into a grunt, burrowing his head into the pillow and then threw it back, eyes clenched shut. He was so close and Cas' thrusts weren't even faltering.

Castiel pulled at Dean's hair, keeping his head back as his own rested his on Dean's shoulder. His arm had begun to tire from holding the headboard. He moved the limb back to his husband's side and placed his hand over Dean's, slipping his fingers between his.

"Unn-gh, Cas." Dean moved a hand underneath him trying to relieve the building pressure in his cock. His pushed his hips up into Cas, giving himself better access to his cock, wrapping a hand around the base.

Cas cursed; he was close and judging from his husband's groans, he was too.

His eyes were closed, head still resting on Dean's shoulder. He felt that familiar tightness in the base of his stomach. His cock twitched within Dean.

Dean jacked himself off fast. His thumb smeared the pre-come, slicking the head up. He felt Cas' thrusts falter, slowing for a moment. He moved his hand in time with his husband.

"Jesus, Cas. Almost there. Fuck, I'm co-coming!" He let out a straggled cry as come shot out, covering his hand and the bed sheets under him. They would need to change them before going to bed, but that wasn't his concern at the moment.

He was only vaguely aware of Cas grunting out his name before he felt him fill him, giving a couple of shallow thrusts, riding out his release.

"D-Dean," Cas whispered, pulling out and falling to Dean's right.

Dean felt a trickle of come run down his thighs. With his last remaining strength, he rolled over from his mess and collapsed onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Shit," Dean mumbled after a few minutes. His heart was still racing and he was too tired to move. Cas remained motionless, lying very still except for the fast rise and fall of his chest. The room was muggy and sticky from the hot July night, but they hardly noticed as it did nothing more to their already heated flesh.

"Yeah," was the other man's "intelligent" response. His heart thundered loudly in his ears

"If this is the new punishment for not listening to you, I should do it more often." He turned his head and gave Castiel a cocky smirk. "It's lot more appealing than getting thrown through the wringer."

The dark-haired man let out a flat chuckle.

After they cleaned up and stripped the bed, they laid in bed, both clad in only a pair of clean boxers. Cas had put the ceiling fan on, but the air was still sticky and uncomfortable. Dean was on his side, facing Cas. He was almost pressed to his side, but kept an inch or two between them.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Cas' voice broke the silence that had settled over them, save for the low hum of the fan. "If it's not going against my orders, you just argue with me."

Dean stared up at the ceiling, watching the blades move around, blurring together. Cas had asked him that question before. Most of the times Castiel ignored his actions—it had become part of their routine. But every so often Dean would do something that caused his husband to demand to know why he acted this way.

When Dean didn't answer, Castiel continued. "Seriously, Dean, we are like two of the worse partners ever. Sooner or later we are going to end up back in Crowley's office." It had been that type of arguing that led to the car getting vandalized.

"Calm down, Cas. It's not like one of us is going to end up killed. I've been with 23 for almost eight years and I've never been shot at." Dean propped himself up on his elbow so he was looking down at Cas.

"Don't be so sure, Dean. You're too impetuous. I'm just saying, we can't always be like this: pissing each other off at work and fucking out our frustration at home. We don't even act like a married couple any more. And you know Sam's getting suspicious because you hardly visit him with me."

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped back down onto the bed. "Is this your vague way of asking to come with me when I visit Sam this Thursday?"

"This isn't about Sam," the man seethed and sat up so _he _was the one looking down at Dean. "This is-"

"You're the one who brought up Sam. If this didn't have anything to do with him then why di-"

Castiel groaned and turned around to the edge of the bed. "You're so fucking insufferable," he groaned and got up, walking out of the room. And just like that, the conversation was over. Castiel hadn't gotten anywhere and that was because Dean couldn't take anything seriously anymore.

Dean laid alone in the bed. He could hear Cas in the other room. The was a soft 'thud' which he suspected was Cas lying down on the couch; they each had each spent their fair share of nights on the cushioned seat.

Damn, he just had to push it. Why the fuck was it so enjoyable to rile him up? Most of the time it wasn't clear.

Except Dean knew exactly why he did it; why he purposely did the opposite of what his husband wanted. He knew he was difficult most of the time—hell, Cas could be too and that's why they clashed so much. It wasn't like he enjoyed it. Okay, maybe a little, but this was something he had control off, and that's what he needed right now. He didn't want to admit the truth yet.

* * *

Dean had stepped out of the elevator to the parking garage. The Impala was easily spotted from the lift in the sea of Toyotas and Hondas. He walked over to his spot, expecting to see the spot next to his car empty; he gave Cas a fifteen minute start.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Dean saw Cas leaning against the passenger side of his Prius, arms and legs crossed. He had a scowl on his face, probably matching Dean's own.

"Car won't start," was all Cas said before pushing off the vehicle and walking over to Dean.

"I'll look at it later." Dean brushed past his husband and over to the Impala. He knew it was a dick move, he knew what Castiel was asking.

"I need a ride, Dean," the man huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Then take the subway." They both knew that wasn't going to work. The subway would take close to thirty minutes, while the station was only fifteen minutes away. "We have a rule, remember?" Dean rubbed at his neck, subconsciously over the mark Cas left the other night. The _other_ rule his husband had broken. Two in less than thirty-six hours.

Cas scoffed amusingly. "And how many rules did you break on Christmas last year?" he challenged, and smirked when Dean huffed.

"Just get in." He gestured with his hand, keys jangled from the motion.

* * *

"You can just drop me off here. I'll walk the rest of the way." Cas pointed to the side of the road where a red Yaris just pulled out from. They just turned left onto Pitt St., two blocks away from 23.

"And say what if someone asks?" Dean drove past the spot he had pointed to.

Castiel turned to face Dean and smirked impishly. "I took the subway. And you're gonna have to let me out now; the stations on this street."

"It's fine, Cas. We're already here." He pulled up to the station, driving past a line of cars and looking for a space.

Dean quickly pulled into an empty spot. Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Dean.

"I'll wait at the corner of Ridge and Broome after shift that way no one will see us."

"Or just wait for me. If anyone asks we'll just come up with some bullshit excuse." Dean shrugged; he already gave Castiel a ride, so it wouldn't matter if he did it again.

"Okay." Cas opened the door and got out, stepping into the cool July afternoon. He was about to close the door when Dean called out.

"Oh, and Cas?" The younger man leaned back into the car. "Next time, be more aware of..." He pointed to his neck where a dark red mark peeked over the collar of his shirt.

Cas just smiled and shrugged. "Next time, actually listen to me and I'll listen to you." He slammed the door shut and walked off. He barely missed Charlie, who was walking over in the opposite direction.

* * *

Dean pulled at his collar for the second time in five minutes. Damn, Cas. The mark was _just_ visible above the fabric. No one would really notice unless they were standing right next to him, which—fuck…

"What's that?" Charlie poked at Dean's neck. He almost forgot she was standing next to him. He swatted her hand away, but she didn't care. "Did someone finally get lucky?" She teased. The joke among their small group of friends was that Dean's sex life was drier than the Sahara. Back when they were first married, Dean had been quiet vocal about if they had had an... Enjoyable night. Though he never once let on that it was Cas he was taking to bed.

Dean huffed and turned to Charlie with a bored expression. "Don't you have someone else to bug? A partner, maybe?"

"Sadly I do," Charlie sighed dramatically. She spotted Chuck, whom she wanted to talk to. "I must go find him. Later, Winchester." She smacked Dean's shoulder and chased after.

"Hey, Chuck!"

Dean shook his head and walked off to his desk. He wasn't partnered with Cas today, which was a good sign of how today was going to go.

* * *

"You know, Cas had a bunch of scratch marks on his back," Chuck commented as he and Charlie watched the two officers in question walk around the room.

Charlie had just been telling him about Dean's "suspicious" mark and the fact that he seemed a little more relaxed. That information about Dean had reminded Chuck earlier about Cas' more mellowed out attitude.

"You don't think they finally decided to fuck it out? Do you?"

Charlie contemplated the officer's theory. Just as the man had spoken, Dean and Cas crossed their path. They simultaneously nodded to each other as they passed.

Maybe Chuck was right. Everyone around the two officers could see the sexual tension between them. It was painfully obvious to everyone who was not Cas or Dean.

"You know, I kind of missed it, but I could have sworn I saw Cas get out of Dean's car this morning." Charlie shrugged her shoulders and made a face as if to say 'could be'. "If so, who wins the bet?"

"Whoa, we're not jumping that far. Remember the rule? We need actual proof. This could purely be-". Chuck stopped when Castiel walked up to them.

"Are you ready to go?" He stopped in front of Charlie. "I have the keys, so whenever you're want-"

Charlie smiled innocently and nodded eager. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." She wrapped her arms around the officer and led him down the hall, giving Chuck a second glance, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up.


	9. Chapter 9

**So... This is the soonest I've ever updated between chapters. There are actually two important reasons why I am updating today. Since it it June 1st, it officially marks the one year anniversary since I started Surrender in Blue and began this amazing journey. I honestly never thought I would have made it this far. **

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has left a comment, kudos, followed or bookmarked this story. It's because of you that I have made it to this point. I also wanted to say a huge, massive thank you to my beta, BlueNeutrino for sticking with me for so long. Thank you for all your advice, ideas and for correcting all my mistake, however stupid they may have been. You've been a great support! And of course, thank you to my friends for enduring all my whining and moaning as I tossed around ideas, moved certain events around, questioned myself or was conflicted with ideas. Thank you for just listening and then helping me decide when I needed opinions. I couldn't have gotten to this point without you.**

**Also! Though nine chapters may not see like a lot for working on something for a year, I wanted to let you all know, I am actually about five chapters ahead of the chapter I post. I keep them set aside so if I ever do suffer from writers block, I can always update and not leave you all hanging and wondering if I abandoned this story. **

**The second important reason why I am updating is more of a personal reason. Today would have been my grandma's 94th birthday. Though she really never understood my passion for writing or what I was doing every Sunday during my visits (most likely writing a sex scene). I am so sorry, Grandma! She always encouraged me to do what I wanted it and would be nothing but proud of me when she did try to understand what I was up to. She was such a big part of my life and I feel like it's only fitting to pay tribute to her by honouring her with another part that's big in my life: my writing. **

**So, today, this chapter is dedicated to my grandma. I hope where she is she's happy and enjoying her time with her loved ones. **

**I miss you, Grandma. You will always be in my heart.**

**Rem: I love you. xoxo**

* * *

Dean sat across Sam in the booth, glancing down at the menu even though he already knew what he was going to get.

It was the first Saturday of August. Dean had the day off, much to his enjoyment. Cas was over at Gabe's. He wanted an opinion on some keynote presentation he was doing next week. Anyway, he practically called every five minutes last night until Castiel finally agreed to meet him for lunch.

Sam and Dean were at a bar and grill on the west side of Manhattan, mainly because they were at Sam's favourite place and this lunch was for him.

A young blonde, most likely a college student falling into the cliché of waiting tables while trying to not drown in her student debt, led them to a booth off to the side of the bar.

They each ordered a beer before she walked off. The restaurant wasn't too busy for a Saturday afternoon. There were a couple of tables filled with university students off to the left.

"So," Dean spoke up as soon as they ordered their drinks. "Congratulations you big nerd. Now you can swap being a pain in my ass about the exam to being an even bigger pain in my ass as you wait for November."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his beer. "Jeez, thanks. I forgot how connected with your feelings you could be." Sam just finished writing his bar exam Wednesday, so today was sort of a celebration until he got his result, and then they would have a real party.

"Aw, come on, Sammy, you know I'm proud of you. And I know you're going to pass, if all the time you spent melting down over studying is any indication." Dean started chuckling while Sam shot him a 'bitch face', as he had dubbed it.

"Let's see you pull through seven years of school. If I remember correctly, it was Cas who kicked your ass through high school and college." The younger man smirked when his brother's only response was a glare.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved his hand about. Though, he couldn't deny that Cas was a major reason why he graduated high school with the grades he did. In college it was more giving him the push he needed to finish writing an essay or study for a test. He wouldn't tell Sam that those ways resulted in some very explicit scenarios.

The waitress came with their food while Sam was in the middle of explaining what he'd be doing at the law firm in the meantime.

"I won't be working on large cases, but I'll get to supervise." He smiled as he forked at his salad. Finally, after so many years of stressful tests, papers, exams and sleepless nights, his hard work was paying off.

"So you're basically someone's servant." Dean let out a chuckle, though his brother didn't look amused.

"Really, Dean? Do you always have to make a joke out of everything I get excited about?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He scoffed when his brother just gave another shrug of his shoulders and took a long pull from his beer. "Remind me to act like that the next time a promotion or some shit comes up at your work."

The older Winchester shifted and cleared his throat. Benny was the other reason he had asked Sam to come out for lunch. His friend had texted him last night, reminding him that applications were now being accepted.

"What?" Sam quirked an eyebrow and eyed his brother suspiciously; Dean wanted to talk. "Is there some…?" he trailed off.

Dean rolled his tongue along his cheek, trying to figure out how to start off the conversation. It could either go okay or end in a fight like last time.

He broke the news about his interest in going undercover while Sam had been studying for his first law exam a little over three years ago. He had been pissed, not liking the idea of his brother disappearing for God knows how long. But it was mainly because his brother ruined all chances for to him get any studying done for the rest of the night.

"Benny came to me," Dean began ambiguously, picking at his fries. Sam knew Benny from the last time he hinted at wanting to go undercover.

Sam took a large pull from his beer before putting the glass down. "Okay, I'll bite. What did he want this time?" Even though he had a faint idea, he knew his brother wanted to announce the news.

"They're putting together another operation. Sometime in January." Dean picked up his burger, taking a large bite out of it. Sam just stared down at his chicken, trying to figure out exactly how to approach this. "Benny offered to put my application into the final round if I decided. I mean, I'm not guaranteed the position, but I'd make it through the hard parts."

"Is this what you want to do?" Sam broke the silence after a few minutes of thinking. He didn't know something like this still interested Dean. After the first failed attempt his brother never talked about undercover again.

Dean shrugged. "If Benny offered I'd consider it."

The younger Winchester nodded; his lips were pressed into a hard line. He still was against Dean working in the Organized Crime Division, but if his brother really wanted this than he'd stand by him.

"And have you talked to Cas about this?" It was the question of interest. Usually Dean made rash decision without telling anyone, but this was leaving his life behind for a month, maybe even more.

"What, no," Dean scoffed. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm not gonna tell Cas… Yet," he added when he saw Sam's unimpressed expression. It was a poor attempt at humour and the younger man wasn't falling for it.

"Dean." His tone was warning. "I'm being serious. If you actually want this you're going to have to talk to Cas about this."

"I know," Dean snapped. "I'll tell him, just not now. I want to make sure this is happening; no need to worry the man with something that may not happen."

"'The man'?" he questioned. "Dude, he's your husband."

He didn't respond, and instead focused on his burger. Sam watched his brother thoughtfully, trying to figure all this out.

"Whatever happened to you two? Three years ago you were fine. Hell, you guys were great. Then all of a sudden you changed."

"Just time," He replied lamely; his voice was low and emotionless. "We grew apart. Working with your spouse is not a good idea."

"Bullshit, Dean. I know you. Time did not happen. It may have a role in it, but something else happened. You don't look at Cas the same way he looks at you."

Dean was silent again. He wanted to say more. Tell Sam that he didn't understand—and wouldn't understand. It was best if he stayed out of it.

* * *

Castiel was in the middle of emptying the dishwasher when Dean came strolling out of their room, dressed in his signature jeans and a red shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He was dressed up compared to Cas' own grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was cleaning the house today, so he didn't feel the need to dress in anything more than lounge wear.

Dean stopped at the kitchen's entranceway, hovering just at the threshold.

"I'm going out," he announced, playing with his phone.

Castiel looked up from his task, taking in Dean's attire. He noticed the little gold amulet that hung around his neck; a present from Sam for Christmas years ago. It was a sweet sight that after all these years Dean still wore it faithfully. A sadder sight for him—though he doubted anyone noticed—was the lack of a second chain. The day after their "wedding", if you could really call getting married at City Hall a wedding; they had both slipped their rings around silver chains they bought the week before. It was an agreement they both made to avoid questions, mainly for Dean with the police academy.

"No clue when I'll be back, so just text if you need anything, I guess." Dean shrugged, still looking down at his phone, oblivious to Castiel's staring.

The younger man blinked a couple of times, trying to refocus his gaze. "Okay. And where are you going?"

Dean looked up from his phone. "The store. I just have a few places I need to run to." He was hugging a file folder to his chest, using his arm since his hands were currently busying typing on his phone.

The younger man noticed the folder, but didn't comment on it. It would just result in Dean dodging the question and they'd been getting along decently the past week.

"All right. I'll see you later. Am I going to be making dinner or are you going to be out late?" With Dean, Cas never knew how long his "errands" would take. There were days when Dean would be gone from morning until midnight or as short as two hours.

"Just make something. I'll eat whenever I get home." Castiel nodded and went back to unloading the clean bowls.

"I'm making pasta, so if you don't want that then get something else."

"Pasta is fine," Dean responded, before opening their door and stepping out into the hallway.

Castiel quickly finished up in the kitchen and then moved into the living room. Dean had left papers—probably work shit—all over the coffee table, which pissed Cas off since they had established a rule that they wouldn't leave any papers or files lying around. They also had a rule that neither one was to touch each other's things if they did not know what it was for. They had created the rule after Dean had moved one of Cas' books, which they still had yet to find, and placed it somewhere he couldn't remember.

He cleaned what he could, mainly dusting and then pulling out the vacuum. As soon as they started living together, Dean and Cas decided who would do what around the apartment—condo. Cas always did the cleaning; he had a routine from when he lived with his brothers and he preferred to stick to it. Dean did the laundry, claiming that it didn't take as long as dusting, but Cas didn't mind. And as for cooking, it alternated. They took turns cooking, although they never fixed a schedule.

Cas went into their room next. The room was cluttered, a typical thing when they were on their round of night shifts. They were always too tired to pick up after themselves, and it also usually resulted in larger than usual loads of laundry.

He opened the drawer to his nightstand. Shoving the few papers and the watch Michael had gotten him for his birthday four years ago—he had yet to wear it—he found what he was looking for. He picked the little black ring box. He didn't bother opening it; he knew what was in it, having not opened it in over a year.

Castiel had remembered one day when Dean forgot to put his chain on. It hadn't been a big production; his husband just simply left it on his night side table one day, and slowly fell into the pattern of not wearing it.

He had made an observation of the missing jewelry, but never got a satisfactory answer from his husband. Instead of pushing further he just let the subject drop and it was quickly forgotten.

And Cas, a few weeks later, stopped wearing his chain. He assumed Dean never noticed since he'd never once—and still has yet to—comment on it.

He kept his own ring safely tucked in its box, in the back corner of his nightstand, where it stayed all the time. Though the same couldn't be said for Dean who probably didn't even know where his ring was. Three years was a long time, it could've been misplaced anywhere. If his husband didn't have any attachment to the gold band, than what was stopping him from keeping it?

He fiddled with the little black box. He wondered if he were to start wearing his ring again, but this time one his finger, where it belonged, would Dean care? What would his coworkers think? They all assumed he was too focused on his job to worry about relationships.

In a way, it was sort of ironic. Everyone he knew that was not family assumed his love life was nonexistent; when really he was fully committed to Dean in every way possible.

* * *

_**January 2008**_

"_You're going to do fine, babe," Dean soothed, walking up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his husband's middle. _

_Castiel was fussing, working himself up before he even started his first day at 23. _

"_But what if someone figures it out?" he worried. "What if they all can tell that we're together? Sam and Gabe are always teasing us that we don't watch ourselves."_

_Dean chuckled and placed his chin on Cas' shoulder. "It's fine; don't worry about it," he reassured Castiel for probably the fifth time in less than two hours. "We won't see each other much today. You'll be busy with your training officer."_

_The younger man nodded, but still wasn't convinced. He placed his hand over Dean's, which were still wrapped around him. _

"_Are you sure it's okay if we work at the same precinct?" he asked in a low voice, still sounding unsure. "I could always put in a transfer request as soon as my training is over."_

_It was unexpected that they would both end up at 23. The fact was that they were keeping their relationship a secret until an appropriate time—whenever that would be. Working in the same precinct would be tough, especially since they were still newly married, a year as of the past September. Dean still liked placing his hand inappropriately on Cas, regardless if they were in public, and especially if they were around Sam. Though Dean would have preferred Cas to be placed at a different precinct (not 17 since everyone over there was a dick), he was looking forward to getting to see his husband a lot more than he would have if he was over at 20, 14, or hell, even 17. _

"_Nah," Dean hummed and nuzzled his face into Castiel's neck. "I like that we'll be together. I get to know that you're safe." The young man began to leave kisses along his husband's neck, careful enough to not suck and leave a mark._

* * *

"_I get to know you're safe" _the words seemed to echo around the room. Playing around Castiel like a ghost's whisper.

Sometimes he would wonder if they would be in this mess of a marriage had he not listened to Dean and actually transferred to another precinct. There were warnings that couples should never work together; it gets messy. And now they'd become that cliché.

Curiously, the man pulled the ring box open, looked down at the gold band nestled in the middle of the black cushion. The silver chain was still attached, pooling in the centre of the ring. It looked lonely.

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel sighed out loud. Why was he getting nostalgic over a ring? It wasn't the piece of metal itself though, it was the memories it carried. The meaning it had.

Their relationship hadn't changed overnight; it was gradual. It slowly started with the little things that were said, and the thoughts that weren't. Communication was the bitch.

Cas gritted his teeth at the thought. Out of all the men he could have fallen in love with, it had to be with the most private man there ever was. Dean was horrible at communicating, resulting in struggles. Not to mention, Dean often punished himself for things that weren't even his fault.

* * *

_**May 2010**_

"_She's a great girl, Dean. Sam's very lucky." Castiel kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch, dropping down heavily. He was exhausted. He and Dean just returned from Bobby's after spending the entire day celebrating Sam's twenty-first birthday. _

_It turned out to be a beautiful, sunny day, perfect for the barbeque Bobby had planned. _

_It was also an important day not only because of Sam's birthday, but Sam brought over Jess for the first time. They were dating for a little over a month now, and Sam decided he wanted her to meet his family, mainly Dean. He's brother's approval meant everything._

"_She is." Dean joined his husband on the couch, throwing his feet up, and letting them land in Cas' lap. The other man grumbled, but placed his hands on Dean's legs, massaging his shins. "Sammy did good. Andy was boasting about how he set them up." Dean chuckled, thinking about his brother's high strung friend. Andy Gallagher was a good kid, but in serious need of a Xanax._

"_Apparently they are the 'cutest couple' in their group of friends," Castiel teased, remembering Andy's choice of words after his fifth beer that nigh. Luckily he had carpooled with Sam and Jess._

_Dean hummed, but remained impassive. Seeing his brother with his new girlfriend so open and affectionate only reminded Dean of what he couldn't have—chose not to have. It was his decision to keep their relationship secret until (if) it ever became legalized here. Sure, it wasn't like the nineteen-sixties. Same-sex marriage was moving forward, people were more receptive to the idea, but it still wasn't accepted everywhere. Their marriage still wasn't legal in every state._

_This was the question that bothered them both. It was now almost four years since they married and no one outside of their families knew about it, as far as they knew. New York still didn't recognize their marriage. It wasn't about what strangers thought, it was about their friends._

"_Kind of reminded me of us when we first started dating," Cas continued, oblivious to Dean's inner mussing. _

"_Were we really that clingy?" Dean chuckled, thinking back to some of his favourite moments of theirs._

"_Probably worse. You remember what Sam and Gabe used to say about us? About how we looked like we were always seconds alway-"_

"_Always seconds away from screwing each other," Dean finished; Sam had said that to him that night._

"_They did look cute together. Sam never left Jess' side for long. Kind of makes me wish we could be so open." The words were out before Castiel could stop them. He didn't mean to say it; he meant to say how happy Sam looked. Damn Freudian slip._

_Castiel felt Dean tense up immediately. He pulled his legs off and sat up, using the middle cushion of the couch as a separator._

"_Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He slid closer to Dean. He smiled at Cas, though it was tight-lipped._

"_It's fine, Cas. I know what you meant." But the words still struck Dean. Damn it, why were relationships so hard? Marriage was so hard. _

_They'd kept it quiet successfully at work for over two years now. They still both worked at 23 Precinct, and were occasionally pared up together, which was the best part; no one was around them. They were certain that no one knew about them, but at times Cas was reminded they worked with a bunch of men and women who knew how to read people. Were they really as carefully as the thought they were?_

_Cas hated the hiding. He hated it and would have been vocal about it, but because he loved Dean, and would do anything for him, he sucked it up and bit his tongue. He wasn't ashamed of who he loved. He didn't care what others thought, if they were ostracized by people, he just wanted to be able to kiss Dean openly. _

_But how could Dean let everybody else know that he was married to Cas when his own father was not supportive? As far as John knew, Dean was still with Cas, he just didn't know how "official" their relationship had become, and that was because he left his visits with John Winchester to once a year. There was too much to explain in an hour visit and normally Dean's relationship status was ignored in favour of John attacking his career. It still pissed of John that his son was a police officer, working as one of those "above the law assholes"._

_Dean loved Cas, but the crippling fear of disappointing his father even more stopped him from announcing to everyone that he was married to Cas. He already disappointed his father enough, not going farther in university, his career choice, and his choice of lover. His father would probably lose it if he heard that Cas wasn't just a "fling", as the patriarch Winchester often referred to it._

_John had been in jail for about four years now and Dean had visited his father a total of six times. Four had been with Sam to divert John's attention from focusing solely on him._

* * *

Dean walked through the doors of 23. Luckily the shifts hadn't turned over yet, so the station was fairly quiet.

He looked around, half expecting to see one of his friends; no one was supposed to know he was here. There was a high chance he could run into Charlie. She was taking on extra shifts so she could save money for a new apartment, but he didn't know when. She was the one that worried Dean the most—her and Chuck.

"Dean! 'Bout time." Benny walked up to Dean, stopping about a foot away. "You know I've been waiting for you. Thought I'd have your application first thing last Friday." The detective glanced down at Dean's hand, holding the folder. A small smirk appeared on his face.

Dean cleared his throat and held up his hand with his application. "I know." He wondered if he should apologize. Benny was doing him a favour and he was sort of taking advantage of that with the submission delay. "I was just-"

"Makin' sure this is what you wanted," the detective finished the younger man's sentence, and though it was what Dean was thinking, it hadn't been what he was going to say.

Dean stared at the man and gave a crooked smirk. "Wanted to make sure I had a chance."

"Let's go up and talk." Benny didn't take Dean's folder and instead moved to the staircase, leading the way up to the Organized Crime Division.

The floor was very similar to the squad room, lined with desks and computers, except, instead of a room filled with blue uniforms, everyone was in various shades of grey and black suits. There was a slightly arrogant feel as people walked by Dean, eyeing the police officer as if he didn't belong there.

Dean had been up to this area only a handful of times, and those were mainly because he needed to speak to Benny. It wasn't a very welcoming area, but had held promise.

Dean remembered after the last time he applied for undercover, they had offered up an internship as a narcotics detective. Dean had taken extra classes, hoping to help him win the spot. He loved being out on the streets, but at the same time, he wanted more. Getting an internship, which could have led to a permanent position, would have been a blessing. It also would have meant less time with Cas, which, though the thought never crossed the couple's minds, may have helped their marriage.

Cas had been aware of his applying to the detective spot. Last time, he had told Cas he wanted to try and move up from a patrol officer. Cas had been supportive and encouraged him. He had worked hard to get the position. The classes he had taken had been a pain in the ass and stressful, but worth it, had he gotten the position. It was almost okay to say that he had been devastated with the decision and things had been tense for a week after.

Benny sat down at his desk, dropping down into his chair and kicking his feet on top of the wooden surface. "Sit." he pointed to the empty desk next to his. Dean pulled out the swivel chair and rolled it closer to Benny.

"I can't stay-" Dean began, trying to tell the detective that he was just dropping off his application, but the man cut him off.

"You know, if you do get the task force, it could lead to something more… Permanent." Benny smirked when confusion spread across Dean's face. He reached out, pulling the pale yellow folder from Dean's hand and dropped it on a small stack of papers on his desk. "Morganson is retiring at the end of the year," Benny began to explain. "Hasn't announced it to anyone but us, but someone will be promoted, which means a replacement will be needed for him." He looked up at Dean, practically seeing the wheels turn in his head.

It was a hint. Benny always said he'd be Dean's "inside ears". They met about six months after Dean joined the force. He had to drop off a file from a case he was working on, running up to the floor he ran into Benny. The man was a little unorthodox, but he coaxed Dean into staying with him, interested in hearing the rookie's opinion on the case. The detective usually though rookies were so sure of themselves, but found Dean to be different. He was cocky, sure, but he wasn't about to jump into the field with an itchy trigger finger, he studied everything thoroughly. After that meeting, Benny had shown up more often, sometimes during his break just to talk to Dean. The officer wouldn't consider Benny a friend like Charlie or Chuck—they hardly saw each other outside of work—but occasionally they would take during their break.

"Just thought I'd give ya a heads up," he continued, when Dean didn't respond. He smirked mischievously. "You know… In case something was to come up. You're a hard worker Dean, and you're determined."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was 'too cocky for my own good' and that I needed a 'kick in the ass'," he mocked, repeating the words Benny had once spoke to him when he applied for the first task force.

The detective chuckled and shook his head. "You see, this is why you'd fit in up here. You already have the attitude."

"Benny," a sharp voice called out. A young blonde detective stood up from a desk three up from Benny's. The woman was tall, probably from the heels she wore. Her hair was long in a half-up half-down style. Like most female detectives, she was in black slacks, matching her blazer. "Let's go. Richardson asked to see us before lunch. Remember?"

The man glanced at the woman and then to Dean. "Be right there, Rachel." He dropped his feet off the desk with a heavy 'thud' on the ground.

The woman nodded and smiled at Dean, who looked her way. The grin was slightly condescending; she knew Dean wasn't a detective, he didn't have the look.

"Gotta go, Winchester." Benny stood up from his chair and patted Dean on the shoulder. "We'll talk again later. And I'll pass the application to along to Amelia."

"See ya, Lafitte." Dean stood up from his chair, pushing it back to its spot. The man walked off, following Rachel and Dean went the other way, walking over to the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

While Dean was at work—he forgot he had taken Chuck's shift in exchange for some favour—Cas sat at home, catching up on his emails. Uncommonly, he had gotten his birthday off. Usually, days like birthdays, Christmas, and New Year's, he and Dean found themselves working.

It was just after two when the phone next to his laptop began to ring. He picked it up, not bothering to check the caller ID before answering.

"_Happy birthday, baby bro!"_ the sound of Gabriel's voice cut over Castiel's greeting.

"Hello Gabriel," Cas sighed, but a smile pulled at his lips. He had already received a call from Lucifer, which had not gone so well since Cas' brother was too interested in joking about the fact that his youngest brother was now pushing thirty. Castiel reminded Lucifer that he was only twenty-eight. Even Sam had called. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that, Cassie. Twenty-eight years ago today you pushed yourself out of our mother's-"

"You're vulgar," Cas interrupted and looked at the TV with a bored expression. He was used to Gabriel and Lucifer's lewd comments, but sometimes they got old.

"_Hey,"_ the older Novak protested, _"I'm just stating how it is."_

"You could be a little more discreet. Do that for the rest of the day-" he knew it wouldn't be the last time he heard from Gabe today "-and we'll call it my gift." He hadn't asked for anything—he never got anything useful. Michael usually gave him books, but they were on economics, ones he wasn't really interested in. Lucifer's gifts were usually things he passed off to Dean. Last year had been a set of wrenches. And Gabriel, well his gift were usually embarrassing and... Pornographic, to say the least.

"_Hey!"_ Gabriel nearly shrieked, causing Cas to move the phone away from his ear. _"That reminds me. I have your gift; you'll be getting it later today."_

The youngest Novak cringed. "Gabe, I swear to God, if you got me another porn sub-"

His brother's laugh rang loudly through the receiver. _"Aw, Cassie, Lucifer's right: you've been wound so tightly lately. What's wrong, Dean-o not giving it to you?"_

Castiel groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. God, help him.

"Gabriel! I'm not-"

"_All right. All right," _the older Novak chuckled. Cas could practically see the smug look plastered onto his brother's face. _ "Look the real reason I called was-"_

"To annoy me," Cas cut in with a deadpan tone.

"_Hey! Look who made a joke. Gotta say, looks like we're rubbing off on you after all."_

He rolled his eyes. Actually, it was Dean who was rubbing off on him, but he didn't bother to correct him. "Anyway. What was it you-"

"_Oh yeah! You, me, lunch. I'm takin' you out for your birthday."_

"Oh." Cas looked at the clock hanging off to the side of the TV. Damn, he really should have had lunch when he had a chance. He didn't want to go out with his brother. Knowing Gabriel, he'd probably drag Lucifer to lunch with them. "I have a lot of work to finish. There's also a load of-"

"_Sure,"_ Gabriel dragged out the word, obviously not buying his brother's excuse. _"Dean's there isn't he?"_

"No, _Gabe_. Dean's not-"

"_Dean's not allowed to talk?"_ Gabriel's tone had gone flirty; he knew what he was doing. _"Is he currently __**busy**__?"_

"Gabe," Castiel said through gritted teeth.

"_Oh, come on, Cassie."_ Gabriel snickered, enjoying his brother's reaction. God, it really was too easy. _"Anyway, I'm taking you to that restaurant on Lexington. You know, that place I told you about, or was it Lucifer I was talking to?_

Castiel sighed and sat back on the couch. There was no way he was getting out of this. When Lucifer had called, Cas had let it slip that he had nothing planned. Knowing his brothers, they probably had both conspired with each other.

"Do I really have to?" He knew it sounded a bit petulant, but he had just spent an afternoon with Gabe last week, and they had already gone out to lunch.

"_Yes!"_ the other man exclaimed. "_It's your birthday. And we-I-I-"_ Cas caught the slip, but decided to not to comment on it "_-want to spoil my baby brother. We all know I have the money and no one to spend it on. There's only so much porn I can buy." _

Castiel made a face of disgust. "How generous of you. And modest."

Gabriel, next to Michael was the most successful out the four of them. Having finally graduated from medical school at Harvard, Gabriel moved to Chicago to do his surgeon residence in pediatrics. It was a bit shocking when his frivolous brother announced that he had gotten into Harvard's medical program on his first try. Dean had jokingly commented that he had expected Gabriel to go into something like reality TV. Joking that Gabe was into that "borderline sadistic entertainment", and was a "twisted little shit". After five years in Chicago, he had decided to move back to New York to complete his fellowship at Bellevue Hospital Center. He had just finished his first year and was on his second and final year.

Castiel exhaled loudly; he was probably going to regret this. "Fine. I'll meet you there in a bit. I have some things I need to finish up first."

"_Like Dean?" _Gabriel grinned devilishly, though Cas couldn't see, he assumed that's what his brother was doing._ "Make sure Dean lets you-"_ Cas hit the 'end' button, cutting off whatever lewd remark he was about to say.

* * *

Gabriel looked down at his phone and chuckled. God, his brother was so easy to wind up. Almost too easy.

He was already sat at a table, waiting for Cas, which would probably be a half hour wait. The restaurant was filled with a low buzz from the few patrons that occupied tables around him. There was only about ten people, the lunch rush had almost died down.

Gabe was sipping his water, watching people walk by the window. People watching was boring, but it sure passed the time.

He glanced around the restaurant, looking for his waiter so he could order something else to drink. Movement at the door caught his eye and he glanced over towards it. A very tall and familiar figure walked in, making his way to the back of the restaurant.

"Well, well, well," Gabriel called out, leaning back in his chair and leering at the man just passing his table.

Sam Winchester stopped and looked behind him, seeing Gabriel Novak smirking at him. He hadn't seen the man in over a year, not since the last Fourth of July where Bobby had hosted a BBQ and invited Cas' family as well.

"Gabe?" The younger Winchester smiled and walked over to Gabe's table. Unlike Dean, Sam actually didn't mind the "spunky" man. "I thought you were in Chicago." It was weird seeing Cas' older brother sitting alone at a restaurant in New York. Out of all the ones to pick, Gabe chose the one he was meeting his friend at.

"Nah," Gabriel wave his hand dismissively, "Been back for a few months now." Technically it was a year, but who was keeping track? "Got a place on 35th."

Sam frowned. Out of all the times he talked to Cas, not once did he mention that his brother was back in New York. The same for Dean; Sam knew his brother wasn't the biggest fan of Gabe, so he assumed Dean hadn't been be overly pleased. They mentioned the older Novak being around, but they made it seem more like a visit than a permanent move.

"Really? Dean and Cas never said anything." Sam glanced around him as if he was looking for someone.

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, there wasn't much of an announcement. So, you're meeting someone?" He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Sam seemed a little fidgety.

Sam turned his attention back to Gabe. "Uh, yeah. Just a friend from school. Actually-" Sam looked down at his watch and huffed "-he was supposed to meet me hear about fifteen minutes ago. I was running late."

"Looks like we're both being kept waiting. My brothers seem to like taking their sweet damn time as well."

The taller man chuckled and grinned. "Planning things with Andy is… Unpredictable."

"Maybe we should just have lunch. Teach our lunch dates a thing about being punctual." It was a joke, but a larger smile spread across Sam's face. Dean tolerated Gabe for Cas' sake, but Sam never had a real problem with the older man. In fact, Sam sometimes wished he was the Novak he saw more than Lucifer and Michael. Michael was just a dick, and Lucifer kind of creeped him out, though he was sure the middle Novak was… Harmless.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but a loud voice cut off his reply.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" A shorter, frantic looking man with short brown hair came running into the restaurant, almost bumping into Sam.

Gabe arched an eyebrow as he watched Sam roll his eyes and shake his head while the man started sputtering out an explanation.

The seated man only caught a few spaced words; the man talked like he was going to have a panic attack. Gabe heard "car" and "gone" before Sam gripped the man—Andy he assumed and tried to calm the anxious man.

"Andy! Calm down. You're just working yourself up, _again_." Gabe didn't miss the slightly annoyed tone Sam spoke with.

"But it's my mom's car. And she's going to be-" Andy cut off and took a loud inhale. "Oh gosh. She's going to be pissed."

"Andy. Her car was towed. It wasn't like you dented it like last year. Look, I'll drive you down to the police station."

"Yeah. Okay." Andy nodded and hurried out the restaurant, probably thinking Sam was following.

"So, that's your friend?" Gabriel smirked and looked up at Sam. The man was certainly not the type of person he'd picture Sam to be friends with.

"He's not normally like this," Sam defended. "But he seems to have a knack at either losing or ruining his mom's car."

The older man snorted. "And he still drives his mom's car? How old is he?" Gabe teased, but Sam didn't seem too impressed, throwing the man a 'bitch face', as he heard Dean called is many times.

"It's cheaper. Anyway, looks like I'm not having lunch anytime soon. See you around, Gabe."

"See ya, kiddo." Gabe waved as Sam walked away. "Ugh! Finally!" Just as Sam walked out the building, another man walked through the door.

The man rolled his eyes and took the seat across from Gabriel. "Traffic." He shrugged.

"Mm-hmm," Gabriel hummed, not buying the excuse. "I swear, you're worse than Michael, Lucifer."

* * *

The day was busy—well, busy for everyone else but Dean. The officer was practically banging his head against the wall with boredom. Charlie had been with him earlier, but was moved to booking when Brooks went home sick. He had been stuck on desk duty, much to his dismay, and he wanted out of the stupid padded chair. He had finished all his paper-work and was now twiddling his thumbs, waiting for five o'clock to come. He wanted to go home and… Fuck. Today was Cas' birthday. He had remembered this morning, but the thought quickly slipped his mind when the 'birthday boy' remained asleep when he left for his shift.

"Looking a little lonely there, Dean," a young male officer teased. "Missing your partner today?" Ethan, the officer, smirked when Dean had moved his hand to flip him off but thought better of it when Crowley walked by. Like the man would care, but the older officer wasn't about to risk it. The staff sergeant was known for either being laid back or the king of hell; just depends on his mood for the day.

"Sorry, Snider. Charlie already beat you to that joke. So did Evans and Lucas." Dean leaned back in his chair lazily and gave a short huff of laughter.

The younger officer shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Never said I was original." Ethan smirked and shrugged. He took a couple of steps backwards before turning around.

It was now just after noon, there wasn't anything that needed Dean's attention at the moment, which made it the perfect time to take his lunch break. Once again, he didn't pack anything to eat, and just settled on a bag of chips from the break room's vending machine. It would be enough to get him through the next five hours.

He returned to his desk a half hour later with a coffee in hand. He had just sat down at his desk when…

"Dean Winchester!" a sharp voice called loudly. Dean looked away from his computer to see Tessa walk out of Crowley's office. "Guess who just volunteered you to be my assistant."

Dean looked from the detective to Crowley's office. He could see the staff sergeant was on the phone, but like he had a sixth sense, his dark eyes met the officer's through the window. He smirked wickedly; he arched an eyebrow challengingly.

Dean broke the stare and turned his attention back to Tessa. He pushed his chair back and stood up, walking around the desk to the woman.

"Let's go." The detective led the way back to her desk, which was a mess of paper and stationery supplies. "This case just came up," Tessa explained and opened the folder she was holding. "It's been a bitch and I need help sorting through all off it."

"What about Rogers? Shouldn't he be helping you?" It wasn't unusual for a detective to take an officer to help them, but usually Tess and Rogers worked together. They were kind of an unofficial team.

"Detectives are very busy, Winchester." Tessa smirked crookedly. "We can't all help each other while we're working on our own cases," she explained as they walked up the stairs.

Dean chuckled and opened his mouth to make a witty retort, but was cut off by the woman.

"And I know you're very organized with your paperwork; Cas compliments you on it all the time." She gave him a teasing wink.

"Jeez, I'm so flattered." Dean gave a teasing smirk, which turned into a tight smile. He was organized at work; it was an atypical attribute he had, mostly because he could go weeks before he cleaned up around the apartment.

Tessa led the way to her desk, which was near the back of the room they were in. It was also the messiest. The detective's floor was nearly empty. There were only two other detectives, both much older than the other two officers.

Dean walked over to the desk. There were several file folders stacked to the left, and a few papers and photographs scattered over the wooden surface. He looked down at the various shots, each of a different piece of evidence. There were also a few of the three victims, lying dead on the cement floor of the building they were found in.

"These are the pictures?" Dean asked, picking of a photo of a young male with, spread eagled, stab wound to the upper left side of his chest. Blood had soaked his shirt and formed a puddle around his side.

"Hmm?" Tessa looked up from the file she was flipping through. Her gaze went from Dean to the scattered photographs on the table. "Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?"

He shook his head. Was there a problem though? "Uh, no. Just the guy is… Well, he's certainly trying to make his mark." He wasn't sure if it had been a case he worked, or it could have just been a movie he watched. Sometimes fiction blurred into the reality of his job.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything more than another gang related shooting," Tessa sighed just as Dean spotted the picture of circle with a "T" like symbol that drew into a backwards looking "L". There was a triangle on the top of the circle and six smaller symbols surrounding it. Or were those letters? The photo itself was chilling, but what was more haunting was that it was drawn in blood.

"One of the victims also has that symbol carved into his chest." Tessa noticed Dean's fixation on the photograph and glanced over his shoulder to see which one it was.

Dean heard her, but didn't make any acknowledge of it. There was something familiar about the symbol, like he'd seen it before. It wasn't a past crime or Tessa would have made the connection already.

"Do you know what it is?" Maybe if he had a name he'd remember.

"No. We've been trying to figure that out, but nothing's come up." The defeat in Tessa's voice was obvious. This must have been what she was stressing over. Figuring out this symbol would certainly give them a lead or at least closer to a lead. "It could just be a gang sign. There's talks about a couple of them starting to make moves, but…" She held her hands up as if to say 'here we are' before placing them back on the table.

The thing looked like something Cas would have shown him. He's seen symbols like this before. He was sure about. But, was it Cas or what it a movie? It was most likely just his mind showing him what wanted than an actual memory. Still, he'd ask Castiel about it later.

"Okay, then." Tessa dropped her folder onto a file box, placed next to her desk. "Let's get started. This could take a while and I'd like to get out on time for once.

Dean took a seat in an unoccupied chair and looked up at Tessa. "Hey, you and I both. Ten hours behind a desk is enough for me." As if to make his point, he picked up a new folder and started looking through the contents.

* * *

Dean walked through the door to his condo a little before six. Castiel was stilling on the couch, reading something on his laptop.

"Hey," Dean greeted as he kicked off his boots. He was in a good mood. He had gotten his mind off the case on the drive home. Blasting some of his classics always helped. It was still there in the back of his mind, and he was almost half tempted to ask Cas if he remembered anything similar, but thought better of it. It's was Cas' birthday, the least he could do is not bother him with work.

Castiel glanced up and watched as Dean walk over to the recliner next to the couch. "Hey. How was work?"

Dean shrugged and lowered himself onto the black cushion. "Worked with Tessa. Can't really complain. Beats ten hours at a desk alone. Heard you went out with Gabriel," he commented; Sam had called him about his friend's car getting towed and mentioned how he had run into Cas' older brother.

"And Lucifer," Cas groaned. He hadn't actually expected to see his other brother there, and when he saw Lucifer sitting with Gabe, he was almost tempted to leave the restaurant, though he knew Gabriel would kill him if he did.

"Was it really that bad?" Dean quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. He understood Cas' reluctantly to hang out with his family. They could be overbearing at times when it came to their younger brother. Gabriel and Lucifer, had a tendency for cracking jokes at the most inconvenient time and had an inability to stay out of trouble. Still, they were Cas' brothers and spending two hours with them for lunch wasn't a huge chore. Maybe it was because he couldn't imagine having that relationship with Sam. He loved his brother so much that he would take a fucking bullet for him.

Castiel thought about it for a moment and sighed. "I guess not. It has been a while since I've seen Lucifer."

Dean hummed, but didn't respond beyond that. It was Cas' birthday and he had yet to acknowledge it. He woke up and left before his husband was up. Castiel didn't seem to care. They didn't make a big deal about gifts. They always bought each other one, but usually they didn't give it until their day was over and work was no longer the focus.

"But really, Dean, you're the one that complains more about my family than I do. And you question why I am hesitant about going out to lunch with them?" Castiel wasn't mad, he was just interested. He never asked before and now that the topic had be broached, it was the perfect timing.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. They're your family, Cas. In-laws are supposed to hate each other, but they're your brothers."

"Not everyone has a relationship like you and Sam. Michael wasn't like you when he took guardianship of us. He was an 'authoritarian' guardian. You always say he walks like he has a stick up his ass."

Back in high school, one thing that Dean and Cas they had in common was a crummy childhood. Dean had lost his mom when he was four, and John hadn't been there for them much after that, forcing Dean to take on the role of raising Sam. Sure, they had Bobby's help, but Dean did most of it before the day Bobby finally said enough. Cas' story had been slightly different. His dad had never been in the picture; he ran off shortly before Cas was born. And his mother, much like Dean's, had passed away. But unlike Dean's, his mother died when he was twelve. Since Michael had been eighteen, it was either guardianship or to let his younger brothers move to group homes.

Castiel figured he should be more lenient on Michael. Taking on three younger siblings, while he himself had just turned eighteen was not something most teenagers faced. It was a hard adjustment, especially when they went from practically no rules to a seven o'clock curfew in less than a week.

"And I don't _hate _your family, so your excuse for your opinion on my family is invalid."

Castiel gave Dean a challenging look. "It's my birthday, in case you've forgotten." His husband still had yet to make any type of acknowledgement of the significance of the day. "I'd be grateful if we could talk about something _I _actually want to talk about."

Dean just shrugged. "Whatever you want, hon." He arched his eyebrows and gave a lopsided smile. It annoyed Cas when he used the endearment, mainly because he was not using it affectionately.

Without a word, Castiel got up from the couch and walked towards their bedroom, brushing his hand over Dean's shoulder.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard Dean follow him. He just reached the bathroom when a weight pressed him against the wall.

"Finally…" The man trailed off when he saw the taunting smile on Dean's face.

"Didn't get to wish you a happy birthday," Dean mumbled, moving his face closer to Cas'. Their lips connected in a sloppy kiss before Dean pulled away, moving to his husband's neck. "'Bout time I did."

"De-an," Castiel's voice rose at the end when Dean licked along the length of his neck. He wiggled against the taller man's body, trying to gain leverage.

"C'mon, Cas," he mumbled against his neck, lips ghosting over skin. "Don't you want your gift?"

He chuckled when Cas shivered and made a half-hearted attempt to pull away. He quickly wrapped his hand around the back of his husband's neck, pulling his head back. Castiel let out a small groan, quickly cut off by Dean's lips.

"Thought so," Dean mumbled again, as he moved his lips up to Cas' ear, chuckling darkly when his husband whimpered.

Dean tugged Cas' pants down along with his boxers just enough to free his hardened cock.

Castiel hissed as the cool air hit his sensitive flesh.

"Dean," the younger man groaned. The man's only response was a dangerous smirk before sinking to his knees. It's been a while since he's seen that look on Dean. Heat ad passion burning in his eyes. Without any warning, he took Cas into his mouth.

The man threw his head back, moaning out a 'fuck'.

Dean's mouth was wet and warm around him. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the leaking head, lapping up the pre-come.

"Shit." Cas' hand flew to Dean's hair, tugging on the short strands, keeping his husband from pulling away. He began to rock his hips, begging for more.

Dean responded eagerly, running his tongue along the length. He moaned around the shaft, sending vibrations up Cas' spine.

"D-Dean," Cas gasped and tried to pull away. He enjoyed the attention his husband was giving him, but right now, he was more interested in feeling his dick inside him. It'd been almost two weeks; sue him. Plus, it was _his _birthday. He was going to be the one calling the shots.

"What?" Dean looked up at Cas with confusion. His lips were slightly swollen, and Cas let out a pitiful whine at the sight.

"Bed," was all he gasped as he pulled Dean up by the shoulders.

They stumbled back into the bedroom, only pulling away from the kiss to take a breath. Cas moved his head down, latching his lips onto Dean's neck and began to suck lightly.

"Cas what are-?" Dean's breath caught in his throat when Cas scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin. He chuckled and licked up Dean's neck to his ear, curling his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Just enjoying myself," Cas mumbled, but was pushed back by Dean.

"Tonight is my turn," he warned dangerously. He reached for the hem of Cas' t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head before he could protest. His hands went to Castiel's pants, pushing them the rest of the way down.

He quickly freed himself of his own clothes, smirking when he caught Cas watching him lustfully.

"Like what you see?" he teased and kissed him hungrily before pushing him back against the bed. He crawled over his husband predatorily, smirking when Cas' breath hitched as he ghosted his lips over his.

He reached into the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He quickly slicked up his fingers and pressed one to Cas' hole. He slipped it in gently, waiting a bit before working in a second and then third.

The younger man was moaning and gasping. Dean was stroking his prostate with every second thrust, but it still wasn't enough.

He made a growl in the back of his throat, which got his message across apparently. Without warning, Dean pulled his fingers out, leaving Cas empty and worked up.

Cas wanted to cry out in frustration, but was silenced when heard the cap of the bottle pop open and then felt the blunt head of Dean's slickened cock pressed against his hole.

Dean pushed forward, groaning as Castiel's grip on his shoulders tightened. He waited until Cas practically grunted his name to start moving.

"Oh, fuck," Cas gasped as Dean snapped his hips up, striking his prostate directly. The pace Dean set was hard and rough. Both men were panting and sweating. "D-Dean." Castiel's nails were digging into his husband's shoulder blades.

"Fucking gorgeous," Dean marvelled, mostly to himself. The words caught Cas off guard, but before he could comment, Dean shifted his hips and all previous thoughts flew out the window.

His thrusts were hard and deep, grazing over Cas' prostate almost every time. He was panting hard, letting out puffs of hot air against Cas' neck.

His hips rocked in time to Dean's thrusts. His left hand moved from its place on Dean's back to his cock, but his hand was batted away. Dean's own large, warm hand wrapped around his length, pumping him closer to his release.

"Shit. D-Dean. Gonna—oh fuck." Cas tipped his head back, revealing more of the perfectly unmarked skin of his neck.

Dean placed a kiss to the pulse point before whispering in his ear. "Come for me, Cas."

With a sharp gasp, Cas came over Dean's hand. He panted out Dean's name, which sounded closely like a prayer. It only took a few more thrusts before Dean's own orgasm washed over him.

He waited until his body settled down before rolling off of Cas, still staying close enough that their arms brushed against each other.

They were quite for a few minutes. Both just laid on the bed, listening to each other's slowing breathing. There was movement on Dean's side, but Cas still stared up at the ceiling fan, which, they should really turn on.

"Happy birthday." Dean's voice was soft and a little hoarse. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Cas' face. "Cas," he added when Castiel turned, a small smile pulled at his lips.

"Was that my only present?" he cheekily asked, his smile spreading wider when Dean rolled his eyes.

He cupped the younger man's cheek and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "I would say 'yes', just to see what you would have to say about that. But," he paused and smirked, "I'd be lying."

The dark haired man's eyebrows raised in interest. He was a little shocked that Dean actually got him something. Last month he had told him to not bother with a gift, so he was curious as to what could have gotten him.

"Why don't we clean up and then I'll give it to you." Dean lightly traced patterns on Cas arm and kissed him softly one more time before moving off the bed.

Castiel stayed in their room a moment longer, a little puzzled by his husband's behaviour. Yes, it was his birthday, but they usually weren't this affectionate. It was nice, but it made him nervous. Dean usually acted clingy or copy of his former self when he needed something or was having a difficult time. He wanted to ask questions, but at the same time, he craved this Dean. The Dean who wasn't snapping at him for forgetting to pick up eggs at the grocery store even though he got all the other things on his list. He wanted them to be good again.

This was his birthday. He was allowed to be selfish, so he was going to enjoy Dean's sudden change in behaviour. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'll stay this way for a while. Maybe they could talk.


	11. Chapter 11

"If you're absolutely sure, Dean, then tell Tessa-" Cas was in the middle of saying when he was interrupted.

"Dean! Cas!" Chuck called out when the two officers turned around the corner. They were obviously deep in conversation, but it didn't look like they were arguing.

Both men stopped a few feet from Chuck, who was standing next to a young woman, clad in a uniform. She had a wide smile on her face, showing off most of her teeth. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid, like most of the female officers did.

"Meet Becky Rosen." Chuck gestured to the female officer, who was obviously new. "She just started at 23 today."

Cas and Dean glanced at the woman and back at Chuck. Not to discriminate, but the woman didn't not look like she belonged. She looked more like one of those obsessive fan girls they met when working security at a concert or occasionally, a convention of some sort. No, she didn't seem like she'd be the one stopping them.

"Castiel Novak," Cas offered when Dean didn't make a move.

Dean followed Cas' example. "Dean. Winchester," he added the last name after a long pause.

"Nice to meet you two," Becky replied cheerfully, a wide smile plastered on her face. "I look forward to working with you."

"Welcome to 23," Cas added and walked around the other two officers. Dean nodded and followed Cas.

"You two partnered today?" Chuck asked, stopping the two men. "Again?"

"Yep," Dean popped the 'P' and thinned his lips. "And, is it really a surprise anymore?"

Chuck laughed, while Becky just looked from her training officer to the other men, a large smile still on her face. She was trying to pick up interactions and what was being said, trying to get a feel for what went on around the station.

"Nah." Chuck smirked. "But it's still fun. Anyway, gotta go and get this one trained on the streets. See ya." The rookie and TO walked off, allowing Dean and Cas to continue their conversation.

"So what, are those two like dating?" Becky asked once Cas and Dean were out of sight.

"What?" Chuck nearly cried out with a chocked laugh. "Dean and Castiel?"

"Yeah."The woman nodded and shrugged. "You commented on how they're always together, and they were standing very close to each other.

"Winchester and Novak?"the training officer laughed again. "They'd kill each other before that happened. No, it's just known that those two don't get along often. And it just always seems like they're partnered together despite that."

Becky frowned. That's not how she saw it. She swore she saw Dean almost reach for Castiel's arm. A subconscious movement. She studied psychology in high school; she knew all about it. Right?

"Trust me: there is nothing but bickering going on between those two. We all just enjoy taking a crack at them." Chuck walked over to their car, not once mentioning the bet some of the officers had going on. He slid into the driver's seat while the rookie followed, sliding into the passenger side.

She wasn't entirely convinced by her training officer. Maybe everyone was as oblivious to it or maybe they just chose to ignore it to save Castiel and Dean the grief. Either way, couple or not, they looked good together.

* * *

"Winchester! Novak!" Crowley called from the raised level of his stood at the railing, with his head turned towards the two officers.

Cas and Dean both turned around and stared at the staff Sergeant, as well as half of the squad room.

"You're switching with Reids and Snider. Winchester, you're in booking. Novak, do whatever the hell you want; I don't care." Crowley went back into his office without waiting for confirmation from them

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean mumbled, watching the senior officer at his desk.

"Haven't a clue."Cas pulled out the keys from his pocket and passed them off to Ethan Snider who was just walking by.

"Thanks," the young officer said and left the room.

"See ya at lunch then. Maybe this is a good thing: we won't kill each other before we get home," Dean taunted and winked before heading off to booking. He hated booking, but at least he'd have time to do what he really wanted to do.

Cas took a desk next to Dorothy, who smiled when she saw him. "Slight change of plans?" She teased.

"I'm not complaining. Though, I don't get why Crowley changed the assignments."

The female officer shrugged. "Who knows why he does half of the stuff he does. Apparently last week he got into it with Knight about 23's numbers compared with 17's. He was pissed all day."

There was always a rivalry between precincts. Some competed more with others. 23 just happened to hate 17 Precinct. Whether the tension was from years ago or just the competitionbetween 17's captain, Abaddon Knight and Crowley. It was known in many precincts that the two basically wanted to declare war on each other. And it didn't help that Abaddon was higher in rank.

"Charlie was telling me about that. Did he really call Abaddona 'snivelling bitch'?"

Dorothy laughed and nodded. "He also called her officers a bunch of demons. It was kind of funny... Until he got off the phone. You should be grateful you had that day off. It wasn't fun."

Cas nodded in agreement. He was grateful, even if it had resulted in having to drive over to Boston for a family dinner with Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer. Dean had gotten out of it because Sam had "conveniently" invited him over for dinner.

"Charlie did help me get my Maid of Honour speech done, though." She didn't know why she was revealing this to Castiel, it had nothing to do with Crowley being a dick, but Cas knew Dorothy was struggling writing a speech for a friend's wedding, which was in October. He was also sure the woman wished she wasn't in the wedding party so she could ask Charlie to be her date.

"I'm sure you appreciated that."Cas smiled, but his tone was teasing, similar to Dorothy's earlier.

"Shut up, Novak," she threatened, but Castiel could see a faint blush creep over her face.

* * *

Dean sat behind the desk, staring off into space. It probably wasn't a good idea, considering he had two men in a cell watching, and the possibility of someone walking in to find him not doing his job. He was thinking back to the conversation Cas and he were having before Chuck interrupted them.

"_Are you sure you don't know what the symbol is?"_

_Dean and Cas were in the locker room, each putting on their long-sleeved uniforms. It was an unusually cold and rainy September afternoon. They had just finished briefing and—surprise—they were partnered up again. As Cas buttoned up his shirt, Dean was going on about the case he had helped Tessa with almost three weeks ago. It hadn't left his mind since that day, but he never bothered to go digging until the other night when Cas had mentioned something that triggered his memory._

"_Dean," Cas sighed as he fixed his collar. "I already told you that I don't. I would gladly tell you if I did, but…" He shrugged his shoulders and closed his locker._

_Dean shut his locker and met Cas' stare. "Yeah, I know, but-" he led the way out of the room "-it's not leaving me and I can't find anything on it."_

"_Dean,"Cas sighed again and fell in step with his husband, "how many crime scenes have we responded to where there were random symbols painted on the wall or area? Half of those meant nothing. Maybe it's the same thing. You could have just seen it on the side of a building."_

"_You're right, I guess." Dean rolled his eyes, not liking where Cas was taking this._

"_And just because they remind you of __**something**__-"_

"_It's not just something, Cas," he bit out, feeling his frustration grow. "It was the way it was drawn in blood. I've seen maybe two other crimes scenes with that."_

Castiel had sighed after that before being promptly interrupted by Chuck. They didn't resolve anything. Cas still didn't seem to understand his "obsession".

Dean's phone vibrated for the fourth time, followed shortly by the vibration that indicated Sam had left another message. His brother could not take a hint.

He went back to looking at the pictures, reading a couple of news reports from a year or so ago, but it all became repetitive after the third article. The pictures were mostly how her remembered, but something didn't click. They _were_ slightly different from those of Tessa's case. Maybe Cas was right. Maybe he was looking too much into-

Dean's phone began to vibrate again. The officer growled and pulled out his phone, ignoring the call before starting to write a response.

His thumb hesitated over the call button. He was about to answer when he heard voices come from the garage. He wasn't supposed to take personal calls behind the desk, especially if Crowley was lurking around. The phone chimed with a new voicemail. Dean looked through his messages before noticing two of the calls were actually from Sam; two from Jo, and one from Bobby. _What the fuck was going on?_

He was half tempted to leave booking, but as his finger hovered over the button, Charlie and Garth came walking in with a drunk looking man.

"Well, well, look who's back behind a desk," Charlie teased as Garth struggled to keep the man from tripping over his own feet. Now that he was closer, Dean could smell the powerful stench of booze emitting from him. "Thought you had patrol with Novak?' Charlie leaned against the counter.

"Not pleased about it." Dean grumbled and exited out of the webpage. "And I did. Crowley didn't seem to like that arrangement and switched us.

"Which is worse?' The woman gave a snort and rolled her eyes. She handed Dean a bag with the drunk man's belongings.

"Haven't decided. Now-" Dean stood up and glanced from his friend to Garth "-who's this?"

* * *

Quarter past six found Dean wandering into the men's locker room. He was irritated and tired. Over the past hour he had been trying to call Sam back and every time he got a chance, either someone interrupted him or Sam's phone was busy.

He stared down at his phone, prepared to call Sam for the _third _time.

Dean held the phone to his ear, hearing it ring. When he looked up, realizing he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Castiel looked over at Dean when he saw movement. He was hesitant to smile, not sure if Dean was still a little pissed at him for the whole Tessa-case theory.

"You're on break too?" He started to button up his shirt.

"Yeah. I-I-" Dean cut off and wondered if he should mention why he came into the room in the first place. Nah, he'd bring it up once he knew why Sam was calling him. Sam's phone was still busy. "Just needed to get something." He walked over to his locker, pulling it open.

"You don't seem too pissed off." Castiel glanced at Dean as he straightened his collar. "I thought you'd be irritated that you were stuck in booking?

He shrugged. "Eh, not today." He turned to his husband and smiled smugly. "I have other things to be occupied with."

The dark-haired officer sighed and closed his locker. "Are you really looking into this?" His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not saying this is nothing, but Dean, you don't know what you are getting into. It may just be gang related, but it also could be something not even we understand."

It wasn't that Dean wasn't careful, but he husband had a tendency to get to far invested. He took a hunch and turned it into his own investigation. These symbols were going to eat at him until he did something about it. And knowing Dean, he would do it alone.

"It doesn't mean it should be ignored. They could be our new problem."

Castiel threw his hands up leaned against the row of lockers. "Just… I don't know. I don't want you getting too deep into this. You've done this before."

"And I've always been right." Yes, it usually started with a "feeling", but after enough digging, he was always right.

"I just..." Castiel shook his head and shrugged.

"Aww," Dean mocked. "Are you concerned for my safety?" The younger man swatted at Dean's shoulder.

"I just don't want you getting fired if Crowley were to find out that you're doing some digging behind his back." _Or dead if you sired up shit with the wrong people._

"You are concerned." Dean's smirk widened when Castiel remained silent. "Fine. I'll stop for today. Besides-" he glanced at Cas with a self-satisfied expression "-I want to get out on time today. Got some plans."

"Again, you're being conceited. And what the hell do you have after work that's got you so excited?" Cas sat on the bench, looking up at Dean who was fiddling around with something on his top shelf.

"It's our anniversary," Dean said teasingly as if his husband didn't know. He grabbed a small box from his locker and tossed it to Cas. "See you at home." He winked and left the room, leaving an annoyed and stunned Cas, twirling the package in his hand. Dean was is a surprisingly good mood today, for what had happened earlier. And since when did he want to "celebrate"? Knowing his husband, it was just the sex he was interested in.

Dean dialed Sam's number _again_. He had found an empty room and slipped inside. The call picked up on the third ring.

"Finally. I tried calling back three four time. What's going on?" He demanded the moment he heard Sam pick up. "Someone better be dying."

"_Charming."_ Sam was probably rolled his eyes. _"And relax; no one is dying, though you might be close," _he muttered the last part under his breath, too low for Dean to catch.

"Okay, then why the hell didn't you answer my call? Bobby and Jo all call me? Clearly something is going on, and something major if you've got Jo involved."

There was a brief pause and Dean could hear Sam exhale deeply. _ "Sorry. I was on the phone with dad and then I had to call work."_

"So you bother me at work and then worry about work?" Dean cut in. "Just tell me. I'm not done work until eleven. I'll just go to Bobby if you don't get on with it. Now, spill so you can so I can get back to work."

Sam was silent again, probably debating if he should go ahead and explain what was happening or wait. Maybe he failed the bar. It didn't make sense, but it would be considered big news to Sam. No, Jo wouldn't be involved if that was the case. Also, it wasn't October yet.

Finally after a couple of minutes, Dean almost forgot his brother was on the other end, Sam finally spoke. "You might want to sit down. And… You're not going to like this, but promise you won't freak out."

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "Quit stalling, Sammy. Get to the fucking point." He hated how his brother took so long to get to the point. He always had to build up the situation and get him to swear an oath that he won't throttle him before he finished.

"_Promise me, Dean. You're going to hear what you want and then jump off the ledge." _While he had a point, it may have been somewhat exaggerated.

Dean rolled his eyes "Fine. I'm not promising anything, but I'll let you finish."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Damn it, Sam! I'm not a fucking girl-" The older Winchester growled, but took a seat in the armchair.

"_I know it's your anniversary and this is probably that last thing you want hear, but… You know Dad's parole hearing was yesterday; it went through. It's been granted this time."_ Dean froze, listening to Sam's words. He was sure all the colour had drained from his face. Now he understood Sam's stalling. _"Dad called this afternoon; he's getting out in three weeks."_

"A-and what's this got to do with me?" Dean swallowed hard, trying to keep his tone emotionless. "He's been in there for eight years, kind of about time."

"_Dean,"_ Sam's voice was soft and pleading; he knew when Dean's thoughts were going to._"You know Bobby's going to make you see him. You might have gotten away with only yearly visits, but…" _

"I'm guessing Jo and Ellen know. Jo called me." Dean ignored Sam's comment. The last thing he wanted to discuss was a visitation schedule.

"_They were with me when I got the call."_

"Wait! He called you?"

"_Well he doesn't have your number, Dean,"_ Sam shot back; the challenge was evident in his voice. _"You also wouldn't have answered it. Don't deny it."_

"I would have answered," the older man argued petulantly, ignoring the humorless chuckle from his brother.

"_Sure you would, Dean. Look, I was just calling to let you know. I know I could have waited until tomorrow morning, but you hate when I 'withhold information.' I'll talk to you again tomorrow?"_

Dean was silent for a moment, just trying to process everything that Sam told him. He thought he was finished with his dad's memory, that he left it behind years ago, but no, when it came to John Winchester he was still that eighteen-year-old boy looking for his father's acceptance.

John's voice echoed in Dean's head, haunting him like a ghost.

**June 2006**

"_Well, look who actually showed up." John Winchester sat in a metal chair in an interview room. His eyes had immediately narrowed the moment Dean had walked through the door. _

"_Dad." Dean nodded curtly and took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the table._

"_Bobby convinced ya, didn't he? There's no way you'd have seen me on your own." John clasped his hands in front of him, placing them on the table. "Tell ya the truth, I really don't want to see y-"_

"_Well, too bad. I could say the same about you. There are a thousand better ways I could be spending my Tuesday night than in a police station with my dad, but I'm not going to. I drove all the way out here, and we're gonna talk." Dean leaned forward, resting his forearms onto the table._

"_Where's Sam," John pressed on._

"_At home, with Bobby. Where he belongs." Dean raised his eyebrow challengingly. He knew it was the biggest slap in the face he could have given John._

_John's eyes clouded over, anger becoming clearly evident in his face. "It's all a mis-"_

"_You killed someone, dad," Dean bit out, getting right to it. He didn't want to take any verbal abuse from the man who was supposed to be his father. He wasn't the one facing criminal chargers, so he wasn't going to be treated as such. "They're charging you with manslaughter while under the influence. You're going for ten years. Fuck, doesn't that even sake you a little bit?" Suddenly Dean wished he had taken Cas' offer and allowed him to come in. He needed the support now. Sitting in front of his father, listening to his words was almost too much._

"_It can be less," John grunted, acting as if Dean was overreacting. "Ten is just the maximum."_

"_Dad, trust me: with your fucking record, you'll get the maximum." Dean glanced around the room, focusing on the one-way mirror, which probably had the officer who spoke to him on the other side. _

"_Come on, Dean," John continued, acting as if his son never spoke. "It's not like you weren't hoping I'd end up here permanently. I know how you feel about me." The older man's eyes were cold and empty. It chilled Dean to see his father so nonchalant about his actions, like he—like Dean had expected it._

"_Dad, I—I never wanted you up here. But the father I wanted is no longer around. It's too late, dad." Out of all the horrible things the father had done, this was by far the worst. There was no arguing himself out of this one. _

"_Sam's gonna be a lawyer," John continued speaking, as if Dean hadn't just spoked. "What are you? Still doing side work for Bobby. All you've ever done was come out as a fag. You still with that Novak kid?"_

_Dean gritted his teeth. Everything he'd ever done never reached his father's expectations. He pushed through high school to prove that he wasn't a waste. Hell, he was about to graduate with his undergrad. Yet, all that didn't seem to be enough for John Winchester._

"_Cas is here actually," Dean answered, a smug smile playing on his lips when he saw the annoyance flash though John's eyes. "And that's not the point. My life is not the important thing here, so I'd rather not hear what I've now done to disappoint you."_

"_Well, it's good to know that fucking-"_

"_Don't call him anything, dad," the younger Winchester cut in and stood up. "I came here to try and talk about your life decisions. The ones that have now landed you up in jail! I didn't come here to talk about anything else. You know what, talk to Bobby. I'm done." _

_Dean didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to stand up to his father. It was normal for him to just take the verbal abuse, let it roll off him, but after dealing with it for so long, if John didn't want to talk, then he wasn't going to talk. He'd probably feel guilty for it later, but right now he just wanted out of the room._

"_Fine. Go ahead," John taunted. "Leave. I never asked for your help. I'll be just fine here."_

_Dean struggled not to look back. He wanted to. God, he wanted to, but he knew that's what his father wanted. Instead, he pushed down the hurt feeling swelling inside him and moved forward. He pulled the door open when the buzzer went off and walked out the room._

* * *

**Present Day**

It was quarter to midnight by the time Castiel got home. He hadn't seen Dean leave the station, but the Impala was parked in her stop, so he figured Dean was on his way. The lights weren't on, except for the one lamp on the side table next to the couch.

"Dean?" He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag at the door. There was shuffling down the hall towards their bedroom, where Dean appeared from moments later, looking haggard and with a beer in his hand.

Castiel watched Dean wearily. He didn't look good. They both had been tired and run down at the end of shift before, but Dean looked… Horrible.

"S'up, Cas. You're looking…" Dean trailed off, letting his eyes travel up and down the other man's body slowly.

"Dean-" Cas looked at the bottle in his husband's hand and then to the man himself "-Are you okay?" He didn't look drunk. He wasn't _acting _drunk, but something was definitely removed his windbreak, which was wet from the downpour happening outside, and placed it in the closet before moving closer to Dean.

"Course I am. It's our anniversary for another-" Dean looked at his watch "-Thirteen minutes. Should make the most of it." The beer was placed on the side table, freeing up both of his hands. He walked up to Castiel, who was still slightly puzzled by his partner's behaviour. "C'mere."

Their lips met with Dean initiating the kiss. Cas stilled, not sure how to react, but the way his husband was stroking his hair, he quickly melted and allowed himself to be pulled into the needy kiss. It was messy and desperate. Dean's hands immediately found Cas' hips and pulled the man to him, and up against a wall.

"D-Dean? W-what are you-" he was cut off again by Dean's lips. Two large hands gently cupped his face before running down his chest.

"Shh. I said I wanted to celebrate." He moved his mouth to Cas' jaw, smirking when his husband rock his hips as he pressed himself against him.

Castiel wanted to protest. While Dean's touches where welcome, and easily turning him on, there was also the fact that Dean almost seemed half out of it.

"Ba—Dean-" he quickly corrected "-You're-you're usually n-not this… Attentive." His train of thought derailed as soon as Dean cupped him through his jeans. He usually kept a steady head, even when distracted, but he was allowed his slipups, and with his lover suddenly touching so deftly, he was allowed to give into his desires.

"Let me…" Dean whispered, snaking a hand under Cas' shirt.

The dark haired man sighed and let his hands wander up his partner's arms feeling the muscles under the thin sleeves. His hands moved over Dean's shoulders and to his neck, cupping it and slowly moving up into the short, soft strands of hair. He pulled at the ends, elicitinga low groan from his lover's throat.

Dean then grabbed Cas' hands, pulling them away, pinning them above his head. He was panting slightly, as he looked at Cas, whose face was covered in confusion.

"De-" Cas was promptly cut off by Dean pulling him in for a longing kiss. It was weird; it was different. Castiel felt like they were newly married again, and not grudgingly celebrating their nine year anniversary.

"Shh," Dean whispered. He let go of Castiel's hands, letting them drop to his side. "Just give me this. Let me have this tonight." He looked into Cas' eyes, hoping he understood.

Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes searched Dean's for answers, but only found a silent plea. He wasn't sure if he should. Something had clearly happened, and Dean was bothered by it.

When Castiel didn't answer right away, Dean dipped his head, pressing his lips to Castiel's neck, gently sucking at his pulse point. "Please," Castiel felt it more than he heard Dean say it.

This wasn't how he imagined the night would turn out. It was almost like Dean needed to let out emotions, emotions that wasn't pent up frustration or sexual tension. They feeling each other, letting gentle touches run up and down their bodies.

Castiel didn't reply, he just let Dean slow the pace and lead him into their bedroom. Like the living room, only Dean's nightstand lamp was on, illuminating the room in a golden glow, but casting shadows into the corner.

Dean pulled away and moved to Cas' jaw, nibbling and sucking lightly as he proceeded to remove Cas' t-shirt. He pulled at the hem, lifting it to the man's chest before moving back, so he could lift the shirt over his head.

"You're hair's wet," the older man teased, threading his fingers though Cas' dark, damp strands.

Cas refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well, it is raining out-"

"Don't care," Dean muttered against Castiel's lips. He ran his hands down his husband's chest, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. Cas shivered at the warm touch on his cool-ish skin.

"I think…"Castiel trailed off, giving Dean a deep kiss. "This should move along." It was obviously past midnight now, officially ending their anniversary. And while neither man could care, Cas was hard and straining against his jeans. Dean hadn't been this attentive in ages and it felt nice, but also wound Cas up embarrassingly fast.

They made quick work of their clothes, falling into a pile on the floor. Dean pushed the younger man back, causing him to flop onto the bed.

"I need to forget," Dean mumbled as his eyes raked down Cas' body, taking in the sight. His voice was distant, tempting Cas to ask where he was disappearing to. He felt like he didn't have Dean's full attention on their…present situation.

"Let me have you," Dean whispered, mouth against hip, kissing and sucking up the man's torso.

"Dean," Cas sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. "You have me. Ju-just take me. Hard and fast. Slow. I don't care." It had been three weeks since Dean showed any interest in him, and he may be a little more eager than usual.

Dean draped himself over Cas. Their cocks slid together, creating a delicious friction, pulling a groan from both men.

"Gonna fuck you, Cas. Gonna take you hard and deep." Dean glanced down at his husband. His eyes were almost black, his pupils dilated, covering the bright green. Cas shivered under his gaze and moaned. Dean's words, if possible, made him harder.

The older man smirked and reached over to his nightstand, pulling the bottle of lube from the drawer. He popped open the cap, quickly coating his fingers and tossing the bottle to the side.

He circled a finger around Cas' rim. The man hissed and arched his back at the cool touch. He pushed the digit in slowly, letting Cas adjust to the intrusion. Cas began shifting down on Dean's finger, begging for more. Dean quickly added a second finger and then a third.

When Cas was a begging mess, he pulled out. "Dean. Fuck me." He needed more. Dean's fingers were not enough. They didn't reach or fill him where he needed.

Dean gave a deep chuckle. Cas always swore more than usual during sex; it was kind of a turn on. He reached over and grabbed the lube again, slicking up his cock before pressing against Cas' hole.

He waited a second before pushing in, burying himself to the hilt. He didn't give Cas a moment to adjust before he started moving, pulling back and thrusting forward with the same force.

The move jostled Cas slightly up the bed. He wrapped his legs high up Dean's waist, giving the man a better angle.

"Ugh, Cas. So tight. Always so tight," Dean groaned through gritted teeth. He moved his hips in a fast, hard pace, almost like he was desperate for release.

"D-Dean." Castiel gasped sharply when his partner gripped his hair, pulling harshly on the ends, tipping his head back, baring his neck. Cas bucked his hips against Dean's, moving in time with the thrusts.

Dean moaned and held Cas' hip down with his free hand. Cas let out a low whine of frustration, while Dean just chuckled darkly and changed his rhythm.

He gripped onto Cas' hair, pulling at it with his right hand, while his left moved to his husband's shoulder. He buried his head against the younger man's neck, muffling his cries and groans. His breath was warm against Cas' skin.

He rocked hard and deep against Cas, pulling a low moan from the man beneath him.

"Dean, fuck." Castiel's voice was hoarser and lower than usual. It sent a sparks through Dean. "H-harder." He was close, just needed a little more, but Dean was not giving it, too absorbed in his rhythm.

"S-shit, Cas." Dean angled his hips, striking Cas' prostate. It was what Cas needed though. His cock twitched against his stomach.

"I'm close, Dean. Ple-ugh," Castiel groaned and threw his head back. Dean changed the angle, purposely brushing over Cas' prostate each time.

"Let go, babe," Dean whispered hoarsely. He moved his hand from his partner's hair and wrapped it around his cock, creating a tight funnel. He moved in time with his thrusts. Fast, tight motion.

Cas let out a low whimper and dug his fingers into Dean's back, needing something to hold onto. He gave a strangled cry when Dean hit that spot inside him and brushed his thumb over his slit. He came in long spurts, painting his stomach and Dean's hand in white.

Dean continued to pump his husband's cock, milk every drop he could, letting Cas ride out his pleasure. He continued to thrust into Cas, half desperate to reach his orgasm.

His eyes were closed, teeth gritted. Small beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and chest. Castiel stared up at Dean, watching the tension in his partner's face.

He lifted a hand and cupped his husband's tense jaw. "Mm-hmm," he moaned as Dean continued to move in him. It was only a couple more before Dean cried out his partner's name.

"C-Cas," Dean cried out; his thrusts faulted as his release washed over him. He collapsed onto Castiel, panting hot air against the man's face. He was only vaguely aware of a pair of arms wrapping around him, fingers running lightly over his spine. Had he been in a better state of mind, the closeness that that of it would have bothered him.

When the air had cooled and Castiel finally drifted off, Dean's mind wandered. No matter what he did he couldn't sleep, and was not going to anytime soon. His mind slowly found its way back to earlier.

His father was coming back. He was coming back in less than a month, and Dean knew visits would be inevitable. He got away with minimum visits while John was in jail—though Sam and he had arguments about those—he knew there was no way he'd get away with the same behaviour now.

He could remember the day they got the call; the day Cas and he drove to Long Island City. Bobby had called, asking Dean to go to the station. Dean had been apprehensive, but in the end he'd sat in front of his father, and that visit hadn't ended the way anyone wanted. Castiel, though, had been so supportive and understanding. John never gave him the respect he deserved, practically hated the boy for stepping into his son's life.

* * *

**June 2006**

"_You know one thing I love about having our own place?" Dean smirked, placing his beer on the wooden coffee table. They had just finished dinner and were now lounging around._

_Cas arched an eyebrow and turned to face Dean. "What's that?" He had a pretty good idea where Dean was taking this, but wanted to entertain him for a bit._

"_The fact that no one is around to interrupt us." Dean leaned forward, cupping Castiel's face when their lips met._

_The kiss started out gentle and soft, which quickly turned heated. Castiel pulled at Dean's shirt, holding the man close. He moved his hands to Cas' hips, pulling the man closer._

"_Mmm, Dean," Cas moaned and moved so he was now straddling Dean's lap. He pressed himself down against his boyfriend, rolling his hips._

"_Fuck, Cas." He moved his lips to Cas' neck, working a mark just above his collarbone. "I need y-" Dean was cut off the shrill ring of the phone. Deciding to ignore it, Dean pulled on Castiel's shirt, slipping the first two buttons out of their holes._

"_Dean," Cas groaned, trying to pull back. "Dean." He shoved at Dean when he didn't respond. "Answer the damn phone."_

_Dean hadn't realized, but the phone was ringing for the second time. They still didn't have the answering machine set up—it was packed somewhere in one of the boxes. He grumbled and reach for the phone next to his beer._

"_Hello?" he spoke into the receiver. Castiel placed his fist in front of his mouth to keep from laughing at Dean's pout. _

"_Dean," Bobby gruffly greeted. "Sorry to call so late, but I need ya to do me a favour."_

"_Now?" Dean glanned at Cas and sight. "You're kind of interrupting something important." _

"_Dean," Cas warned softly, a small smile pulling at his mouth._

_Dean sighed and adjusted the phone against his ear. "What do you need, Bobby?" _

"_Dean, it's-" the man paused and suddenly a hundred different scenarios flew through his mind. Was it Sam? Did something happen to him? "It's your dad."_

_For a moment, relief flooded though Dean. Sam was fine, he repeated in his head. But then an unsettling feeling filled the pit of his stomach. His dad. He hadn't heard from the man in over a year, since he last returned from one of his infamous benders._

"_What did he do?" Cas caught Dean's eyes and he shook his head. He was not going to answer his boyfriend's questions right now. He need Bobby to explain everything first._

"_I need you to go over to Queens and talk to him. The police station called a couple of hours ago. I don't know exactly what's going on, but it's serious," he explained, not realizing that Dean hadn't heard anything past 'police station'. _

"_W-what?" Dean nearly yelled, startling Cas. He placed his free hand on Cas' arm, running it up and down soothingly. "What the fuck did he do?"_

_Bobby sighed heavily, clearly expecting the reaction Dean had given him. The kid could be a lot like his father and didn't even realize it. Though he'd never admit it to the boy. "He—he's been arrested. I need you to go over and see him."_

"_Fuck no. There is no way I am driving there to see him. After what he said about me and Cas He landed himself in there, he can find his way out." Dean's grip tightened around the phone. Cas had moved Dean's hand off him and was now rubbing his arm, trying to soothe his boyfriend._

"_Dean, please," the man begged. He tone was clipped. "I would do it myself, but you're closer and I have Sam with me. I'd rather not drag him into this until we understand everything."_

"_Bobby, Sam's seventeen, not seven. He'll understand. Besides-" Dean glanced at Cas, who was turning on the second lamp. _

"_Dean, this is your father. Now I know he hasn't been around a lot and he's done a lot of terrible shit, but just do him this one favour." Dean could hear Bobby swear under his breath, too quiet to actually hear what he was saying._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? What about all the other 'favours' I've done for him. I did everything he expected of me and it was still never good enough." Dean stood up from the couch, pacing the short length of their living room. Bobby clearly didn't understand what he was asking of Dean. May just sound like a simple request, but to Dean, asking this favour, when John hasn't asked it himself would only lead to trouble. "You know how dad is when you do things behind his back."_

"_Don' think I know it, boy?" Bobby grunted. He has known the boys' father for years. He knew how stubborn the man was, but he wouldn't ask this of the young man if he had another option. "Dean, just do me this favour. I promise, I won't push you to do it again. But-" he paused. Dean could hear some shuffling around and what may have been Sam's voice in the background. "Look, I just need your help. If you won' do this for your dad, do it for me."_

_Dean had a few things he wanted to shoot back. He wanted to argue and put up a fight; throw a tantrum like a child. Reluctantly, mainly because of Cas' pleading eyes, he agreed, but on the conditions Bobby had promised._

* * *

"_Do you want me to come inside?" Cas asked, breaking the long silence that had fell over the car. They were parked outside of the police station in Long Island City _

_The twenty minute dive hadn't been nearly enough time for Dean to clear his head and practice his speech._

"_No." Dean shook his head. "It's best if you just stayed here." This situation was already bad enough. His father was arrested again for drunk driving, from what Bobby had shared. However, this time seemed different. Dean didn't know why but he had a feeling that this time his father was not getting out as easily._

_Cas just nodded. He wanted to argue that Dean could use the support, but one thing that he's learned in the four years he'd known Dean Winchester was that the man was stubborn. He wouldn't budge on his position, no matter how asinine it may be._

_Dean stared ahead at the building. It was big and intimidating. He wanted to be a police officer; he'd applied to the NYPD already, but being here, on the other end was something hehad wanted to avoid._

"_I'm going in." Dean finally made a move after sitting rigid for the past five minutes. "Just wait here." He turned to Cas and tried to offer a reassuring smile. He knew Cas was worrying about him and he wanted to show him he was okay even though he really wasn't. Judging by Castiel's face, the smile didn't have the desired effect._

"_I love you, Dean. Please, don't let whatever your father may say upset you. You're a great man." Cas leaned over and pressed a brief but affectionate kiss to Dean's lips._

_Dean nodded and opened the door, getting out of the car. "Love you, too." He slammed the door shut and walked up to the front door. _


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter! Life and school just got in the way. I've barely had a breather since starting the semester, and have hardly had a moment to work on my stories. However! I have the next chapter pretty much done, so I promise the wait will not be long!**

* * *

"So Sam's gonna get his results sometime this week?" Gabriel asked around a mouthful of chocolate. He was currently on his fourth chocolate pumpkin.

Castiel, who was sat in the large armchair across from Gabriel looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "He's supposed to. And why do you want to know?"

Gabriel swallowed and shrugged. "He just mentioned something last week about wanting to get the waiting over with." He picked up a miniature chocolate bar and tore open the wrapper.

Castiel looked up from his laptop again. "You were with Sam last week? Since when did you two become so close?" It was interesting. His family never really took to Dean's; it made early Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners awkward, until finally they decided to alternate families each year.

"You know, some Novaks actually get along with some Winchesters." It was a dig at Michael mainly, but also a subtle dig at his youngest brother's marriage. He knew Dean and Cas were on the rocks, whether the 'happy couple' were willing to admit to it or not.

Castiel opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find the proper words. Gabriel's statement had taken him by surprise.

"Sorry," Gabriel mumbled, realizing it had been a low blow, but Cas brushed it off.

"It's fine." Gabriel was right, although he wasn't about to admit it. "Seriously? How many has that been?" Castiel reached over to where Gabriel sat and snatched the rather large bag of assorted candy. "How many has this been?" He attempted to take the small chocolate pumpkin ball from Gabriel, who shoved it in his mouth like a child, with a smile to match.

Castiel rolled his eyes and placed the candy next to him, out of his brother's reach.

"Aww, come on, Cassie," the thirty-year-old whined. "It's Halloween; you've got to have fun."

"Halloween's not for another two days." The younger Novak looked around the apartment. There were several miniature pumpkins scattering the space. There was one at the top of the stairs that led down to the kitchen and two—one at the top and bottom—by the steps leading up to the bedroom area.

Gabriel's apartment was an interesting set up with three-story; the kitchen being the first, then six steps leading to the living room, and then another set of stairs leading to the bedroom, which was openly visible from the living room.

"And I've got to get my fill on candy," Gabriel defended and got up from the couch.

"Don't you always," Castiel muttered under his breath. Gabe heard, but chose to ignore it.

"It's when the stores have all the great stuff," the older Novak continued. He walked down to the kitchen, still visible to Cas thanks to the bar railing that ran along the length of stairs to the wall. "And the best part is, it get discounted the day after."

"So, I'm guessing you're not willing to share? Not going to give out candy this year?" Gabriel returned with his secondbeer and sat back on the couch.

"Not sure. I'm going over to Lucifer's this time. Don't think his place allows it." Usually kids went trick-or-treating within the buildings, knocking on the doors on each floor, collecting candy. It was a little different from what Castiel remembered when he was a kid. Michael had refused to let them out Halloween. Castiel had complied, but Gabriel and Lucifer had found a way to get out of the house.

"What about you?" Gabriel took another slip from his beer. "You and the ol' husband gonna hand out any treats?"

"No." Castiel didn't look up from his laptop so see the impish smile spread over his brother's face.

"Too busy roleplaying? Halloween is a great time for kinky sex, I can't disagree with you there. All the costumes and props."

"Gabe!" Cas gasped in embarrassment, only to receive laughter from Gabriel. God, his brotherreally was too much fun to mess with.

"Relax, Cassie. I'm just teasing you. But, damn, you flush like a fucking virgin when sex is brought up. Though I know that's far from the truth. We all heard you and Dean last New Year's. " Gabriel gave a dirty wink and laughed harder when his brother groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "Okay. Okay. I had my fun; I'll stop."

Castiel was grateful, though he didn't know if his brother meant it. He wasn't one to keep his word if it meant passing up on an opportunity to embarrass somebody.

"So, what? Are you two working? What is that like? You must meet some pretty fucked up people on Halloween. Or is it your building?"

Castiel just shrugged. "I think Dean's going over to Bobby's with Sam. That's if Sam is in the mood." Castiel didn't miss the way Gabriel's attention shifted fully to him at the mention of the youngest Winchester. "Our building allows it, so I might stay around and hand something out. I don't know. I don't think Dean and I will be spending it together. We usually are never together on Halloween anyway. It's not like we're missing anything." He didn't know why he was explaining this. Gabriel probably didn't care for the reason.

"When did Sam break up with Jess?" The question was out of the blue. A comfortable silence had fallen over the two brother, but Gabe bluntly broke it. He cringed inwardly at how he must have sounded.

Castiel raised his head, it was leaning to the side against his right hand. He closed his laptop and set it on the glass coffee table before answering. "Sometime in June. Shortly after Sam's graduation. Again, why do you want to know?" Subtlety was never Gabriel's strong suit.

His brother shrugged and pursed his lips. "Sam just mentioned it one day when I asked where she was. He didn't go into details and I wasn't about to ask him for them. But I thought he was crazy about her. Last time I saw the kid he was seriously considering marriage."

"According to Dean, they just ended." Castiel shrugged and shifted in the chair so he could cross his legs. "Dean didn't want to talk about it, and Sam wasn't offering either."

There was a brief pause before Gabriel continued, changing the topic. "So I talked to Michael yesterday. We've got the hotel booked. Four rooms. It's official: you and Dean are coming this year. And if you back out, you're forking out the money for it." He pointed a finger warningly.

Every year or so, Dean and Cas backed out of the annual Novak family vacation. Last year neither went, and two years ago Dean had refused to go. This year they had to.

"I thought the point of a family vacation was to spend time as a family—not fly to the same resort together and avoid each other for a week."

Gabriel shrugged. "You know us. If any of us shared a room we'd kill each other. Except you and lover boy; you'd just fuck each other."

There was another groan from Cas as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "We're family, Gabe. You should not be comfortable talking like that with me.

The shorter man shrugged again. "Eh. I really don't have any shame. You should try it Cassie. You still have that stick up your ass, you've just replaced it with Dean's-"

"Okay! Enough!"

* * *

It seemed like as soon as November came, so did winter. Though there wasn't any snow, jackets were a must and so were gloves.

It was a bleak, cloudy day. Had it not been for the cool wind, Dean would have thought it was going to rain.

"Are you sure you sure you're up for a party tonight?" Charlie asked, walking with Dean as the ambulance drove off.

"My brother's finally a lawyer. If I worked twenty-four hours without sleep I'd still be there."

Charlie smiled. "I'm just saying. This isn't starting off as an easy day."

They were currently tending to a shooting. Gang related obviously, but it was sloppily done. They victim was still alive, and looked like he'd pull through. Right now they were supposed to be going door to door, taking statements.

"It's Sam. Dean would walk over broken glass for him," Chuck laughed. He had Becky with him, who was staring at Dean with a little-too giddy smile for dealing with a crime scene.

"Ha ha. Oh, you're all so funny. Just because you're all only children-"

"Dean, come on."Cas waved from the door, beckoning him over. "We're going through the third floor and fourth, so let's go. You want to get out of here on time; we need to get moving."

Dean followed his husband up the stairs, leading to a hallway with about ten units.

"I'll take evens, you take odds?" Dean shrugged and moved to the first door. He was taking odds.

* * *

Castiel walked the man outside, who was struggling against him.

"You're making a mistake officer. I'm not the one you're looking-"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says," Dean interrupted. "Charlie!"

The woman, who was leaning against her car looked up.

"Would you take—what's your name?" Dean turned to the man, who sighed.

"I told you, my name is Gadreel."

Charlie's eyebrows rose as Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like that's your real name. Look, just take him for us, we have a few units we need to finish and then we'll meet you back at the station."

"Gadreel, is it?" Charlie opened the door and allowed Cas to assist the man into the car, promptly closing it after the man was seated. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's an angel name," Cas responded, stepping back onto the curd next to Dean. "Gadreel was the angel..." he trailed off when he realized no one really cared. Charlie look amused, but it was probably more from the fact that he knew than the actual meaning.

"Anyway." Dean cleared his throat. "We'll meet you back at the station."

"Okay. And don't worry, I'll take care of our 'angel' friend." The officer then got into her car and drove off.

"His name is Ezekiel Harrison? Sounds like a dick. But yet again, anyone named after an angel is a dick." Dean leaned against the counter and smirked amusingly.

Cas reached for a lid while glaring at Dean. "I'm going to ignore that." His voice was calm and level like normal.

A man they were talking about was the current suspect in the attempted murder case. Charlie had found them when they had returned to the station and updated them.

"He knows something. The little weasel is just refusing to talk."

"People typically shut up around the cops. We're not exactly everyone's best friend." Castiel picked up his coffee and left the break room, Dean followed closely.

"Doesn't he just bother you just a little bit?" He glanced at Castiel's profile, focusing hard to keep his eyes straight ahead.

"Winchester!" Dean and Cas turned to see Benny walking towards them. "And Novak." He nodded curtly.

Castiel offered a smile, which felt more like a grimace. He stared at the detective, trying to figure out what he wanted to talk to Dean about. Dean and Benny had been spending a lot of time together at work.

"Uh, listen, mind if I have a word with you? Alone?" The 'alone' was unnecessary. Castiel already knew he was not wanted. Benny glanced at Cas, who was still staring at him.

"We'll finish this later," Cas sighed before Dean could respond and walked off.

"Weird dude." Benny and Dean watched the other officer turn around a corner. "He stares a lot; know if you noticed. Just kind of looks like he's staring into your soul or somethin'."

Dean chuckled, but it was strained. It kind of bugged him when people called Cas weird. Sure, his husband was a little… Socially awkward, something he had almost grown out of since becoming a cop, but there were some habits he just couldn't break. Cas was a great cop though. He was the one out of the two of them could to calm almost any situation.

"Anyway." Benny cleared his throat after a moment. He waved his hand in a 'follow me' motion and lead Dean to the empty briefing room.

"So what's the problem-?" Dean was cut off as the detective closed the door.

"There's been a bit of a setback."

"Okay." Dean nodded and thinned his lips.

The last week of October Benny found him, announcing that he had been accepted to the undercover op. It was a bit of a shock, considering the idea of him getting the job had been wishful thinking. They had made an advance decision on him, but it would be another couple of weeks until he found out who he'd be working with. He told Sam last week, letting the news sink in first. Considering Sam got his bar results the next day. Bobby didn't know yet and neither did Cas. He wasn't about to let Sam know that. He was going to tell Cas, just not yet. It would just lead to a fight and Castiel desperately trying to talk him out of going. It was for the best. The minimum was three months; it was giving Cas and him the break they needed.

"And what does this mean for us?"

"It means instead of December, it looks like you're not going until March. Our source had a slip up. We need enough time to correct this."

January. Damn, there goes his excuse for getting out of Punta Cana. The last week of November was Cas' family trip. He had been lucky to get out of it last year, though Cas didn't go either, so that helped. This year, he didn't have any excuse and Cas was going. A four hour flight was not on the list of things he wanted to ever do.

"Look," the man continued when Dean didn't say anything, "we're still going forward, we've just been delayed."

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms, staring down at the table in front of him. "It's not that. Just thinking of something else.

"Havin' to explain it to your family?"

"Something like that," Dean muttered. Damn, he really didn't want to spend ten days with his in-laws. They already hated him enough. Well, Michael did. "All right. Well, thanks for letting me know. Keep me updated?"

Benny nodded. "Will do."

Dean nodded once and left the room.

* * *

Surprisingly, for how busy their day had been, Dean and Cas made it out of work on time. After dropping Castiel's car off they headed to The Roadhouse.

"You seem tense," Castiel said after a long stretch of silence. "What's on your mind?"

It'd be a miracle if he got Dean to talk, but he figured he'd give it a shot. Over the past month or so Dean had been a lot more snippy than usual; picking fights whenever he could. This was the first time going to Bobby's in over a month. He'd never pointed it out, but Castiel noticed that ever since John's release, he purposely avoided anyone who had contact with his father.

That had been a rough week. Things grew a lot tenser between them. It had been almost unbearable at work, but luckily their friends over looked it, just assuming they were up to their usual antics.

"That Ezekiel certainly was arrogant. I don't have a good feeling about him." Dean was thinking out loud, replaying today's events in his head.

Castiel shrugged and focused on the red Toyota ahead of them. "You don't get a good feeling of most people, Dean. It's a hazard of the job."

"I'm not the only one." Dean glanced over at his partner. "Kevin thinks Rogers should have nailed him with something. Charlie had a few things to say about him."

"He was suspicious, I will admit, but Dean-" Cas shifted in his seat to face Dean "-Don't do anything stupid. I don't want you fired. You're already unbearable enough with this job; if you lost it…I don't even know."

"I'm not going to do anything illegal. And if I did, I have my own lawyer." Dean gave a cocky smirk.

Castiel frowned. "You better not do anything fucked up. So help me, Dean, I will not bail you out."

"Aww," Dean cooed. "Don't say that. Isn't there some code that says you don't get to testify if I murder someone?"

"Spousal privileges. And don't patronize me," Cas snapped. "Who says I'll take advantage of that. Who do you plan on murdering?" It was meant as a joke came out hasher than he has intended.

"Come on," Dean grumbled. "You're my husband. You're supposed to stand by me and support me."

Castiel chuckled humourlessly. "So now you want to acknowledge me as your spouse when it's convenient."

"I always acknowledge you as my husband," Dean argued, voice raised slightly. "You're my permanent pain in my ass. How could I forget? And besides, if I die everything's left in your name. "

"That's the only good thing out of all this," Castiel growled and gritted his teeth. Damn, he didn't mean to say that. Taking a calming breath, he continued on, ignoring Dean's thoughtful look. "Dean, I do believe you! At times, but you can just jump to conclusions without evidence. You should know that."

Dean was silent for a moment. Something Cas had said rubbed him the wrong way. "Would you really be glad if I died?"

"Dean," Castiel spoke with a heavy sigh, "that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?" Dean challenged. He was being unfair. Cas hadn't made any comment about wishing him dead. He caught Cas' incredulous look. "Sorry," he sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A heavy silence fell over car before he broke it, speaking just above a whisper. "I wouldn't."

Dean made a noise of acknowledgement. He knew Cas would never wish that. He had twisted Cas' words.

"I know," he said just as quietly.

* * *

Things were tense between the spouses as they entered the Roadhouse. Neither one apologized; neither one spoke. If anyone noticed the stoic expression on Cas' face or the tension in Dean's shoulders, no one said anything.

Dean was immediately pulled to the bar by Jo, who offered him a beer. Cas headed to the other side of the restaurant where Ellen was setting up a table of food.

An hour passed and Dean was sat at the bar, laughing at some joke Jo told him. Castiel was now off to the side, standing next to Ash. The man was telling him something about—he really didn't know what the man was talking about. He felt like an ass, but he was too focused on Dean. He looked so relaxed, more than he had in days. He knew having John back in his life—though he had yet to see John—had been taxing. Work had also been stressful for both of them, but something else seemed to be keeping his husband up at night.

"So then Ellen told—Cas?" Ash waved his hand in front of Cas' face.

"Well, look who _finally _decided to show up!" Dean quipped as soon as he saw the towering figure of his brother walk through the door. "The whole damn party is for you and you show up an hour late?"

Castiel broke from his trance and smiled politely at Ash, muttering an apology before he walked over to Jo, he had a better view of Dean from the bar.

Sam's cheeks were red from the cold and stung as the warm air hit him. There was still no snow on the ground, however, being the first week of November that was expected. The temperature, though, was definitely winter weather.

"Sorry. Traffic." Sam shrugged his jacket off and tossed it onto a booth where a couple of coats were.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and led him over to the bar. "Just get in here. We can finally get to the food."

The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes. He was glad his brother was in a good mood. After the events of last month, things had been tense to say the least. Sam looked around the room, noticing everyone who was there. He smiled softly when he saw Gabriel talking to Cas. Dean could insult his brother-in-law whenever he wanted, but Sam liked hanging out with Gabe. The second youngest Novak was probably the most laid back person he'd ever met.

Ellen and Jo were at the bar, talking to Bobby, and lining up two rows of shot glasses. Jo was trying to convince Cas to take the row of shots, which was turning into a losing battle. Ash was at the 'snack' table, which was just three tables pushed together. There were only two people missing: Andy, who had a bunch of papers to grade, and John.

This would be the first there would see their dad with everyone around. Sam was anxious and a little fidgety. After years of visiting John in jail, he could safely say that he didn't think he was the same man who had raised them.

They had some good memories too. Not all events with John had been bad. There had been times where John had bought them things from his trips. They had gone to the movies once and then for ice cream. Dean even had a letter from their dad from his graduation. Dean pretended like he didn't have it anymore, but Cas had told Sam that Dean still had it in his nightstand.

"Well, isn't Mr. Hotshot Lawyer." Sam turned around and spotted Gabriel. "Got any big cases lined up? Planning to become the next Johnnie Cochran?

Sam gave a short laugh. "I don't actually start work until the new year. They're slowly easing me into the field, which means I get a lot of time off."

"Well isn't that the dream."

Sam shrugged. "I guess. Just means a lot of time alone. I don't exactly have a life at the moment."

"College can do that," the older man agreed. He knew it all too well. He didn't suffer through eleven years of university without giving up most of his social life. And then a grand idea—if he did say so himself—came to mind. "Hey, ever been to the Dominican? You should come with us." Gabriel smiled, ignoring the fact that Sam choked on his beer.

"W-what?" he wheezed, coughing a couple of times. Gabriel thumped him on the back, but his smile never wavered. In fact, it widened as the idea sounded more appealing now that he'd said it.

"There's still time to book another room. I just have to make some-"

"Are you kidding?" Sam chuckled, still sounding strained. "Do you know how much that's going to cost?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam scoffed and cleared his throat, finally getting him breathing under control. "Of course you do, you're going on the damn trip," he muttered, a faint grin began to appear.

Gabriel stared at Sam. Damn, he was almost as fun to mess with as Dean. "Come on; I'm serious. I need a partner in all of this. Lucifer's going to go off and dick around. Michael, I'd rather give up chocolate than spend a week with him. Maybe not," he added when he saw Sam's amused expression. "Dean and Cas, as much as our brothers fright, I know damn well they'll team up. So that leaves me all on my lonesome."

Gabriel pouted, trying to give his best 'pity me' face, but Sam wasn't falling for it.

"Even if I wanted to go, I can't."

"Why not?" Gabriel continued to pout. For a thirty-two-year old male, who was a doctor, Sam might add, he did not act that way.

"Look, I may have gotten a scholarship, but I don't exactly have the money for trips or splurging lying around."

"I'm serious," Gabriel said determinedly. "We can consider this my graduation gift to you.

Sam thinned his lips. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but this gesture was too much. Especially from a man he only knew through his brother's marriage. Sure, since bumping into Gabriel at the café two months ago they met up again, exchanging numbers, but that didn't mean he could let the older man pay his way for a trip.

"Gabe, you didn't know I graduated until I told you. You don't owe me anything."

"Ah." Gabriel waved his hand nonchalantly. "Details. You just suffered through eight years of school. You need to get away. I went to Mexico when I graduated. Best time of my life, though..." the man paused and looked thoughtfully before a large mischievous smile spread across his face, "I don't remember much of it. The alcohol was good."

Sam busted out laughing. Gabe really hadn't changed from the twenty-one-year-old he knew. The guy still loved to have a good time.

"And I did know you graduated." Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Cassie gives very good updates. You're coming with us, Sam. You're technically family and this is a _family _trip.

"Gabe-"

"Just shut up and say you'll come." Gabriel nudged Sam playfully.

"It's still too-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabriel grinned victoriously.

* * *

It had just turned eight when John Winchester strolled in, allowing a gust of cold air to blow through the building. Dean shivered, though he wasn't sure if it was really because of the cold. Sam was standing next to him, oblivious to the struggle he was fighting.

John walked over to Bobby, greeting him like an old friend.

"He actually came." Dean almost smirked in spite of himself. This was the first real family celebration since John's release, and seeing his father actually follow through on a promise, especially about Sam was almost pleasing.

"I told him he was welcome. Are you going to be okay?" Sam explained, glancing down at his brother.

Dean didn't respond. Instead, he watched his dad go from Bobby to Ellen, and then to Cas and Jo. His fist tightened around his beer when John stood in front of his husband. He couldn't tell what he was saying, but judging by Cas' clenched jaw and shocked face, he said something Cas wasn't expecting. He held out his hand and Castiel carefully took it.

They stood and talked for a few moments before the senior Winchester turned away, eyes landing on his sons. He gave a rare smile and started walking towards them.

"Please, Dean," Sam said in a low voice, still keeping his eyes on their dad, "don't start anything. Not here."

"Not a promise I can make." But he wasn't going to do anything. If it came down to it, he'd walk away.

Staring at his father, he was thrown back to last month, when John had been released and Sam forced him to go see him. It hadn't been just Sam, but Bobby and Ellen too. He had gone to Bobby's after much fussing. He hadn't told Cas he was going, mainly because he would have insisted on joining him and that had been the last thing he wanted. Luckily Cas had gone to Lucifer's for the day, so he had been oblivious. All his husband knew was that John had gotten out sometime in October, just not _that _day.

_**October**_

"_I don't want to be here, Sam," Dean grumbled. He was in Sam's car, staring at the front door of Bobby's home. It was two in the afternoon, October 3__rd__. _

_The taller man sighed and turned to face Dean. "It's been six months you last saw him; nine years since any of those visits have been unsupervised. The least you could do is swallow you damn pride and give him an afternoon."_

_Dean pursed his lips, still staring at the forest green door. "Why do I owe him this when he's done nothing to deserve it?"_

"_Because you're his son," Sam replied simply. "You don't have to forgive him, but talking to him won't kill you. Because you know as well as I do that he's not his mistakes."_

_Silence fell over the car. Dean tapped his fingers against his thigh. He really didn't want to do this, not now at least, but he knew his baby brother was not letting him out of it._

"_I still don't-"_

"_Dean, just fucking go in," Sam snapped in an irritated tone. He frowned at his brother, staring him down. God, why did Dean have to be so difficult? _

_Dean really didn't want to be here. He'd rather spend an afternoon at Michael's than see his dad, and that was saying something. Instead of protesting further, Dean threw open the door with a little too much force and stalked up the front porch, Sam following closely. _

_He hesitated at the unlocked door, forcing Sam to step forward and open it. The younger man announced this entrance and Bobby appeared in the foyer a moment later. He took one look at Dean before grunting in approval._

"_Good. You're both here." Bobby folded his arms across his chest and focused on Dean. "He's in the family room. Wants to see you first."_

_Dean remained rooted to the spot. He glanced from Bobby to the hallway. He __**really**__ didn't want to do this. Bobby cocked an eyebrow when no one moved. He knew this was probably tough for Dean. He knew John had never been there for the boys, but it was time for the kid to grow up. _

"_Well?" This time Dean took a step forward, feeling Sam shadow him. He walked the short distance to the door on the right, entering the large family room. _

_As he walked in his father stood up from the couch. John looked the same as he had nine years ago. His hair was sprinkled with more grey and he looked a little older—tired almost, but still, he looked like John Winchester. He wore old raged jeans and a black and red flannel button down. It was odd seeing his dad in civilian clothes, so different from the orange jumpsuit Dean had grown accustomed to. _

_There was no hug, no heartfelt apologies. Father and son stared at each other, millions of questions and words going unsaid. _

_Dean was remembering every visit, starting from the night they got the call from Bobby to the very last one that widened the already large rift between them._

"_Dean," John finally rasped. _

_Dean swallowed hard, but didn't speak. He stepped closer, but instead of greeting his father, he took a seat on the second couch across from the one John had occupied._

_They were left alone. Though Sam didn't like the idea, Bobby insisted that they needed the time their own and dragged Sam out to the garage. The soft ticking of the clock filled the silent room; both men sitting tensely across from each other._

_Dean didn't miss his dad's quick glance to Dean's hands. It was something his father did periodically every time he visited him. He wasn't sure if John knew he and Cas were married. It wasn't a piece of information he had divulged his father during their visits. He knew his dad knew he was still with Cas, but that was all he shared. Anything more would have come from Sam._

"_So… How have you been?" It was like one of their visits all over again. It was how John always started it off—never Dean._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that, dad?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're the one that just got out of jail." The 'again' was implied. "You-you—" He cleared his throat. "You look good."_

_John shrugged. "Bobby's taking care of me. Keeping a close eye on everything I do."_

"_Can you really blame him?"_

_John signed and looked down at his hand on his knee. "No. He's right. How have you been though? How's Castiel?"_

"_D-don't do that." Dean took a deep breath, trying to regain his thoughts. He promised Sam he wasn't going to fight with their father. He wasn't, but this small talk was uncomfortable. They were both dancing around the real issue between them, but neither wanted to be the one to bring it up. "Don't act like you really care. I know you-"_

"_I am your father, Dean. Of course I care about you."_

_Dean scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "You've done a bang up job of proving that," he muttered under his breath. "I mean, you never seemed interested in my job before."_

_The senior Winchester gave a weak smile. "I was bitter. You job was working for people I didn't care for. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you like I did."_

_It was the closest to an apology as Dean was going to get, and he was okay with that. He'd gotten past the need for his dad's approval, but it was nice knowing that John didn't hold his job against him, at least not as heatedly. _

"_I know Sam said you changed, and Bobby said the same, but dad, you know none of this is going to be easy. It's going to be awhile before I want to—there's something I need to tell you, actually." Dean rubbed his hands together, feeling the bareness of his left._

_John's face perked up with interest. Bobby warned him that this was going to be tough on Dean and that he owed it to his son to 'shut up and listen'._

_Dean wasn't so sure if this was a good idea. It was their first meeting not taking place in a jail, but he needed to tell John about his marriage. Now that he was out, he was going to figure it out sooner or later. Better hear it from him and not accidentally from Ellen or Bobby._

"_Look, about Cas, there's something I kind of left out." He glanced over to the empty doorway, silently wishing Bobby or Sam would reappear. _

_His dad narrowed his eyes to that glare he was all too familiar with. Shit. Here it comes._

"_What about your-your-" He couldn't get the word boyfriend out, which would have pissed Dean off had he not been try to hold his nerve. "What about Cas?" Dean could almost roll his eyes with that one. "You two broke up? S'that why you haven't been—"_

"_No, Dad. Cas and I very much together. That's the thing; we're actually married."_

_He waited. He waited for the yelling. The disappointment. It never came. He glanced up and saw a blank expression on John's face, a rare look. Usually when something was said that he didn't agree with, he'd turn red and pissed. This... There was nothing._

"_Well, I guess that's not too much of a surprise. After you came to me tell me that you could marry… him—" _

_Dean's jaw tightened at the mention of that, but it was in the past, and he gave Sam his word that he would give their dad a chance. _

"_When did it happen? You've only been—"_

"_No, I mean, I've been married to Cas since I entered the Academy."_

_Disbelief washed over John's face. His mouth open at little and Dean almost wanted to laugh. Instead of unbidden anger, he managed to make his father speechless._

"_So when you…"_

"_It was never 'just dating'."_

"_You've been married for nearly ten years."_

"_Eight, actually."_

_Hurt crossed John face, and Dean thought it was misplaced. Since when did his father get the right to feel excluded in his life? How about never drinking the night he hit that other car? If anyone was at fault here, it was John Winchester._

"_Look, I wanted to tell you, but then-" How was he supposed to finish that sentence? 'Then you went on a homophobic rant' or 'then you really laid into how __**proud **__you were of me.' Luckily he didn't have to continue because John cut in, and he was not prepared for it._

"Does he make you happy?"

The words echoed in Dean's mind. His father's voice was hauntingly loud despite the quiet tone he father used. His eyes had only held hope, and it was a question he couldn't answer truthfully.

He didn't realize John had stopped in front of them until Sam nudged his side. His brother offered a weak smile, while Dean's face remained impassive.

John cleared his throat, but didn't offer up a greeting until Dean forced a strain smile and a even more forced 'hey. Sam stood, watching, cringing almost at the awkwardness.

"I talked to Castiel. He's still—he was polite enough." John cocked his head to Cas, who was still talking to Jo, but was turned towards them. "I gotta say, he's not like his brothers."

"Cas' brothers are a rare breed." Dean's tone was tense. They'd had a good talk, but that didn't mean all was forgiven.

"Mm." Both the other Winchesters missed Sam's quick glance to Gabe, who had joined Cas and Jo.

"I never thought I'd see you be the one to settle down. Sam, yes. You, no."

Dean rolled his tongue around his mouth and scoffed. It was said as a joke, but circumstances considered, it was in poor taste. "Yeah, well—"

"When you find the right one people can—ow!" Sam growled and glared at Dean, who was sipping his beer like he didn't just elbow him in the ribs.

John remained silent for once. Sam cleared his throat, but neither of them spoke for a bit.

"You're different."

"It's been eight years. I've grown up." 'On my own'was what he wanted to add, but he wasn't that much of a dick.

"You and Sam both. Congratulations, Sam. Bobby always told me how well you were doing in school. Knew you would always make it."

Dean felt a little disappointed that their father was praising Sam when all he got was an apology. It had always been that way. He grew up on his own, and because of that, their father saw it as though Dean didn't need his hand held.

He was pushed to the side like he always had been. He'd accomplished so much himself, but yet somehow missed the sense of pride. He's had people throw him praises, but there was something about never getting your father's approval, especially when your brother got it. Dean wanted it, even though most of the time he couldn't give a fuck what John thought. It was an unhealthy blend of need and want.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry for the delay. I had hoped to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but holidays and work got in the way. And now school has started up. I promise I won't go too long between updates again.

I did work on this story over the winter break, so I have several chapters banked that are just waiting to be edited. I'm getting very excited since we are finally getting into the story. There are a couple of fun chapters coming up that are fluffier than what has been happening lately with Dean and Cas, so I hope you will enjoy those.

We finally get to have a closer look at how Dean and John's relationship came to be. And how it plays an important role in Dean's marriage. This chapter took me several attempts to write as I struggled to get Dean's personality right and a felt like I was teetering on a delicate line with John and Dean's interactions. I'm still not 100% pleased with this chapter, but I figured that I made all of you wait enough. I hope you like it.

* * *

_**July 2011**_

"Dean, come on," Castiel sighed and followed Dean into the living room. "It's not that big of a deal. They have a right to ask. Charlie and Chuck haven't been to our place once."

"And you know why." Dean stared pointedly at their wedding photo, which hung in the centre of the wall gallery. "It's not like we can hide this shit."

Cas sighed again. This has been the ongoing discussion for the past hour, ever since Dean had come home groaning about how Chuck and Benny brought up the fact that they'd never once been to Dean's and—unknowingly—Cas'.

Castiel followed his husband's gaze and frowned. "You know that's not an issue, now. Well, it's actually never been an issue; we just chose to treat our marriage like it was."

Last month, New York had passed the Marriage Equality Act, legally recognizing same-sex marriage. Their marriage was now recognized as legal in their state. It had been a proud moment. It had finally happened. After nearly five years of marriage, they could actually say they were a "married couple".

Dean's frown deepened, but his eyes remained on the photos. "Having our marriage legalized and coming out to our friends are two completely different things, Cas."

This was the main struggle between the couple. Forget which of them always forgot eggs on the grocery list or Cas always leaving his paperwork everywhere, when they were coming out was the thorn in their sides. They frequently talked about when they would come clean to everyone at work, and more importantly, John.

Cas was sure in father-in-law knew they were still together, but knowing John's views, the Winchester patriarch didn't know the extent of their relationship.

"It's been five years, Dean. I'm tired of hiding our marriage. I'm tired of not being able to treat you more like than a friend around people we know. This is the perfect timing, baby." He took a step closer, linking his arms around Dean's waist. "I know what you're thinking, and stop that."

Dean looked down at the floor. "You don't know that." And Cas didn't. Cas was out. He'd never made a point in hiding his attraction to men. Dean, on the other hand, he never hid it, but he never made it a topic of conversation either. Well, maybe he put more effort in pointing out an attractive woman than a man.

"I know you're worried, Dean-" Castiel stepped forward, grabbing his husband's arms "-but not everyone will react the way your father did. Dean, we've never made a choice on when to come out. Why not now? The world's moving forward; why not us? We can't keep this hidden forever."

To Dean, it wasn't that simple. He didn't grow up with an accepting background. The difference between Cas and him was a cruel slap to the face.

"I haven't told my dad about us. How do you think I can tell the people I see nearly every day? If my dad throws a fit, big deal, I'll just stop seeing him."

Cas smiled sadly and dropped his gaze. No, he wouldn't. Dean was too loyal of a son to adhere that kind of promise.

"If people at work are disgusted, there's no avoiding it."

Castiel sighed and stepped back from Dean. He studied him carefully. He loved Dean, he really did, but sometime his stubbornness was exasperating.

"You're thinking about this too much. Look, we've had this talk how many times? It never gets us anywhere. This is our chance. We can't keep this hidden forever, and sooner or later the truth will come out. Why not on our terms?"

Dean hummed and stared down at his feet. Working in crime, he had learned that sooner or later one's dirty laundry would inevitably be hung out to dry.

"_Why_ are you in such a hurry? It's not like we have an expiration date."

Cas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

_Why? _The little annoying devil that hung over both men's shoulders every day. A million questions could be asked with that word, and a million answers could be given. Unfortunately, the couple was neither asking the right questions nor getting the right answers.

Cas was almost certain though, if they didn't come clean now, they never would. The more he pushed to get out of the box, the harder Dean pushed him back in. It was a constant battle—day in, day out, leaving both men exhausted, and both wondering what the hell was going on in their partner's head.

To Dean, Cas was breaking his promise. He had once told him, that when they were both ready they would share their secret. There was no rush; they 'had all the time in the time in the world.'

Cas, he wondered just where Dean's insecurities truly lied. Losing his mother at a young age, and losing his father emotionally, was enough to screw up even the strongest man. However, fighting a war with himself didn't solve anything and would only end up destroying Dean in the end.

"Because, Dean, if we don't do this now will we ever?" He hated how pleading and whiny he sounded, but he was fed up. The emotional burden of keeping his feelings locked up was finally weighting down on him. "I'm tired of living a lie. Other couples get to walk around holding hands, why can't we? Why do we need to be locked away at home or at Bobby's for you to act like my husband?"

That was exaggerating a bit, but it got his point across. Any moment they were at work or with coworkers, they acted like friends or worse, brothers. When they were in private or an environment where Dean felt comfortable, that was when Dean was the most affectionate.

Dean clenched his jaw and stared down at the ground, refusing to meet Cas' pleading, sad eyes. "Why can't we just wait?"

"Because I'm sick of waiting, Dean. I'm tired. You have no idea how many times I've had to stop myself from saying something when Charlie or Anna has tried to set me up. Or how many times I've almost left my ring on." Unlike Dean, Cas took to wearing his band on his days off. It did make it harder to remember the routine of slipping it on its chain. Luckily, he'd never gone long enough for anyone to notice the gold metal, but there had been some _very _close calls.

"Just tell them to knock it off and that you're not interested," Dean bit out, receiving a raised brow from Cas.

That was easier said than done, especially when you've been saying 'no' for the past two years with no past or present relationships to show for it. Dean's reaction was almost comical. The idea of him with someone else was something of a touchy subject, and Charlie's insistence of him going out and finding someone didn't help. But all this could be helped if they actually told the truth.

"Look," Cas sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "I'm tired of lying and keeping quiet. Why can't you just do this for me? You aren't giving me a real reason why we can't come out? Your dad already knows about us. How is telling him we're married any different?"

"It's not that simple. I just can't."

There was a low growl from Cas and this time when he met his husband's blue gaze, it was bright and burning with frustration.

"You keep saying that, but I'm still waiting for a reason as to why it's not that simple. We're in love, Dean! Who else gives a fuck if we're together? What matters is that _we _are happy. There's you and me in this marriage. No one else. No one else should have this much control over _you_."

Cas' voice pitched higher at the end. He was really trying to understand Dean's apprehensiveness, but it was times like these where it became too frustrating and his anger boiled over. John was the little voice in the back of Dean's mind, taunting and heckling him. Until he had his father's acceptance, Dean would never truly be okay with who he is. Sam could accept and love him all he wanted, but it was John Winchester who held the true power.

Dean didn't reply—didn't try to return the argument. Cas was only partly right about everything. Yes, even after all these years he desperately wanted to make his father proud. He was never the honour student or part of any school clubs. He never received awards for top grades or was the lead in the school play. He lingered in the background, doing everything in his power to make sure Sam had all he needed to succeed. Sam was number one, while he was always the spare. He played both mom and dad, and in the end; he lost sight that he mattered too. His accomplishments were so insignificant compared to Sam's, that he wondered if his dad even noticed that he and Cas finally made it out of their shoebox apartment. Was his mom proud of him? Did she care that he found love with a man?

"I think you really need to question whose life you are living: your own or the one you know your father will approve of."

Dean's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, teeth grinding. "My life has never been just mine. My childhood was making sure Sam didn't starve when dad went out on one of his benders. High school, sure I had Bobby's help, but come on Cas, Sam's always been my responsibility."

"Your father gave you an order and you followed. Dean, I know this already." Castiel let out a high groan and let his eyes flutter shut, almost in exhaustion. "You were a child and you wanted to keep your dad around in some way, but you're twenty-six! Sam is grown. John isn't around. You don't owe him anything!"

Why couldn't Dean see this?

Dean rolled and sighed. Cas bounced like a frustrated child demanding why his parents were telling him 'no'. His naive mind wasn't allowing him to see the bigger picture.

"Coming from the guy who never had to work for shit. Daddy ran away and sure, you're mom died, but you were still set for life. Large inheritance, still with family, living in the family home. You never had to make that sacrifice."

The younger man reeled back, gasping as if he'd just been struck. He blinked rapidly at Dean, biting his lip to hide the quiver. Dean had never once brought up his past.

Though growing up, he hadn't had it as bad as Dean's; his life was far from the fairytale. Michael had continuously pushed him for top grades so he wouldn't live off the family money. Anything in fast food was unacceptable. School was first, and if his grades had slipped lower than an A-, he met with a tutor for a month. He still had yet to touch his share of the inheritance.

Dean swallowed hard, most likely looking like deer in headlights. He didn't mean to undervalue Cas' mom. The woman had been a brave and strong lady, raising four sons on her own while fighting for her own life. To disgrace her life so carelessly was an insult to her legacy.

"C-Cas, I'm-"

"You know," Cas snapped, squaring his stance, "I've always appreciated what you did for Sam. You've made many _sacrifices _and I've admire you for that. What I don't admire is this is coming from the man who is still haunted by his father's ghost. John may not be around, but he's still very much here. Tell me this: instead of living your life, trying to appease someone who will never be there, why not try to make those around you proud?"

He didn't wait around for a response. Cas grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment. He needed space and time to clear his head. His mind was swimming with so many thoughts and voices, all screaming and yelling different things. He felt like he was in the middle of Times Square, too crowded and too loud. He needed silence.

"Shit," Dean cursed as Cas' words echoed in his mind. This one was on him.

* * *

It was dark by the time Castiel returned home. He had gone for a walk around Central Park, something he liked to do during his alone time. Dean never cared for "strolling", and after one time, his dreams of walks with Dean were squashed.

The park didn't kill nearly as much time as he would have liked, so he found himself perched on a swivel chair two hours later, watching Lucifer set up his inks.

His brother's shop wasn't the ideal place to clear one's head, especially with the heavy rock music playing loudly throughout the building, the buzzing of the various guns as they pierced the skin of clients. Then there was also Lucifer's complete lack of empathy.

* * *

Castiel pushed open the door and toed off his shoes in the foyer. Dean was sprawled out on the couch, left arm tucked behind his head and his right rested over his stomach. His eyes were glued to the TV, never shifting from the bright screen as Cas walked in.

"Hi," Cas whispered, smiling softly at Dean. He cautiously approached the living room, standing by the other end of the couch.

Dean's green eyes darted to him for a second before flicking back to his show. "Hey." He stretched out, groaning as his joints popped.

"Are we going to talk?" Cas' voice held a tone of hopefulness, unable to help his rapid heartbeat.

"That depends; gonna storm out again if you don't like what I have to say?"

Cas' shoulders slumped and whatever statement he'd been about to make died on his tongue. His gaze dropped to the well-worn wood beneath his feet.

"Look, I'm sorry," the older man groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You've been saying that a lot, lately." Cas wrapped his arms around his waist and exhaled heavily. He moved closer to the chocolate brown cushioned armrest and perched himself on the edge. "I'm not trying to force you to do anything you really don't want to, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. When you say shit like this, I wonder if you will ever be ready."

Dean stared blankly at the glowing screen, letting the pictures flash by silently. His husband's words played on repeat, mixing with his own thoughts.

"I'll do it," Dean whispered, swallowing hard as his throat closed around his words. "If it means so much to you, I'll go talk to my dad." Those words were his own jail sentence. They sat heavy in his gut, but if it meant making Cas happy, he figured he owed it to his husband.

"Dean, you don't have to." While the thought of finally getting to come clean was so close he could touch it, he wasn't trying to guilt Dean. Yes, he didn't want Dean to feel pressured, but he didn't want to wait until the next decade. A gentle push was what he was going for, yet he feared he may have gone too far. "What I said earlier, I was out of line. We both were."

Dean smiled softly and finally turned, meeting Cas' eyes. "I know. But you're right: I need to move forward. And what's the worst he can do? He's behind bars." The short chuckle didn't quite fill the room.

Cas stared at his husband for a long moment, taking in the deep creases forming on his forehead. His jaw was locked tightly, grinding his teeth together. His eyes flickered over to Cas', but the tight smile didn't do anything to ease the twisting knots forming in Castiel's stomach.

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala for a long time. He'd been putting the visit off for nearly twenty minutes now. Every time he thought he could do it, ten new scenarios flooded his mind.

Today he was actually going to do it. He was actually going to tell his dad the truth. Sam was always on his case about being more open with his father. Easy for Sam to say, nothing his brother did was wrong in their father's eyes.

He moved his ring along the chain around his neck, suddenly feeling the weight of it. Maybe he was over thinking all of this. But he knew his dad. After years of being constantly let down, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was headed for a dead end.

Sighing, he finally pushed open the car door and stepped out into the warm July sun. The morning sky was bright and, perfectly clear, contradicting the storm looming over Dean.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered to himself, silently wishing he had taken a shot—or five—before leaving the house. His stomach twisted in knots, tightening like noose.

He shuffled into the building, greeting some of the familiar officers as the passed by. He was led to the usual visitation room, and took a seat, waiting for John to be brought in.

It was less than five minutes before John strolled through the large door, a guard right behind him. Dean swallowed hard, suddenly becoming very aware of his dry throat. His leg was shaking hard enough to rattle his chair. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Suddenly, facing the barrel of a gun didn't seem so intimidating.

"Dad," he finally found his voice. He waited for John to say something, but all he got was a low grunt as his father lowered himself onto a chair. "You're looking… Healthy." It was how he started most conversations, but small talk was the way to go. Build the conversation up and then drop the bomb. It would also decrease the risk of his father having a heart attack from shock. He didn't need that on his conscious.

"Well, they're feeding me; can't complain. Where's Sam?" John glanced around the room. "Figured you'd both be here."

Dean bit his lip, suddenly wishing he had Sam with him. Having his brother's support was something he needed right now. He also knew Sam would not hesitate to say something if their father was to cross a line.

"Actually, it's just me today. I-uh-came here to tell you something." He cleared his throat, cussing himself as his voice cracked at the end. Damn, he could use some water. Not alcohol. He'd have that once he made it through this family love fest.

"Yeah?" The senior Winchester arched a dark brow, narrowing his eyes just slightly. His gaze was cold and chilling, sending another shiver down Dean's spine. "Couldn't possibly be 'bout that new law? The one that applies t-to your kind."

John made an offhanded jester to his son, clenching his fist tightly as it dropped to the smooth surface of the table. He wasn't the biggest fan of his son's… Partner. Lover just seemed too subjective. He could handle his son living with a man, but to acknowledge the true nature of what the man was to Dean, that was never going to happen. His wife had always said that no one got to pick whom they love, that when the time was right, love would just happen.

Love was just a load of horseshit. It didn't do anything but destroy men to their very core. You may have the perfect family one day until God decided to act, choosing the man who had everything and leaving him with nothing but a broken heart and an empty soul. His son was delusional to think that this Castiel Novak was his Mary.

John almost scoffed at the wide-eyed Bambi look Dean was giving him. Honestly, the boy was a man now, and here he was looking like he was ten, hoping for his father's permi—oh shit! No! This was _not _happening! No way in Hell was he going to-

"So you heard." Dean had managed to side his face into a guarded look, eye not nearly as searching as before, and drew his mouth into a thin line.

"'Course I heard," John groused, staring harshly at his clenched hands. "Don't take a genius to know why you're here. Can practically smell it off of you."

Dean visibly recoiled. Dad knew? Wait, did he know why he was here or just assuming? Maybe Bobby gave away too much last visit. Yet, John wouldn't have waited so long before tearing into him for lying. Funny that the one thing he hated from his family was betrayal. Like he was a living example of perfection.

"I don't think you really know why-"

"You know-" John continued, acting as if his first-born hadn't spoken at all "-your mother always planned for you go to some big fancy school like Sam. Wanted nothing but the best for you."

Dean would have been lying if he said he didn't think about his mom often. It was hard not to wonder if what he was doing was making her proud. His dad has been vocal, but the soft, warm melody of his mom's voice was silent.

John pressed forward, determined to make his thoughts heard. "Can you imagine her disappointment, watching over you as you went to a city university? Settling for a generic degree."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded nonchalantly. At this point, his father's voice was just noise, like a bug's irritating buzzing as it hovered around.

"Is my education really that important now? It's been five years, and would you have rather me end up here? I actually like helping people. Got a lot of practice with Sam. Wasn't about to let mom down. If one of us could only succeed, at least it would be Sam."

"At least Sam's honouring your mom."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? It's not like I'm hustling pool for a living! I got myself out of that life. And I'm happy with where I am. I may not have the best job in your eyes, but at least I love it. Didn't you say that all mom wanted was for me to be happy? My job and Cas make me happy."

"She didn't want you to settle for the first thing that came along. Castiel shows up and suddenly you were considering moving to Manhattan. You settled for the first college that accepted you. You let the one and only man you're with control you. He suggested the NYPD, and you jumped off the bridge without another thought. Your mom would be so disappointed to see that you let your boyfriend control you. Throwing your life away at twenty-six because you think that-"

A low rumble built in the back of Dean's throat. In the past year, he'd developed a thick skin, letting words roll off him, but occasionally, when the right thing was said, it would pierce his carefully constructed armour.

"Is this really about mom or about the fact you dislike that you're no longer in control. You can say all you want, but in the end, I'm going home to Castiel while you go back to your cell. I love Cas. And it may be a surprise that I-"

"Good God, you said you loved that Lisa girl, and you weren't rushing to city hall to make it official."

Actually, he never said that four letter word to anyone but Cas. His husband was, ironically, his first and only love. It was truly comical that the one who had managed to wrangle Dean in was a man. But if Cas was the one he loved, then why was he really scared to let people know? Really, there were days where even his logic didn't make sense to him.

"Castiel batted his eyes and you went running. You mom would truly be disappointed to know that you fell in love like a silly girl with her head in the clouds. If you've come to ask for my blessing, you don't have it, and you don't have mom's."

A small choked off sound escaped the younger Winchester's lips. Something heavy settled in his stomach, and for the first time in many years, he felt like that small four-year-old boy getting scolded for breaking his mom's favourite vase. The harsh tone; the cold, disappointed eyes were all too familiar.

"Right." Dean nodded; his voice barely above a whisper. "Okay then." He stood up, refusing to meet his father's gaze. Had he, he would have seen the flicker of anger morphing into guilt. "Glad we cleared that up." He kicked his chair back, letting it screech against the floor. "I'll see you next month."

He finally glanced at his father, keeping his expression impassive, eyes steely, weathering a storm behind the liquid green. His mind was swimming; too many voices shouting at him, waiting to be heard.

Both men remained silent. Dean refused to speak; worried he would say something he would later regret, while John was trying in vain to find the words to convince Dean to stay.

"D-Dean," John finally managed to stutter, pulling Dean's attention back to the small isolated space. Dean inhaled sharply and without another sound, he squared his shoulders and exited the room.

"Dean! Wait-!" The slam of the door cut off the desperate plea, letting it die in the air. Dean didn't bother glancing back.

* * *

Cas was sat on the couch, reading a book Charlie had lent him when Dean walked through the door. He looked up and closed the book as soon as he heard the door close. Dean didn't turn around right away and that worried Cas.

"Dean?" He placed the book on the couch and stood up. He watched his partner toe off his shoes and kick them to the side. "Dean?" he tried again when he didn't receive an answer. "Are you okay?"

Finally, Dean looked up, but his face was solemn. He glanced at Cas and scoffed, looking away. "No," he grunted and brushed past Castiel.

"How did it go?" It was stupid question. It obviously went horribly, but just how bad did it get?

"It went just how I thought it would." The reply was dripping with sarcasm, as was the false smile. "Dad thinks I've done a bang up job with my life."

Cas sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. This was what Dean had warned him about. This was the reaction Dean had said they would get. But, he also knew John was infamous for saying one thing in the heat of the moment and another the next day.

"I'm sorry. But, that doesn't mean-" He was cut off by low grunt.

Dean walked by him, avoiding Cas' outreached hand. "Just drop it, Cas. I'm not doing this again. Not now. Not tonight."

He understood that reliving tonight was farthest thing from Dean's mind—or the closest. Either way, Dean wasn't going to be willing. "Are we going to talk about this? You look like-"

"Like shit?" the older man supplied. "Thanks. Needed to hear that."

"That's not what I said. Look, let's just sit down. Do you want something to eat?" Judging by Dean's appearance, he doubted his husband had eaten since this morning.

"I'm not hungry. Just want to go to bed and sleep. I really don't want to discuss this right now." Dean mumbled the last part, shuffling down the hall, leaving a deflated Cas in his wake. He knew he was being a dick, but he also needed to collect his thoughts. Would his mom really be so disappointed in him for the life he was living? He always remembered her smiling and her kind voice. She always told him how much she loved him. But she wasn't here now.

It had been years since he cried over his mom. Even now, he didn't think he had it in him to really shed some tears, but he felt something stir inside him. The urge for his mom filled him, before the crushing realization that she was so out of reach. She wasn't coming back.

* * *

Cas had yet to move from his spot in the living room. He stared at the spot Dean had once stood. Something cold curled in his stomach. Dean had looked at him with such hurt and betrayal. It had been the first time that he truly felt like he let his husband down.

He was the one who had pushed Dean to tell John. But, he had a right. Five years was such a long time to keep something as wonderful as marriage a secret.

There had been times where he had considered just forgetting the deal and tell their friends the truth. He would have, but that would also mean betraying Dean's trust. He hated secrecy, but he valued his husband's trust most of all. Marriage was about compromise, but there were also times where he felt like he was giving so much more than Dean was returning.

Needless to say, they weren't moving ahead anytime soon. And Cas almost couldn't shake the feeling that this was partly his fault. The way Dean had spoken to him; he was so distant and cold. He wouldn't even look him in the eyes. He had pushed him away.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry for the delay. I meant to have this chapter out a lot sooner, but life and school got in the way. I will promise that chapter 15 will be out a lot sooner. February is going to be a crazy month for me, but I will try my best to write.

The next couple of chapters coming up are mainly drama and angst free, so hopefully that will give you all something to look forward to. I'm giving you all a break from the anguish before we really get into this.

Thank you for being so patient. :)

* * *

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving, a little over two weeks since Sam's party. Things had mellowed out since, but Dean still didn't talk to John unless it was necessary or unless Bobby put John on the phone. Even then, their conversations were still tense and brief.

"Dean?" The gravelly voice broke Dean's concentration, who was currently under the Impala, tinkering with her.

"What?" he answered, but remained under the car. He was too busy and didn't want to stop, or so he told himself.

The was a loud sigh and a short pause before Cas responded. "I'm not talking to your feet. Get out from under there." Dean grumbled an insult, but it was too muffled for Cas to hear. "Dean."

"What?" He finally rolled out from under the car and sat up, a wrench in hand.

Castiel glanced at the tools scattered around the Impala. The parking garage wasn't the ideal place to do mechanic work, but it wasn't like they had an actual garage or driveway to work in.

"So," he took a deep breath and crouched down to Dean's level. He knew how this was going to go. "Gabriel called… And Michael. They want to know what time they should come over Thursday."

Dean's face pinched up in confusion. Thursday was Thanksgiving. Why would Cas' brothers need to know what time—oh shit. "No." His tone was firm. "We aren't having your family over. Remember last time Gabe was here?"

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes; you remind me every time Gabe wants to come over."

"I liked that coffee table. He didn't even offer to replace it." His hand moved over the cool length of the wrench, rolling it over.

"He was drunk? Anyway, I already told you, it's my turn to host, so they are coming here."

"You never said that." They hadn't gone over Thanksgiving plans, mainly because—Cas would say they didn't communicate—they were busy. In the past few weeks he didn't remember one time his husband mentioned inviting his brothers over for the holiday.

Again, Cas exhaled loudly and looked up at the concrete ceiling with an irritated face. "I did, Dean." He sounded both tired and pissed. "I mentioned it during the last week of October... And again last week when I _bought_ the turkey."

_Oh_. Since October, all he could think about was Benny's offer; he wasn't exactly thinking about anything else, so the thought that Cas did mention it and he just didn't listen was highly likely. He wasn't going to admit that, it would just end up in a new argument.

"That's what that turkey is for?" Cas' frown deepened and shook his head, letting out a short laugh. That was probably the wrong thing to say judging by his husband's face.

"What did you think a thirteen pound turkey was for? The two of us weren't going to eat it."

"Getting an early start for Christmas." He shrugged. Cas was always organized. He sometimes planned things months in advance.

Cas held up his hands like he was going to try and reason with him, but quickly dropped them against his thigh.

"Never mind. They're coming at one, so be ready." He stood up. "I'll make sure to remind you again since you've proven that you don't listen."

Dean frowned and stood up as well; dropping the wrench he'd been toying with into the tool box. "Fine. Promise Michael won't say shit about my job?"

A tight feeling twisted in Cas' gut. "You know I can't promise that. Michael is a-"

"Ignorant bastard?" Dean offered with a blank face.

Cas' weak smile didn't help soothe the possible options of this year's family intervention.

"I'm sorry." They were silent for a long while before Cas spoke again. "We'll have pie. I'll let you pick them out."

Not even the temping offer of pie eased the overwhelming dread of having to spend a day with Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer in the same room. "Just promise me that if anyone breaks anything, they're gonna replace it."

"Next year we can stay home. It'll be at Michael's."

"If it's at Michael's, I'm working." A heavy weight lifted from Dean's shoulder as a low snort echoed around them.

"I'll make that deal with you."

* * *

"You're being unbearable today," Castiel snapped, to which Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow. Honestly? What was he doing? All he just did was declined Cas' offer for lunch.

"Whatever you say." Dean mumbled, turning the corner of the street, heading back to street they parked the cruiser down.

"You're still sulking over Thanksgiving and now, at work, you're acting like a child. You're almost thirty years old. Grow up!" Cas was tired of this game of tug-of-war. It was always Dean's personal favourite defence when his family was involved. Dean acted like he was okay, but Cas knew his husband well enough to know he was putting up a front.

"No. I'm fine. You obviously still want your family over. I don't want to deal with them, but I'll suck it up." His relationship with the older Novaks wasn't an easy road during the early stage of Cas and his relationship. Michael wasn't overly pleased over his family's background, but Dean had hoped his proven love for Cas would change that. It didn't. "I'm not about to—oh fuck—" he cut off, stopping a couple of metres from their squad.

"Shit." Cas stood next to Dean, both stand still and in shock. This was going to be fun to explain to Crowley.

"So tell me, how the bloody hell did you manage to destroy your cruiser?" The staff sergeant's was low and threatening. To Cas and Dean's credit, they didn't flinch at the harsh tone; they were used to it. There were probably a few officers outside the office, trying to look in, mainly Charlie and Chuck.

"It's not like we crashed it. It still drives just fine" Dean mumbled, receiving an elbow to the side. Castiel glared at him warningly, but the damage was done.

"It is not a fucking excuse!" Crowley growled, looking more furious than before. If Dean was being honest, the man was overacting for what they "did". It wasn't like letting their cruiser get vandalized by a bunch of teenage assholes was the worst that's happened to 23. It was just a few words spray painted onto the doors, hardly the worst.

"Sir, with all due respect," Dean sighed, adding the 'sir' for Cas benefit and not his. "I really don't see how vandalism is our fault. It's not like we had control over the kids that did it."

Castiel nearly face palmed. With Crowley, you took the verbal abuse and moved on, you never argued, and Dean was playing with fire by doing just that.

"I don't know if this a reflection on your work as partners, but that sure as hell played a part in the past months. For God's sake," Crowley's voice rose an octave, "you are supposed to be partners! So act like it." His fist clenched and slammed against the desk.

Dean and Cas' faces remained impassive, though Dean may be cursing the man under his breath. Cas knew what was coming; it was expected and overdue.

"I don't know what goes on between you," he continues, not giving the two officers a chance to explain themselves—like it would help. "You two can never seem to work together without ripping each other's throats out. You need to get your fucking act together and cut it out." He then waved his hand dismissively and spun his chair around, facing the shelves on the wall.

Dean and Castiel took that as their dismissal and left the office without another word. They ignored Charlie and Chuck's questioning looks, as well as Dorothy, who had joined them at some point. They both didn't speak until they were a safe distance from their friends.

It was Castiel who broke the silence, and to be honest, he was feeling a little smug that it was Dean that got the worse of it. "Yeah Dean," he said, a glare still on his face, "we're partners, in more ways than one, remember?" He saw Dean's jaw clench when he caught the meaning.

His eyes were dark and narrowed when they landed on Castiel's. "Don't be so condescending," he grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to be if you put in half the effort I am into this fucking _partnership. _And not just at work." He didn't dare say 'relationship', knowing that would not go over well with Dean.

Dean looked around. There was no one around them, but that could change in an instant. "Knock it off, Cas. Jesus, don't want the whole fucking precinct to hear us."

Anger flashed in Cas' eyes and he took a threatening step forward. "Or what? Can't handle everyone finding out you're married to me? It's only been nine years. Still too soon?"

Castiel could tell that was the wrong thing to say when he saw Dean's face. Letting emotions build and fester never solved anything. In the past years, this had become a common practice between the couple. They could be having a good day and the wrong thing could crack the other.

Cas too took a step forward, only leaving a couple of inches between them. They were dangerously close to each other.

"Fuck you, Cas." He placed his hands against Cas' chest and shoved him back.

Cas barely stepped back and sneered with a wicked smirk. "Don't you remember?" he taunted. "You already did—last night."

This time, instead of storming off like Cas expected Dean to do, he grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him the short distance to the locker room. After taking a brief look around to make sure no one was around, Dean shoved Cas roughly against his locker.

"You think you just so fucking cute with your witty comebacks, _Novak_?" Dean whispered darkly into his husband's ear; his words sent a shiver through Cas. "I remember when you couldn't retort to save your life."

Castiel glared and pushed against Dean, trying shove him away, but his arms were pinned to the meatal of the door behind him. "Damn it, Dean. Not here. Not now." His protests were futile as Dean quickly lowered to his knees and pulled at his husband's belt. The buckle came undone with ease thanks to the missing duty belt.

Cas continued to push Dean's hands away, but even now the attempt was only half-hearted. He let out a small groan when the cool air his—embarrassingly—hardened member as Dean pushed his pants and boxers down his hips.

"Dean. Stop," he tried again, to bring some sense to his husband. "We can't. Anyone can-ah," he gasps when Dean swallowed him down in one go. "God damn it," he growled, whether it was in anger for the situation Dean just put him in or in pleasure, he'd never know.

Cas bit his lip to keep from crying out. He was almost ashamed of how hot he felt—almost. The feel of Dean's mouth, warm and wet around him, was enough to make him forget his surroundings and give in completely to the pleasure.

Dean rolled his tongue over the head, licking up the shaft before swallowing him again. He was trying to make Cas lose control, to give into him. He groaned when Cas' hips bucked, the head hit the back of his throat. His own pants started to grow tight, but now wasn't the time. He'd take care of himself later.

Cas' hand found Dean's hair, gripping at it, needing something to hold. "Oh, God." The pleasure felt so wrong and yet so right. He should have been ashamed of himself for allowing this, and not just because they were at _work_, but because Dean was being a complete ass about this whole thing.

"D-Dean," he moaned out lowly. "Shit. I'm go-gonna come."

Dean hummed, encouraging his husband. He held Cas' hips still as he slowly dragged his tongue down the swollen length before encasing his mouth over Cas. He repeated the action again until his husband pulled at his hair almost painfully hard.

Cas groaned out, regrettably loud, calling out his husband's name as he came, shooting his release down Dean's throat. He slumped against the lockers, pants and boxers at his knees and panting. He was embarrassed and pissed off that he just let Dean do that and welcomed it. "What the hell was that?" As angry as he was, he voice sounded breathless, exactly like a man who just got blown.

"Payback," Dean replied simply with a cocky smirk and stood up. He stared down at Cas, who glared up at him. "Not so loud now, are you?" With a low chuckle, he strutted out of the locker room.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's going to be something off of Jerry Springer." Dean tightened his grip around the cart's handle pushing it away from the shelves of cereal.

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed him down the deli aisle. He was beginning to wonder why he let his brother convince him to go grocery shopping at eleven o'clock in the evening. It also didn't help that Jubilee Market Place was opened 24 hours, so once Dean had finished work, he asked Sam if he was interested tagging along. He did need a few things, so grudgingly he agreed to go.

"Oh, come on, Dean. I doubt the Novaks are _that _bad." It was the Monday before Thanksgiving, so Dean was tasked with getting the last minute items needed for their dinner. He also spent the last ten minutes bitching about how he really didn't want to spend a whole day with his 'in-laws'.

"You've never been in the same room as Michael and Lucifer for more than an hour. You don't know how vicious they can get," Dean argued as he stopped in front of the deli counter. Cas had said something about sliced meat, the only problem was, Dean couldn't remember what kind.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged and went up to the counter to order a few grams of shaved chicken. "It could be worse. Gabe's not too bad."

Dean eyed his brother suspiciously. "What's with you defending Gabriel?" Lately, whenever he brought Cas' older brother into the conversation, Sam seemed to only ever defend the older Novak. "Ever since your damn party, you get all weird when I mention the dude. Is it because he invited you on that trip? Do you feel like you owe it to him?" Sam has always liked Gabe, Dean knew that, but lately it seemed to be more. While Dean would look at the actions as suspicious, Sam would just argue that he was making a big deal out of nothing.

Sam averted his eyes for a second before meeting his brother's narrowed gaze. "Because it's pointless to complain over something that's done. Cas came to Bobby's last year, you owe it to him to host his family."

Dean scoffed and glared. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I can't talk to you. You're the poster child for optimism." He grabbed the cart and pushed it down a random aisle, completely forgetting Cas' deli meat. He knew he was acting immature, but it was for a good reason. Sam didn't understand how much of an asshole Michael was; Lucifer wasn't any better. The middle Novak always made a point to poke at the cracks that were evident in their marriage, while Michael just made it his mission to remind Cas that he could have done a hell of a better in choosing a husband. Dean wouldn't argue with him there. Cas had always been too good for him.

"It would mean a lot to Cas," Sam's voice called from behind. Dean didn't have to turn around to know his brother was right behind him. He didn't get far, so it made catching up easy. "He's always saying how he just wished you would do one thing for him without throwing a temper tantrum."

One thing Sam wouldn't directly admit was that Cas often called him, asking for advice on how to deal with Dean or just to vent. Even though his brother and Cas have been married for nine years, there was still certain behaviours of Dean's that had is brother-in-law practically bang his head against the wall trying to figure them out .

"Since when do you talk to Cas about our personal life?" Since when did Sam become Dr. Phil? Were there things he knew about Cas and his marriage that he didn't want him to?

Sam sighed heavily, looking tiredly at his brother. "I don't, Dean. Cas just called asking if I wanted to join you for Thanksgiving."

That was another thing Dean had done almost instantly after he was told Cas' family was coming for the holiday, but Sam forcefully declined, choosing Bobby's instead. Now that John was out of jail, he didn't know which was better. While things could have been worse between their father, Dean didn't know if a tense family dinner was better than being thrown into a show of _Arrested Development_.

"He thought it would make the day 'less painful' for you," Sam continued. "He also said he wished you would stop being so difficult with this whole situation. And I agree; it's just one day. What the hell did you do when Gabe stayed at your place for a week last Christmas?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

"Exactly. Cas said when he's asked for your opinion on things you just tell him to decide. He wants you to have some say."

Dean may have not liked the idea of hosting Cas' family, but he figured instead of arguing it would give Michael less to dig at. Entertaining the Novaks meant they saw past the bullshit. Though they never directly admitted it, he knew the way Lucifer would watch his hand in Cas' or the way they laughed at each other's jokes. Michael just never bought their relationship from the start, so he didn't count.

"You know—you owe this to him." Dean was staring at a row of pasta, like farfalle was the most interesting thing at the moment. "You're leaving in two months for God knows how long. Cas is going to be left alone and I bet you haven't even told him yet." The clench of Dean's jaw, teeth grinding against the tension. "That's what I thought," Sam muttered.

"I'm waiting for the right moment!" Dean's voice was high and defensive.

"No-" Sam met his brother's glare "-you're not. You're waiting until you have to leave and hope Cas figures it out." He knew his brother. He knows that anything that will bring out an argument is something not worth discussing. "You're worried that he's gonna stop you."

"I'm not even supposed to tell you when I'm leaving. It'll just-"

"Yeah, it'll just happen," Sam finished with a hard eye roll. "That doesn't mean you are meant to keep this a fucking secret from him. Hell, you told _me_."

"I'll tell him. Jesus, calm down." Dean yanked the cart around a large display of tomato sauce and headed back to the bakery section. He didn't know where he was heading. He really wasn't thinking about the list Castiel wrote for him. Sam easily kept up, mentally grumbling.

"You will or I will. I'm not letting you leave and have Cas calling me, asking where you are."

"I'll tell him," he repeated.

* * *

November 27th was the day. Dean was stacking up a bunch of papers from the living room and moving them into the bedroom, trying to tidy up the room. It was only nine in the morning, so they still had two hours before Gabe and Lucifer were expected to arrive. Although, Cas told his family noon, they had an unwelcome habit of arriving early. Michael also had an annoying tendency to nit-pick at everything in their apartment. Just because they didn't live in a million dollar penthouse, the oldest Novak always found something to criticize, which was why Castiel was frantically running around the condo, trying to make everything spotless.

"Dean? Would you please go check on the turkey?" Cas called from front hall, where he was organizing the closet, rehanging and moving coats around.

"I'm busy." He grabbed the papers and pushed them to the end of the table. He looked up to see Cas' unimpressed expression. "What? You asked me to clean the living room." He held up the papers as if to indicate his task at hand.

Castiel walked over to Dean and took the papers from him. "I'll finish up here, you go check on the food." He didn't wait for an answer before taking the papers from his husband's hand. Dean made a reach for them, but he moved to the side, refusing to give them back.

"Fine," Dean grumbled and brushed past Castiel.

"Thank you." Cas gave a satisfying smile to which his husband just rolled his eyes. Once Dean was in the kitchen, loudly banging around, Cas took the books and papers from the living room into their bedroom. He placed his books on his nightstand before moving to Dean's side of the bed to place the papers into the drawer.

The drawer was mess of single papers folded, crumpled and stacked into the small space. Dean rarely organized the drawer, claiming it was an organized mess. But he would occasionally suggest to Dean to create a better filing system since it looked like papers from two years ago were paired with papers from last month. Not wanting to bother with the mess right now when he had a thousand more things to do, Cas was about to shove the papers in with the others when something caught his eye. It wasn't hard to miss; it was the only bit of colour in a pile of white. Placing the papers on the bed, his fished an orange folder from the middle of the stack.

There was nothing suspicious about the folder. It wasn't thick, but there were a few sheets of paper in it. It was the note attached to the front that read _for Dean_ that interested Cas. He was tempted to open it and see what was in it. It would be easy, just the flip of the front, but… Something stopped him. He couldn't help but compare this situation to that of a housewife searching through her husband's phone, expecting to find evidence that he's been cheating.

They never snooped though each other's things. Well, Cas never had. He can't really speak for Dean, though he hoped it was the same. Dean may not be honest all the time, but he was certain that if it was anything significant that he would tell him right away. He did when John was released.

Fighting himself, he placed the folder back into the middle of the pile. Dean hardly went in the drawer, he wouldn't notice anything had been moved. His hand hovered from the envelope, tempted to take it again, but Dean's voice called out, halting the man's hand. He shoved the new papers back in the drawer and slammed the door shut

"Yeah?" his voice was shaky, like he had something to hide. Well, he did, but he didn't want Dean figuring that out. He walked out of the bedroom before Dean could reach the door. They almost collide in the hallway.

"Whoa, geez. Careful." Dean puts his hands up to stop Cas from knocking into him. He steps back and frowns at his husband. "So, Michael called. He said he's about an hour away."

Something like dread washed over him. "What? I told him don't come any sooner than noon."

Dean shrugged. "He's your brother. You know your family always comes far too early. Anyway-" he turned around and walked back towards the living room "-he said something about good traffic. I don't really remember, I stopped listening as soon as he said he was almost here."

Damn it. This was just another reason to allow Dean to resent his family. He would almost put money on Gabe and Lucifer showing up within in the next hour, and he was certain that Michael wasn't going to keep his opinion on anything to himself. Today was going to end up like Lucifer's birthday last year, and that was something they _all _wanted to forget.

Maybe he was being too paranoid. He always thoughtof worst case scenarios when it came to his brothers because they were all unpredictable.

It was just half passed ten when the buzzer went. Cas answered it, supressing a groan when he heard Gabe's voice through the phone, and Lucifer's in the background. At least Michael wasn't around yet.

"Remember, to please at least act polite. If something is said, just hold it in until tonight," Cas instructed as Dean and he waited for the knock on the door.

"I know. You've been reminding me all week. What's the point though?" Dean walks over to the couch and takes a seat on the right end. "Your family doesn't acknowledge it, but they can see through our act. Actually, I don't even think if they are seeing it. They've been against us since the beginning."

"Dean," he says in a warning tone, but his face softens when he sees the nervous look on Dean's face as he looks out the window. He knew Dean didn't get along with his family, well, Lucifer and Michael mainly. Gabriel would go along with their act for the benefit of his little brother. His two older brothers weren't so kind. "It's okay." He reached out and took his husband's hand. "I promise I will keep Michael and Lucifer in check."

Instead of making a snarky remark, Dean just nodded and smiled softly at Cas. Maybe it was the spirit of the holiday or the fact that Cas was taking his side on this, but Dean felt a little better about this situation.

There was a knock on the door seconds later and Cas got up to answer it.

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby bro!" Gabriel obnoxiously loud voice rang though the room.

"The place smells great, which is good because I'm starving." Lucifer strolled in seconds later, forgoing formal greetings. He took off his coat and dropped it in Castiel's arms before walking into the kitchen.

"Luci!" Gabe scoffed as he kicked off his boots. "Get your ass out here and say hello to our brother and favourite brother-in-law." Gabe puts his hands on his hips and waits impatiently for his older brother to return, but doesn't. "Ah, just ignore him. He's in a mood because he skipped breakfast and Michael is coming."

Castiel just remained silent the entire time. Lucifer and Gabe hardly listened to him anyway, so he wasn't going to bother to settle them down. This was just a downfall that came with being the baby of the family, despite being twenty-eight.

"Did anyone tell you, your voice could cut through glass?" Dean appeared in the foyer a moment later.

"I need to be loud," Gabriel defended, smirking proudly. "Growing up with this one-" he pointed to Lucifer who returned from the kitchen "-It was necessary to be heard."

Dean smirk, ready to rebuke the comment. "Well, you're not at your place now, so keep-"

"So is it Winchester or Novak?" Lucifer teased, cutting Dean off. He wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders and led him into the living room. "You're relationship status changes by the hour. We were confused when we looked through the directory and Novak wasn't there." The older Novak was clearly more pleased with his joke than anyone else. Cas glanced at Dean from the side of his eye.

"Luci, play nicely," Gabe chuckled and flopped down on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "I see you made a small replacement. Gonna be hard to break this one." He banged his feet against the wooden surface and laughed when Dean nearly growled.

"I'm going to check on the turkey." Dean excused himself from the room. Even though he just checked on the food an hour ago. If it meant Dean bit his tongue, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Gabriel and Lucifer exchanged looks and snickered. "He's just so much fun to rile up," Gabriel snorted.

Cas frowned and shook his head. "Please, leave Dean alone." The two older Novaks shared amused looks again and turned to their little brother. "Michael gives Dean enough grief—he doesn't need it from you two."

Lucifer whistled lowly. "Look who's being all domesticity. It's finally happened, he's choosing Dean over blood." Lucifer places his hand over his heart.

Cas groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're so immature."

"And you're so indecisive," Gabe argued, turning serious. "Every time we come here you two are either hot or cold. Even though you try to hide it, we see it. You either love the guy or want to take your Smith &amp; Wesson to him."

Cas gritted his teeth. He didn't appreciate people, especially family sticking their noses in situations they didn't understand. "You two clearly haven't been in committed relationships."

"Ah, no," Gabriel appealed. "We can just see you're drowning. Seriously, would you rather have this conversation with us or Michael?"

"I'd rather not have this conversation at all," Cas nearly spit out. "This is Thanksgiving; not a fucking family intervention."

"No." Lucifer smirked and held up a finger. "It's both. That's what the holidays are for after all."

"I don't care. This is not up for discussion—not when Dean is only in the other room—not ever." Cas stood up to leave the room.

Dean was opening a beer when Cas walked into the room. He was ready to defend why he was having a beer at ten- thirty in the morning, but his husband just breezed past him and opened the fridge.

"I don't want to hear 'I told you so'," he warned and took the bottle opener from Dean's hand.

Instead of speaking Dean just held out his bottle and Cas tapped his against the base. It was their silent truce.

* * *

Michael showed up at quarter to eleven. Things started out fine. Michael, for the most part, was polite and respectful to Dean, well, as respectful as the eldest Novak could be.

"Turkey's not too dry," Michael commented as he cut another piece of meat. "Though the white meat is slightly overcooked. Might want to keep a better eye on the food next time."

"Or you can cook it next time if you think you can do a better job," Dean shot back. His jaw set tightly when he realized what he just said. He just broke his promise of keeping his mouth shut; however, Cas was remaining silent.

Gabriel snorted while Michael narrowed his eyes. "I'm just giving some ad-"

"Dean's right though," Cas jumped in, surprising both men. "We both worked hard on this dinner, so don't complain. This is a family dinner, not a fucking business deal."

There was a moment of silent before it was broken by a low whistle from Lucifer.

Dinner became a little tenser after that. Michael was quieter, but he still made subtle and suggestive remarks that had Dean biting his tongue. The jabs were made mostly at their career. Now that the small talk was out of the way, Michael was getting to his desired conversation. Life choice was the main wedge in the Novaks' relationship with each other or as Michael saw it. He seemed to see it as anyone making less than six figures annually, was beneath him, which was everyone in the room save for Gabriel. Unless he combined Cas and Dean's income, which he wasn't.

"So Lucifer," Michael addressed, turning his full attention to his oldest younger brother. "My company has a new opening in the-" And there it was, the fuel to the fire...

"Geez, those two make us look like a fucking Hallmark special," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. His eyes didn't look away from Lucifer, so was spitting out something about Michael needing to take the stick out of his ass and have a good time for once. The arguing had been going on for close to seven minutes and neither Cas or Gabe were willing to step between their feuding siblings.

Cas chuckled, but the smirk was wiped of his face in a second when Lucifer slammed his hand against the table growling out a "good for you." He gripped Dean's thigh, feeling him jump underneath his touch. He almost didn't notice what he was doing, too caught up in watching and listening to Michael and Lucifer. It wasn't until he felt a large hand close around his, that looked away from his brothers.

Dean gave him a small smile. He mouthed 'don't worry' and Castiel knew that Dean was saying he would take care of the situation if it became too much.

"I'm going to say something," Cas muttered, having enough of the petty dispute. It wasn't anything new, and it was tiring having to listen to it like a record on loop.

"You are not in control of my life, Michael!" Lucifer snapped, leaning over the table. "Clearly, I can afford shit, or I wouldn't be going on this fucking trip with you."

"You know I would have just paid your way," Michael countered, missing the point of his brother's words. "Gabriel offered to pay for you, too."

"No, wait." Gabriel held up a hand, watching their brothers intently. They were too deep in their arguing that they didn't notice the conversation going on around them. "Let them get this out. They need to or the Dominican is going to be unbearable."

"It doesn't matter, Gabe. We have neighbours. We don't need another noise complaint."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in question and smirked at his baby brother, clearly getting the wrong idea.

"It was your fault," Dean jumped in. "Anytime any of you are here we get in trouble."

"Okay, fine. Don't get you knickers in bunch Winchester." Gabriel took a deep breath before calling out, grabbing both his brothers' attention.

Dinner was only slightly awkward after that. Surprisingly for such a rocky start to the day, they all stayed quite late. Most of the time though was spent going over last minute details for the trip and how the meet up at the airport would work.

Once everyone gone and they had finished cleaning up, Dean and Cas got ready for bed. It was only going onto eleven, but they were both exhausted.

"Thank you, by the way." Cas smiled at Dean and walked around his side to be closer to Dean. "For today. I just—I'm sorry about Michael. He's a prick, and he shouldn't have said anything like that."

Dean stared into Cas' eyes, giving a tight-lipped smile, and shrugged. "What was I going to do? They're your family, Cas." Maybe Sam was right: he needed to try a little harder. It didn't mean he was going to change, but it was a start at least.

"I know, but I appreciate it. You actually listened to me." Dean hadn't realize that Cas had moved closer until he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck, holding him close.

The hug was the first form of genuine physical contact they've had in months that didn't result in sex. Surprisingly, to Cas, Dean wrapped his arms around his back and squeezed back, resting his chin on his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

_Yay! I am actually updating on time! I had a week off school, so I got this edited and corrected fairly quickly._

_This is more of a filler chapter, but I still had fun writing it. Pretty much no drama in this one. I wanted to give you all a bit of a break. The next to chapters are fairly drama free as well. Well, for Dean and Cas that is. ;)_

_Enjoy a drama free chapter. :D_

* * *

_Flight: UA23 Destination: Punta Cana Status: Delayed_

"You've got you be fucking kidding me," Gabriel moaned as he watched the screen.

The words flashed over the screen not two minutes ago. This was the problem with travelling in December: fucking snow. Waking up to a freak snowstorm had not been in the plans for the Novaks and Winchesters. Okay, so it wasn't _that_ bad. There was barely five inches of snow on the ground, but it was quickly picking up, resulting in several flights being delayed.

"Well that's just great. Now what do we do? We've been here for three hours already. I am not waiting another two." Lucifer glared at the screen before storming back to his seat next to Gabe's empty one.

"Who says it'll be two hours. It'll probably be more judging by the snow." Gabriel turned around and walked back to his seat.

Lucifer grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest while slouching in his chair. "Fucking perfect."

While Lucifer had his mini temper tantrum, Dean was having an internal freak out. He was already not looking forward to this trip. It was bad enough that he had just spent three hours in the airport and was going to have to spend four hours on a plane he did not want to be on. In reality, the only thing keeping him from making a run out the door was Cas' hand on his knee and Sam sitting next to him.

"I knew this was a mistake," Dean muttered, mostly to himself, but he was pretty sure Sam heard him.

"Dean are you-" Sam began to say, but then Lucifer spoke up, cutting him off.

"That's it," he declared and threw his hands up dramatically before standing up. "I'm getting drunk." He picked up his carry-on and threw it over his shoulder.

"It's eleven in the morning," Michael interjected from his spot next to Gabriel. It hasn't even been fifteen minutes since their flight was cancelled.

"It's six o'clock somewhere," Lucifer called over his shoulder before disappearing into a small crowd of people.

"I'm going to kill him if he gets drunk." Michael frowned, creating a deep scowl. Had Dean been more aware, he would've made a joke about the benefits of botox. The oldest Novak grabbed his carry-on.

Cas, from the corner of his eye, looked at Dean, who looked like he couldn't care less of what was going on between Michael and Lucifer.

"It's fine, Michael. It's not like he's going to miss his flight." Cas never really understood the reason behind his brothers ongoing war. It was always tiring and annoying, and… So much like Dean and him. But, this was different, kind of. His brothers were _always_ like this, they would probably be lost if they actually got along for one day. Dean and he changed in the years and Cas wasn't sure if he was okay with it.

"Like he _didn't_ miss his flight to Aruba three years ago?" the eldest Novak shot back.

Gabriel smirked and shrugged. "Eh, in his defence, we had a long wait and that girl was hot."

"You would say that because you are exactly like him." Michael stood up and walked over to his brother.

The middle Novak rolled his eye and groaned. "No. I'm just stating the truth."

"Says the man who will have sex with anything that's willing." Michael crossed his arms across his chest in a challenge.

Gabriel gasped in mock offence. "I do not-"

"You do, Gabe," Cas sighed heaviy, turning away from Dean. "You and Lucifer have always been the most…adventurous."

"So, I'm open minded." He shrugged. "Is that a crime?" To man's credit, he tone didn't rise despite the fact that he was clearly getting irritated.

Cas suppressed an eye roll as he stared at Gabe. "It's not. But Michael has a-"

"Since when do you take Michael's side? And since when did this conversation become all about my sex life?" Gabe snapped, glaring at his baby brother.

"I'm not taking Michael's side; calm down, _Gabriel_." Castiel now had his body turned towards his two brothers. "Do you really want to argue about this in the middle of the damn airport?" They hadn't even begun their trip and tempers were already running high, though, in the could blame it on being stuck in those uncofortable metal chair. Waiting in an airport fucking sucked.

During the time of the minor dispute, no one realized that Sam and Dean were having their own conversation a few seats away.

"Please tell me we're never like that." Sam cocked his head to the three men arguing next to them. It was meant as a joke to lighten the mood, but Dean just sat in his chair. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam eyed his brother skeptically. He could see the tension in Dean's shoulders.

"No," Dean actually replied honestly. "I really don't want to be here. These trips never interested me five years ago, not even ten years ago when we started going. Cas only goes because he's obligated."

"You guys didn't go the past two years. And you didn't go that year because dad-" Sam stopped when he heard the low groan come from his brother.

"I know. Cas tries to avoid them as much as he can, but this year…" He holds up his hands as if to say 'well, here we are.' "But, I'm glad I have you at least." He glanced at Sam through the corner of his eye, huffing with a smirk when he saw his brother's slightly shocked faced. "What? It's not like when-"

"You didn't seem you impressed when I told you Gabe invited me," Sam interjected, knowing what Dean was about to say. "I wasn't sure if you still felt that way."

"I was more pissed at the fact that it was Gabriel who invited you." He kind of preferred to keep his family separated from his in-laws. They were from different walks of life. He already knew that Michael had a few choice things to say about his father. He didn't want to subject Sam to that. Though, it may have been the fact that Sam was a lawyer that made Michael respect the youngest Winchester and approved of his coming.

"Come on. Gabe isn't that bad. He's actually kind of funny." Sam let out a small chuckle, remembering the car ride to the airport. Instead of taking five cars, to make it easy on them, Gabe and Sam rode together, while Lucifer and Michael rode together. Or, at least that's was the excuse Gabriel used when he told Sam the car arrangements. The young man wasn't about to argue. They had a good friendship going, so a half-hour car ride would be nothing.

"What? You two now friends?" Dean snorted in disbelief. He's caught the subtle hints that Sam suddenly buddy's with the second youngest Novak. It was the invite to the trip and the almost insisted attitude to use 'Gabe' instead of Gabriel. That one may be a little weak, considering he never referred to Cas as 'Castiel' and it wasn't a term of endearment—it was habit.

Sam shrugged. "We've gone out together a few times." It didn't register to him until he saw the large grin crack across Dean's face and he started laughing. 'God, could that have sounded more like they were a couple?' "I mean, we've only done—we went—okay, stop it," Sam sputtered, glaring as Dean laughed a little louder.

"Finally found the right man?" It was always funny seeing Sam this way. The way he faltered over his words and couldn't form a coherent sentence was nothing like the lawyer Sam he has seen during the past three years while his brother practiced with mock trials.

"Well, then go find him if you're so concerned," Gabriel snapped at Michael. Cas groaned loudly and threw his head back. His family really couldn't keep their noses out of each other's business.

Michael stood up and looked out the window; the snow wasn't getting any better. "I'm going to find him before he lands himself on the no-fly list."

"You don't end up on the no-fly list by enjoying yourself at the bar," Gabriel shot back as he watched Michael walk away, flipping him off before his disappeared down the hall Lucifer had. "Asshole." He crossed his arms across his chest and sank back into his chair. "Well, two down, four to go. Who's next?"

* * *

It was just going on to noon. They should have boarded now, but instead they were stuck until two at the earliest. Gabe had just returned from raiding a vending machine. He had more over-priced candy than what should be allowed for a man—especially a man who was a _doctor._

"Looks like it's getting worse," Gabriel commented, tilting his head to the large windows off to the side before sitting down next to Sam.

The snow was swirling, spirals chasing after eachother midair. Large chunky flakes sprinkled hevaily, crating a wall of white.

"Great," Dean mumbled to which Cas offered a small smile, trying to be reassuring. He grabbed Dean's left arm, holding his hand with his right and ran his left hand up and down his husband's forearm gently.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered. It wasn't his fault that it was snow or that their flight was cancelled, but he still felt somewhat responsible. It was _his _family that insisted that they come on the trip this year. It was _his_ family that made it clear Dean had to come as well. If he had more of a backbone when it came to his brothers, Dean and he would be at their condo, arguing about something stupid and not at an airport trying to prevent his husband from having a panic attack. But, being the baby of the family, he had to be respectful to his older siblings…to some degree.

Cas took Dean's hand in his again and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Dean was fidgeting in his seat. Castiel knew he was getting restless. He was too silent and he was certain that a million of worst case scenarios were flying though his husband's mind.

A havily pause hung ovrt the men for several long minutes. The only noise that came from them was when one of them shifted in their seat or let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't do this!" Dean announced after fifteen minutes of silence and jumped up from his seat.

Sam looked up from his phone and furrowed his brows in concern. "Dean-" he began when his brother breezed past him.

"I'm fine, Sam." his voice was clipped as he dragged Cas away from their brothers. He was still holding Cas' hand, which was more of the reason the two of them left together.

Gabriel's eyes followed the two men as they walked away, which left him along with Sam.

"And then there were two." Gabe sat back in his chair. His pulled a chocolate bar from his coat and broke a piece off of it. "Want some?" He held the bar out to Sam.

"No thanks." Sam glanced at the bar and then where he had last seen Dean. He probably should go check on his brother, but Dean would probably would hate him for making a fuss.

"He'll be fine," Gabe spoke up when he noticed where the younger Winchester's thoughts were. "Cassie won't let anything happen to him." He bit of another large chunk of chocolate, almost finishing the bar.

'That's the problem,' Sam thought, but didn't speak. Though, he had to admit, in the past four hours they've been stuck at the airport, Cas and Dean barely uttered a word to each other, yet they kept close to each other's side.

"So," Gabe spoke, breaking the silence between them. Sam was just pulling his laptop from his bag. It was only forty-five minutes into their delay—Gabriel was right: it probably would be longer that two hours, so he may as well try to get some work done. "Who do you think is going to kill whom first? My money is on Lucifer."

Sam looked up from his laptop as it started up. "Those are your brothers."

"Yeah, but have you not seen Michael and Lucifer spend more than an hour in the same room? The plane ride will be… Interesting." Lucifer was really supposed to sit with Gabriel, while Dean and Cas sat together and Michael alone, but with Sam coming, Gabe took the opportunity to sit with his "vacation buddy". "Hell, I'd consider doing it myself if it meant I'd get away with it." He glance at Sam and a wide smile spreads across his face. "Hey, you're a defence attorney. Would you be willing to defend me?"

"You know including me in your brothers' murders would make me an accessory, right?" He was looking though his emails so he didn't see the soft smile on Gabriel's face opposed to the usual cocky one.

"Damn, and I would hate to see you go to jail. Orange really isn't your colour."

Sam rolled his eyes, but a faint smile on Sam's was enough to be thankful that youngest Winchester was not like his brother when it came to his humour.

"Yeah, because that would be the problem in that situation," Sam joked, grining at Gabriel before looking back at his email.

"Hey! You do know how to joke," Gabe cheered. "Dean's got something wrong about you." He smirked and lightly nudged Sam's shoulder. The few time that he and Dean actually talked, he mentioned once or twice how Cas reminded him of Sam with his sense of humour, though, Sam understood more.

Sam scoffed softly. Dean would say that. Since getting into law school, Dean often teased him about losing his sense of humour and ability to have fun.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Gabriel spoke again. Unlike Castiel, apparently Gabe couldn't handle the silence. "What are you working on?" Sam had a look of concentration etched on his face for someone who was about to take a ten-day holiday.

"Work." He was in the middle of emailing his co-worker, Connor, about their boss' case. Considering they didn't'officially start work until the new year, they were still doing the same intering work they've done in the last few months. It was strange that after three years of law school together, they both landed jobs at the same firm.

"You know-" Gabe shifted in his seat, leaning on the armrest next to Sam. He could seem the laptop screen from this angle, but he wasn't looking "-a vacation is supposed to be no work. As in, close the laptop and take a break."

A smirk spread over the Winchester's face, but he didn't look away from the screem. "I promised Connor I would help him finish this before I left."

"Mm. It's so nice to see the youth so dedicated to their work."

Sam wasn't sure if the comment was a joke or meant as a jibe at him for choosing work over imentet boredom. Before Sam could make judgment, Gabe spoke again with sincerity in his voice that had a warm feeling spread though him.

"You're gonna go far, kiddo."

The older man was looking straight ahead when Sam peered at him from the corner of his eye, so he was certain that he didn't see the soft smile ghost over his face. It was only when Sam looked away when Gabe turned his head and smirked. He saw the reaction. Though Sam didn't say it, he knew he appreciated the compliment. But it was true: Sam was always the hard worker. Even when they were younger, Sam was always studying during Thanksgivings and Christmases.

By the third hour of their entrapment—it was delayed for another two at some point before their second hour, and Michael had a few things to say about that when he had found out—Sam turned off his laptop. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Staring at the screen for over two hours in the fluorescent lighting of the airport was _not_ good on his eyes.

"Fuck," he groaned and pushed both hands through his hair.

Gabriel was curled in his seat, head rested on the end opposite of Sam. He lifted his head and glanced at the younger man with raised eyebrows. "Get your work done?" They had been silent for the past twenty minutes, mainly because Gabe had left to get something to eat that _wasn't_ candy, and Sam looked too concentrated when he returned.

"No, but my eyes are killing me." He rubbed his eyes again before placing his laptop back in his bag.

"Hmm," Gabe hummed and sat up straight. "Taking a break then?" He reached behind him and pulled his winter coat off the back of his seat. The way he had sat caused it to bunch up and become uncomfortable against his back.

Sam sat back in his chair, tipping his head with his eyes closed. "Nah; I'm done. I did enough that Connor can finish it on his own."

Gabe nodded and ran his tongue along his top teeth. An idea popped into his head and he grinned mischievously, though Sam couldn't see it as his eyes were still closed. "Want to get some coffee or something?"

Sam sighed heavily and sat up. "Yeah. Sure." He stood up and grabbed his bag and coat.

"Great! I need the caffeine if I have to survive three more hours of this." Gabe

"Didn't you just have like two chocolate bar?" The taller man snorted, looking down at Gabe.

Gabriel looked at him with a 'Yeah, so?' expression. "Your point?"

"Nothing." Sam shook his head with an amused smirk. Gabriel almost seemed unaffected by all the sugar he just consumed, probably he was so used to it by now.

They found a Starbuck and got in the short line to order.

"I usually don't go for this overpriced crap,"Gabriel announced and took a sip of his coffee. "They always get my name wrong, and to be honest the hospital's cafeteria's coffee is just as good. It's also half the price."

"How the hell do they get 'Gabriel' wrong?" Sam laughed and glanced to the man's coffee cup, which he held up. There, in black messy writing was 'Gadriel.'

They walked around the terminal for a bit. There were no signs of their siblings, which was a little odd since they haven't seen any of them in over four hours. They only heard from Michael once when Gabe texted him about their flight being delayed for a second time. That had resulted in a lengthy call from the oldest Novak.

They found an empty bench and sat down. There was short pause before either one spoke. Though they've spent some time together before, they always had something to do. Being trapped in an airport was a whole new situation. Considering that Sam hadn't exactly seen Gabe in almost two years—he also didn't see him much considering his brother and Gabe were brothers-in-law—they were doing well with just small talk. There were plenty of moments with uncomfortable silence, but Gabe usually broke those with some witty comment, insulting random people as they passed.

"We would've been landing soon," Gabe sighed as he glanced at his watch. "If the plane actually left on time." It was quarter to four, which was a little frustrating considering that they were still stuck at the airport and the the delay showed no sings of ending soon.

There weren't any windows near them at the moment, so they couldn't check to see if the snow had cleared up or not.

"Hopefully it won't be much longer." Sam pushed a hand through his and stretched out his legs. He let out a small groan. It was getting very uncomfortable to sit, but at the same time, he didn't have the energy to walk around.

He sat back down and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted. Waiting was tirering. Waiting at an airport while your flight is delayed, and now delayed for the second time was fucking torture. He was only slightly aware of his head dropping against Gabriel's shoulder. He would have moved, but he was too comfortable and Gabe didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Once they were closer to the other side of the terminal, Dean took a seat in the empty sitting area.

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into going? Why the hell did I agree to come?" Dean groaned and buried his head in his hands. He was seriously regretting not fighting the pressure to come.

Was it irrational to freak out in the middle of an airport? Dean would have laughed at himself if he weren't so wound up over the fact that he _was _in an airport and waiting to get _on _a plane. He shouldn't be afraid; he was a fucking police officer. He's been shot at—twice. He's done a lot more dangerous shit than getting on an airplane.

When he had woke up, Cas had surprised him with breakfast from his favourite diner. But even that couldn't get rid of the bundle of nots in his stomach. They had needed to be at the airport two hours before their flight, but due to Michael's anal retentive attitude, he had insisted that they _had _to be at the airport three hours before their flight, which was why they ended up on the road at eight-thirty. Due to the weather and the fact that it was a Saturday, they had expected bad traffic. They were suprised that essential no one had been on the road. Three hours early had turned into four hours, and four hours meant a total of eight hours of suffering for Dean.

Castiel stood to the side of Dean. He had his arms crossed, trying to not reach out and touch Dean. He felt a pang of guilt. He should have told Gabe to fuck off when he insisted on Dean coming this time. That was his job, right? To protect his husband. But Gabriel had been persistent.

"Dean," He sighed and took a seat by Dean. He wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder. "Please, try to calm down. You're getting yourself too worked up."

Dean's head snapped up and he glared at Cas. "I am not." His tone was sharp. "You'd be like this too if you hated flying and just wanted to get over it. Oh, but wait, the flight is fucking delayed." He pushed off Cas' hand and slumped to the side of his chair. He rested his left arm on the armrest and ran his fingers through his hair. Planes, he just really hated planes.

"Hey at least be grateful that I convinced Gabe to go to the Dominican." His voice held a slight edge. Dean wasn't hearing his words. "It was going to be Hawaii if I hadn't stepped in. That would have been a twelve-hour flight. This one is only four."

Dean remained silent. That was kind of sweet, he guessed. Castiel had actually got the destination changed so he didn't have to suffer _too_ much. He glanced in Cas direction and actually smiled. It wasn't like the kind they put on for their family—it was warm and sincere.

"No need to say anything," Cas muttered, looking ahead and away from Dean. He was still all little irritated. "It's just what husbands do for each other. I wasn't about to let you suffer—too much." He expected a scoff or snide remark from Dean not the feeling of a hand wrapping around his, lacing their fingers together. He looked to his husband with raised eyebrows.

Dean still had the same small smile on his lips. "Thank you." His voice was gentle and quiet. Cas wanted to laugh at how childlike Dean seemed at the moment. Maybe it was sympathy for Dean or his gentle demeanor at the moment, but Cas had an urge to lean forward and kiss Dean. He didn't, of course. He didn't want to pud=sh this moment any more than where it had gone.

* * *

"God, that stick is so far up your ass I'm surprised that you can still walk!" Lucifer snapped. His face was scrunched up in anger with his hands balled into fist at his sides. His face was only inches from Michael's.

"Well, at least I'm not a drunk! Really; I'm surprised you've found your way home half the time."

"It's called having fun, Michael. Though, by the look of confusion on your face, I'm not sure you understand the definition."

"Why you little-"

"Oh, Luci, Mikey!" Gabe called from two feet away. It was actually surpassingly easy finding his brothers. They were stood just off to the side of the food court _loudly _arguing.

"What?!" they both growled in unison.

Gabe looked irritated, but neither of the older Novaks paid any attention to it. "Thought you'd might like to know we're boarding. You both have five minutes to haul your asses to the gate before I drag them there." He gave a sickly sweet smile that dropped as soon as he turned around and left for the gate.


	16. Chapter 16

Shit! I honestly did not realize how long I had gone without updating! Life has just been so crazy, and I lost my beta, so that was like two weeks of searching for a new one. I also finished college in April, so I am finally graduating! Since it is summer break now, I hopefully will be updating a lot more frequently. I have worked out a plan with my new beta, so I'm hoping everything works out this time.

* * *

_It was_ _the plane ride from Hell._

At least, that's how Lucifer and Michael would've described it. Dean wouldn't be willing to admit that the only thing that had stopped him from having a panic attack had been the feel of Cas' hand in his own, and the sound of Cas' soothing words in his ear.

As for Gabriel, well, he'd won the lottery with his 'plane buddy.' He and Sam had the two seats behind Lucifer and Michael, and the younger Novak was not sympathetic in the slightest. Lucifer was close to strangling Michael as well as Gabriel. Everything Michael and Lucifer had to say to each other, Gabe had his own opinion to share.

Castiel pushed their door open, going in first to turn on the light for Dean. A bright, golden shine lit up the large room; it looked airy, even in the dim light, but right in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed.

Castiel groaned and looked back at Dean. "At least the room is nice," he said. This would be the last time they put Gabriel in charge of booking. They had asked for a room away from Gabe's, and here they were with a room right next to his.

"Could be worse," Dean mumbled, sounding worn out.

Cas hummed but didn't reply. He was exhausted too; six hours in an airport and then a four-hour flight wasn't exactly a vacation. He locked the door as Dean started rummaging through their bags. All he wanted to do was have a shower and go to sleep.

Dean, on the other hand, was exhausted and yet wired at the same time. He usually got like this after pulling a string of night shifts with very little sleep, and he knew he needed to burn off the excess energy before trying to settle in for the night. Cas was talking about their plans for tomorrow, but Dean was too busy digging through their bags to pay much attention to what he was saying. Once he found what he was looking for, he stepped up to Cas, who still had his back to him

"Maybe we could-" he was saying, but he trailed off as two strong hands gripped him around the waist.

"You're warm," Dean mumbled, trailing his lips over Cas' neck, hands slipping under his husband's shirt, fingers running up and down Cas' sides, "and sweaty."

Castiel turned, smiling as he met Dean's gaze. His expression was soft and relaxed. If it weren't for Dean's hands stroking his abdomen, Cas would've demanded his shower now. He felt gross from the flight, and heat wasn't exactly the most pleasant at this hour of the night.

"Mm." Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas'. The kiss started out innocent enough. Dean's hands tightened their grip, eliciting a groan from the shorter man.

"Dean," Cas whispered. He moved his hands up, carding them through the soft tufts of Dean's hair. He groaned softly as Dean walked him back, pressing him against the door.

Dean pulled away, pressing a kiss along Cas' jaw. He was buzzing, nearly ready to jump out of his skin. Cas' right hand moved to cup his jaw, guiding his face back. The kiss was more hurried. Dean sucked onto Cas' bottom lip before pulling away.

"Want you," he mumbled against his lover's neck. "I need you." His left hand wandered down to Cas' pants, pulling on the waistband. "Please." He cupped Cas through the rough fabric, grinning smugly when the younger man let out a quiet moan.

"Dean," Cas tried to say, his voice coming out more like a whine; his hips pushed against Dean's, seeking older man smirked, placing a quick peck on the corner of his husband's lips and dropping to his knees.

He palmed Cas' cock, feeling it harden under his touch. A small chuckle bubbled at his lips, but he held it back, knowing Cas would chew his head off if he laughed. Cas' left hand found Dean's head again, slowly ruffling his already mussed hair.

Dean made quick work of Cas' pants and boxers, pushing them down until they pooled on the floor. He wrapped his hand around Cas, teasingly stroking him to full hardness.

Dean was straining against his jeans, but he held off. One thing he knew how to do—both inside and outside the bedroom—was drive Cas nuts. It just so happened that Cas was so easy to wind up when it came to sex.

"Get on with it," Cas ground out between gritted teeth. Enough with the teasing. He'd just spent the better part of his day cramped in a plastic chair; Dean was now kneeling before him with the promise of sex, and instead, the damn tease was doing anything but. A hand on his dick barely moving was not what Dean had implied.

Without so much of a warning, the loose grip was replaced with the feeling of warm and wet.

The younger man's breath hitched as Dean's tongue ran along the underside of his dick. Dean swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-come pre-cum, which caused his husband to grip his hair tighter and buck.

"Shit. Oh-oh," he gasped, his voice breaking off. His head tipped back and his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opening in a silent cry. Dean was always good at sex, but sometimes it still surprised Cas just how good he was.

He gripped Cas' hips, keeping him still as he bobbed his head. Cas was moaning and whimpering above him. His grip on his hair was only slightly painful, but it helped fuel his arousal. Cas' begging was always a fucking turn on for him.

"Oh, God, Dean," Cas moaned as Dean pulled back, running his hand up his chest.

"I just w-want this." Dean's voice was breathless and panting as his stood up, stripping off his t-shirt. He grabbed the collar of Cas' shirt, pulling it open, sending a couple of buttons flying. He tugged roughly on the pale blue fabric until it fell to the floor. He didn't give Cas a moment to catch his breath before he pushed him down on the bed. Castiel let out a small gasp, watching as the taller man moved closer to him.

"Hmm." Dean's voice was soft; his breath ghost over his face. "I know you want this too. You were moaning like a whore a minute ago." He chuckled when Cas groaned and closed his almost wanted to be ashamed that Dean was right, but the sensation had felt too good. Fuck, he did want this. He wanted this so badly.

"Turn over," Dean ordered a second later, and Cas quickly obeyed, turning onto his stomach. He had a sneaky feel of what his husband was about to do and it excited him; having Dean this way was unusual.

Soft, wet kisses were trailed down Cas' back. Dean's left hand slid onto Cas' shoulder. He didn't give Cas any warning before his tongue ran over Cas' hole. He repeated the motion twice before slipping his tongue in, eliciting a sharp hiss and groan from his husband.

"Fuck! Dean." Cas buried his face in the blankets. He knew he should be concerned that his brothers were all in nearby rooms, but he was so distracted by Dean's tongue was doing wonderfully dirty things that he was beyond caring.

He was vaguely aware of someone banging on the wall - or was that the bed? Could this bed move? Either way, Dean wasn't stopping, so Cas couldn't find it in him to care.

Dean pulled back, chuckling at the needy whine that Cas let out. He rolled his tongue around the ring of muscles. Cas pushed back, grinding his hips against the sheets, trying to gain friction, but it wasn't enough.

"Dean, please," he whined, trying to reach behind him for Dean, but a strong, firm hand pinned his to the bed, stopped him.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean's breath ghost over Cas' flushed back, placing soft kisses over the skin.

The touch was so gentle and yet infuriating. He wanted Dean's hands on him, holding him as he thrust into him.

"Y-you," he panted. "I want you, Dean. I need you." God, he sounded pathetic, begging for it. He was vaguely aware of a chuckle behind him, and the weight on the bed shifting.

Dean reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube. Castiel wasn't sure where it had come from, but he wasn't about to question it.

"Turn around," Dean ordered.

Cas did as he was told, staring up at Dean, eyes filled with lust. God, he was fucking beautiful. He spread his legs without a command, waiting impatiently for Dean to do something.

With another groan of Dean's name, Dean smirked and coated his fingers, slipping one in.

Cas hissed lowly. It's what he wanted, but still, it wasn't enough. He rocked against Dean's finger, encouraging him to move. Dean pushed a second finger in after a minute, and then a third once he had his husband begging for it.

"D-Dean-" Cas panted. He was sweating now, on edge from the teasing, and wanted more. It surprised him that he'd managed to last this long. But if Dean didn't fuck him soon, he doubted he would last much longer. "If you don't fuck me in the next—fuck," he cried when Dean brushed his prostate again.

The older man bit his lips, suppressing a groan as he watched the man beneath him writhing , thrusting up against his fingers.

"You're a greedy little thing," he taunted, breathing tickling Cas' ear. "Sure you want more?" Fuck, he didn't think he'd last as long as he wanted to. His cock was pushing against his boxers, leaking and throbbing from the neglect. He needed to be in Cas, now.

"Yes," the younger man moaned, answering Dean's question, but also in relief as his partner pulled back, removing his fingers.

Dean stood up and pushed his boxers down his hips, kicking them to the side. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself two times before grabbing the lube again. He slicked himself up, and crawled over Castiel, pressing the tip against his lover's waiting hole.

He claimed Cas' lips in a filthy, desperate kiss before pushing forward, groaning at the feeling of Cas wrapped around him.

"Shit." He buried his face in Cas' shoulder, not moving until Cas gave the 'okay.' But also, he needed a moment to regain control. Cas was warm and tight around him. He had also been worked up from Cas' teasing.

"Dean," Cas gasped, breathless, rolling his hips against Dean's. "Fuck me already." His legs were wrapped around Dean's waist, his heels digging into his lower back.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back and then pushed back in with more force. Both men groaned in pleasure. With Cas' encouragements, Dean's thrusts grew faster and harder. It was loud and dirty. Each time he brushed Cas' prostate, caused the other man to gasp or call his name.

Castiel scratched at Dean's back, nails digging in his shoulder blades as the man continued to fuck him. He already felt the pull in his stomach. His cock twitched, leaking beads of pre-come pre-cum onto his stomach.

"D-Dean… Baby, please." He rocked his hips up, meeting Dean's thrusts, groaning a little too loudly when Dean hit his prostate directly. "G-gonna come," he panted. "Please."

The was a low chuckle from Dean as Cas threw his head back, his eyes closed tightly. He looked ruined; flushed red, a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, his hair mussed and his eyes almost black. The look on Cas was fucking hot, and it was even more appealing to Dean, knowing he was the one doing this to his husband.

"Wanna come, Cas?" he whispered tauntingly as he wrapped his hand around Cas' swollen cock, bring out a sharp gasp. "Gonna scream my name? Let your brothers know who you belong to?"

Had he been in a better state of mind, Cas would have been mortified knowing that his family could possibly hear them. Instead, a low whimper fell from his lips once as he felt Dean's hand wrap around him. He just wanted release; he didn't care who heard him. Hell, he'd take Gabriel's ridicule if it meant he'd get to come. He'd held off a long as he could; he was gone now Dean lifted his left leg higher, causing him to slide in deeper.

"Dean!" It was a plea. All he heard was Dean's voice whisper a command. All he heard was "come" before he was crying out, spilling over his stomach and Dean's hand.

Dean rocked his hips desperately chasing his own release. He came with a low groan, arms shaking. They were both panting hard. Dean's heartbeat was racing. His arms burned as they worked to hold him.

He dropped onto Cas, careful not to crush him. He gasped quietly into Cas' ear after burying his head against his husband's neck. He was too weak to move at the moment, but Castiel didn't seem to care. His one hand still laid against Dean's back, while his other held onto the forearm of the only arm propping Dean up.

A loud bang on the wall sounded around the room, followed by Gabriel's muffled, but clearly pissed off voice. "Hey! Quit it!"

Castiel groaned, but Dean surprisingly just chuckled. "Jealous?" he called out. He looked down at Cas, who didn't look impressed, but it was more directed at the fact that Dean responded than what he said.

There was another loud bang of a fist hitting the wall, but Gabe didn't say anything in return.

* * *

The next morning, they all met at the buffet for breakfast. Castiel and Dean were the last to arrive, receiving a scoff from Michael and a glare from Gabe, though for completely different reasons.

"You're late," Michael scolded, the frown still etched on his face. "We agreed on eight."

"I have an idea why," Gabe grumbled, stabbing his melon with his fork.

Dean shrugged, smirking cockily. He took a piece of bacon from Sam's plate and popped it into his mouth.

"What good is setting a time if you're going to be late?" Michael continued, unable to let it go that someone wasn't following his carefully constructed schedule.

"You decided on eight," Lucifer corrected , rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't have been up until after ten. We just got off a plane twelve hours ago."

The eldest Novak glared murderously at his brother. "We have a lot to do today and the days to come. Since we're not staying at the Paradisus resort-" here there was a loud groan from both Lucifer and Gabe; apparently Michael was still bitter about the change of resorts, "I have decided to try my best to enjoy this vacation, which is why I have planned out the next eight days with as many of the activities as I could that they have here

Gabriel rolled his tongue around in his mouth. Could his brother be any more conceited? "Okay, first of all, drop it about The Reserve. Not all of us make five thousand an hour. Second, who says we want to spend the day with you? I'm tired, and the last place I want to be dragged to is a fucking yoga class. Lucifer and I are going to the beach, and if you don't like it you can shove it up your ass. I really don't care."

Michael inhaled sharply, fist clenched on the table. He opened his mouth to protest, but promptly closed it. They got one day to themselves. This was a family vacation, damn it, they were going to acting like a fucking family. For once.

"Someone's cranky," Dean teased as he stabbed at his eggs. Cas groaned and rubbed his forehead like he was soothing a headache.

"Oh, shut it. It's your fault. And yours." Gabe glared at his baby brother. "I didn't need to be treated to the soundtrack of your sex life. No one needed to hear that!"

Dean shrugged and rested an arm on the back of Castiel's chair. "You're just mad because you're stuck with your hand!

Gabe flipped him off, but Dean just winked with a crooked smirk. Cas elbowed him in the ribs, but the look on Gabe and his brother's face was worth it. He was also sure that he saw Sam push his plate away in disgust.

* * *

The beach was crowded; there were people everywhere, both on the beach and in the water. Gabe, Sam, and Lucifer had managed to snag a decent spot not to far from the water, although it could have been closer. Cas and Dean had declined to come, and Michael was off at the tennis court. Or was it golf?

Gabe was sitting on his towel, staring ahead at the people splashing around the water. He had been watching Sam but lost sight of him moments before. Lucifer was somewhere down the beach. He went chasing after some brunette in a blue bikini.

He found it a little boring, just sitting in the sand alone without anyone to keep him entertained. He knew he could join Sam, but he was a city boy who preferred the pool instead of the ocean, even if the water was gorgeous - a nice change from the cold and snow back in New York.

It was fifteen minutes later when he finally spotted Sam again. If his breath hitched at the sight of the young Winchester wet and shirtless, well, that was his business. And his eyes definitely did not linger on his toned chest.

"Hey." Sam smiled and grabbed his towel. He rubbed it over his hair, drying up the excess water. "You sure you don't want to go in?" It was the third time he offered.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile, grabbing his towel and rubbing it over his hair to dry the excess water. "You sure you don't want to go in?"

"I'm fine." Gabriel kicked his feet out in front of him and leaned back on his arms to look up at Sam, who was standing directly in the way of the sun. "Just stay like that though. You make a great tree," he teased.

Sam groaned and moved out of the way, laying his towel out next to Gabriel's.

"Ugh." The sun nearly blinded the older man, despite his sunglasses. He squinted his eyes behind the dark lens and looked away, glaring at Sam. "That was fucking cruel."

"And that tree comment was better?" Sam smirked. "Guess how many times I've heard that one." Usually, that comment made him roll his eyes and feel irritated—yes, he was tall, he didn't need to be reminded of it—but with Gabe, it just felt like fun bantering.

Gabriel was trying hard to look anywhere but Sam's torso, which was hard. Considering the way Sam was sitting on his towel and the way Gabe had to look at him to talk, thank God he had his sunglasses.

Gabriel glanced at his watch, the metal sticking to his clammy skin. It was just after one, and four hours since he last ate, which was, in his opinion, unacceptable. "So, do you want to get lunch or something?"

"Didn't we just eat?" asked the older man, giving Sam a pointed look.

Sam snorted. "Fine." He nodded his head and reached for his stuff. "Let's go." He picked up his towel and folded it before tossing it over his shoulder.

Gabe quickly packed up his things, leaving Lucifer's where Lucifer had left them.

"Uh-" Sam turned around and looked back at Lucifer's things "-shouldn't we bring those?" He pointed to the towel and flip-flops.

Gabriel looked at his brother's things, humming as if he was considering something. "Nah. If he loses them, it's his problem."

The younger man was ready to protest. If he did that with Dean's things, he'd easily be torn a new one. But Gabe was already walking up the beach, leaving Sam to catch up to him.

* * *

By the fourth day in, Dean and Cas were ready to get back to New York; get back to work. There was nothing to do, and they'd already gotten told off, once by Lucifer and twice by Michael. Resorts like these were not their scene; Dean preferred to stay home or just go out to a bar. If he wanted to spend time in the sun, he would have lived in California. He was positive he wouldn't be able to handle another four days.

Having Sam would have made things easier if he wasn't hanging out with that goblin Cas called a brother every damn minute. He saw Sam maybe twice during the day, at breakfast and dinner—three times if they wandered into each other.

"It's five more days," Cas sighed on the afternoon of the fourth day, looking at Dean with that typical pleading look that said 'please stop bitching.' "Four more days here and then a plane ride the next. It'll go by quickly."

"Five days more than I should have to deal with. I didn't want to come. Just like last year and the year before," Dean argued, leaning closer to Cas. The table in front of them prevented him from getting right in his husband's face.

Cas frowned, irritated. Dean was just being repetitive now, and it was getting tiring. "You don't think I know that? I don't want to be here any more than you do. But my family doesn't know how to butt out. We backed out of these trips three years in a row."

"Well, they need to learn. Especially Michael. You're twenty-eight, Cas. Grow a fucking backbone when it comes to your family."

Dean knew even as he was saying this that it was the wrong thing to say. Yes, it was true, but he really didn't have any right to point it out. He wasn't any better when it came to his father—he just avoided his dad instead, much to the annoyance of his brother. It'd been two months since his father's release, and still Dean had talked to him only twice (the day Sam dragged him to Bobby's and Sam's graduation party); he wasn't planning on making it three anytime soon.

Castiel didn't reply. He wanted to, but one thing he had learned from his brother (who didn't follow this rule), was to think before speaking. He could be just as nasty as Dean. He could lower himself and insult Bobby, Sam, even John, but he wouldn't do that. He loved Dean's family like his own, and it wouldn't end. So instead he said:

"Well, being the firstborn of your family, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"If you say so." Dean shrugged and popped a fry into his mouth. "Still your life, Cas."

They remained silent for a few minutes after that. The only sound around them was that of the other vacationers enjoying their lunch.

Two men walked by, talking loudly. Dean looked over. The one man reminded him of Cas; tall, dark hair, with light eyes. He was laughing at something his friend said when he caught sight of Dean. He smiled warmly at him and Dean smiled back. He was attractive, Dean had to admit. If Cas wasn't here… No! No, he had to get that thought out of his head. He flirted, but he would not do that.

"Look, I think we should…" Cas looked up from his plate and trailed off. He looked around at Dean and then in the direction his husband's attention was directed at the moment. He frowned when he saw two men, one obviously interested in Dean and vice versa. A scowl appeared on his face and he moved his hand in front of Dean's face, snapping his fingers. "Hey!"

Dean blinked and looked back at his husband before averting his eyes.

"See something interesting?" Cas demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just checking out the… scenery," said Dean quickly.

Cas didn't know why, but that line just didn't sit well with him. As for Dean went back to focusing on his burger, and so he missed Castiel watching him with a sad frown before he too went back to his lunch.

* * *

"Dean," Cas sighed from his perch on the bed. His right elbow rested on his thigh, his head supported by his

"Dean," Cas sighed from his perch on the bed. His right elbow rested on his thigh, his head supported by his hand. He was bored and only half listening to Dean, who was sat at the desk with his laptop open. "Will you just drop it? We agreed on no work talk while we were here."

Dean had a new page opened, which headlined a gang attack. A man was stabbed, but managed to get away, though, by the extent of his injuries, it would be a miracle if he pulled through.

Dean turned in the chair and angled the screen so Castiel could see the headline clearly. "You said no work talk. I didn't promise anything."

Cas groaned and dropped back against the pillows, throwing his right hand over his eyes. "We are 2500 miles from New York. There is nothing you can do here, okay? Enough." He got off the bed, walked over to Dean and, ignoring his protests, reached around him and closed the screen. "You need to let it go." He rubbed at Dean's shoulders, feel just how tense his husband was. "You dedicate too much time to work," he whispered in his husband's ear, enjoying the little shiver that went through Dean at the feel of Cas' breath tickling over his skin.

Dean let out a low moan and pushed back his chair, turning to face Cas. "And is that a bad thing?" He cocked an eyebrow, which Cas replied to with a smug smile. He grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt, pulling the taller man against him, crushing their lips together in a deep kiss.

One thing that had changed from the last vacation was that Cas and Dean were spending a lot more time in bed. Three years ago, Dean had avoided Cas like the plague; he spent most of his time on the beach or in his room while Cas' brothers dragged him off to some family therapy activity.

Dean let out a low groan and pulled Castiel closer to him. He began to tug at his husband's shirt, while moving his mouth down, lightly biting and sucking the tanned skin of Cas' neck.

"Dean," Cas sighed, tipping his head back to give him better access. His right hand gripped at Dean's bicep as hips rocked against Dean's, eager to take things further.

There was a sharp knock at their door, followed by the one voice, next to Sam's, Dean really didn't want to hear.

"Cassie! I know you and lover boy are in there!" Gabe's loud and overly enthused voice cut through the door.

Dean nearly growled and dropped his forehead against Cas' shoulder. His hands loosened around his lover's hips, as he knew this wasn't going to continue. Not when he had a pain in the ass brother-in-law demanding to be let in.

"Michael said it's lunchtime, so get your asses out here for some family bonding. Or more like get out of Cas' ass, Dean." There was a loud laugh, followed by another voice. It was muffled and directed at Gabriel. It sounded a bit like Sam, but Dean wasn't too sure. Gabe let out a whine and judging by the noise, Dean figured whoever it was, he was reprimanding Gabe.

"Remind me to kill him the next time he comes over," Dean grumbled, pulling away from Cas. He rolled his eyes at the gasp Cas let out. What? Like he actually believed him?

Cas stared at Dean, irritation etched on his face. He was used to Dean's futile threats, and he knew he'd never actually hurt Gabe. But it got old real fast.

"What?" Dean said. "I know how to make it look like an accident."

Cas stared at him with a look that said, 'I'm done with your shit, Dean.' Dean thought it was kind of cute on him. Cas was just too easy to rile up, just like Sam. "Okay, fine. I won't kill him I'll just seriously harm him."

"He's my brother, Dean. Yes, he can be a bit of a dick sometimes, but he's harmless." Cas moved to grab his wallet from its spot on the bed and walked over to the door. "It's Lucifer you really need to watch out for. Gabe pranks. Lucifer…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "I'm almost inclined to say it borders on torture. If you ask Michael for an opinion."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes with a somewhat amused smile. "And this is why I insist on staying away from your family as much as possible."

He opened the door, but no one was outside the door. Gabe had probably been dragged away or had decided he really was afraid of Dean's wrath when provoked. Probably the former; the little shit wasn't so easily scared.

"Just get over it. Four more days and then we're out of here," Cas sighed and brushed past Dean.

By the time they got to the buffet, everyone else was already there. Gabriel was the first to spot them, as Michael had his head down and Lucifer had his back to them.

"Glad you could finally join us!" Gabe cheered, a smug smile plastered on his face. "I hope you weren't too busy." He gave the two men a saucy wink. Dean flipped him off, and Sam jabbed Gabe in the ribs, mumbling something loud enough for only Gabe to hear. The older man rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile playing at his lips.

"So," Lucifer drawled, after giving the couple a few moments to settle down. He sat back in his chair, throwing his arm around the back of Dean's chair. "What happened?" He spoke in a dry, uninterested voice. "Ran out of condoms? If so, I'd be happy to provide you with, um, equipment. Or are you two just that kinky and go without it?" His broke off into a larger laugh.

Michael and Gabe didn't react, while Sam made a face as if he was trying to not throw up.

"Oh for fuck's sakes," Dean groused and swatted the man's arm away, who looked too amused for his own good.

"A little sensitive there, Winchester?" the man taunted, taking a long pull of his beer.

"Bite me, Cupid." Dean pulled his chair as far away from his brother-in-law as he could. Cas had his arm on the table, hiding his smirk behind his fist.

"Ooo, feisty." Lucifer winked. "I like that. You know, if you ever wanted-"

"Lucifer!" Cas finally spoke up. "Enough. Drop it."

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Gabe chimed in. "I thought all that time in the bedroom would have made you less-"

Dean and Cas groaned and glared at their family. And they wondered why the hell they were constantly stressed and on edge with each other. Their teasing was not helping.

"And this is why I wanted to skip lunch." Dean frowned and sighed. He had suggested having lunch later or alone, but Castiel insisted that they had to be with his family or they would never hear the end of it from Michael. So far, though, the reprimanding sounded better than the teasing.

"Yeah, well, learn from your mistakes," Cas replied before forcing a smile at Gabriel, hoping to steer the conversation away from them.

Gabriel smiled back with an impish grin, almost like he was hiding a secret or knew something. The thing was, Cas didn't know what there was to hide. Gabe was an open book.

* * *

Gabe was still seated at the table from breakfast. Michael and Lucifer were long gone. Michael had dragged Luci off to a water aerobics class, while his brother griped about how it was only for old people.

"Hey!" Suddenly the seat across Gabe was taken, holding a Sam that was far too happy for it to be only nine in the morning.

Gabe looked up from his plate. His smile quickly dropped when he saw Sam's face. Sam wanted something, and he had a sneaky feeling that it was going to involve something that caused him a lot of pain or embarrassment.

"What?" he dragged out the word and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The hesitant attitude from Gabriel didn't do anything to dim Sam's smile. It was still as bright as the fucking sun. Great. In the past few days, one thing he'd learned about Sam was that he was a morning person. Gabriel, if he had it his way, would still be passed out in bed until at least nine.

"Do you want to do something today?" asked Sam, as if he and Gabe didn't hang out every day. They were taking their roles of "vacation buddies" seriously, but this was the first time Sam had asked Gabe for something. It usually was Gabe making the plans and Sam just willingly going along with it.

Gabriel rolled his tongue along his teeth. Growing up with Lucifer and Michael taught him to never agree to anything without knowing what it was. However, he was almost certain he'd agree to anything Sam asked him to do, whether it was legal or not.

"Do you trust me?" Sam continued when Gabriel didn't answer him.

Too much, is what Gabe wanted to say. It was true, he trusted Sam just a little too much for his own good. "Um, that depends," is what he decided on saying. Of course he had to throw in some humor. "Does it involve moving? I'm on vacation; I am planning on doing the least amount of physical activity possible."

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Sam said, giving him that bright wide smile that made it so hard to resist him. Gabe was pretty sure that Sam had no idea of the effect that smile had on him; he now understood why Dean had such a hard time saying no to Cas. Still, he didn't want to agree without knowing what it was. "I promise you it isn't painful," Sam added. "Or illegal."

* * *

How he ended up in a yoga class with Sam Winchester was beyond him. When Sam had asked him this morning about doing an activity together, this wasn't what Gabe had in mind; he'd thought it would be shopping, or going to the pool—anything but yoga.

Maybe if he had paid attention more attention to what Sam was wearing, and less attention to how good Sam looked in what he was wearing, , he would have noticed that the man was wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a steel blue muscle shirt. All Sam had said was change into something comfortable, which for Gabe was a grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

Sam was just lucky that he'd rather spend his day with him than alone or with his family.

The class began soon after they arrived. It was instructed by a young tall, male with short, spiked blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked close to Sam's age. Weirdly, the class was a mix of men and women. Gabe would've assumed that the whole class would be filled with women.

The first part was easy, it was just fucking breathing. They then went into a couple of basic poses, nothing too complicated. It was only when they went into down dog that Gabe began to struggle. He wasn't made to bend like that. He wasn't flexible at all.

"I thought you said this wouldn't be painful," he snapped, trying to sound pissed, but his voice wavered. "This is fucking torture." ."

"It would help if you were doing it properly," Sam laughed, looking over at Gabe who was in plank form, but with his back severely arched. "You're supposed to lift your hips up and keep your back straight."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed before trying to lift his hips up. His back was still hunched, and the back of his thighs were feeling tight. Maybe he really should consider stretching more so his muscles didn't feel like they were about to tear.

"Well, I wasn't made to bend in half," he snapped back. So he hadn't been in the gym for a couple of months. Whatever.

Sam chuckled, standing up. "Want me to help?" he asked. Gabriel wasn't aware of what Sam meant until he felt a pair of hands gently grab his hips.

He was pretty sure he'd seen this in a gay porno once, the yoga instructor fucking his student. Technically, Sam wasn't the instructor, but that was just a minor detail.

Sam then ran a hand along bending the man's back, pushing down lightly to smooth smoothing out the arch in his back. The position was slightly uncomfortable, but bending his knees slightly did help, and Sam didn't tell him off, so he assumed that was allowed.

The position though caused Gabe's shirt to rise up a little, exposing a small section of his abdomen. Sam's fingers brushed over the skin, sending a shiver through Gabriel. It was a light touch, but it was doing more to the young doctor than he cared to admit. He bit his lip to hold back the soft sigh the bubbled at his lips.

Sam, if he was being honest with himself, would admit he let his touch linger a little longer than it needed to. Gabe's skin was smooth and warm underneath his fingers. He momentarily forgot where he was and what he was doing when he let his hands travel up Gabriel's sides, stroking the warm flesh.

This was wrong. Sam's touch wasn't exactly clinical. He shouldn't be feeling something from the large, gentle hands on him. There was a flutter building in his stomach and low, shaky sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it; Sam didn't miss it.

"Gabe," Sam began, but was interrupted by Gabriel's breathy, uneven voice.

"Sam," Gabe whispered when he noticed everyone around them moved into a different pose. He didn't want to break the bubble they were in, but he also didn't want this to escalate.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and quickly pulled his hands back, clenching them tightly against his sides. He ducked his head, avoiding looking at Gabe, and walked back to his mat. He moved into child's pose, using the chance to try and think of anything other than the way Gabriel reacted to his touch.

By the end of the class, Sam wanted to be as far away from Gabe as possible. He had been stealing glances at Gabriel all through the class when the man wasn't looking. He didn't know that Gabriel was doing the same thing; he was just too embarrassed about his actions.

The walk back to their rooms was awkwardly silent; both men were deep in their own thoughts. Sam couldn't believe how he allowed himself to practically feel up his friend. Friend—that's basically what Gabe was. After four months of hanging out, he considered his brother's brother-in-law as a friend, ironically. Okay, it wasn't as bad as he was making it sound, and Gabriel's hand stopped him—right away. That had to count for something, right? Maybe he was just over thinking it.


	17. Chapter 17

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME A HUNDRED YEARS TO UPDATE! I had this chapter done ages ago, but for some reason FanFiction wouldn't let me upload it. It's finally worked!

I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait. I also apologize for any mistakes there may (and probably will) be. I am between betas at the moment, so I am going over each chapter during what little spare time I have. Once I have more time, I will go back and re-edit, however I think you all have waited long enough!

* * *

"You're thirty-four years old, Lucifer. Quit acting like a frat boy and grow the fuck up!" Michael snapped, pointing a finger in dramatic form. What had started out as a family breakfast had turned into _another _family therapy session for the two oldest Novaks.

Gabriel inhaled deeply, leaning over to Sam. "Ten bucks says Lucifer clocks Michael before the end of this."

Sam stared at the man with a slightly shocked confession. Judging from the irritated and bored look on his friend's face, he was being serious.

"Hell, I'll give you twenty dollars to not stop me from punching him, and to provide legal representation if Luci decides to sue me." They still had two days before their flight home, and already this vacation was more like something off of Jerry Springer.

"Gabe?" He turned to look at Sam with an interested look, as if the young Winchester was far more interesting than what was going on between his brothers. It turned out Sam had been over thinking everything that happened during the yoga class. That night Gabriel was back to his usual joking self and acted indifferent around him, much to his annoyance or relief. He wasn't quite sure what he felt and that confused him.

"Hmm?" He leaned on one of the armrest lazily, waiting for Sam to speak. He heard Lucifer growl something about a proctologist, but he was only half-paying attention. This argument was almost redundant, there was no need to waste precious energy on something that was going to end with either Michael or Lucifer storming away, leaving the bickering unfinished. Cas and Dean had opted out of breakfast in favour of "sleeping in", which was just code for 'we're not dealing with your shit before it even reaches noon'.

"Is it too much to ask if we could have lunch alone? Like without…" he trailed off, almost regretting speaking as soon as the words are out. It was wrong; Gabe invited him here, he didn't have a right to ask him to spend time away from his family. Though with Gabe, he was never quite sure what he would get.

"Without Hatfield and McCoy? Yeah, we can do that." He leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back to look up. "Why don't we just spend the day together? I doubt that trip to the mall will happen, so we could just go to the beach again."

"Will you actually go in the water this time?" Sam chuckled, looking more amused than Gabe would have liked. Every time they went the beach, Gabe stayed on the sand "guarding" their things

"Not if I can avoid it." He refused to meet Sam's eyes, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see the look he was receiving. The couple of times Sam had asked the same question, he gave some bullshit excuse about swallowing too much seawater.

"Gabe, you've said the same thing for the past three. You're just being dramatic." The older man pouted and Sam had an urge to reach out and stroke his cheek. The scowl looked cute of the thirty-two-year-old man's face. While it should seem an act of immaturity on anyone else, with Gabe, it was adorable.

"I am not being dramatic. I am being—shut up, I am being practical," he warned, though his tone was more defensive than irritated. He was kind of embarrassed that Sam was laughing at him, even though he knew he wasn't making fun of him.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed and smiled. The smile sent a shiver through Gabriel. He didn't want to make assumptions, but the look on the young man's face was almost of affection or…adoration?

* * *

"One day left," Gabe sighed just as they sat down with their lunch.

Much like yesterday, everyone was spread out today. Castiel and Dean were at the beach or somewhere in that vicinity. Lucifer was God knows where. Michael went golfing or something. Gabe had only been half paying attention when his brother told him of his plans. He totally blamed it on the bar of chocolate he had been working on and _not_ the half-naked Sam Winchester getting out of the pool. Yeah, he didn't have a problem.

They all had made a promise to spend the last day together as much as possible. Grudgingly on Lucifer's part, who, like the past two days, just wanted to go clubbing and get drunk.

"Looking forward to going home?" In preparation for this trip, Gabriel went on about usually having a good time. He had the feeling that it was an exception. In fact, he was getting the feeling that this trip was going oddly sour.

Gabriel grunted around a piece of chicken. "I have to say, Dean and Cas are smart to avoid these trips. I'm actually thinking of conveniently booking a convention next time." For the first time since the Novaks started the annual family trip, even Michael took more time for himself instead of dragging them all to day trips or classes. It was odd and didn't feel right to him.

"Beaches aren't really Dean's thing," Sam commented as he picked up his glass of water. "What would he and Cas do anyway? I always asked when they got back and Dean always used the same sentence: just grateful to be home."

"I, uh, can't really say." The younger man opened his mouth to protest, but Gabriel continued on. "And not because I don't want to. To be honest, I spent most of those weeks clubbing; each trip's kind of blurred into each other. Used to be Lucifer's wingman. We use to do this thing..." He chuckled at the memory before realizing that the story wasn't exactly PG. Sam probably didn't want to hear the gory details.

"Don't stop on my account." Sam's tone was teasing. "I bet what you have to say is nothing compared to the details Dean has shared with me." He scrunched his nose at a particular memory where Dean attempted to go into graphic details about one time with Lisa Braeden.

With Lisa or any of Dean's brief 'girlfriends', he made a habit of over sharing personal moments, much to Sam's protest. It wasn't until Cas, when Dean kept things a little more private. Of course there were the occasionally moments where he was looking to brag.

"That'd be something to test, but not right now. I'd like you to keep your lunch down." Gabe laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the couple next to him. The woman scowled and rolled her eyes, not like he really cared, something else of interest caught his eye. "Hey, speak of the devil, and I don't mean Lucifer." He was looking over Sam's shoulder, where Dean and Cas were just standing up from their seats, apparently from having just finished lunch.

Sam turned around just in time to see Dean's hand linger on Cas' back before pulling away. While they weren't touching, they were damn near close.

Gabe smiled as he watched the couple walk past them, oblivious to the fact that their brothers were watching them. Those two could sure put on an act or maybe they actually weren't faking it. They didn't know Gabriel and Sam were close by. They didn't have to try to fool anyone. As if they really were, let's be honest here. It was still a sweet sight, but it was out of place.

"Maybe couples therapy is helping," Gabe joked, glancing back at Sam, who was smiling too. "Finally got that honeymoon they never had." He turned to face Sam after Dean and Cas moved from view.

"Cas has made an impact on Dean. He's more comfortable with who he is now than back in high school. I still don't get why he refused to tell dad for so long or work-" Sam pursed his lips. Maybe he had it all wrong. If Dean was so confident with who he was, why would he make Cas feel like a dirty secret?

"I remember back when he insisted he was straight," Gabe continued, seeing the mental battle the younger Winchester was having, he decided to help out. "Freaked out when I implied something between Cassie and him." He chuckled to himself as the memory played in his head. "It was undeniable back then, but I never thought we'd be here all these years later."

The younger man smirked and forked at his salad. "He insisted so hard that they were just friends. I don't know what happened, but I'm glad they got together, even if I was sworn to secrecy to my dad." He didn't mean to say that. His mouth opened before promptly closing, as of trying to will the words back. It wasn't like that was a secret, but it was another can of worms.

"So your dad doesn't know about Cas and Dean?"

"No, he knows. He didn't for a long time. It wasn't until his release that Dean finally told him. Figured it was best to hear it from himself than Jo or Bobby."

It had been exhausting having to lie to his father. It hadn't been like his brother's relationship had been the centre of every conversation, but John had asked often and it had started getting old using the same story. Their dad wasn't an idiot. He was almost certain he had figured it out, but had been waiting for the right moment to reveal it.

Gabriel couldn't believe that John Winchester finally knew. It was one of the things Castiel would rant to him almost weekly. Cas never understood why they had to be such a secret. This was big, and Gabe was actually shocked his brother kept this from him. "Y-you're kidding." Sam shrugged and shook his head. "He actually told him? Cas never told...me..." Maybe this really wasn't his business.

"I'm serious." And Sam's face didn't show any sign of humour. "He did. Kind of forced him. Wasn't pleased with me for a week after, but I actually think it was good for them—for Dean and Dad," he amended. He honestly didn't think it helped his brother's marriage. They were too far down the rabbit hole.

Gabe hummed. This was actually interesting. He knew bits and pieces about Dean's relationship with his dad from Cas, but he never realized there was a whole mountain of shit Dean was dealing with on his own side.

"It's just..." Sam paused, fiddling the knife on the table, "I know Dean held off on telling Dad about Cas and him. I mean, I get why he did it at the time, but Dad really has changed. Dean was the one who helped me come out to him."

Gabe was almost certain that his eyebrow went up to his hairline, but he tried to keep his features natural. He wasn't sure if that was information Sam meant to share, but the young Winchester continued on as if he didn't just reveal such a secret.

"I guess I feel guilty that Dad took my news so well when he all but made Dean feel ashamed. Maybe I was wrong in pushing Dean to talk with Dad so early. Thinking about it now, I might have just been trying to make amends."

"It wasn't your fault," Gabriel found himself saying, stopping his hand from reaching out and grabbing Sam's, which was still playing with the handles of the utensils.

"No, but Dean did deserve better. He practically raised me. He did so much for me. John gave him shit when he announced he wanted to be a cop. Was so proud when I got into Law school. Didn't really care when Dean was hired by the NYPD. Told me how much I was making mom proud when I told him about my job offer." Sam took a moment to swallow, looking down at his hands before making eye contact with Gabriel. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong pull to tell the man the truth. He needed to show that Dean wasn't the bad guy in all of this. It was just a fucked up situation the spiralled out of control and now they were all stuck trying to untangle the mess. "Dean drove me to out Dad they day I told him."

While the admission was hug, and Gabe felt a little guilty for several of his opinions about Dean, there was still that fact that Cas was his brother, and he was still his first priority. That doesn't mean that he looked at Dean a little differently. While Gabe would do what he could to protect Cas, what he's down for his family wasn't close to what Dean did.

The was a heavy silence that fell over them. Neither knew what to say. Sam seemed to be finished his soul cleansing speech, and Gabe was trying to find the right words to say.

"So you're gay?" he blurts out before he can stop himself. There was another beat of silences, and Gabe prepared himself for the reprimanding. Instead, a low chuckle fell from Sam's lips.

"Really? That's what got your attention?" Gabe shrugged and smirked, felling the tension roll from his shoulders. "Not that it really matters, but I'm bi.

The thought that Sam was into men shouldn't have made Gabriel as happy as he felt. It felt like he was violating Sam's trust. It also wasn't like he grew feelings for his friend two months ago and was battling with himself over acting on those emotions. No, not at all. It wasn't like he was going to grow the spine he needed to ask the man out. Hell, he probably wasn't even Sam's type. He had probably been friend zoned the moment they ran into each other at that restaurant nearly four months ago. At thirty-two, fooling around and one-night stands weren't as appealing as they had been in the past. There was also the main problem, and its name was Sam Winchester.

* * *

It was just going onto seven that night. Gabriel was in his room, staring up at the ceiling, bored. Once he and Sam had finished their lunch they went for a walk around the resort before Sam decided to head back to his room, citing something about needing to email, Spencer, was it? He didn't really remember, all he knew was that he was alone and bored.

He caught up with Lucifer around five, who was planning on going clubbing one last time before they were stuck packing. He offered an invite to Gabe, but much like the revelation the younger Novak had, he didn't feel the need to join his brother in hopes of finding some random hook-up. His current desire was three doors down.

He heard a door open and close in the room next to him—Cas and Dean's room. They must have just gotten in for the night, since he hasn't heard any movement from that room until now. They were silent. Usually, when they fought, Gabriel could hear it, or at least hear their voices raised. The day must have gone good for them or he would have heard it otherwise.

Not distracted on his brother and brother-in-law, he let his mind wander to Lucifer and then to Sam. His older brother had left the hotel only twenty minutes ago and suddenly the idea of what Sam would be like with a bit of alcohol in him filled Gabe's mind. Dean always called Sam was the 'wet blanket' when it came parties, teasing his brother about how he'd rather stay in, reading a book instead of partying. It was an interesting thought, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to drag Sam to a club; maybe start off with a couple of drinks.

Without a second thought, almost like Gabe's mind knew where this was heading before the man himself did, he sat up on his bed and slid off. He quickly picked up his flip-flops and headed for Sam's room.

He stood outside the door for a moment, debating if he should bother Sam or not. Maybe he was finishing work; it was vacation, but maybe he was one of those people who couldn't separate fun with work. No, that was Michael. But, they did spend most of today together, would he really want to go out for drinks? Instead of psyching himself out, he knocked before he could question himself further.

The sharp knock pulled Sam's attention from his laptop to the door. He was tempted to call out to the person outside, but it may have been Lucifer and in that case, he didn't want him to know he was in the room. He already tried two times to convince him to go clubbing, which wasn't really Sam's scene, at least not with someone he wasn't all that familiar with. Lucifer may be Cas' brother—Dean's brother-in-law, but that didn't mean he spent a lot of time with the guy.

He got up from the desk chair and padded over to the door, peaking through the peephole to see Gabriel standing outside. _Thank God._

Gabriel was leaning against the door frame when the door opened; revealing Sam barefoot in a pair of khaki shorts and a white short-sleeved button up. He looked so casual.

"Hey." He smiles up at the freakishly large man, since there was close to a ten inch height difference. "You busy?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew Gabe wanted something, but like always, he was going to beat around the bush instead of asking.

"Not really." He shrugged and tilted his head back to his room. "Just catching up on my emails; nothing important. What can I do for you?"

Gabe stared at Sam for a second before straightening up. "Want to go out and do something? Last night of partying before having to pack tomorrow?"

The idea was tempting, if it was just a couple of drinks. He wasn't in the mood for clubbing, but a couple of beers with Gabe would be a nice way to end the night.

"Sure. The pool bar?" He decided to make the offer before Gabe could suggest a club, not that Gabe was going to, but he was just being safe.

"Great!" He beamed and waited as Sam grabbed his sandals. They walked side-by-side. Staying silent for a moment before Sam grunted.

He stretched and then scratched the back of his neck. "Damn mosquitoes." He had two bites bubbling at the base of his neck. He knew he should have put bug repellent on, stupidly forgot.

Gabe smirked and chuckled. The young lawyer's face was scrunched up in irritation. He had a few bites himself, on his legs and wrist. They were bloody uncomfortable, but he scratched them to a point where they didn't itch so much.

"They're silent little bastards. Aren't they?" Sam grunted in agreement and reluctantly pulled his hand away. "I have bug spray if you want to use it," he offered, though he hadn't showed the same generosity to Michael earlier when he had complained. Michael was thirty-six. If he hadn't been smart enough to figure out that he should have bought his own spray then that was his damn problem.

"That would be great. Thanks." He gave Gabriel a wide smile, which took all of Gabe's willpower to not blush and look away.

God, he was thirty-two and this twenty-five-year-old man was resorting him back to his sixteen-year-old virgin self. He needed to get control over himself.

The rest of the short walk to the bar was spent in small talk. They walked up to the counter and each took a seat. Gabe ordered a Dirty Monkey (basically a banana chocolate milkshake with rum in it) for him and a beer for Sam.

"Gotta keep up, kiddo," Gabe teased, as he finished his second drink while Sam was still on his first one. "I thought you promised me a good time. Can't see that happening if you're a lush."

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed back the rest of his beer. "I'm more than half a foot taller; I'm pretty sure I could drink you under the table." He ordered a second beet, mainly because those fancy drinks didn't interest him. He enjoyed the basic.

Gabe smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Winchester?" He raised his glass in a 'toast' gesture before finishing half of it in one go. He knew he'd need to slow down if he didn't want to end up hammered and pull a Bradly Cooper in 'The Hangover' and end up somewhere on the other side of the island or worse, the flamingo lagoon. Sam wouldn't let that happen. Would he?

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You're an idiot." The tone was light and teasing though.

"So I've been told. At least once a day by my family." His used a deadpan tone, but returned the smile.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. They were each on their fourth drink when Gabriel broke the silence. It was inching onto to nine, and much like every other night, the resort was still hopping with activity.

They were so comfortable around each other that Gabe almost forgot that at the start of this week they were slightly awkward around each other. They never spent much time together when the Novaks got together for the holidays. He wouldn't mind dragging Sam to another one, if Sam was willing to come.

"So, is it wrong to be shocked that neither Michael nor Lucifer is dead? I half expected one of them to strangle the other. Especially since Michael has practically glued himself to Luci's hip the past two days." Since he refused to spend more time than necessary with his brothers, and Cas and Dean following suit, Michael nearly never left Lucifer alone, which lead to some pretty heated arguments.

"I kind of expected the same thing." One thing that Sam enjoyed about Gabe, was that he didn't care if Sam spoke his mind. Hell, he welcomed it. It showed the kid had brains and his own spine—that he didn't tip-toe around everyone.

The older man hummed and let a wishful smile cross his face. "Well, looks like I don't need to take matters into my own hands. Sorry kiddo. You're gonna need to practice defending someone else," remembering from the joke he used at the airport eight days ago.

Sam sipped his beer again. He felt a little different. He wasn't drunk, but he felt like the tension in his shoulders was gone—Dominican beer is _strong. _He let out a slightly flirty tone. "Shame."

Maybe it was the alcohol, but an idea came to Gabe's mind. "Hey," he said a little too cheery, "since we are like technically family, do I get like a family discount?

Sam laughed as he took another pull from his beer. "Pretty sure that would be conflict of interest, plus, I don't think my boss would be happy about that."

"Newbie." He let out another chuckle—maybe he was getting a bit tipsy. He was laughing too much, something he did when he was flirting or drunk. Since it was Sam, he wasn't sure which one it was. "Always go by the book and then one day you're drinking coffee from the waiting room's machine and then you're doing your own damn thing.

Sam could almost picture Gabe doing his residence, being the fucking angel he was and then becoming the defiant little shit he could also be.

"I wanted to be a doctor at one point," he admitted—didn't know why he was, but Gabe seemed interested no, so he may as well continue. "When I was seventeen. I thought being a doctor would be cool; get to help people. Then I saw what the job entails and basically said 'screw it'.

Gabe could almost picture a teenage Sam looking up job ideas before his senior year. He then could almost see the boy saying the words "fuck this". Was that a bad thing? "And yet you decided on being a lawyer? Have to say, not that much of a difference, Sammy."

"Less terms to remember, but I guess you're right." He leaned forward so his arms were rested on the table in front of him.

"I wanted to be a game show host—create my own shows," Gabe blurted out. It was the slowly building buzz that removed his verbal filter. It had just been an idea when he was in his first couple of years of university. "I think it was more of an excuse to put my pranks to use." Michael had put an end to that dream, also, he preferred his victims to be that of his family instead. It was more enjoyable to see Michael lose his cool.

"When was that?" Sam reached over and took a shot of tequila. At this point, Gabe had trade his drink for a couple of shots. The chocolate wasn't doing it for him anymore.

Gabe shrugged and tossed back a shot. "Just starting university. But I did toss around the idea for a few years after that. I was going to try a few on Dean, but he threatened to arrested and charge me with assaulting an officer. That wasn't even a shock to my family. Lucifer nearly died when I told him I wanted to work in paediatrics. When I announced I was going to med school, he thought I meant as in plastic surgery."

Sam took another shot. He was feeling a little fuzzy, but he still had a long way to go before he was considered drunk. "You're great with kids." His tone had an admiring air to it. "Why would he think that?"

The older man gave a hesitant chuckled and smiled awkwardly. He ordered another round of shots when Sam ordered another beer. Jesus, the kid was simple. "Thanks, but I have a bit of a… History, let's just say."

"With what?" Sam took his new beer, but just placed it on the table.

"Relationships," he replied simply. "If you could call them that. I was a bit superficial back then."

"Back then?" Sam teased, and took one of Gabe's shots in favour of his beer.

"Hey!" He playfully pushed at his friend's shoulder. "I'll let you know, I haven't been with anyone since moving back from Chicago."

"Really?" That was interesting. From what he heard from Dean, Gabe was a "manwhore" who could rival his brother's old reputation. "Why?"

What was the real reason? "Timing, I guess." He shrugged and took his second last shot. Did he really finish three shots already? "I've been in New York for a year. Still kind of getting used to everything." That was partly true, up until two months ago.

Sam rolled his shoulders, muscles flexing in his arms and back beneath his bronzed skin. He didn't notice Gabe's gaze on him. "Huh. Well, I'm sure you'll meet the right person soon enough."

'Doubt it', he wanted to say, but instead chose to take that moment to finish his last shot. "Rum?" He offered as he waved the bartender over.

"Gabriel-" Sam smirked, but nodded when the man behind the counter asked if he wanted the same "-If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get drunk." It was clear that the shorter man was closer to being drunk than he was.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Can't keep up with the big boys?" He quickly tossed his shot of rum back. It was surprisingly good on its own.

Sam copied and knocked his back. He's pleasantly buzzed, but not shitfaced. He's obviously not as gone as Gabriel. "Mm. What's this stuff called?" He looked at the glass, trying to remember the name. "Brugal? It's great."

"Not bad," he agreed and tossed back another one. He head was buzzing now. He was sure he was on the road to being smashed. _Very close._

They were just talking about random shit now. They've been at the bar for over two hours, not like either of them notice.

"You're eyes remind me of honey," he blurted out before he realized what he was saying. "They're warm and shine in the light." He's leaning towards Gabriel, but not enough for them to touch.

Gabriel giggled; he wasn't a light weight, but he hadn't exactly kept track of the number of shots. He was sure he was still in the single digits.

"It's like they're actually made from honey," he mumbled, only low enough for Gabriel to hear.

"Does that even make sense?" Gabe leaned in closer to Sam, very aware that they were close enough that their knees bumped together.

Sam hazel eyes were burning into his. They were searching for something, but Gabe wasn't sure what.

"Don't know," he whispered.

Gabriel let out a low laugh. "I thought you weren't an easy drunk."

"I'm not." He pouted. "I've had about eight shots, Gabe." Not including the four beers.

"Mm-hmm" He pressed his chest against Sam's shoulder so it looked like he is whispering something in his ear. "You're laugh is adorable." He'll blame that comment on the alcohol in the morning.

"You're adorable." Sam took a sharp inhale.

"You look like a baby puppy." That didn't even make sense, but Gabe was past the point of awareness.

"Is that possible?" Sam's brows furrowed.

"Don't know." Gabe shrugged and moved a little closer to Sam. The taller man didn't shift back, instead, he leaned towards Gabe. "You smell like sea water," he added once he was about two inches from Sam's face, close enough to feel the younger man's breath tickle his face.

Sam's words were slightly slurred this time. He also stumbled over them at first. "Damn. Meant to take a shower..."

"Hmm." His hand brushed against Sam's fingers"

"What're you doing...?" His breath was becoming laboured.

Gabriel took that moment to finally close the distance between Sam and him. Again, had he not been drunk, he never would have acted on his conscious and been aware of Sam's question. Sam's lips were soft and wet from the shot he just took. He stilled, waiting for the younger man to react.

Sam's mouth opened slightly as he let out a shaky breath. "Gabriel...?"

Gabe inhaled deeply. His eyes never left Sam's. There was no hint of rejection even when he began to lean forward again. His lips meet Sam's again and this time the younger man responded, moving along with him.

Sam could taste the rum and chocolate against Gabe's lips. The kiss was soft, but quickly building from the alcohol and the burning need each man was harbouring.

Gabe groaned into the kiss. He was almost in Sam's lap, cupping his face with his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand dragged from Sam's neck to the collar of his shirt. God, this shouldn't feel this good.

Sam broke the kiss for a second, panting out a needy "Gabe." He wasn't sure if this was right, but damn, it felt good, and Gabriel seemed to like it, so he wasn't about to stop it.

The kiss carried on for what seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds. Gabe pulled away, gasping hard. "My room?" It was all he got out before Sam nodded and dragged him from the bar and back to their room.

As soon as they got to Gabe's room, they had a brief struggle when Gabe couldn't get his key card out because he was too busy attacking Sam's mouth.

* * *

"Dean, it's one more day. Please, let it go." Cas stood off to the side of their bed, watching Dean pace the length of their room. "It's Michael; what do you expect?"

Dean scoffed and turned to face Cas. His face was pulled into a frown. Really, Cas was right. It _was _Michael. It wasn't anything new, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to be verbally attacked.

"I expect to be treated at least with some respect, Cas. I've known the douche for over ten years, and every thing I do is still not good enough. I don't make enough in his eyes, my upbringing isn't good enough, my family isn't good enough, and my interests aren't good enough." He gritted his teeth at the memory of when Michael criticized him for playing classic rock at his birthday. Like that shitty spa music his brother-in-law was into could beat a single song in his tape collection.

Castiel sighed; he just wished Dean wouldn't let his family get to him. Usually he was good at ignoring them, but there were time where Michael or Lucifer said the wrong thing at the wrong time and would set his husband off.

"I know, Dean. I'll talk to him if you want, but…" He trailed off when he saw the overdramatic eye roll Dean did. He wasn't listening to his words. Outside in the hall a door slammed shut, but neither man paid any attention to it—there were always doors opening and closing.

"It's frustrating. We make the same, Cas, but for some reason that's unacceptable for me. I'm happy where I am. Sure, it'd be nice to move up at some point, but-"

"I never said anything," Cas cut in. "I never pressured you to look for a promotion or to move to a different department. I have always supported you when you—why doesn't my opinion matter?" The change at the end was to avoid mentioning Dean's unsuccessful attempt in moving to undercover. He never supported the decision, but he never vocalized his true opinion. Instead, he _did _support Dean, but when he was rejected, he felt so guilty that he was glad Dean hadn't been chosen.

"And then there's the worst thought: I'm not good enough for you. I know Michael thinks it—he's said it. Lucifer, I think he agrees, but he's not enough of a dick to voice it. And you know what, Cas?" There was hurt and anger in Dean's voice. It was shocking to Cas that this was affecting Dean so much. Dean only ever mentioned not feeling good enough for him a few times before and shortly after they married. Hearing these old words being brought up was so strange. Either he had let this build up or something was going on with him and Cas, wasn't in on the secret. "I can handle people attacking my upbringing. Dad didn't exactly make it one to be proud of. But hearing that I'm not good enough for you, well, that just reminds what I have been told along. What my…" He trails off when he realized what he was about to say.

Cas wasn't stupid, he was pretty sure he knew what Dean had been about to say, but he wanted to hear him say it. Before he got the chance to ask, a loud bang from next door—Gabriel's room rang around them.

"Fuck," they heard the man groan loudly, well, it was loud enough to be hear through the walls. There was another voice that spoke, but this one was much quitter and muffled.

"Oh, for fuck-" There was another loud bang coupled with a whine. "Who the fuck does he have in there?" Dean growled; their original conversation was over.

Cas shrugged. "Knowing Gabe, it could be anyone." He couldn't care less what his brother was doing; he wanted to finish his talk with Dean. He had questions burning in his mind. Did Dean feel worthless? Was that was bothering him?

Dean shook his head and stormed towards this door, ignoring Cas outreached hand trying to stop him. "Fuck this; I'm not listening to this." He was out the door in a second, slamming it shut behind him.

It was only seconds later that Gabriel let out a cry that could have had fire burning in Dean's veins. "Fuck, Sam," the Novak's voice cut easily through the wall.

Cas covers his mouth with his hand. He was pretty sure he looked like a deer in headlights, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Was Sam Winchester in there? Hey, those noises meant nothing. Maybe they were just playing checkers. Aw… Who the fuck was he kidding? His brother was screwing Dean's baby brother in the next room!

* * *

Gabe growled deep in his throat. "Ugh, Sammy. Fuck, kiddo." Sam's grip tightened on his hips and he groaned again. He involuntarily rubbed against Sam's thigh. He quickly pushed the button through the holes of Sam's shirt, revealing his defined torso. He was eager to just pull the shirt apart, but he was sure Sam wouldn't appreciate that.

Sam was slightly breathless. He shrugged out of his shirt once it fell open. Gabe took a moment to let his eyes take in the beauty that was Sam Winchester. The young man flushed under the attention. Technically, he wasn't as virgin by any means, but he wasn't used to the admiration show clearly in Gabe's gaze.

"I-I-I," he stuttered dumbly and mentally slapped himself. Real sexy there, Winchester.

Gabe doesn't seem to care. He stepped forward and began to press kisses along Sam's collarbone and down his chest. He pauses at the black tattoo on the left side of his chest—the same place as Dean's he realized a few days ago. He ran his tongue over the ink, smirking when he felt Sam shiver against him.

"Fuck, G-Gabe." Sam tipped his head back in pleasure.

The older man was nipping lightly at his skin, moving up his neck, though it was a bit of a stretch. He's suddenly feeling like he was falling back, but it doesn't last long when his back hit the soft mattress of the bed.

"We're-we're...what if someone finds out...?" he fights to get out when Gabriel kissed at his jaw and up to his mouth. Now that they were lying down it wasn't much of a struggle.

"Who's here to find out, Sammy?" He's pretty sure Cas and Dean were in their room, but they would be quite enough. And it was partly because of the alcohol and pleasure fuelling him, but all he cared about was the man beneath him.

Sam let out a moan when Gabe's hand pulled at the waist of his shirts. He pushed the button through the hole and pulled the zipper down.

"You ready, kiddo?" he teased. He circled his hips against Sam's, moaning when his cock brushed against Sam's

The younger man bucked against Gabe and groaned when Gabe repeated the action. His large hands rested on Gabriel's hip, gripping firmly, but not tightly.

Gabriel let out a breathy chuckle that broke off into a gasp. "Y-you like that?" He pulled off his t-shirt, letting it, letting it drop to the floor behind him.

"M-more, Gabe. Fuck, feels so good." He throws his head back, revealing his neck, which Gabriel wasted no time attacking again. He kissed a trail down to Sam's hips, just about the waistband of his boxers. The harden length of the man's cock was pressed against the thin material, begging for attention.

Gabe pulled at the fabric, bringing it down Sam's legs and dropped to the floor. He inhaled sharply at the sight of finally seeing Sam, exposed and laid out beneath him. He'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't invaded is mine once or twice in the past couple of months. He needed to take a moment to appreciate the sight. When he finally let his gaze find Sam's, he was turned on to see not a hint of shyness reflected back at him. Sam was gasping and flushed, but not from embarrassment. He assumed it was from the eight shots of rum and tequila he had earlier.

He wrapped his hand around Sam and began a slow, teasing pace. He wanted to do more, but he also wanted to savour the moment. He created a teasing pace, moving his hand up and down as slow as he could.

Sam's mouth was open, panting, and gasping quietly. "G-Gabe." His toes curled when Gabe swept his thumb over his tip, smearing the beads of pre come pearling at the slit.

"Mm-hmm." He lifted his left hand to stroke Sam's hair. His movements are still slow and teasing.

"M-more. Please, Gabe." Gabriel smirked and pulled his hand away, pulling a whine from Sam.

He crawled back; bring his mouth over the head of Sam's dick. His warm breath tickled over the heated flesh.

"This is so wrong," Sam whispered looking down to lock eyes with Gabriel's golden coloured ones.

"And yet so right," he teased before taking Sam into his mouth in one go.

Sam let out a loud curse, fisting the duvet hard. "Fuck!" He slowly moved his left hand from the bed and used it to grab a fistful of Gabe's hair.

Gabriel hummed around Sam, sending a sense of vibrations up Sam's spine. He was moaning his name, quite loudly too, but Gabe was too into it to care. He ran his tongue along the length, pulling it up and swirled it around the head, pressing it against his slit.

He could feel Sam shaking with pleasure. He was moaning and gasping, sighing pleas to Gabe, encouraging him.

Gabe's mouth is so wet and warm-this is easily the best blowjob he's ever gotten. When Gabe pressed his lips together he almost lost it right then and there. He's dissolved into whines and groans, grunts and moans. He's only had a few experiences with men, but Gabe was easily leaving them behind in the dust.

Gabriel bobbed his head eagerly, letting Sam's spur him on. The kid was falling apart so easily and it was a great feeling knowing he was the reason. When he felt Sam twitch he pulled off.

Sam let out a cry of protest, which put a wicked grin on Gabriel's face.

"Someone's eager." He brushed his fingers over Sam's entrance, a warning of what he was planning next. He ran his lips over Sam's jaw. "He knows what he wants." Sam tried to ground his hips down against Gabe's fingers, but the man pulled away with a cheeky grin.

He moved off the bed to his bag. He hadn't planned on this happening tonight. If he had, he would have been better prepared. He returned with the bottle of lube and quickly slicked up his fingers.

"Ready?" He waited for Sam to nod—the boy was too blissed out to form the words. He pressed one digit to Sam's hole before pushing in carefully.

"O-oh, fuck..." Sam tipped his head back and ached into the touch. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but it felt good too.

A low chuckle rumbled in Gabriel's chest. His breath tickled over Sam's neck as he spoke. "You like that, Sammy? Feels good?"

There was a long pause before Sam could come up with a verbal response besides moaning. "Yes. God, yes...keep going, Gabe..."

Gabe moved his in and out, quickening his pace with each thrust. Sam let out a cry of surprised, followed by a "Jesus, Gabe!"

The kid was so responsive. Each time Sam cried out his name it sent a shiver through him and an eager response from his cock.

"That's it, kiddo." He pumped his finger a couple more times before slowly adding a second.

Sam gasped in surprise and pain. It was a new feeling with the added finger, there was a slight burn, but it was pleasurable as well, especially because Gabe knew what he was doing.

"So good, Sam," the older man praised. He brushed his hand though Sam's hair and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, which Sam eagerly returned.

"D-don't call me k-kiddo," he gasped after breaking the kiss. He didn't mind the nickname during conversations, but during sex, it was odd. He wasn't a kid—he was twenty-five, but it reminded him of the difference in age. Not like seven years was a lot, but… Still.

"Why not?" Gabe cheekily smirked as he purposely brushed over Sam's prostate, enjoying the reaction he gets.

The younger Winchester groaned loudly, feeling a pull low in his stomach. "I-if you're going to f-fuck me, then don't call me k-kiddo.

Gabe kissed his chin, mumbling, "fair enough." He slowly added a third finger, but paused when he felt Sam tense up. Sam began rocking against his hand. He whined when Gabe brushed against his prostate every couple of thrusts.

Gabe's cock was straining against his shorts. He was so turned on by Sam now. He wanted to burry himself in Sam; feel him around him. Really? Was this right? Had he been sober, he never would have acted on his desires, but that's what alcohol always did to him, it made him impetuous.

Sam was starting to feel the pull in his groin. It was going to end too quickly if they didn't stop, and he wanted Gabe in him—fucking him when he came.

"G-Gabe." He reached to grab Gabe's arm, stopping his thrusts. "I'm ready." His voice was raspy and breathless. "Fuck me. Please."

Fuck. If that wasn't the hottest thing Gabe has ever heard. It was also the only encouragement he needed. He pulled his hand away and moved off the bed toward his bag.

"It's fine," Sam said, sitting up on his elbows once he realized what Gabe was doing. "I-I'm clean."

He stopped only two steps away from the bed. He looked at Sam. He was flushed and not just because of the heat. His hair was a mess too and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the bed and fuck the man. He was clean too, but did Sam really mean it? "Are you sure?" He pulled his shorts and briefs down as quickly as he could without falling over.

Sam nodded and smirked. "I promise," he whispered in a breathy tone. "I'm clean." It probably wasn't the best decision to forgo the condom, but he had wanted this for and wanted to feel Gabe in him.

He crawled back on the bed, straddling Sam's hips. "I trust you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay with that." Jesus fucking Christ, he hoped he was.

He nodded and pulled Gabe forward. "I'm okay with it. Now fuck me, Dr. Novak." Their lips pressed together, Sam leading a very aggressive, eager kiss.

Gabe pulled away with a growl and grabbed the bottle of lube again to slick himself up. He used a bit more than he usually would, more for Sam's sake. He didn't want him to hurt, even though he's sure he won't. He settled himself between Sam's legs. They shared another deep, reassuring kiss before he pushed in.

The feeling was tight and warm, and fucking great. Gabe gasped just as Sam groaned out a "fuck."

"Shit, Sam. Fuck. You're tight." He may have been just a little too loud, but he didn't care right now.

Sam grits out as coyly as he can manage, "n-never been fucked before." The feeling wasn't unfamiliar, but any of the toys he used before didn't compare to the real thing.

"I know." The chuckle he lets out it is chocked of at the end since Sam decided at that moment to start rocking his hips.

Sam wrapped his legs around Gabe's waist, moaning. Having the older man fill him felt surprisingly good. Now he wanted to take it further. The burn was gone and in place was just pleasure and the desire for more—he needed Gabe to move.

Gabe pulled back slowly before thrusting back in. He was testing the pace, slowly increasing the speed with each thrust. Sam let out little groans and grunts each time Gabe moved within him. It was such a new sensation and fuck, was it one of the best feelings he ever experienced.

"Fu-fuck! Harder, Gabe. Harder." Despite the harsh rhythm, the young man could sense Gabe was still holding back. He pushed up slightly, bringing his lips to brush Gabriel's ear. "I can take it."

Gabriel thrust faltered for a moment. He wasn't expecting Sam to beg for _that._ And God, if that breathy tone didn't cause him to nearly lose it, he'd be lying. He pulled back again before shoving back in, _harder _than before.

Sam cried out as Gabe hit his prostate. His eye clenched such as he threw his head back in pleasure. "D-Don't stop," he begged as the man repeated the action two more time, pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh, fuck." Gabe buried his face into Sam's neck, while his one hand gripped his lover's hip and the other pulled hard on the bed sheets.

Sam let out a long, loud moan. "Gabriel!"

The older man was panting hard and heavily now. His thrusts were hard and fast, pulling more moans from Sam.

"G-God, I'm gonna come. Jesus, Gabriel!" The familiar pull in the pit of his stomach was coming to life. His hands gripped and scrapped at Gabriel's shoulder blades, undoubtedly leaving red marks in their wake.

Gabriel moved his hand to wrap it around Sam's length. He moved in time with his thrusts. He knows he's close too, but he's not giving in until Sam does. "Let go, Sammy. Come for me."

The man beneath him let out a series if moans. He won't last much longer. "Shit, Gabe!" He came loudly and messily over his stomach and Gabe's hand

"That's it, Sam-my. Fuck." He gasped in awe. Hearing his name on Sam's lips as he cried out in ecstasy was indescribable—drunk or not. "Sam," he moaned as he followed Sam, giving into his own release.

Gabe shook for a moment before falling forward, unable to stop himself. Sam caught him, letting him rest against his chest. Their bodies were slick with sweat against each other.

Gabe's head was buzzing in a rush, like from having a headache and moving around too much, but it didn't affect the blissful, happy feeling he was having as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck…" Sam swallowed hard. He slipped his arm around Gabriel's back as the moved to curl against his side. He swallowed before gasping for breath. "That was..."

Gabriel let out a long sigh. "Yeah."

Sam is slowly coming down from his high. "Jesus, Gabe."

"I know-" he grinned "-I'm that good."

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. "Not what I meant."

"But you don't deny it." Gabriel smiled widely when Sam didn't respond. "Come on; let's sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"S-should I go back to my room?" He felt stupid for asking, but he wasn't sure if Gabe would feel comfortable with him sleeping in the same room. Was that normal worrying about that after they _just _slept together?

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Gabe nodded and sat up so his back was pressed against the headboard. "Probably should have that shower you wanted."

Sam wasn't sure if the feeling settling in the pit of his stomach was rejection or from the alcohol. He told himself it was the latter, even though he wasn't even drunk enough for the classic morning after. He walked around his room, collecting his clothes in the dark.

Sam bent down to pick up his shorts, which are on Gabe's side of the bed. When he stood back up, their faces were just inches apart. Sam's eyes were dark, but shining from the faint light. Gabe took that moment to lean forward and kiss him. It was slow and deep, but it didn't last long. Almost as soon as it started, it ended. "Good night, Sam."

"Goodnight, Gabriel." The kiss sent a warm feeling though Sam, he goes in for one more, before pulling away. He pulled his shirt on and slipped into his shoes, leaving the room.

Once he was a lone in the shower, Gabe cursed. "Fuck." The realization hit him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was so fucking stupid.

He was in the shower for a lot longer than he would like to admit. He got dressed in a t-shirt and clean pair of boxers. The alcohol had more or less worn off by now. He knew he should have something to drink like water, but he was too tired to bother. The only thought he could think of was sleep and luckily for him, he was out the moment he slipped underneath the covers and his head hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

I am so incredibly sorry for the how late this chapter is. The summer was crazy with work, and then school just started back. I also lost my beta and had to find a new one. I'm back though, and I promise I will see this story through. I've said before that I have this story all planned out, and I have not intention of abandoning it.

Thank you for all being so patient.

* * *

Cas threw the lid of Dean's suitcase open, grabbing all ball of clothes and tossing them into the laundry bin on the floor next to him. Once that was done he proceeded to grab the bag of items Dean had purchased at the resort and laid it on his pillow to be put away for later.

First day back from a vacation was always the worst. The bags had to be unpacked and routines were started up again. Work and responsibilities were top priority now.

It was a dreary day in Manhattan. The snow was still around, though sidewalks and roads were cleared, the sky was a dark grey, looking like it was going to storm again. It set a sleepy mood through the apartment. It also didn't help that Cas and Dean didn't get home until last night.

Unlike ten days ago, their flight had not been delayed and they had made it home just after six in the evening, and were asleep by seven.

The last day of vacation had been… Interesting. No one argued—surprisingly—but things were tense, especially between Sam and Gabe. While most may not have noticed it, since they were all together the whole day, Cas saw it.

Sam tried on more than one occasion to make a joke or start a conversation with Gabriel, but the man would just respond with a tense laugh or ignore him in favour of beginning a conversation with Lucifer. Cas tried to talk with his brother, but there really wasn't anything to discuss. He had heard that night, well, what was beginning between the two men before he left his room, and Gabe's body language the next day gave it away too.

Considering Gabriel was still alive, he figured that Dean has yet to find out that it was Sam in Gabe's room that night. That was a thought he didn't want to worry about until it was necessary. Right now, he just wanted to get settled back into his home before Dean retuned from work. While he took an extra day off, Dean refused, claiming that it'd be too suspicious to start work again at the same time. Cas wanted to agree, but he also knew it was just Dean being paranoid.

It was only half after eleven, so he had a good six hours before Dean would be home—enough time to unpack, clean and do the laundry.

* * *

It was around one when Castiel nearly finished everything. He placed the laundry basket in the hall closet before heading back to the bedroom. The suitcases were still on the bed, which were the last things that need to be put away.

He grabbed Dean's first, zipping it closed before carrying it over to the closet. There was system to storing their things. They only had three closets in the entire apartment; things had a certain place in order to fit. Dean's went on the top shelf of the bedroom closet, while his was shoved under the bed with the Christmas decorations and a random box of Dean's things.

Dean's bag went back in its spot without a struggle. He grabbed his bag and kneeled down next to the bed. He had to move a box in order to fit the large suitcase in. It was a big of a struggle since the one box was caught on the smaller suitcase that went in the bigger one. He just slid the bag against the wall when something caught his eye. It was an orange folder resting against Dean's nightstand. It looked like it a fell off and slid between the small table and bed.

He crawled out from under the bed, grabbing the folder. A couple of papers came loose, falling to the floor just as he stood.

"Ugh. Damn it." He bent at the waist, reaching for the papers. "Dean, of course you," he muttered something unintelligently, though it wasn't really Dean's fault.

He was just about to slip the papers back in, but the heading of the one paper stopped him. He wasn't trying to snoop; he didn't go looking for the papers. He actually had forgotten about the suspicious orange folder until now—now when it was in his hand.

"What the fu-?" Cas flipped the page over as if to see if anything was on the other side. The one page was official looking, but he was too distracted to read the content as he was distracted by the signature on the bottom. There, in bold cursive writing was "Dean Winchester".

Cas glanced over the other page quickly before flipping the file open. The first thing he found was a post-it note on the other side of the folder in writing that wasn't his husband's.

The note read: "In case you're interested in what we talked about. You know where to find me."

There wasn't a name at the end, so Cas didn't know who the person was, but that didn't matter at the moment. In the folder was an application of some sort. It had all of Dean's information. This wasn't—it wasn't a—no. It wasn't a transfer request. Was it? The form didn't look familiar.

His eyes caught the words "Narcotics Division" a couple of times. It wasn't a secret to him that Dean had applied for a detective's position awhile back, but Dean has never mention a job or interview since then.

It wasn't just the one application. Underneath the pages there was small package—about five pages held together by a paperclip. There was another note in the same handwriting. This message read: All you'll need to know. DO NOT SHARE WITH ANYONE.

The warning of course interested Cas. What was in the package that was only for Dean's eyes? He wanted to read the papers, but a voice in his head stopped him. These weren't his paper—these were Dean's. Though, they were married and—technically this was a secret—he wanted to respect Dean's privacy.

Then again, was it an invasion of privacy since they were married? Or was this him not trusting Dean? In the past Dean had kept things from him. Not forever, but he knew his husband could keep a secret. Eight years later and John Winchester still didn't know his first-born was married to the very man he accused of turning his son into a 'fag'

Ah, screw it. He had a right! Before he could even look at the first page, like a cruel of fate, his phone chimed with a text. He pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it to see he had a text from Dean. It had to be a sign.

It wasn't like Dean somehow knew he was poking through his things. All Dean had written was that he was going to be home late and to not worry about dinner; nothing else. It was simple, but it was enough for the guilt to set in again.

Carefully, Cas grabbed all the papers again and placed them neatly in the folder before shoving it in the night stand drawer, where he had found it a couple of weeks earlier.

He was going to ignore it for now, but if Dean didn't talk soon, he wasn't going to push.

* * *

The week back for Sam wasn't any better. Work was fine; getting back into his routine was fine. He was actually almost happy to be in the frigid weather where he had to wear his coat instead of the blistering heat wear a t-shirt and shorts were a must.

It was a snowy Friday. The snow was falling, but not staying, which wasn't too unusual. Sam sat at his desk with a stack of papers remaining untouched in favour of his phone.

It was going onto five days since he last heard from Gabriel. He tried calling and texting both the man's cell and apartment number. It was like he was a stalker; he was just confused about what was going on since they ended the vacation on such rocky terms or on no terms whatsoever.

The plane ride back had been spent in complete silence. Even Michael and Lucifer didn't attempt to pick a fight with each other, granted, Gabe purposely switched his seat with Lucifer, leaving Sam stuck on a four-hour flight with the second oldest Novak.

Sam was rereading through his last couple of texts that had gone unanswered by Gabriel. God, could he be any more of a clingy girlfriend? He sent a total for ten in the past few days and four phone message.

He didn't notice someone had joined him until a throat cleared next to him.

"Texting on the job, Sam? Hope the boss doesn't see; you'll be fired before you even begin."

Sam look up and rolled his eyes when he saw his friend and co-worker Spencer Locke standing at the side of his desk with his own stack of paper in his hands. "You're one to talk," he muttered mostly to himself, but not low enough for the other man to not hear, and judging by the cocky grin—which reminded him too much of Gabriel—Spencer had heard it.

"Gotta say-" Spencer shook his head is mock disappointment and walk around Sam's desk to his "-Ten days away and you turn into a slouch. So, what is it? Boy troubles?" He took a seat at his desk across from Sam. "Finally got laid?"

Sam groaned and lightly tossed his phone on next to the stack of untouched files. "I'm not going to answer that."

"I'll take that as a yes," Spencer chuckled without missing a beat and without looking up from the file in his hand.

Spencer was Sam's roommate during his second and third year at NYU. They had both been trying for law school and had both been accepted into the program the same year.

Though Spencer was openly gay, they never hooked up. They kissed once, but that was it. Sam just became curious, which led to his "exploring" period. Ironically, they both interned at the same law firm and both received job offers at said firm.

"It's nothing." Sam then reached over and grabbed a random sheet of paper from the pile, trying to look busy.

"Is 'nothing' code for 'Gabriel' who won't return your phone calls?" Spencer smirked when he saw Sam's glare. "That wasn't a no, and don't try to deny it. I heard you call the guy _twice _yesterday."

Sam glanced at his phone lying on his desk and clenched his fist. It remained silent, taunting him. "I'm just concerned." It was true, he was concerned, but he was also a little hurt. Not only were the plane ride and days leading up until now unbearable with Gabriel's silence, he had also been a major ass on their last day of vacation. He honestly could have given Michael and Lucifer a run for their money. Every time he tried to engage in the conversation Gabriel was having, the man would ignore him or shut him out. When he tried to talk to him, he would just walk away or again, ignore him and start a conversation with someone else. It was hurtful and insulting. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"He's my friend; I want to make sure he's all right," he added lamely.

Spencer made a humming noise, but didn't look up from his paper. "More than that?"

"What? No. Why would—No, not like that." It was almost embarrassing that he was stuttering. He was supposed to be a lawyer, calm and collected, and yet at the mention of Gabe, he turned into a sputtering mess.

"Mm-hmm." Spencer looked up and gave Sam a flirty smile. "Trust me: I know a crush when a see one." Sam opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off. "Nope." He held up a finger while going back to reviewing his file. "Don't deny it. You've had stupid hearts in your eyes since the dude invited you on that vacation."

"I do not!" He was used to the teasing; he got it from Dean, he got it from Gabe and he got it from Spencer. Just because it was almost synonymous with his life, it didn't mean he appreciated it each time he was having a problem; how little Sammy was still a teenager in everyone's eyes. But, at the same time, was it really that obvious. He was always told he should his emotions easily. Maybe he made it too obvious that he liked Gabe and that's what scared him off. Maybe it was his fault.

"I said don't deny it." Spencer turned his attention to his laptop, furiously typing away—something Sam should really be doing too—a still continued to interrogate his friend. "What happened? You two like sleep together? Become some romcom cliché?

Sam almost balanced at the comment. How was it that his friend could read so much into this when Dean didn't even catch on? While calling his brother, he would _casually _ask about Gabe, but it was the same answer: dunno, Cas usually deals with that shit. It didn't provide him with any help.

"We-we didn't…" He trailed of when Spencer raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly. "Well, it doesn't matter now. It's over before it even became a thing. I don't think it was even a thing." He let out a loud sigh and pushed a hand through his hair.

"He'll come around," the older man tried to reassure, but judging by the scowl etched on Sam's face, he wasn't believing him. "Look at me. I did."

During their years of university, Spencer made no attempt to hide preference for casual hookups and one-night stands. In fact, Sam was almost sure the guy could be Gabe's twin. He then met his still boyfriend, Oliver at some bar halfway through their second year of law school. While Spencer claimed that they were only doing casual sex, by the end of the year they were in a committed relationship. They were now going onto three years and Sam's never seen the guy happier. Maybe he was right. But…

"And if he doesn't?" At this point, Sam didn't care if Gabe wanted to forget all about Punta Cana. All he wanted was Gabe back in his life, and if that just meant as friends, hell, he'd take it.

"Kick his ass. Go to his house and smack some sense into his thick skull." Spencer chuckled and tossed a pack of paper stapled together. "I think this is supposed to be in your pile."

Sam took the paper without a word. Spencer was right. If Gabriel didn't answer him soon, he was going to his place. Just because of a stupid drunk hookup, Gabriel was avoiding him and practically throwing away the friendship they had quickly formed in the past four months.

* * *

Dean stood next to the coffee machine, acting like he was busy with his drink, when his focus was on Castiel. It's been the fifth shift since they returned to New York; fourth shift they've had together.

Today was an easy day; it was just desk duty and luckily they had Charlie and Kevin as well, who helped calm some of the tension between the couple. Dean wasn't sure what was going on, but Cas has been on edge for the past three days. To an outsider, it didn't seem like anything new. They both ignored each other and threw their "fits" as Chuck had come to called it. But Cas seemed different. Usually he tried to make some effort in talking to Dean, but since starting back, all Dean got was grunting or a terse answer when words were required.

It wasn't like anything significant happened since they returned from their trip, and the vacation, surprisingly didn't do too much damage to their already tense relationship. In fact, Gabe and Sam seemed to have suffered the most. Not that it was huge revelation, but Dean noticed that his brother 'chose' (unknowingly that Gabe switched seats) to sit with Lucifer and not with his current 'best friend'. It was a little odd that Cas refused to look at him all day—focused more on his computer screen than the people around him.

Charlie was now saying something, but again, even with her, Cas refused to do more than nod. She seemed a little discouraged, but Kevin spoke up and she turned her attention to the rookie instead.

Yeah, something was definitely up with his husband and he wasn't going to find out what it was without some serious pushing, and knowing them that was not a discussing for the work environment.

He poured himself another cup of coffee before heading back to his desk, which had to be the one facing Cas'.

"So, rumour has it that Chuck is hosting a New Year's Eve party," Charlie was saying to Kevin and Castiel just as Dean reached the desks. "I don't know who the hell convinced him of this, but I'm going. What about you?"

Dean had heard earlier from Garth that Chuck planning a party, but hasn't officially announced it. Out of everyone they worked with, Chuck was the least likely to throw a party, which was why there was a buzz about it.

"I'll go," Kevin agreed, while he wrote down something and looked up at the three officers. "Not sure if a rookie would be allowed, but I have nothing else planned."

Charlie grinned widely. "Of course you'd be. Chuck likes you. He's said that you were the only rookie that didn't make him question his life choices. Seriously, some of the rookies he's had, easily needed a good kick in the ass."

Dean remembered Chuck saying something along those lines once he was cut free of Tran or the other way around. Since the kid was the rookie, he was now free of the TO.

"What about you two?" The question really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Dean. Since they were all sitting in proximity to each other, Charlie was bound to ask them.

Instead of answering her he glanced at the red-head and then to Cas, a smug grin pulled at his lips.

Castiel let out a frustrated groan and stared up at Dean. It was strange. While Cas' face looked tired and annoyed, there was something in Cas' eyes that piqued Dean's interested. His eyes wouldn't meet his, they were focused on his eyes, but wouldn't make contact. The blue eyes didn't shine as bright as they usually did. They looked sad, but it wasn't just that, it was something else.

"No. I'm not going." Cas finally met his partner's eyes and then went back to typing at his computer.

The smile dropped from Dean's face and confusion clouded his eyes. "And why not?" There was a little more force in the question than Dean wanted. He momentarily forgot that they were at work and not home. He sounded too interested for his liking.

Cas sighed again and turned himself away from his computer. "I'm busy. Why do you care?"

"What? Working?" Since they were both working Christmas, they were given New Year's Eve and day off. Dean was supposed to go to Bobby's, but since his dad was going to be there, he figured he'd go to Sam's.

"I'm going to Luke's." Cas had to bite his tongue to stop speaking. He was so close to adding "I told you that on Monday." Giving the fact that he didn't work that day there was _no _way to have contacted Dean.

"Since when? I thought you hated…" Dean trailed off when he realized what he was going to say. Being partners at work, it didn't come as suspicious that he knew about Cas' family. Luke was Lucifer's name while they were at work, per Dean's instances. He argued that having a brother called Lucifer would create some serious questions. Cas didn't get the point since Lucifer _was _he brother's birth name, but since he didn't want to start another argument, he grudgingly agreed.

"He's my brother, Dean. I don't hate him," Cas bit out, leaning over a bit as if he was trying to get closer to Dean. "He's not my favourite person, but I don't hate him like I hate-" He inhaled sharply and widened his eyes when he realized what he had been about to say. He glances over at Charlie and Kevin, while Dean refused to follow too shocked at the outburst to focus on anything but his husband.

Charlie and Kevin both glanced from Dean, who eyes still remained fixated on Cas and then to the officer himself. It was the second outburst he's had around Charlie this week. She only knew Castiel as very calm but could be scary if provoked enough. Clearly this week was not his week.

"Hey!" the red-head cheered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the group. "I'm going to the vending machine. Anyone want anything?"

No one answered her, Dean and Cas too focused on themselves and Kevin too interested who would make the next move.

"Kevin, come on." She stood up and pulled on the rookie's shoulder. "You come and help me." She didn't wait for a response before pulling the boy from the chair and dragged him away from the desks. "I can't decide what I want today. I'm feeling like peanut butter cups, but I also want…" she trailed off as soon as they rounded the corner, putting them out of sight from the couple.

Both she and Kevin look back simultaneously to make sure neither Cas nor Dean followed or that anyone was around listening.

"That was weird, right? Tell me I wasn't just reading too much into it." They walked over to the break room, but snacks were not their concern at the moment.

"So I wasn't the only one! You know-" Charlie sighed and looked over her shoulder like she expected one of the officers to be there "-I've never heard Cas really talk about his family. I knew he had a brother, but not a second." They stopped at the machine and Charlie pulled out some money from her pocket. "I miss the way they used to be. They were cute. They were like always in sync with each other. If it weren't for the eye fucking, they were like best friends. Now, well." She moved her hand about and shrugged. She didn't really have to use her words; Kevin knew what she meant.

The rookie nodded, staring ahead, but his focus wasn't on the bag of popcorn. He was trying to imagine what the two partners had been like "back in the day". Everyone always said that one day they were fine and the next day they were in a screaming match in Crowley's office. Whether that story was true or not remained a mystery. He had asked around, but either stories didn't match up or no one would tell.

"Yeah. The eye sex is still there, but now it's just built up sexual tension or so we say. I joked about that with Dean one day and he about nearly chewed my head off. Dean may think he's keeping it a secret, but we all know he's gay. It's not that hard to tell." She decided on a chocolate par with nuts in it and bag of chips.

"Wait. Dean's not out?" That was news to him. Almost everyone knew, especially when some of the guys tried to set Dean up with some blonde at Victor's birthday and he refused. He was also very aware of the bet going around the precinct of when Dean and Cas would finally fuck it out. So far Anna, Garth, Amelia, Robert, and Gary have lost. Personally, he thought it was crude, yet he had his name down for some time next year. It may be crude, but it was undeniable that there was something between the two officers.

"'Fraid not. I think he still thinks no one knows, so keep it that way. Chips?" She offered the second bag she bought, which Kevin took. "Pretty sure he knows I know, but I'm the only one. The guy is good at hiding it, but-" the officer began to lead the way out of the break room, which was empty at the moment "-everyone has their slip ups."

* * *

"Cas?" Dean asked as soon as the other two officers were out of earshot. "What was that-?"

Cas shoulders were tense now as he scowled at his computer of the umpteenth time. He was trying to avoid looking at Dean, which the officer notice when his eyes quickly glance in his direction, but moved back before they could make contact.

"Cas?" he tried again, this time Castiel looked, but his gaze was focused over Dean's shoulder. He was glaring at whomever or whatever was standing behind Dean. It for a brief moment before his was glaring. He gave the smallest shake of his head almost like he was asking Dean for whatever the hell it is he did not to be true, only, Dean didn't know what it was that he did.

Cas clearly knew something. He was just hiding what it was, but the question what? Could he have…? No?

Dean turned around just in time to see Benny walk out of Crowley's office. Was he who Cas was glaring at? He snapped his stare back at Cas, who remained unchanged. No. Cas couldn't know. He's worked hard to hide it. Cas didn't know. Did he?

* * *

"_Hey, it's me, again. Look, I just wanted to—I don't know. Gabe, I really think we should talk. You've been silent for a week. Next week is supposed to be A Christmas Carol. I still have the tickets. Maybe we could meet before and get an early dinner. If you want or we could just go to the play. Okay, well, call when you… Have a chance."_

Gabe groaned and exited out of his voicemail. Shit, he completely forgot about the plans he and Sam made over a month ago to see a production of _A Christmas Carol. _

He also couldn't help notice that Sam sounded a little down. It was barely noticeable—he tried to sound cheerful, but Gabe could hear it. It was also the third voicemail Sam's left on his cell since cutting off all communication with the man. Usually he received texts. He like those better; they were easier delete. He didn't have to hear Sam's voice pleading for him to call.

Technically, he wasn't supposed to be checking his phone since he was still working and not on his break, but after his phone buzzed for the fourth time in two hours, he couldn't ignore it until his lunch in two hours. While the missed call was from Sam, the three texts his missed were from Lucifer.

He knew he was being an ass to Sam. He was also probably overreacting if he asked anyone for their opinion. They were both drunk; it probably meant nothing to Sam. It also didn't help that Cas practically tore him a new one the day after, storming into his room when he had missed breakfast, resulting in Michael sending their baby brother on a hunt.

His brother's words still rang loudly in his mind. _"How could you be so irresponsible?"_ It was true. He acted on his lust and logic. He threw himself in a hole with this situation.

* * *

_A loud knock echoed loudly around the room and was not relenting. The door rattled slightly with the force, and Gabe let out a moan before burring his head under his pillow._

"_Go away!" His voice was muffled and probably didn't travel to his morning wakeup call currently pounding a hole into his door._

"_Gabriel! Open this door. Now!" Cas' voice was loud and he sounded irritated. He pounded on the door three more times. "I'm not leaving until you do!"_

_Ah for fuck's-" He growled through gritted teeth and pushed off the bed. He didn't bother to put on pants. Cas could deal with him in a t-shirt and boxers. It wasn't like it was the worst his brother caught him in. And, Cas deserved it after a waking him up like that. "What?" he snapped, opening the door with a little too much force that it slammed against the wall._

_Castiel pushed his brother aside without one word. He ignored Gabe's sarcastic remark. He rounded on him, a furious glare on his face and arms crossed across his chest._

"_Are you gonna talk or just stand there looking con-" Gabe tried to sound as nonchalant as he could, but he was a little nervous. Cas rarely got this mad and when he did it was something serious._

"_You slept with Sam!" It wasn't a question. There was no reason for Gabe to question it. Their rooms were right next to each other. If Cas stated it, he obviously was probably in the room at some point last night. "How could you be so reckless, Gabriel? Do you know w-what t-this-" Cas trailed off and pushed a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends._

_Gabe stared down at his feet, trying to not feel ashamed. Cas' words hurt. It wasn't like he murdered someone, committed a crime. He just had sex and here was his brother acting like his committed a felony. "I think you're making too big of a-"_

_Cas inhaled sharply and relaxed his face. His next words were a lot calmer. "Was their alcohol involved?"_

_There was a long paused. Gabriel didn't have to answer to confirm, the silence was enough. _

"_Gabriel." It was almost a whine. "Not a big deal? Can you tell me that you would have slept with Sam if you were sober?"_

"_W-well, I—" The feelings for Sam were there long before last night. His actions weren't a result from being drunk, they just gave him the encouragement he needed._

_Cas face softened; he could practically see the wheels in Gabriel's head turning. "Sam offered to get you, but judging by the fact that you hadn't shown up, I figured you were avoiding him and you two haven't talked."_

_Gabe's fist clenched at his side and he bit back the snide remark bubbling at his lips. He hated that his brother was basically right, yet, he had to remember Cas was a fucking cop. He could tell when people were lying._

_Gabriel didn't have to say anything for Cas to know he was right. Sam gave the whole story away just by asking where Gabe was three times in less than an hour. "You're going to have to talk to him." Cas was right, but it didn't make hearing it any easier. "You guys are friends; this isn't something you can just brush off. You two need to talk."_

Well, that was over a week ago and he was sitting in the middle of the break room, deleting the third voicemail Sam's left him since returning home. Every so often, he would remember Cas' words, but all the same, that didn't make him want to dial Sam's number.

Maybe he was making too big of a deal out of this. Maybe all Sam wanted to talk about was where they stood after this. Gabe couldn't pass it off as just sex. For him, it meant more—drunk or not. He didn't think he was ready to hear Sam's rejection.

For the first time in his life, he had to agree to the saying: sex complicates things. In the past he just had meaningless hook-ups. Even with his past girlfriends and boyfriends, they never lasted more than a few months. Sam was the first hook-up that he regretted. He loved every minute of it; images still refused to leave his mind, but he regretted it because he would trade that night of passion to keep his friendship with Sam the way it had been before he and his desires got in the way. Of course, maybe—a small part of him hoped—there was the possibility that he was over thinking everything. Maybe.


End file.
